


Harry Potter and the Protection of the Guardians - Part I

by jo_gill



Series: Harry Potter and the Protection of the Guardians [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Crossover, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 87,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_gill/pseuds/jo_gill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Ron, dan Hermione terdampar di suatu tempat yang tidak mereka kenali. Di saat yang hampir bersamaan terjadi sesuatu yang mengancam keberadaan dunia mereka. Petualangan baru pun dimulai</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini dibuat tahun 2004. Setting diambil setelah tahun keempat Harry bersekolah di sekolah sihir Hogwarts, dan pada saat masa-masa syuting Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.
> 
> Warning: This is quite a long fic XD

**S** iang itu berjalan lambat, sangat lambat bagi Harry—yang meskipun sebenarnya telah terbiasa tinggal dengan keluarga Dursley, keluarga yang telah _berbaik hati_ memeliharanya selama sepuluh tahun. _Berbaik hati_ sebenarnya bukanlah kata-kata yang tepat mengingat selama ini keluarga Dursley memperlakukannya seperti sampah. Dia tidak pernah bahagia hidup dengan keluarga satu-satunya ini.

Sejak pagi—setelah Harry berpuas-puas mengganggu Dudley, sepupunya dan kemudian dimarahi paman Vernon—dia menjadi seperti orang yang kehilangan pekerjaan. Sudah beberapa jam dia duduk di kamarnya tanpa melakukan apapun, kecuali menunggu Hedwig, burung hantunya yang setia membawa surat untuknya.

Dan sewaktu dia turun untuk makan siang, paman Vernon dan bibi Petunia—seperti biasa—hanya menganggapnya seperti angin lalu, sama seperti hari-hari bahkan tahun-tahun  sebelumnya. Dia melihat Dudley duduk meringkuk di pojok rumah seperti orang tahanan sewaktu dia masuk ke dapur. Ibunya, bibi Petunia berusaha membujuknya untuk kembali ke meja makan dengan susah payah. Sepertinya setelah “pelajaran” yang diberikan Harry pagi tadi, dia tampak semakin ketakutan sekarang. Pengalaman musim panas yang lalu telah membuatnya kapok dan mungkin Harry harus sedikit berterima kasih untuk keluarga Weasley yang datang bertamu waktu itu dengan membawa “sedikit” kekacauan. Dudley sempat mengambil beberapa permen Lidah-Liar yang dengan sengaja dijatuhkan Fred, salah satu anak kembar Weasley, dan memakannya tanpa tanggung-tanggung sehingga beberapa saat kemudian lidahnya menjulur keluar dengan liarnya. Harry agak geli kalau mengingat kejadian itu, tapi dia berusaha menahannya, terutama di hadapan paman dan bibinya yang benci dengan segala sesuatu yang berbau “sihir”.

Siapa yang menyangka kalau Harry, anak berusia 15 tahun, berambut hitam legam—yang bila dirapikan akan segera kembali berantakan—dengan bola matanya yang berwarna hijau terang, berkacamata dan sebuah luka berbentuk sambaran petir didahinya dan selalu mengenakan pakaian bekas Dudley—yang baginya sangat kedodoran, adalah seorang penyihir dan itu baru diketahuinya lima musim panas yang lalu.

Kedua orang tua Harry dibunuh dengan sadis oleh seorang penyihir jahat dan haus kekuasaan bernama Voldemort. Waktu itu dia masih berusia satu tahun. Anehnya, meskipun kedua orang tuanya meninggal dan rumah mereka hancur, Harry sendiri selamat. Alih-alih mencoba mengutuknya, sihir Voldemort berbalik menyerangnya sendiri. Sejak saat itu Harry Potter menjadi terkenal, karena berhasil mengalahkan penyihir jahat terkuat yang telah membunuh banyak sekali keluarga penyihir sakti dan menyebarkan ketakutan ke seluruh negeri.

Selama bertahun-tahun Voldemort berusaha meraih kembali kekuasaannya yang pernah hilang dengan cara mengumpulkan kembali semua pengikutnya yang pernah mendukungnya.

Usahanya itu berhasil. Semenjak akhir semester yang lalu, Voldemort—atau yang masih disebut Kau-Tahu-Siapa di kalangan penyihir—sekarang sudah kembali, setelah tiga belas tahun berusaha hidup dengan segala macam cara. Dengan upacara sihir kuno, pembantu Voldemort berhasil membawa kembali tuannya itu dengan menggunakan darah Harry, darah yang selama ini—menurut Voldemort—merupakan alasan kenapa dia tidak bisa menyentuh Harry.

Hal ini tidak bisa Harry ceritakan kepada keluarga Dursley, yang bisa saja semakin ketakutan atau malah mengusirnya dari rumah karena mengganggap dia pembawa bencana. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin tinggal di rumah itu tapi dia ingat akan pesan Profesor Dumbledore—kepala sekolah sihir Hogwarts—supaya tinggal disana selama beberapa waktu hingga Ron temannya datang menjemputnya beberapa minggu kemudian.

Harry menimba makanannya dengan buru-buru lalu membawanya ke atas. Untuk sementara dia tidak mau melihat Dudley—yang badannya semakin lama semakin gemuk, mungkin kini melebihi seekor babi dewasa, karena program dietnya batal—setelah puas mengerjainya dan makan di kamar sendirian. (“Aku makan di atas saja.”) Dia tahu kalau keluarga Dursley sangat tidak keberatan akan hal itu.

 

* * *

 

Kamar Harry penuh dengan gulungan-gulungan perkamen, buku-buku mantra, sebuah _Firebolt_ —sapu yang biasa dipakainya untuk Quidditch, olahraga penyihir yang mirip dengan bola basket—dan sebuah kuali yang biasanya dipakainya sewaktu pelajaran Ramuan. (Dia paling benci pelajaran ini karena Profesor Snape, gurunya, membencinya) serta sebuah kandang kosong, yang merupakan kandang Hedwig, burung hantu salju berbulu putih bersih miliknya.

Di atas meja ada sebuah perkamen yang setengah tergulung, yang ternyata adalah surat dari walinya, Sirius Black—yang oleh karena dialah Harry bisa memboyong semua perlengkapan sekolahnya itu dari lemari di bawah tangga, tempat tinggalnya dulu selama sepuluh tahun. Sirius adalah buronan Azkaban (penjara khusus penyihir yang dijaga Dementor-Dementor, makhluk yang menghisap semua hal-hal yang baik dari orang-orang yang ada di dekatnya) yang dibantu Harry agar lolos dari hukuman yang lebih mengerikan dari maut—kecupan Dementor—dan salah satu orang dari Animagus—penyihir yang bisa mentransfigurasi dirinya menjadi binatang—yang tidak terdaftar.

Di dalam surat itu Sirius mengungkapkan bahwa dia telah berhasil menghubungi beberapa temannya, teman-temannya semasa sekolah dulu yang menentang Voldemort dan meminta mereka untuk bergabung. Dan karena dia masih sibuk untuk mencari-cari dimana gerangan teman-temannya yang lain, maka dalam waktu dekat dia tidak bisa mengunjungi Harry.

 

* * *

 

Ketika malam tiba, Hedwig muncul dengan membawa sesuatu yang dinanti-nantikannya. Hedwig melepas sebuah bungkusan tepat dipangkuan Harry beserta sepucuk surat sebelum akhirnya mendarat di sampingnya.

Harry membelai burung hantu kesayangannya itu dan Hedwig pun terbang kembali ke sangkarnya untuk minum. Harry memandangnya, “Untung kau datang, aku sedang bosan.” tapi dia sadar kalau Hedwig tidak bisa menjawabnya dan mulai membuka surat balasan dari Ron

 

_Dear Harry,_

_Kami akan menjemputmu hari Kamis sore minggu ini. Mum melarang kami untuk menggunakan barang-barang Muggle untuk menjemputmu._

 

Muggle adalah istilah penyihir untuk orang-orang yang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir.

Hari Kamis–berarti besok, Harry membatin.

 

_Kau tahu, setelah insiden mobil Dad dua tahun lalu Mum jadi semakin ketat soal penggunaan barang-barang Muggle. Jadi kami sudah tidak bisa menggunakan barang Muggle apapun yang telah disihir dari koleksi milik Dad untuk menjemputmu._

 

Harry menjadi tidak enak hati kalau teringat kejadian itu. Dua tahun lalu mereka menggunakan mobil milik ayah Ron, Mr Weasley yang disihir agar bisa terbang, ke sekolah. Penerbangan mereka ternyata terlihat oleh para muggle dan menjadi sebuah berita yang menggemparkan di _Daily Prophet_ —Harian Penyihir—hingga menyebabkan Mr Weasley didenda sekitar lima puluh Galleon oleh Kementrian Sihir.

 

_Dan kami juga tidak bisa menggunakan bubuk Floo lagi. Karena kejadian tahun kemarin telah membuat Dad kapok melewati perapian milik mereka. Lagipula, dia takut kalau-kalau dia harus mengecilkan lidah sepupumu lagi, meskipun kelihatannya dia bertambah ‘imut’ dengan penampilan seperti itu._

 

Harry berusaha menahan tawa. Ternyata dia dan Ron berpikiran sama. Bangkitnya kembali Voldemort ditambah dengan lelucon dari Fred dan George Weasley bisa membuat situasi semakin runyam—setidaknya untuk keluarga Dursley.

 

_Jadi kami akan menjemputmu dengan cara Muggle. Datang bertamu ke rumahmu, mengangkat kopermu dan membawamu pergi dari situ dengan menggunakan Portkey. Dad baru saja mempelajari cara membuat Portkey dari Dumbledore, dan dia ingin mempraktekkannya. Kuharap Portkey-nya tidak membawa kita ke tempat lain. Mum melarang Fred dan George untuk ikut kali ini, jadi katakan pada sepupu gendutmu kalau dia tidak usah khawatir._

_Selamat ulang tahun._

_Sampai besok,_

_Ron_

_P.S : Hermione akan ikut menjemputmu. Dia ada di sini sekarang._

Harry melipat suratnya dan mulai membuka paket yang sudah mulai terasa panas karena diletakkan di pangkuannya. Kotak itu cukup berat dan Harry menebak isinya pasti kue. Benar saja, memang kue tapi bukan kue tart ulang tahun seperti biasa, melainkan kue-kue kering yang setelah dicoba ternyata rasanya enak. Dia mengambil sepucuk surat yang terselip diantaranya dan membacanya.

 

_Dear Harry._

_Karena kau sebentar lagi akan kemari, maka aku hanya akan memberikan ini. Kue ulang tahunmu yang sebenarnya akan kubuat kalau kau sudah sampai di sini. Hermione bersedia membantuku menghiasnya._

_Salam,_

_Molly Wealey_

Harry sangat senang bisa berkenalan dengan keluarga Weasley, yang meskipun sangat miskin tapi mau mengganggapnya seperti keluarga sendiri, tidak seperti keluarga Dursley. Dia menjadi semakin tidak sabar menanti tibanya hari esok.


	2. In Foreign Land

 

 **B** esok harinya Harry memberitahu paman dan bibinya bahwa dia akan dijemput sore itu. Harry cepat-cepat mengatakan kalau mereka tidak akan datang melalui perapian dan melewati pintu seperti para Muggle ketika dia melihat wajah paman Vernon mulai berubah merah dan hampir saja berteriak mengatakan tidak setuju (“Itu lebih baik.” kata paman Vernon kemudian).

Dia menyantap makan siangnya dengan cepat, lalu bergegas kembali ke kamarnya, mengemasi semua peralatan sekolahnya yang bertebaran dan menjejalkannya masuk ke kopernya. (Kuali untuk merebus ramuan hampir saja kelupaan). Dan membawanya turun ke lantai bawah dan menaruhnya di bawah tangga. Saking senangnya karena sesaat lagi dia akan meninggalkan rumah itu, Harry hampir saja melupakan Hedwig, dan baru sadar sewaktu Hedwig beruhu keras hingga mengagetkan seisi rumah.

Harry menunggu bersama keluarga Dursley. Dia duduk di bawah tangga, menunggu ada yang membunyikan bel. Satu jam, dua jam, belum ada yang membunyikan bel. Tiga jam, sudah mulai sore tapi masih belum ada yang datang. Cuaca hari itu agak mendung tapi Harry agaknya tidak peduli. Dia mengkhawatirkan keadaan anggota keluarga Weasley yang menjemputnya beserta Hermione, kalau-kalau sedang terjadi sesuatu dengan _Portkey_.

Harry, yang sudah mulai merasa pegal, mencoba meluruskan tubuhnya tepat saat bunyi bel rumah berbunyi keras dan membuatnya melonjak. Hedwig beruhu marah di sangkarnya, paman Vernon melorot dari kursinya, dan Dudley yang secara refleks bersembunyi dibalik ibunya.

Harry membuka pintu dan dia melihat beberapa sosok yang dikenalnya. “Hai, Harry.” kata Mr Weasley, kali ini memakai pakaian Muggle biasa tanpa jubah, tidak  seperti biasanya. “Sudah siap berangkat?” Dia menoleh ke belakang. “Charlie, tolong angkat kopernya.”

“Hai, bagaimana ka....” Ron, anak seusia Harry yang berambut merah—seperti halnya semua keluarga Weasley—hampir saja menanyakan keadaannya, ketika melihat wajah paman Vernon yang menurutnya sangat tidak bersahabat. “Ayo, kemari.” Ron dan Hermione—salah satu teman mereka yang sangat lengket dengan buku—menariknya dari depan pintu dan membawanya agak menjauh dari situ.

Ron memandang di sekeliling mereka sebelum akhirnya bertanya, “Sudah dapat kabar dari Sirius?”

“Sudah.” Harry menoleh ke belakangnya dan sempat melihat kalau Mr Weasley sedang asyik bertanya dengan bersemangat pada paman Vernon—yang wajahnya semakin lama semakin ungu—sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bel rumah. “Dia bilang dia baru berhasil mengumpulkan beberapa orang. Kukatakan padanya semakin cepat akan semakin baik. Dan dia bilang, sepertinya di dekat sini tinggal seorang penyihir lain selain aku.” Ketiganya terdiam sejenak, dan kemudian Harry sepertinya teringat sesuatu. “Apa yang dikatakan Dumbledore sewaktu menyuruh Sirius waktu itu?” bisiknya.

“Katanya dia harus memperingatkan Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher–“ kata Hermione, dan dipotong Harry dengan cepat.

“Tunggu, Arabella siapa tadi?”

“Figg.” kata Ron yakin. “Ya, Arabella Figg.”

“Oh, semoga bukan dia!” keluh Harry sambil menempelkan tangannya di dahi.

“Siapa?”

“Mrs Figg, tetangga paman Vernon.” katanya tidak sabar. ”Dulu aku selalu dititipkan di rumahnya kalau mereka bepergian.” Harry tergagap. “Aku diharuskan melihat foto-foto kucing yang pernah dimilikinya sepanjang hari, ditambah dengan ocehannya mengenai mereka.”

“Iiih,” kata Ron jijik, “itu lebih mengerikan daripada meminum Ramuan Pembengkak Snape.”

“Begitu menurutmu?” tukas Hermione. “Aku lebih suka bersama kucing-kucing itu daripada harus meminum ramuan itu.”

Dalam hatinya Harry setuju dengan Hermione. Dia lebih memilih duduk seharian mendengarkan ocehan nenek tua mengenai kucing-kucingnya di rumahnya yang berbau kol daripada harus minum ramuan yang bisa membuatnya ratusan kali lebih besar dari Dudley.

“Kalian sudah siap?” tanya Mr Weasley yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada disitu.

“Dad!” seru Ron, seakan baru melihatnya setelah bertahun-tahun. “Kukira Dad mau menginap.” Ayah Ron menatapnya dengan tatapan jangan-bercanda-seperti-itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memimpin rombongan memasuki daerah yang sunyi dan agak tersembunyi. Charlie sudah berada di sana, sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

“Dad, kita harus segera pulang sebelum Mum.....”

“Aku tahu, aku tahu. Mana _Portkey_ -nya?” Charlie menunjuk sebuah panci penggorengan yang berada tak jauh dari kakinya.

“Apakah ayahmu...”

“...menggunakan panci ibuku sebagai _Portkey_. Tebakan yang bagus, Harry.” kata Ron cepat. “Mum marah sekali, tapi apa boleh buat. Panci itu satu-satunya barang yang berhasil dia sihir menjadi _Portkey_.”

“Beberapa benda lain berhasil disihir tapi efeknya seperti kebalikan dari Mantra Panggil, semuanya terlempar jauh-jauh. Hampir mengenai kepala setiap orang.” bisik Hermione, berusaha agar suaranya hanya bisa didengar Harry.

Mr Weasley yang ada di depan berbalik ke arah mereka. “Harry, kau bawa tongkat?”

“Ada di dalam koperku.” jawab Harry singkat.

“Ambillah. Mulai sekarang kalau kemana-mana bawalah selalu tongkatmu. Kita harus selalu waspada terhadap serangan mendadak yang mungkin saja muncul.”

Harry memandang Ron dan Hermione bergantian dan keduanya mengangguk. “Kami juga bawa, meskipun di dunia Muggle. Untuk jaga-jaga saja.”

Pada saat itu mereka mendengar suara petir yang menyambar di langit. Hermione terpekik kaget, hingga Ron yang berada disebelahnya jadi ikut-ikutan kaget. Harry membuka kopernya untuk mencari tongkatnya, menyisipkan tongkat itu di saku celananya yang kedodoran, dan menutup kopernya kembali.

“Ayo kalian berdua.” panggil Mr Weasley kepada Ron dan Hermione, menyuruh keduanya berjalan lebih dulu. Harry berdiri berhadapan dengan Charlie di depan _Portkey_ –Ron dan Hermione berada di sampingnya. Mr. Weasley melangkah cepat-cepat mendekati ketiganya dari belakang. Sialnya, tiba-tiba saja dia terantuk sebuah batu—tidak kelihatan memang karena disitu gelap sekali—dan secara tidak sengaja mendorong ketiganya ke depan—mengenai _Portkey_ —tepat pada saat petir menyambar _Portkey_ itu.

 

* * *

 

Harry merasa tubuhnya dialiri listrik tegangan tinggi. Tangannya yang sudah menyentuh _Portkey_ itu tidak bisa dilepaskan. Dan sesaat kemudian dia merasa pusing, seperti ada yang memutar seluruh alam semesta di matanya dengan cepat. Perutnya mual. Rasanya dia ingin mengeluarkan seluruh makanan yang telah ditelannya tapi makanan itu seakan tertelan kembali hingga membuatnya semakin mual. Dia menutup matanya, tapi itu tidak membantu. Seisi perutnya serasa ikut berputar.

Ketika dia mendengar bunyi gedebuk keras, dia merasa dia telah jatuh ke suatu tempat yang membuat semua tulang yang ada di tubuhnya patah. Anehnya, dia tidak merasa sakit seperti yang seharusnya.

Pelan-pelan dia membuka matanya. Dia melihat ada sesosok didepannya—sosok yang dikenalnya—berambut panjang lebat dan keriting. Dia mengejap sekali, berusaha untuk memfokuskan matanya.

Hermione berada di situ. Rasa pusing di kepalanya tiba-tiba lenyap. Dia bangkit, hampir bersamaan dengan Hermione lalu memandang sekeliling.

“Dimana kita?” tanya Ron yang ternyata berada di sisinya yang lain.

Mereka berada di sebuah ruangan—lebih tepatnya sebuah kamar karena ketiganya melihat adanya sebuah tempat tidur, dan barang-barang Muggle lainnya seperti satu set stereo tape yang berada tak jauh dari sebuah televisi yang masih dalam keadaan hidup, sebuah meja belajar yang berantakan, kertas-kertas dan bolpen warna-warni yang berserakan di lantai. Struktur kamar itu asing bagi mereka. Jelas ini bukan Hogwarts atapun _the Burrow_ —rumah keluarga Weasley. Mereka tidak mengenali tempat ini. _Portkey_ ternyata telah salah membawa mereka masuk ke rumah orang.

“Apa kubilang,” keluh Ron. “ _Portkey_ -nya kacau. Kurasa Dad harus berlatih lagi.” Dia mengangkat panci penggorengan yang mereka pakai sebagai _Portkey_ dengan menggunakan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya—seperti sedang memegang benda kotor yang berasal dari dalam selokan.

“Lebih baik kita keluar dari rumah ini sebelum...”

“Kalian!” Ketiganya melonjak kaget. Sedetik kemudian mereka lalu menoleh ke arah pintu. Di sana ada seorang lelaki berbadan besar menatap yang mereka dengan kaget. “A..apa yang kalian kerjakan disini? Bagaimana kalian masuk?”

“Maaf, kami...” Harry menyikut rusuk Ron sebelum dia bisa menerangkan bagaimana mereka bisa berada disitu. “Apa kau mau bilang kalau kita tanpa sengaja jatuh ke sini dengan menggunakan _Portkey_ kepada seorang Muggle?” bisiknya.

“Bagaimana kau tahu dia itu Muggle?” balas Ron.

”Lihat barang-barang di kamar ini.”

“Tapi siapa tahu—“

“Shh—“ Hermione menyuruh keduanya diam.

Lelaki berbadan besar itu mendekati mereka. “Ba...bagaimana kalian bisa sejauh itu datang dari Inggris?”

Ketiga saling bertukar pandang untuk beberapa waktu. “Ma...maksudmu di sini bukan Inggris?” Harry akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

“Tentu saja bukan!” Wajah orang itu tiba-tiba cerah. “Wah, Josh pasti senang sekali melihat ini.”

“Ka..kami berada di mana?” tanya Hermione, mulai panik.

“Yang jelas, kalian berada jauh sekali dari Inggris...” Orang itu berhenti sejenak. “Tunggu dulu, kalian datang sejauh ini dan tidak tahu berada dimana?” kata orang itu, sama bingungnya dengan mereka bertiga. “Apa kalian sedang syuting di negara ini? Tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin.”

“Syuting?” tanya Ron, semakin bingung. “Apa itu?” Lelaki itu terbelalak menatap Ron yang tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang dunia Muggle. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia tampaknya mulai berpikir, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang mulai berkerut.

“Yang kuherankan,” katanya. “adalah cara kalian masuk. Padahal semua pintu sedang terkunci...” Tapi sesaat kemudian wajahnya berubah cerah. “Ah, mungkin Josh bisa menjelaskan hal ini.” Dia mengulurkan tangannya. “Aku Samuel Branch, tapi panggil saja aku Sam.”

“Aku...”

“...aku tahu, kau Daniel Radcliffe. Selamat datang di rumahku.”

Harry buru-buru menarik kembali tangannya yang sudah terulur. Dia melempar pandangan kepada Ron dan Hermione yang juga kelihatan bingung. Dia mulai merasa seperti orang bodoh.

“Harry, sejak kapan kau bernama Daniel?” tukas Ron akhirnya.

“Harry?”

“Er, ya, aku Harry, Harry Potter...” Sekarang lelaki itu malah menatapnya dengan tatapan setengah tidak percaya dan setengah senang.

“Kau Harry Potter?” tanyanya lagi. “Kau bercanda ‘kan?”

“Aku tidak bercanda! Aku Harry Potter.” kata Harry, merasa kesal.

“Kalau begitu...boleh aku...lihat bekas lukamu?” Dia mengulurkan tangannya ingin memeriksa dahinya. Mau tidak mau Harry pun mengijinkannya.

Sesuatu tiba-tiba melintas di kepalanya. _Kalau dia Muggle, bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku punya bekas luka di dahi?_ , katanya membatin. _Mungkinkah dia penyihir yang menyamar menjadi Muggle?_

Dia bisa merasakan sentuhan jari Sam pada bekas lukanya yang berbentuk sambaran kilat. “Astaga, ini bekas luka asli!” serunya setelah menarik kembali tangannya. Dia tampak tertegun sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menepuk dahinya dengan tangannya. “Hanya ada satu penjelasan mengenai hal ini. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin tahu bagaimana caranya kalian bisa sampai kemari.” Harry bisa melihat sepertinya orang itu kini sudah paham apa yang terjadi, meskipun dia tidak.

“Kami menggunakan ini.” kata Ron, agak ragu-ragu mengangkat panci penggorengan milik ibunya. “Ayahku merubahnya menjadi...”

“... _Portkey_.” sela Sam cepat. “Pasti Mr. Weasley berbuat kesalahan sewaktu menyihirnya atau...”

“Tunggu dulu.” sela ketiganya bersamaan.

“Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau panci ini....”

“...dan bagaimana kau tahu nama keluargaku?”

“Kalau kalian ingin tahu, kusarankan untuk ikut denganku. Kalian harus bertemu dengan Josh, dia pasti akan kaget sekaligus senang kalian bisa berada disini.” Dia baru saja akan melangkah keluar ketika tiba-tiba saja dia berbalik. “Jangan lupa bawa panci itu. Itu barang bukti kita.”

Setelah mengunci pintu kamarnya dari luar, Sam menyuruh ketiganya berpegangan erat padanya. “Jangan sampai lepas!” katanya memperingatkan. “Atau aku akan kesusahan mencari kalian. Dan lebih baik tutup mata saja.” Meski bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dia lakukan, Harry menurut saja. Hermione dan Ron pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Sesaat kemudian, Harry merasa tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjadi ringan. Kakinya kini tidak menginjak lantai lagi. Dengan mata tertutup seperti itu dia merasa seperti burung yang terbang di angkasa, bebas. Dia jadi teringat dengan Firebolt-nya yang dibawa Charlie.

 

* * *

 

Harry mendengar bunyi plok keras dan tiba-tiba dia merasakan kakinya menyentuh tanah.

“Sudah sampai.” kata Sam.

Harry membuka matanya. Mereka sekarang berada di tempat lain, di tempat terbuka tapi agak tersembunyi. Di belakangnya ada sebuah pintu–yang menurutnya pintu garasi, meski terbuat dari kayu seperti halnya pintu biasa, dan di sebelah kirinya ada sebuah jendela—masih tertutup rapat, begitu pun gordennya.

“Ikut aku.” kata Sam. “Dia perlu dibangunkan dulu.” Ketiganya mengikutinya dari belakang, menuju pintu depan.

Sam kemudian memencet bel dengan tidak sabar.

Ketika dia hendak melakukannya untuk yang ketiga kalinya, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan bunyi prak kasar sehingga membuat mereka semua melonjak.

“Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalian tangani saja sendiri? Ini untuk yang kelima kalinya kalian memanggilku.” gerutu seorang pemuda yang muncul dibalik pintu. Rambutnya awut-awutan, matanya setengah terbuka, dengan kacamata yang tergantung miring di wajahnya. Tanda-tanda orang yang baru saja bangun dari tidur.

“Aku baru sekali ini mengganggumu, kok.” kata Sam, agak kesal.

Pemuda itu mendongak dan mengejapkan matanya beberapa kali.

“Sam? Angin apa yang membawa kau kemari? Masuklah.” ajaknya dan melangkah masuk lebih dulu.

Sam memberi isyarat kepada Harry, Ron dan Hermione untuk duduk, dan Harry menurut—begitu halnya dengan Ron dan Hermione—tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sepertinya pemuda itu tidak memperhatikan ketiganya.

“Kenapa kau kelihatannya kesal sekali?” tanya Sam.

“Alex dan Kitto. Mereka menggangguku terus sejak semalam.” jawab pemuda itu kesal, “Mereka diserang dan meminta bantuanku.” Pemuda itu melepas kacamatanya dan menggosok matanya dengan tangan, sepertinya dia belum sempat cuci muka. “Aku sih mau saja membantu, tapi setiap kali aku pulang, setengah jam kemudian mereka datang lagi.” katanya sambil melap kacamatanya dengan bajunya. “Satu jam yang lalu aku baru bisa tidur, dan kemudian kau malah datang menggangguku.” Kata-kata pemuda itu menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan di dalam benak Harry, tapi dia tidak mau menyela percakapan yang kelihatannya penting itu.

“Kau tidak akan bilang begitu kalau kau tahu siapa yang kubawa.” kata Sam dengan nada maklum.

“Siapa?” tanyanya dengan nada bloon.

“Astaga, Josh. Matamu sudah empat, kau masih belum lihat siapa yang ada di sampingku ini, eh?”

Pemuda itu menyipitkan matanya mencoba mengenali Harry, Ron dan Hermione dengan baik. Kemudian mulutnya mengatup dan membuka seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu. “I..ini tidak mungkin.” katanya tidak percaya, lalu menatap Sam lagi. “Bagaimana kau menculik mereka, Sam? Cepat kembalikan atau kita bisa dituntut...”

Ron dan Hermione terkikik geli.

“HEI,” seru Sam memotong kata-katanya. “buat apa aku menculik mereka? Mereka yang tiba-tiba berada di kamarku, kok.”

“Apa kau bilang? Jangan bilang kalau Daniel Radcliffe....”

“Maaf,” potong Harry sopan. “aku bukan Daniel Radcliffe. Aku Harry Potter.”

Josh menatap Harry dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

“Kau bergurau!”

“Aku tidak sedang bergurau.” kata Harry berusaha tetap sopan.

“Mereka datang dengan menggunakan _Portkey_ hasil sihir Mr. Weasley. Dan entah kenapa—mungkin karena kurang berhasil— _Portkey_ itu malah membawa mereka sampai kemari. Jauh dari Inggris, dan jauh dari tempat mereka seharusnya berada.” kata Sam serius. Dia menatap Josh dalam-dalam. “Karena itu, aku mau minta nasehatmu, apa ada cara untuk mengembalikan mereka ke tempat asal?”

Harry melihat Josh seperti orang yang terpaksa harus menelan pil pahit. Dia menunduk sambil menopang dahinya, sepertinya sedang berpikir. “Aku tidak tahu....setidaknya, belum bisa memastikan.” katanya pelan. “Aku harus tahu seluruh kejadiannya dari awal supaya bisa membuat suatu dugaan sementara.” Namun mendadak dia mendongak. “Tapi kenapa kau mencariku? Adam sudah tahu?”

“Saat kulihat mereka, yang terbayang hanyalah kau. Jadi aku belum sempat menanyakannya...” Sam belum menyelesaikan perkataannya, tapi tangan Josh sudah terangkat menunjuk ke suatu tempat di belakangnya. Dia kelihatan marah.

“Cepat beritahu yang lain. Ini bukan masalah gampang. Mereka harus tahu.” Dan Sam, tanpa bicara sepatah katapun langsung melesat ke tempat yang ditunjuk Josh. Beberapa saat kemudian, Harry bisa mendengar Sam sepertinya berbicara sendiri. Kelihatannya di tempat itu ada sebuah telepon.

 

* * *

 

“Namaku Joshua Waterby, tapi panggil saja aku Josh.” kata Josh menghilangkan kesunyian di antara mereka yang sempat terjadi selama beberapa menit. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat mereka. Ron hampir saja mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang masih memegang panci ibunya kepada Josh. Harry dan Hermione berusaha menahan tawa mereka melihat Ron yang salah tingkah.

“Kalau kalian mau tertawa, tertawa saja.” kata Josh. Sekarang ekspresinya jauh lebih ramah dari yang tadi. “Apa panci itu yang digunakan sebagai _Portkey_?” Ron mengangguk malu. Wajahnya memerah. Dia lalu menyerahkan panci itu kepada Josh untuk diteliti. “Taruhan, pasti panci ini adalah....”

“...panci penggorengan milik ibuku. Seratus untukmu.” kata Ron tiba-tiba dengan gaya sok akrab. Rasa malunya tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana.

Josh tersenyum lebar, tampaknya dia juga sedang berusaha menahan tawanya. “Kalau aku bisa memberikan seratus angka untuk Gryffindor untuk panci ini, pasti sudah kulakukan.” katanya. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione ternganga, bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau mereka anak-anak Gryffindor, sedangkan mereka berada jauh dari negeri mereka? Lagipula, dia dan Sam kelihatannya bukan penyihir. Tapi apa yang ada dalam benak mereka bisa ditebak olehnya.

“Kalian ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa mengetahui kalau kalian bertiga adalah anak-anak Gryffindor?” Baik Harry, Ron maupun Hermione saling bertukar pandang untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

“Ikut aku.” Josh melangkah mendahului mereka ke dalam kamar yang berjarak hanya tiga meter dari tempat mereka duduk. “Masuklah, tidak apa-apa.”

 

* * *

 

Kamar itu seperti halnya kamar cowok—meskipun tidak seberantakan kamar cowok pada umumnya, tapi penuh dengan CD dan buku-buku, mulai dari buku-buku komik, kamus-kamus, sampai buku-buku yang berhubungan dengan komputer.

Dalam kekaguman mereka, tiba-tiba Hermione terpekik kaget. “Harry, lihat.” Hermione menunjuk salah satu poster yang terpampang di dinding. “Itu kau! Lihat tulisan dibawahnya, Harry Potter.” Harry mendekati poster itu. Itu memang dia, dan tulisan dibawah namanya itu...pasti ada hubungannya dengan Batu Bertuah.

Josh kelihatan puas sekali melihat cara mereka memandang poster itu. Dia lalu menuju salah satu lemarinya dan mengeluarkan empat buku tebal yang ada disitu. “Dan ini...kisah empat tahun kau berada di Hogwarts. Semuanya tertulis di sini.” katanya sambil menghempaskan keempat buku itu ke kasurnya.

“Wow, aku tidak percaya ini.” kata Ron, mengagumi buku-buku itu satu persatu sambil membuka-buka halamannya.

“Kalau sudah puas dengan itu, lihat ini.” Josh menyalakan komputernya, menunggu sebentar, lalu memperlihatkan gambar-gambar Harry Potter koleksinya kepada mereka.

“Ini sewaktu aku ke kebun binatang!” seru Harry. “Itu boa pembelit Brazil yang katanya ingin pulang ke rumahnya.”

“Jadi kau memang benar-benar bicara dengan ular itu!” kata Ron.

“Lihat!” sela Hermione. “Dia mirip sekali dengan kau. Hanya saja matanya biru, bukan hijau.”

“Dia Daniel Radcliffe.” kata Josh sambil melempar sebuah kotak CD. “Waktu aku melihatmu, kupikir Sam menculik Daniel dari lokasi syuting di Inggris—dia sedang syuting yang kedua, kisahmu di tahun kedua di Hogwarts. Hermione memungut CD yang tadi dilemparkan Josh ke atas kasur. “Itu kisah tahun pertamamu. Bagaimana kalian mencegah Quirell memperoleh Batu Bertuah dan semuanya. Hampir sama dengan apa yang ada di dalam buku.” Josh menunjuk ke salah satu buku Harry Potter-nya yang paling tipis diantara keempatnya. “Dan....tanggal lahir Daniel sama dengan tanggal lahirmu, hanya saja tahun lahirmu sama denganku dan Sam.”

“Jadi kau masih...” kata Ron.

“Oh, tidak, tidak, tahun ini aku berusia 21 tahun.” Dia menatap mereka satu persatu dengan tajam. “Kalian juga seharusnya begitu, tapi sayangnya, kelihatannya _Portkey_ yang kau bawa itu, Ron, melempar kalian bukan hanya jauh dari tempat kalian seharusnya berada, tapi juga beberapa tahun ke depan. Sampai bulan Desember lagi.”

“Bulan Desember? Sekarang bulan Desember?” tanya Harry.

“Yup,” kata Sam yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan pintu. “Daerah tropis tidak mengenal musim salju, jadi—beginilah, cuacanya malah panas.”

Josh lalu menanyakan bagaimana mereka bisa sampai ke kamar Sam, dan dia, dibantu dengan Hermione dan Ron, berusaha menjelaskan seluruh kejadiannya dengan detail.

Josh lalu mengangguk tanda mengerti.

“Kurasa—“ kata Josh, “mulanya _Portkey_ itu tidak apa-apa, karena Mr. Weasley, Ron, Hermione dan Charlie telah menggunakannya untuk pergi menjemputmu, Harry.” Josh tampak berpikir sejenak. “Tapi— _Portkey_ itu menjadi tidak stabil saat terkena petir, dan saat itu kalian bertiga menyentuhnya. Mungkin itu penyebab utama kalian bisa terlempar sejauh ini...”

Untuk sesaat lamanya Harry sempat berpikir kalau Josh itu mirip dengan Dumbledore, selalu penuh dengan teori. Dan teori-teori itu selalu masuk akal. Harry merasa takjub sekaligus senang mendengar penjelasannya yang sukar dipercaya itu.

“Harus kukatakan—kau ini terkenal, Hary Potter, bukan saja di tempatmu, di dunia para penyihir dan para Muggle, tapi juga di sini. Hampir semua anak di dunia ini mengenalmu.”

Dan Harry merasakan wajahnya terasa panas.

“Terakhir kali wajahmu semerah ini sewaktu Lockhart memaksa untuk berfoto bersamamu.” bisik Ron di telinganya. Dan Hermione terkikik geli.

 

* * *

 

“Yang jelas, Harry.” kata Josh kemudian. “Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Voldemort di sini. Kurasa dia tidak akan bisa datang kemari...” Harry merasa Josh masih belum selesai dengan kata-katanya ketika tiba-tiba saja ada sejumlah orang ber-Apparate tepat di hadapan mereka.

Josh kaget sekali. “Jangan mengagetkan dong. Kalau aku jantungan, pasti aku sudah mati.”

“Sori, Josh. Sori” kata seorang pemuda berkacamata kepadanya. Nama pemuda ini Adam Spark.

Perhatian Adam teralih kepada Harry, Ron dan Hermione. “Jadi ini mereka?” tanyanya kepada Sam.

Sam mengangguk.

“Pelompatan dimensi, Adam. Mereka mengalami itu sewaktu menyentuh _Portkey_ yang tersambar petir.” kata Josh.

“Biar kutebak.” sela seorang wanita bertubuh pendek dari belakang Adam. “Dia pasti tidak mengerti apa itu ‘ _Portkey_ ’.”

“Marcel, aku sudah baca semua buku-buku itu. Meski tidak bisa mengingat benda apapun yang tertulis di dalamnya.” kata Adam sambil menatap wanita itu dengan mata terbelalak.

Marcel mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai isyarat ‘Oke, aku mengerti’.

Adam kemudian menatap Harry, Ron dan Hermione selama beberapa waktu. Dan tampaknya, setelah berpikir cukup panjang, akhirnya dia memutuskan agar Josh saja yang menjaga mereka selama mereka belum bisa dipulangkan.

“Sudah kuduga.” kata Josh sambil duduk di atas kasur seperti halnya Harry, Ron dan Hermione. Tampaknya pemuda itu sudah memikirkan sesuatu yang lain, karena itu dia menengadahkan tangan kanannya ke arah teman-temannya.

“Apa?” tanya Adam bingung.

“Ayo, nyumbang.” kata Josh tegas dan pendek. “Aku harus membeli pakaian untuk mereka. Mereka tidak bisa menggunakan pakaian yang sama selama di sini, kan?” Yang lain tampaknya agak canggung. “Biar ongkos makannya aku yang tanggung. Ayo, cepat nyumbang. Masing-masing seratus lima puluh ribu.” Dia menggerak-gerakkan jari-jari tangan kanannya yang masih ditengadahkan. “Sampai pemberitahuan lebih lanjut kalau-kalau mereka membutuhkan pakaian lain.”

Adam—yang sudah hampir menarik dua lembar uang kertas dari dalam kantongnya—tiba-tiba menghentikan niatnya itu. “Apa sebenarnya yang kau pikirkan?”

“Aku punya sebuah hipotesa.” jawab Josh singkat. “Namun belum bisa kubuktikan. Sam yang harus menyelidiki apakah hipotesa ini bisa dijalankan atau tidak.”

“Aku?” tanya Sam.

“Kau pengawas dimensi, kan? Itu sudah tugasmu.” kata Josh tegas. “Tapi kalau hipotesa ini tidak benar, maka kita harus pikirkan hipotesa yang lain.”

Dia lalu menatap Adam yang berdiri dalam keheningan. “Hei, bicara dong. Kau kan pemimpinnya.”

“Iya, iya, kuizinkan.” kata Adam, seakan baru tersadar dari trans-nya. Harry bertukar pandang dengan Ron dan Hermione. Ketiganya tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

“Maaf—“ sela Hermione, “Siapakah kalian ini sebenarnya?”

“Mereka ini teman-temanku.” Josh yang menjawab. “Kami ini penjaga.”

“ _Penjaga_?” Harry tidak mengerti.

“Ya.” Josh menatap mereka satu-persatu. Matanya kelihatan berkilat saat itu. “Tiap kami memiliki kekuatan khusus. Dan kekuatan itu kami gunakan untuk menjaga dunia ini—menjaga agar keharmonisan dan ketenangan tetap ada di muka bumi.” Sekarang matanya beralih ke Harry. “Tiap kota di dunia ini ada penjaganya sendiri. Mereka bertugas untuk menjaga kota yang mereka tinggali dari serangan dari luar maupun dalam, yang tidak bisa ditangani oleh manusia biasa. Sehingga apapun yang terjadi, mereka tidak boleh meninggalkan kota yang mereka jaga. Meski begitu, untuk kami ini ada kekhususan sendiri.”

“Kenapa?” tanya Ron ingin tahu.

“Suatu saat kalian akan tahu sendiri. Jadi kurasa tidak perlu kukatakan.” Harry tahu kalau Josh sudah menyelesaikan ceritanya. Dia ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi, tapi terpaksa ditelannya karena dia merasa tidak enak hati kepada teman-teman Josh yang lain.

“Nah, mana uang kalian? Kami harus berangkat sekarang.” kata Josh, lagi, kepada teman-temannya laksana seorang perampok.

Sumbangan pun mulai mengalir, setiap orang yang ada disitu memberikan dana bantuan kepada Harry, Ron, dan Hermione.

Tiba-tiba Josh seakan tersadar akan sesuatu. “Lho, Liz mana? Dia tidak datang?”

“Sebentar lagi pasti dia datang. Katanya agak terlambat.” kata Sam, masih berada di depan pintu kamar.

“Oke, kurasa sudah saatnya kami kembali.” desah Adam. “Urus mereka baik-baik, ya. Jangan sampai kau terkena Mantra Kaki Jeli.”

Josh mengambil bantal yang berada tidak jauh darinya lalu melemparnya ke arah Adam. Sayangnya, Adam buru-buru ber-Disapparate bersama-sama dengan teman-temannya yang lain. “Dasar pembohong. Katanya tidak ingat satu pun yang ada di buku.”

Harry, Ron dan Hermione terbahak, begitu juga dengan Sam—yang masih berada di situ.

“Oh, aku juga harus pergi. Catat apa hipotesamu pada kertas, nanti saja baru kubaca.” kata Sam.

Josh buru-buru mengambil selembar kertas dari atas meja dan menuliskan beberapa baris kalimat disitu. Kemudian kertas itu dilipatnya sampai kecil dan diserahkan kepada Sam. ”Jangan sampai hilang. Belum tentu aku akan ingat hipotesa ini kalau kau menanyakannya lagi nanti.” katanya.

Sam mengangguk lalu ber-Disapparate.

“Er, kalian bisa ber-Apparate juga?” tanya Hermione akhirnya.

“Tentu saja—“ jawab Josh sambil menghitung uang yang diperolehnya dari teman-temannya. “Kami menyebutnya dengan teleportasi, tapi istilah Apparate dan Disapparate adalah istilah yang sangat bagus. Kurasa lebih baik kugunakan saja untuk seterusnya.” Josh bersenandung kecil.

“Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Dumbledore.” bisik Harry kepada Ron dan Hermione. Dan keduanya menyetujui.

“Semoga saja tidak _sesinting_ Dumbledore.” desis Ron kemudian. “Kadang-kadang aku tidak paham apa yang ada dalam pikiran kepala sekolah kita itu...”

Seseorang ber-Apparate tepat di hadapan mereka. Ternyata seorang wanita. Cantik, rambutnya kira-kira sebahu, tampak ngos-ngosan.

“Akhirnya kau muncul juga, Elizabeth Hope. Barusan kau lari-lari ya?” kata Josh, yang menurut Harry tidak merasa terkejut sewaktu melihatnya ber-Apparate.

“Aku buru-buru pulang sewaktu ditelpon Sam tadi. Lari-lari, langsung masuk ke kamar, kukunci pintu kamarku dari dalam dan teleportasi kemari. Mana yang lain?” Semuanya itu dikatakannya dengan cepat seperti tanpa tanda baca.

“Sudah pulang.” jawab Josh. “Eh, Liz, kemari sebentar.” Josh menyambar tangan wanita itu dan membawanya agak jauh dari mereka bertiga.

 _Jadi ini Liz yang dibicarakan Josh tadi_ , Harry membatin. Dia bisa melihat kalau Liz sesekali melihat-lihat ke arah mereka dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Tapi sepertinya dia bicara serius sekali dengan Josh.

“Aku tidak tahu apakah kita bisa kembali lagi.” kata Ron sambil melemparkan panci ibunya ke atas dan menangkapnya lagi. “Rasanya aku sudah mulai merindukan Mum.”

“Kita pasti bisa pulang.” kata Harry, sambil berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dia belum pernah merasa tidak berdaya seperti ini. Dia sudah berhadapan dengan Voldemort setidaknya empat kali dan semuanya berhasil dilaluinya berkat bantuan yang datang tepat waktunya. Tapi kali ini, meski tanpa Voldemort, saat dia jauh dari Hogwarts dan Privet Drive, dia merasa bantuan seperti itu tidak akan datang. Harapan terakhirnya adalah membiarkan Josh dan teman-temannya untuk membantunya. Itu pun kalau mereka benar-benar ingin membantunya.

“Seharusnya aku membawa buku itu.” Harry dan Ron memandang Hermione dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Mungkin saja dia punya cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Tapi keduanya tidak tahu kalau Hermione punya pikiran sendiri, karena sewaktu dia melihat keduanya memandangnya dengan pandangan berharap, dia lalu berkata, “ _Kitab Mantra Standar Tingkat 5_. Aku bisa menunggu mereka menyelesaikan masalah ini sambil membaca.”

“Hermione...” kata Harry dan Ron bersamaan. Tapi dalam hati Harry malah setuju. Dia sudah mulai merasa bosan sekarang. Maka dikeluarkannya tongkatnya dari dari dalam saku, lalu mencoba mengingat-ingat mantra apa yang ingin dia pakai untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

“ _Accio CD._ ” Dia mengarahkan tongkatnya tepat pada sebuah CD yang ada di lantai dekat kaki Josh dan CD itu meluncur mulus langsung menuju tangannya.

Dia melirik sebentar ke arah Ron, yang mulai mengikuti jejaknya. Dia melihatnya mengayunkan tongkat miliknya dan menyentaknya sambil berseru, “ _Wingardium Leviosa_ ”—mantra pertama yang berhasil dikuasai Ron saat menghadapi troll dulu untuk menyelamatkan Hermione—dan membuat panci penggorengan ibunya melayang-layang, sampai akhirnya mereka mendengar Liz berseru, “Josh, lihat!”

Konsentrasi Ron buyar, dan panci itu jatuh tepat menimpa kepalanya. Harry otomatis tertawa geli, sedangkan Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

“Ah, tutup mulut,” kata Ron kepada Harry sambil menggosok-gosok kepalanya.

Josh datang menghampiri Ron. “Kau tidak apa-apa?” Ron mengangguk—sambil terus menggosokkan kepalanya.

Josh kemudian tampak berseri-seri. “Ini hebat sekali.” katanya senang. “Kukira setelah berada di sini kemampuan sihir kalian akan hilang. Ternyata tidak....”

“Josh, kurasa mereka lebih butuh pakaian sekarang.” tegur Liz.

“Ah ya, kau benar,” kata Josh. Dia mengangkat Harry, Ron dan Hermione hingga mereka berdiri—dalam keadaan setengah sadar, karena saking senangnya. “Ayo ke mall. Hermione, kau dengan Liz silahkan cari baju apapun yang kau suka. Liz, kalau uangnya kurang tolong ditambah, ya. Aku juga harus membantu Harry dan Ron mencarikan baju-baju yang cocok dengan mereka.”

 


	3. Intruders

**H** arry bisa melihat semua orang berbisik-bisik sewaktu melihat dia, Ron dan Hermione. Dia berpikir mungkin mereka tahu siapa dia, maka sembunyi-sembunyi dia berusaha menutup bekas lukanya dengan rambutnya dan berusaha untuk selalu menunduk agar warna matanya yang hijau terang tidak terlalu kelihatan.

“Sudah kubilang kau terkenal, Harry. Tapi tak usah pedulikan,” bisik Josh di telinganya, “Aku tidak pandai dalam memilih baju tapi coba ini. Kau suka?”

Harry memperhatikan baju itu dengan baik. Polanya biasa-biasa saja, tapi dia memang menyukainya.

“Karena kau tidak suka warna merah tua,” Harry mendengar Josh berbisik lagi kepada Ron yang ada di samping kanannya, “Coba ini. Yang warna hijau dan warna kuning gelap. Atau mungkin biru?”

“Kalau lihat warna biru seperti itu aku malah teringat Fred dan George.” bisik Ron kepada mereka sambil terkikik. “Mungkin hijau itu boleh juga.”

“Warna kesukaan Sam.” kata Josh.

“Warna kesukaan Sam? Bagaimana kau tahu?” tanya Harry setelah sempat bingung beberapa saat.

“Karena itu warna elemen yang dia bawa.” jawab Josh pendek. Karena melihat Harry dan Ron yang kelihatan bingung, Josh menambahkan, “Setiap penjaga punya elemen sendiri-sendiri. Tidak semuanya sih, hanya sekitar delapan atau sepuluh elemen.” Josh berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat. “Tapi yang jelas, elemen Sam adalah tanaman, jadi warnanya hijau.

“Aku jadi ingin tahu,” katanya lagi. “Apakah dia bisa menjadi Profesor Sprout berikutnya.”

Harry dan Ron mendengus. Keduanya tidak bisa membayangkan Sam yang gagah menjadi pendek dan gemuk seperti Profesor Sprout, guru Herbologi mereka.

“Kalau elemenmu?” tanya Ron.

“Air.” jawab Josh pendek. “Jadi, kalau ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan air, serahkan saja padaku.”

“Kalau Liz?” tanya Harry.

“Dia adalah penjaga harapan. Jadi, elemennya adalah harapan.”

“Aku baru tahu kalau ada elemen ‘Harapan’.” kata Ron.

“Di dunia kami ini memang ada, Ron.” Josh memilih-milih baju lagi. “Kalau harapan tidak ada, dunia ini sudah lama musnah.” Josh meneruskan.

Saat itu Liz dan Hermione datang mendekat membawa banyak sekali barang belanjaan. Harry, Ron maupun Josh memandang keduanya dengan ternganga.

“Dia wanita, Josh. Jadi banyak barang yang harus dibeli.” kata Liz begitu melihat tatapan bengong mereka.

“Aku tidak pernah tahu—kalau kemampuan belanjamu segitu hebatnya—“ kata Josh terbata-bata.

Harry mendadak merasa dadanya sakit. Dan itu terjadi begitu tiba-tiba sehingga Harry bahkan tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Semua pakaian yang dibawanya jatuh. Rasa sakit itu membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas, seperti sebuah palu godam dipukulkan ke dadanya.

Baru pernah dia mengalami hal ini, karena biasanya yang terasa sakit adalah bekas luka di kepalanya sewaktu Voldemort sedang berkeinginan untuk membunuh.

Harry merasa sekelilingnya berputar dan dia merasa berat badannya mulai berkurang....

 

* * *

 

Harry bermimpi. Dia melihat bayangan seorang berdiri tepat didepannya, sayangnya tidak jelas. Dia merasa orang itu seusia dengannya. Posturnya pun mirip. Dia menyipitkan matanya untuk memfokuskan pupil matanya tapi tetap tidak jelas.

“ _Harry! Harry!_ ” Tapi dia mendengar suara itu dengan jelas. Dia merasa Profesor Dumbledore sedang memanggilnya, maka perlahan dia berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Bukan, bukan Dumbledore, karena dia melihat wajah lain di sana, meskipun berkacamata. Pandangannya buram, sepertinya ada yang melepas kacamatanya. Tetapi sesaat kemudian dia sadar bahwa yang dilihatnya itu Josh.

“Dimana aku?” tanyanya sambil berusaha untuk duduk. Josh menyerahkan kacamatanya kepadanya. Harry melihat pemandangan yang tidak sudah asing lagi baginya.

“Di kamarku. Kau pingsan hampir seharian di sini.” kata Josh. Kecuali pandangannya keliru, Harry melihatnya tampak agak pucat.

“Kau membuat kami kaget sewaktu tiba-tiba pingsan di mall, kau tahu?” kata Hermione yang duduk di sampingnya. “Semua orang melihat ke arahmu. Untung Josh buru-buru membawamu pergi, atau mungkin akan terjadi hal yang tidak kita inginkan.”

“Untung waktu itu Hermione tidak panik.” sela Ron, “Kau tahu ‘kan suaranya. Bisa-bisa seluruh dunia tahu kau Harry Potter.”

Harry tertawa getir.

“Oke, kurasa dia sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang.” kata Josh. Wajahnya kini sudah tidak sepucat tadi. “Aku akan ke belakang membantu Liz membuat teh.” Dan dia melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Harry melihat kalau Josh berjalan agak terhuyung. Sesekali dia memegangi dinding untuk menahannya agar tidak jatuh. “Kenapa dia?” tanyanya.

“Sewaktu kau pingsan kurasa dialah yang paling khawatir.” kata Ron. “Wajahnya pucat sekali.” Ekspresi Ron tampak takjub. “Dan wow, kalau kau lihat pasti kau akan kagum. Dia bisa sihir, Harry.”

Harry memandang Ron dan Hermione bergantian. “Kau bilang apa?”

“Dia bisa sihir.” ulang Hermione. “Sepertinya dia mencoba mengobatimu tadi.” Belum pernah Harry melihat Hermione dengan wajah kagum seperti itu. “Dari tangannya keluar cahaya biru yang masuk ke tubuhmu.”

“Kami melihatnya melakukan itu selama beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya Liz muncul dan berteriak, ’Josh, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak boleh melakukannya dalam keadaan seperti itu!’.” Ron memandang keluar, seakan takut kalau ada yang mendengar. “Kau tahu, sepertinya dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya untuk menolongmu.”

Harry memandang Ron lagi, semakin heran. “Menolongku? Tapi kalian tahu sendiri kan kita baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu.”

“Tapi dia sudah mengenalmu dengan cukup baik.” sela Hermoine. Dia terdiam sesaat. “Kenapa kau bisa pingsan tadi? Kulihat kau memegangi dadamu. Apa kau terkena serangan jantung?”

“Tidak. Kurasa tidak, Hermione. Karena rasa sakitnya bukan di jantungku, tapi dadaku. Seperti ada yang memukulnya, sampai aku tidak dapat bernapas.”

“Harry, kurasa ini...”

“Aku yakin ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Voldemort.” kata Harry cepat. Dia memegangi dadanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dadanya sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi, seakan lenyap begitu saja. “Belum pernah aku mengalami rasa sakit seperti itu.”

Saat itu Liz masuk. “Ayo kemari. Tehnya ada di sini.”

“Aku mulai merasa tidak enak terhadap meeka.” bisik Ron, mengangguk ke arah pintu. “Mereka berbuat seolah-olah kita ini raja dan ratu. Membelikan kita pakaian, memberi kita makan, mungkin nanti mereka akan membelikan kita rumah kalau kita tidak bisa pulang.”

Mau tidak mau Harry mengakui kata-kata Ron benar, mereka diperlakukan dengan baik sekali, seperti Mrs. Weasley memperlakukan dirinya selama ini.

Hermione dan Ron mencoba membantu Harry—yang masih merasa pusing—berdiri dan memapahnya keluar kamar. Tapi Harry menolaknya. “Tidak, tidak usah. Aku bisa jalan sendiri.” Dia sedikit terhuyung—mungkin karena terlalu lama berbaring—tapi berhasil mencapai sofa tanpa bantuan keduanya. Di meja itu sudah tersedia seteko teh dan sepiring besar kue.

“Bagaimana keadaanmu?” tanya Josh sambil menyeruput tehnya.

“Sudah lebih baik.” jawab Harry. Ron dan Hermione duduk di sebelahnya.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat. Baik, Harry, Ron maupun Hermione tidak ada yang menyentuh teh dan kue. Harry jadi serba salah. Di dalam kepalanya berkecamuk berbagai macam hal yang ingin dia tahu, tapi bagaimana mengungkapkannya, dia tidak tahu.

“Tidak usah sungkan.” kata Josh memecah keheningan—sambil menyeruput tehnya lagi. “Kue ini tidak sekeras kue buatan Hagrid. Gigi kalian tidak akan patah, percayalah.”

Harry melihat Josh nyengir kepadanya, dan dia—karena tidak tahan—pun balas nyengir. Dia mendengar Ron mendengus—kelihatannya berusaha menahan tawa, tapi kemudian disusul “Oww!” Sepertinya Hermione menyikut rusuknya terlalu keras.

Setelah kehilangan rasa sungkan dan enggannya, Harry pun menyambar kue yang ada di meja. “Buat sendiri, ya?” katanya kagum. Dia bisa melihat wajah Liz yang memerah, dan tampak malu-malu.

“Memang buat sendiri.” kata Josh. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit. “Tapi kalau kau minta resepnya pasti tidak akan diberikan.” Dan Harry bisa melihat Liz menyikut Josh—keras sekali—dengan mata terbelalak, sampai Josh berteriak kesakitan. “Aduh, aduh, iya, ampun.” Dia menggosok-gosok bagian rusuknya yang sakit dengan tangannya. “Rasanya tulangku patah.”

“Kalau kau masih bercanda lagi, kau tidak akan dapat jatah makan malam.” kata Liz galak.

“Biar. Aku beli saja nanti.” Josh berpura-pura acuh.

Merasa jengkel, Liz meneguk tehnya cepat-cepat, dan setelah dengan sopan mempersilahkan mereka bertiga menikmati, dia pun berlalu tanpa bilang apa-apa pada Josh.

Harry dan Hermione berusaha keras menahan tawa, tapi begitu mendengar suara tawa Ron yang terkikik-kikik, keduanya langsung meledak.

Harry melihat Josh tersenyum lebar kepada mereka, sepertinya dia memang ingin mencairkan suasana canggung yang terjadi diantara mereka selama ini.

“Ayo, ayo nanti tehnya dingin.” katanya kemudian.

 

* * *

 

“Josh, Ron dan Hermione bilang kau tadi—“ kata Harry.

“Aku mencoba menggunakan kekuatanku untuk menyembuhkanmu.” sela Josh. “Aku ini tipe orang yang gampang panik. Jadi sewaktu melihatmu pingsan, aku buru-buru membawamu kembali kemari dan langsung mencoba menyembuhkanmu tanpa pikir panjang.”

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Hermione.

“Kekuatan itu—apalagi kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan—tidak boleh digunakan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Wujudku yang seperti ini, maksudku.

“Kami bisa berubah wujud—Transfigurasi atau apa istilahnya—menjadi wujud Penjaga yang sesungguhnya.” katanya melanjutkan ketika melihat tanda tanya besar di wajah mereka. “Semua kekuatan kami HARUS digunakan dalam wujud itu.” Dia berseru keras sekali hingga membuat ketiganya melonjak. “Meskipun demikian, tak jarang kami melanggarnya.”

“Apa akibat dari—“

Josh mendekatkan wajahnya ke mereka bertiga, dan memandang mereka satu-persatu. “Kalau kami menggunakan tenaga yang lebih besar dari kekuatan yang bisa tubuh kami tanggung, kami bisa mati kehabisan tenaga.”

Bulu kuduk Harry berdiri. Dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana mati kehabisan tenaga, tanpa harus mengalaminya. Ron dan Hermione tampak saling bertukar pandang, menunjukkan kengerian mereka. Suasana jadi hening sejenak, yang terdengar hanya bunyi jarum jam dinding yang bergerak.

“NAH,” seru Josh tiba-tiba dan sekali lagi mereka melonjak kaget. “aku harus bantu Liz di dapur. Kalian habiskan saja tehnya.” Dan dia berlalu, langsung menuju dapur.

“Kubilang juga apa, tapi yang dia katakan itu....tidak serius kan?” kata Ron.

“Menurutku dia serius, Ron.” kata Hermione, mendahului Harry. “Kupikir dia tidak akan mungkin bermain-main kalau itu menyangkut nyawa.”

“Mereka masih punya banyak misteri yang belum kita tahu.” kata Harry sambil melirik jam tangannya. Dan tiba-tiba dia memekik kaget, “Astaga! Jam tanganku rusak! Aku tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.” Jam tangan itu memang sudah hancur. Kacanya sudah tidak ada—sepertinya pecah berkeping-keping dan meninggalkan sisanya disekeliling jam itu.

“Ada apa itu?” Josh muncul dari dapur, dengan sebuah pisau di tangan kanannya, sepertinya Liz menyuruhnya memotong sesuatu.

Harry—yang tidak sempat menyembunyikan jam tangannya—tidak bisa menghindar karena Josh telah menangkap tangannya. “Jangan disentuh. Mungkin akan berguna sewaktu kalian kami antar pulang nanti.” katanya sambil melepas tangan Harry. “Letakkan saja di kamarku, di atas lemari. Nanti kau kubelikan jam tangan baru.”

“Er, Josh, tidak usah.” kata Harry.

“Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sebuah jam tangan. Anggap saja hadiah ulang tahun dariku. 31 Juli, kan?” katanya. “Kukira kau malah seharusnya senang karena setahuku sampai sekarang kau belum pernah mendapat hadiah sebanyak ini.”

Harry merasa malu. Josh benar. Seumur-umur dia belum pernah mendapat pemberian sebanyak yang didapatkannya hari ini. Dia merasa senang, sekaligus tidak enak hati. Karena pemberian Josh dan teman-temannya susah ditolak, baik oleh Ron, Hermione maupun dia sendiri.

“Oh ya, sudah kuputuskan.” kata Josh lagi sebelum dia kembali masuk ke dapur. “Mulai malam ini Hermione akan tidur dengan Liz di kamar ini.” Dia menunjuk kamar yang berada di sebelah kanannya dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang pisau. “Sedangkan Ron dan Harry tidur di kamarku.”

Tapi malam itu Harry tidak bisa tidur. Banyak yang terjadi hari ini dan dia merasa masih tidak percaya kalau dirinya sekarang berada jauh dari Inggris, dari Hogwarts, dari Hagrid—teman setengah raksasanya. Ingin rasanya punya sebuah _Pensieve_ , supaya dia bisa menuangkan semua pikiran dan kekalutannya pada benda itu untuk dilihatnya lagi nanti—tapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin.

 

* * *

 

“Harry, bangun. Ayo bangun.” Ron mengguncang-guncang tubuh Harry dengan kuat.

Harry memandang keluar jendela. ”Ron, ini masih malam.” katanya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

“Harry, Sam baru saja datang. Mungkin dia bawa sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk agar kita bisa pulang.”

Kata-kata Hermione membuat Harry langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya.

“Dimana dia?” tanyanya sambil mengenakan kacamatanya.

“Di luar, sedang bicara dengan Josh dan Liz.” kata Hermione.

Ketiganya berjingkat-jingkat menuju pintu, duduk tembok di samping pintu itu lalu menajamkan telinga.

“...teorimu separuh benar.” Harry bisa mendengar suara Sam. “Tapi, selain harus ke Inggris, teori yang lain belum bisa dibuktikan.”

“Apa kau sudah membuktikannya?” tanya Josh.

“Aku mengeceknya semalaman. Kau tahu—aku bisa merasakan adanya perputaran dimensi yang sangat kuat di Inggris. Jadi kurasa, mengenai bagaimana membawa mereka pulang, kita terpaksa harus membawa mereka ke Inggris dulu.”

“Di sana saat ini sedang musim salju.” kata Liz, kedengarannya agak khawatir. “Kita butuh banyak persiapan untuk itu. Di sini tidak ada yang menjual pakaian musim dingin. Kalau kita ke sana sekarang, kita akan membeku sebelum sempat masuk ke rumah orang—meski secara ilegal—dan menggunakan perapian mereka untuk menghangatkan diri.”

Mereka bertiga terdiam, begitu juga dengan Harry, Ron dan Hermione. Cukup lama juga hingga...

“Ada caranya!” seru Josh tiba-tiba dan membuat mereka semua—tanpa kecuali—melonjak kaget. “Aku akan menghubungi Sarah. Liz, kau ikut denganku, kau harus memilih pakaian yang cocok untuk Hermione.” Dia melangkah cepat-cepat menuju kamar. Sialnya, Harry, Ron dan Hermione tidak sempat melarikan diri. Mereka ketahuan sedang bersembunyi di balik pintu pada detik berikutnya.

Harry nyengir—dengan rasa bersalah—kepada Josh, yang balas memandangnya dengan tatapan kaget. Betapa herannya dia, Josh malah tersenyum padanya. “Ayo, kemasi semua barang-barang kalian.” katanya kemudian. “Setelah itu, tunggulah aku dan Liz sampai kembali. Kita akan segera langsung ke Inggris.”

Harry, Ron dan Hermione bersorak senang.

“Jangan pergi kemana pun,” kata Josh memperingatkan. “Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktuku untuk mencari salah satu dari kalian.”

“Tenang saja, kami akan tetap di sini.” kata Harry, masih tidak bisa meredam rasa gembiranya.

“Aku bersumpah demi panci Mum kalau aku tidak akan melangkah keluar selangkah pun dari rumah ini.”

Harry, Hermione dan Josh tertawa.

“Tidak perlu bersumpah untukku.” kata Josh, masih tidak bisa menahan gelinya. “Berjanjilah demi diri kalian sendiri. Tidak hanya berjanji, tapi juga harus dilakukan.”

 

* * *

 

Maka, rumah itu pun akhirnya dikuasai mereka bertiga. Josh dan Liz pergi menemui seorang teman mereka yang bernama Sarah Brown, begitu juga Sam yang ikut-ikutan pergi. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan, tapi Harry sudah tidak peduli. Dia merasa senang bisa kembali ke Inggris, meski dia sadar dia belum bisa kembali pulang. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresi Mrs Weasley, yang mungkin saja akan memeluknya sambil menangis dan berkata, “Kami khawatir sekali. Arthur hampir gila sewaktu melihat kalian menghilang dengan _Portkey_ dan mendapati kalian belum sampai di sini.” Dia jadi ingat dengan kakak Ron, Fred dan George—anak kembar dalam keluarga Weasley yang sangat menyukai lelucon—“Harry, kami kira kau tidak akan pernah lagi melihat lelucon baru yang kami ciptakan!”

Dia juga teringat Hagrid teman setengah raksasanya, membayangkannya menangis tersedu-sedu dan air mata yang menetes dari mata kumbangnya jatuh mengenai jenggotnya yang semerawut. “Dumbledore bilang kalian tidak akan bisa ditemukan lagi. Kalian sudah pergi ke tempat yang jauh dan tidak akan bisa kembali lagi.” Lalu di dalam benaknya terbayang wajah Malfoy, yang tersenyum sinis. “Sayang sekali, Potter. Pangeran Kegelapan sudah menguasai semuanya. Sayang kau datang terlambat. Aku ingin tahu apa reaksimu melihat bagaimana dia membunuh orang tua si Darah Lumpur itu.” Darah Lumpur adalah umpatan kasar di kalangan penyihir bagi orang keturunan campuran antara penyihir dan yang bukan atau bagi penyihir yang orang tuanya adalah Muggle—dan dari caranya bicara itu berarti adalah orang tua Hermione.

Harry hampir saja mematahkan tongkatnya ketika dia mendengar Ron dan Hermione menjerit-jerit histeris berusaha menghentikan perbuatannya yang tidak dia sadari itu.

“Di dalamnya ada bulu _Fawkes_ , ingat?” kata Hermione. “Mungkin tongkat ini adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membantumu melawan Kau-Tahu-Siapa nantinya.” Fawkes adalah burung phoenix milik Dumbledore. Burung ini hanya menghasilkan dua helai bulu, yang satu berada di dalam tongkat Harry, sedangkan yang satunya lagi ada di dalam tongkat Voldemort, orang yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya dan juga yang memberinya bekas luka di dahinya. Tongkat itu sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya sewaktu keduanya berduel tahun lalu. Dan kalau tongkat itu sampai patah, berarti putus harapannya untuk menciptakan _Priori Incantatem_ —Efek Mantra Balik—sekali lagi, meski dia tahu kemungkinan itu kecil sekali.

Harry buru-buru mengepak kopernya—yang telah dibeli oleh Josh dan Liz sebelumnya—agar pikirannya tidak lagi berkeliaran. Dan baru saja dia menutup kopernya, ketika Josh dan Liz ber-Apparate di hadapan mereka.

“Ini, kenakan sebelum kita berangkat.” kata Josh sambil melempar sebuah jaket tebal, syal, topi serta sarung tangan wol kepadanya. Jaket itu tepat mengenai wajahnya, sedangkan yang lain jatuh ke pangkuannya.

“Cepat sekali kalian kembali.” kata Harry sambil mengenakan jaket coklat pemberian Josh.

“Kami cepat-cepat kembali karena takut kalian berbuat yang aneh-aneh.” kata Liz sambil membantu Hermione mengenakan syalnya. Harry melihat Josh menyambar sesuatu dari atas lemarinya. Pasti itu adalah jam tangannya yang rusak.

“Ini,” katanya kepada Harry sambil menyerahkan sebuah jam tangan baru. “Ini hanya jam tangan biasa. Aku takut memberimu jam digital karena tidak akan berfungsi begitu kau sampai di Hogwarts.”

“Terima kasih,” kata Harry. Dia mendongak. “Kau tahu segalanya, ya?”

“Er, tidak juga,” katanya sambil menopang dagu. “Ada yang lebih mengenalmu, lebih tahu kisah-kisahmu dan mungkin malah menghafal lagu yang dinyanyikan Topi Seleksi pada tahun pertama kalian masuk ke Hogwarts.” Dia lalu mengenakan jaket tebal yang dibeli untuk dirinya sendiri dan mengancingnya rapat-rapat. “Sudahlah, nanti saja ceritanya. Aku mulai kepanasan di sini.” Josh berbalik pada Liz, “Mana Sam?”

“Paling sebentar lagi datang.” jawab Liz sambil merapikan jaketnya.

Saat itu Sam muncul, “Sori, sori. Aku masih harus mengecek beberapa hal sebelum kita berangkat.” katanya. “Aku sudah mengetahui lokasi tempat mereka berada sekarang, Josh. Di _Durham Cathedral_. Mereka sedang casting di sana.”

Sesuatu tiba-tiba melintas di benak Harry, dan itu membuat kegembiraannya lenyap begitu saja. “Di mana kita akan tinggal?” bisiknya pada Ron dan Hermione, tapi rupa-rupanya terdengar oleh Sam.

“Ada yang bisa kami hubungi di sana.” katanya. “Tidak usah khawatir soal itu.”

“Tinggalkan saja koper kalian di sini.” kata Josh sambil memakai sarung tangan. “Nanti kami akan kembali mengambilnya kalau kita sudah sampai di rumah orang yang akan menampung kita itu.”

Dari kata-katanya, Harry bisa menduga kalau Josh tidak ingin menyebutkan nama orang yang dimaksud. Jadi dia menahan keinginannya untuk bertanya.

“Dengan apa kita berangkat?” tanya Hermione.

“Teleportasi.” jawab Josh lagi.

“Apa kita mampu melewati laut dengan—er...selamat?” tanya Ron ragu.

“Tentu saja. kami pernah melakukannya sampai ke Amerika.” kata Liz tenang.

“Sudah siap? Ayo berangkat.” kata Sam. “Kurasa lebih baik satu orang bawa satu.”

Ron mendekati Sam dan Hermione mendekati Liz, maka Harry akan berangkat dengan Josh. “Kalian bawa tongkat?” tanya Josh sebelum berangkat.

Ketiganya mengangguk. “Oke, ayo pergi.”

Dan mereka pun ber-Disapparate.

 

* * *

 

Harry merasa kedua kakinya menginjak salju. Perlahan dia membuka matanya dan dipandangnya daerah sekeliling. Dia kenal daerah ini, meski gelap karena malam.

“Harry, Harry,” Hermione dan Ron berlari mendekat. “Ini Inggris! Kita ada di Inggris!”

“Shhh, pelankan suara kalian.” tegur Liz. “Nanti semua orang bisa tahu. Kami harus menyamarkan kalian supaya tidak timbul kehebohan yang bisa ditimbulkan media massa....”

“...karena tidak mungkin ada dua Daniel Radcliffe, dua Emma Watson, dan dua Rupert Grint pada tempat yang sama. Hal itu sangat tidak mungkin.” Sam melanjutkan, “jadi tetap kenakan topi dan jaket kalian rapat-rapat. Hati-hati jangan sampai bekas lukamu kelihatan Harry.”

Harry mengangguk.

“Kau yakin mereka sekarang sedang casting di sini? Bukannya di studio atau tempat lain?” tanya Josh, yang ternyata sedari tadi memandang _Durham Cathedral_ yang tak jauh berada di depannya.

“Kau tidak percaya padaku, ya?” kata Sam kecewa.

Mengendap-endap, mereka mendekati Katedral itu—yang pintunya tertutup rapat dengan sebuah papan bertuliskan “Tutup untuk umum dan pers. Sedang digunakan untuk pengambilan film ‘Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets’.”

“Wow!” seru Ron kagum, “Aku tidak percaya ini.”

“Shh,” tegur Josh, “Hati-hati. Bisa saja pers ada di sini. Mereka itu orang-orang yang tidak mengenal kata menyerah. Telinga mereka ada di mana-mana.”

“Pintu itu kelihatannya dikunci.” desis Liz.

Setelah merasa keadaan benar-benar aman, mereka cepat-cepat mendekati pintu. Ron, yang tiba paling awal, mengeluarkan tongkatnya lalu membisikkan, “ _Alohomora_ ”.

Terdengar bunyi ceklek terbuka dan mereka berenam menyerbu masuk.

Ruangan di dalamnya cukup hangat maka mereka pun menanggalkan pakaian penghangat mereka.

 

* * *

 

Liz menabrak Ron yang mendadak berdiri kaku di tempatnya. “Oww! Kenapa tiba-tiba...”

Ternyata ada seseorang di situ, tampaknya sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran mereka sehingga selama beberapa menit dia terdiam bagai patung di tempatnya. Tak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang bergerak, seakan-akan mereka manekin yang dipajang di etalese toko.

“Danny, Emma, Rupert, apa yang kalian kerjakan di sini?” Wanita itu mendadak tersadar.

Melihat Harry yang terdiam, Josh lalu menyodoknya dari belakang. Untungnya, Harry langsung paham. “Kami—er, sedang jalan-jalan....” katanya asal.

“Kenapa ada orang-orang ini di sini?” kata wanita itu, memandang Josh, Liz dan Sam dengan pandangan mencela. “Tempat ini sedang tutup untuk umum.”

“Mereka membantuku.” kata Harry sambil berusaha mencari alasan. Dan tiba-tiba saja melintas dalam pikirannya sebuah alasan, yang menurut dia sendiri sangat bagus. “Aku agak susah dalam beberapa mata pelajaran jadi kuminta mereka membantuku.”

Wanita itu, yang tampaknya masih tidak percaya dengan alasannya, dia memandang Harry, Hermione, dan Ron untuk sesaat lalu berkata, “Semua settingnya sudah siap tapi kalian belum siap juga?” katanya dengan nada agak galak, “Ayo ikut aku. Kita ke ruang ganti.”

Harry mendengar Josh memekik—meski dengan suara yang sepertinya sengaja dicekat, tapi dia tidak sempat bertanya ataupun memandang ke arah ketiga teman barunya yang ada di belakangnya. Wanita itu sudah menarik tangannya dan tangan Ron sebelum keduanya sempat berbuat sesuatu.

Ruang ganti terletak agak jauh dari pusat kesibukan syuting. Ini membuat Harry merasa agak lega, karena dia takut di keramaian kedoknya malah terbongkar, dan itu artinya dia akan membuat Josh dan teman-temannya repot sekali lagi. Tapi dia sadar, dia tidak bisa selamanya berada di ruang ganti. Seandainya dia menguasai Jampi Memori, mungkin saja kekhawatirannya akan hilang separuh.

“Wow!” seru Ron ketika mereka dilempar masuk oleh wanita itu ke dalam ruang ganti (“Cepat ganti pakaian kalian. Sutradaranya sudah menunggu sejak tadi.”). Harry juga terkesima karena di dalamnya ada banyak sekali peralatan umum yang biasa mereka pakai di sekolah. Berlusin-lusin jubah segala ukuran, topi-topi, tongkat (Harry mencoba mengayunkan satu diantaranya, tapi tongkat itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Jadi dia berkesimpulan kalau tongkat itu dibuat dari kayu biasa), dan macam-macam lagi.

Tiba-tiba keduanya mendengar suara dua anak laki-laki—yang sepertinya tidak asing—yang bercakap-cakap. Tampaknya mereka sedang mendekati ruangan itu.”

“Sembunyi!” desis Harry.

“Di sini,” kata Ron pada detik berikutnya.

Keduanya bersembunyi di balik jubah ukuran besar yang ada di situ—yang terletak berseberangan, tepat sebelum pintu ruang itu di buka, dan dua anak laki-laki yang didengarnya tadi masuk.

“...kali ini Justin Finch-Fletchley akan ditemukan membatu di koridor....” kata salah seorang diantara mereka.

“..dan aku akan dituduh melakukannya.”

 _Tunggu dulu_ , Harry membatin. Sepertinya dia mengenal suara itu. Bahkan rasanya _sangat_ mengenalnya. Sedetik kemudian dia baru sadar kalau pemilik suara itu adalah suaranya sendiri. Maka, dengan hati-hati sekali dia menyibakkan jubah yang menutupi wajahnya untuk mengintip.

Harry berusaha mengendalikan dirinya sewaktu melihat anak itu, yang sangat mirip dengannya, berdiri hanya beberapa meter darinya—sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan bersemangat. Harry berpikir itulah kembarannya di dunia ini. Dan orang yang ada di sampingnya itu, pasti kembaran Justin Finch-Fletchley di sini.

“Kutunggu kau di sana.” Kembaran Justin meninggalkan kembaran Harry di ruang ganti.

Sekarang adalah saat yang paling tepat kalau dia ingin bertemu langsung dengan kembarannya itu, tapi Harry berusaha keras mengekang keinginannya yang semakin lama semakin tidak terkendali karena takut kedoknya nanti terbongkar.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang ganti menjeblak terbuka. Harry bisa melihat dari sela-sela jubah, kalau Sam datang. Dia ingin keluar, tapi takut ketahuan oleh kembarannya.

“Harry, kita harus segera...” Sam tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu ketika menatap Daniel yang balas memandangnya dengan kaget.

“Wah, sepertinya kau terlalu.....Siapa kau? Aku belum pernah lihatmu sebelumnya.”

“Oh, maaf. Aku salah orang.” Sam baru saja berbalik, ketika tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi keras dari arah tempat persembunyian Ron.

Ron jatuh terjerembab ke depan, tepat di hadapan Daniel.

“Rupert!” seru Daniel. “Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?”

“Aku—er,...” Saat itu ada yang datang.

“Daniel, Sutradara-nya memanggil....”

Ternyata yang datang adalah kembaran Ron, Rupert Grint. Dan itu artinya mereka semua dalam bahaya besar.

Daniel memandang Ron dan Rupert bergantian. Ketika Daniel kelihatannya siap menjerit, Harry melompat keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mendekap mulut Daniel. Sam menarik Rupert—yang tampaknya masih belum sadar—masuk ke dalam ruang ganti menutup pintu ruang itu dan langsung mendekapnya, sedangkan Ron masih berada di lantai, berusaha bangkit.

“Tolong jangan menjerit.” bisik Harry di telinga Daniel. “Aku akan melepasmu kalau kau tidak menjerit, mengerti?”

Karena merasa diancam, Daniel mengangguk cepat.

Harry melepas dekapannya.

“Sekarang berbaliklah dan lihatlah aku.” katanya kemudian.

Daniel berbalik. Hampir saja dia menjerit, tapi berhasil ditahan oleh tangannya sendiri. Berulang-ulang dia menatap Harry dari ujung rambutnya sampai kakinya.

“Ah, sudahlah.” kata Harry, merasa tidak enak dirinya diperhatikan seperti itu—meski oleh kembarannya sendiri. Dia melihat ke arah Sam yang berada di belakang Daniel. “Sam, kurasa kau hampir membunuhnya.”

Sam melonjak kaget. Dia rupanya secara tidak sadar telah menutup mulut dan lubang hidung Rupert dengan tangannya.

Sam segera melepas melepas tangannya, dan detik berikutnya Rupert tersengal. Sam memohon-mohon maaf.

Ron mendekati kembarannya dengan hati-hati, seakan Rupert makhluk yang berbahaya. Rupert balas memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

“Si..siapa kalian?” Kelihatannya Daniel sudah mendapatkan kembali keberaniannya. “Kenapa kau mirip sekali denganku?” Dia memandang Harry. “Kacamata itu...warna matamu...masa sih....”

“Ya...aku Harry Potter.”

Daniel kelihatannya tidak percaya.

“Bo..boleh aku...lihat dahimu?” tanyanya.

Harry terpaku sejenak. “Oh, baiklah.” kata Harry. Dia berpikir mungkin ini akan membantu membuat Daniel percaya. Jadi, sekali lagi, dia mengijinkan bekas lukanya disentuh.

“Wow!” seru Daniel heran. Jari tangannya menyusuri bekas luka itu. Dan sesaat kemudian dia akan tersadar. “Bagaimana mungkin hal ini...”

“Akan kami jelaskan, tapi tidak sekarang.” sela Sam cepat. “Sepertinya Sutradara yang duduk di sana sudah mulai pegal menunggumu...”

Saat itu pintu ruang ganti terbuka. Harry melihat Josh dan Liz, ngos-ngosan—sepertinya habis lari-lari, masuk lalu menutup pintu itu di belakang mereka.

“Astaga, aku tidak akan melakukan hal ini lagi.” kata Liz, menaruh tangannya di dada. “Ini lebih menegangkan daripada harus berhadapan dengan Fluffy.”

“Percayalah, kau pasti lebih senang berhadapan dengan hal seperti ini daripada dengan Fluffy.” kata Ron.

“Mereka teman kalian?” tanya Rupert bingung.

Josh dan Liz tampaknya terkejut melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. “Kalian sudah ketahuan?”

“Ya—“ Sesaat kemudian Sam tampaknya menyadari bahwa ada yang kurang, begitu pula halnya dengan Harry.

“Kemana Hermione?” tanya Ron.

“Hermione? Dia juga ada di sini?”

“Ya,” Josh sepertinya telah mendapat kembali napasnya. “Dia sedang berusaha mengecoh para kru dengan membuat sedikit keributan kecil untuk mengalihkan perhatian. “Kubilang padanya jangan sampai ada sedikitpun dari barang-barang yang ada di sini yang rusak atau hangus. Akan memakan waktu untuk membuatnya kembali.”

“Biar kubawa kemari.” kata Daniel menawarkan diri.

“Tidak, tidak. Kurasa lebih baik jangan.” potong Josh cepat.

Dia dan Liz minggir dari pintu, membukanya sedikit dan mengintip. “Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang karena sepertinya Sutradara sudah menyuruh orang untuk mencarimu.”

Daniel melangkah mendekati pintu dengan agak enggan.

“Jangan khawatir. Kami untuk sementara akan sembunyi di sini.” kata Sam. “Kalau kalian ingin mendengar penjelasan kami, akan kami jelaskan. Lebih baik kalau Emma juga ada. Tapi, kalian tidak boleh bilang siapa-siapa mengenai hal ini. Mungkin saja ini akan membahayakan kalian sendiri.

“Kami bisa pergi dari sini kapan saja tapi kalian tidak bisa, terutama kalau mencoba menghindar dari media massa.” Sam menatap Daniel dan Rupert yang sudah melangkah ke pintu.

Daniel dan Rupert saling bertukar pandang. Keduanya kelihatan agak takut tapi berjanji bahwa mereka tidak akan mengatakan apapun dan pada siapapun.

“Daniel, Rupert,” kata Josh ketika keduanya baru saja berbalik untuk keluar dari pintu. Dan sekali lagi, Harry bisa melihatnya tersenyum. “Aku menantikan film kalian yang kedua ini. Jadi lakukan yang terbaik, ya. Tetaplah bersikap seperti biasa.

“Aku berjanji akan tetap berada di sini kalau posisi kami tidak dalam bahaya. Karena kurasa kalian harus tahu. Karena tujuan kami jauh-jauh datang memang untuk itu.”

Daniel dan Rupert sekali lagi bertukar pandang. Dan anehnya, Daniel membalas senyuman Josh. “Baiklah, tapi janji, ya.” Dan keduanya menghilang di balik pintu.

Untungnya, setelah Hermione—yang juga ngos-ngosan—masuk ke ruang ganti, tidak ada seorangpun yang masuk lagi. Semuanya sibuk dengan pengambilan film.

 

* * *

 

Sesekali Daniel dan Rupert, secara sembunyi-sembunyi mengecek ruang ganti. Tampaknya keduanya takut kalau-kalau mereka pergi. Meski nyatanya tidak.

“Sudah hampir lima kali kalian mengecek kami. Apa tidak terlalu mencolok? Bisa-bisa kami ketahuan nanti.” kata Ron. “Aku memang tidak akan menyangkal kalau kami bosan di sini. Ah, seandainya panci Mum kubawa....” Mereka semua mendengus mencoba menahan tawa, sedangkan Hermione malah menatapnya galak (“Ini bukan waktunya main-main!”).

“Aku lapar—“ kata Josh tiba-tiba. Dan kali ini, tanpa kecuali, mereka melepas tawa, meski dengan suara yang sengaja ditekan agar sekecil mungkin agar tidak ketahuan. “Jangan tertawa. Aku tidak sempat sarapan tadi pagi.”

Harry juga baru sadar akan hal itu ketika usus di perutnya mulai beraksi.

“Kami akan bawa kalian makanan.” kata Rupert.

“Oh, tidak. Jangan.” cegah Liz. “Bagaimanapun itu jatah kalian. Kami tidak bisa mengambilnya.”

“Lebih baik kita ke cafe atau restoran terdekat saja.” usul Sam. “Tenang saja, kami pasti akan kembali. Kami berhutang penjelasan kepada kalian.” Dia cepat-cepat menambahkan.

“Kira-kira jam berapa selesainya?” tanya Josh sambil melirik jam tangannya.

“Sebentar lagi kurasa. Sudah mulai larut sih.” kata Daniel.

Josh menepuk dahinya. “Astaga, aku lupa kalau perbedaan waktunya tujuh jam. Jam berapa sekarang?” tanyanya pada Daniel.

“Tepat jam delapan malam.” jawabnya.

Dan Harry buru-buru menyesuaikan waktu di jam tangannya dengan waktu jam tangan Daniel.

“Ayo kita cari makanan.” kata Sam.

“Kalian tunggu di sini saja. Aku tidak mau kalian diketahui oleh orang banyak.” kata Josh kepada Harry, Ron dan Hermione.

“Ya, ya, kami sudah tahu.” jawab ketiganya cepat dengan agak jengkel.

“Liz, tolong jaga mereka, ya.” Josh menunjuk jam tangannya—yang menurut Harry itu bukan jam tangan karena bentuknya bagus dan unik—kepada Liz. “Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi kami.”

“Akan kami antar sampai di luar.” kata Rupert.

“Tidak usah,” potong Liz. “Dari sini juga bisa.”

 

* * *

 

Daniel dan Rupert melihat Josh dan Sam ber-Disapparate dengan bengong.

“Masih banyak hal di dunia ini yang tidak diketahui oleh orang banyak. Kalian cukup beruntung bisa melihatnya sendiri.” kata Liz, yang tampaknya puas dengan keterkejutan mereka.

“Kurasa kalian harus segera kembali. Nanti bisa ketahuan kalau kalian sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu disini.”

Daniel dan Rupert buru-buru berdiri. “Semakin cepat kalian menyelesaikan casting kalian semakin baik. Kita bisa mencari tempat yang baik dan aman untuk memberikan penjelasan.”

Keduanya lalu buru-buru pergi sambil berbincang-bincang dengan nada kagum.

“Kurasa kata ‘seseorang’ lebih baik daripada ‘sesuatu’.” tukas Ron.

“Mereka kan tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam sini. Jadi kurasa ‘sesuatu’ adalah yang paling tepat.” balas Liz tidak mau kalah.

Mereka lama terdiam. Dan Harry baru saja bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya kemana gerangan Josh dan Sam pergi ketika Hermione mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

“Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kita lakukan di sini?”

Harry tersentak kaget.

“Benar, apa yang kita lakukan di sini?” tanyanya kemudian. “Katanya ada orang yang bersedia menampung kita di Inggris.”

“Ini adalah bagian dari rencana Josh untuk memulangkan kalian.” jawab Liz tenang. “Dia berpikir, mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan kembaran kalian di dunia ini, jadi kalian diajak kemari. Untuk bertemu dengan kembaran kalian, sekaligus mencari tahu posisi lubang dimensi yang terbuka.”

Harry tidak mengerti apa maksud Liz, dan dia yakin Ron dan Hermione juga begitu. Tapi untuk kali ini dia memilih diam. Dia sadar betul banyak yang tidak dia mengerti dunia yang baru mereka kunjungi dua hari belakangan ini. Tapi dia yakin perlahan-lahan dia akan mengerti juga. Ini mirip seperti halnya ketika dia baru mulai memasuki dunia penyihir empat tahun yang lalu....

Dalam ketertegunannya itu tiba-tiba Sam dan Josh muncul. “Sori, antriannya panjang.” kata mereka. Mereka membawa enam buah burger besar, beberapa bungkus kentang goreng, dan beberapa pepsi ukuran jumbo di dalam kantong plastik besar. “Hanya ini yang bisa kami bawa sekarang. Makanlah.” kata Sam.

“Lain kali aku akan menabung dulu kalau mau datang ke Inggris.” kata Josh sambil mengigit burgernya.

Harry, Ron dan Hermione tertawa.

“Shhh,” desis Liz. “Kalian tidak mau kalau kita tidak mau ketahuan kan.”

 

* * *

 

Mereka mendengar suara-suara ribut di luar, tepat setelah mereka selesai makan.

“Ron, coba kau lihat, kelihatannya mereka sudah selesai.” kata Liz.

Ron membuka pelan pintu ruang ganti lalu mengintip. “Whoa,” serunya kemudian. ”Wanita tadi sedang kemari beserta beberapa orang lain.” Dia kelihatan panik sekali. “Kita harus pergi dari sini. Eh, tunggu dulu...”

“Ada apa?” tanya Hermione.

“Daniel dan Rupert berlari menuju kemari.” kata Ron. “...mendahului mereka.”

“Bersiaplah,” kata Josh. “Setelah mereka masuk kemari, kita akan Disapparate.”

Pintu ruang ganti menjeblak terbuka. Daniel dan Rupert ngos-ngosan. “Sudah—selesai. Semua orang akan segera kemari.” kata keduanya bersamaan.

“Daniel,” sela Josh cepat. “ada satu hal penting yang kupikiran. Kau harus membujuk orang tuamu untuk membawa salah satu dari kami bertiga—“ Josh menunjuk Liz, Sam, dan dirinya sendiri. “—untuk ke rumahmu. Katakan saja temanmu. Yang lain tunggu di sini.” Dia cepat-cepat menambahkan. “Orang tuamu ada di sini kan?” Daniel mengangguk.

“Tapi kenapa?” tanya Rupert.

“Jangan sampai tertangkap oleh media massa. Akan sangat berbahaya, karena mereka bisa membunuhmu secara tidak langsung.” Harry sangat paham perkataan Josh, karena baik dia, maupun Hermione dan Ron sudah merasakan dampak pemberitaan media massa pada semester yang lalu di Hogwarts. Rita Skeeter—salah seorang penulis _Daily Prophet_ —Harian Penyihir—menjelek-jelekan semua orang yang menjadi subjek pembicaraannya. Hagrid, Harry, Hermione, bahkan Dumbledore.

“Yang penting sekarang adalah, kau harus membawa salah satu dari kami bertiga bersamamu untuk menemui orang tuamu dan pulang ke rumahmu. Bilang saja akan ada kejutan di sana. Kami akan menjelaskan _semuanya_ kepada kalian, juga kepada orang tuamu.”

Daniel bingung memilih siapa yang harus dia bawa.

“Cepat, dia datang!” seru Ron dan Rupert bersamaan. Keduanya mengintip dari pintu.

“Tutup pintunya, dan kunci.” usul Harry. Ron dan Rupert menutup pintu dengan keras dan menguncinya dari dalam.

“Danny, Rupert, buka pintunya! Aku mau mengembalikan pakaian-pakaian ini ke tempatnya.” Wanita itu mengedor-ngedor pintu.

“Taruh saja di dekat situ biar kami yang memasukkannya!” seru Harry, menggantikan Daniel yang masih bingung.

“Kau saja yang ikut dengannya, Josh.” desak Sam. “Kami akan tunggu di sini.”

Josh sempat bingung untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan. “Oke. Setelah aku sampai di sana, aku akan memberi kalian tanda. Daniel, kutunggu kau di pojok dekat pintu keluar. Pergilah ke sana dulu, supaya tidak menarik perhatian.” Daniel mengangguk cepat dan Josh ber-Disapparate.

Sam dan Liz menarik Harry, Ron dan Hermione—tanpa melupakan sampah dari makanan yang baru saja mereka makan. “Ayo pergi.” kata Sam. Lalu mereka pun turut ber-Disapparate.


	4. In Daniel's House

**S** udah beberapa jam Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sam dan Liz menunggu di cafe kecil yang tak jauh dari situ. Empat gelas susu coklat panas sudah mereka habiskan tapi Josh masih belum memberi kabar. Harry, yang membenamkan separuh wajahnya ke dalam _jumper_ -nya dan menarik topi di kepalanya sedalam mungkin agar tidak ketahuan oleh orang-orang yang ada di situ, bisa melihat dengan jelas kekhawatiran yang muncul di wajah Liz.

“Tenang saja,” kata Sam, yang ternyata juga bisa membaca pikiran Liz. “Dia akan baik-baik saja.” Sam memandang keluar sejenak. “Orang sehebat itu masih kau khawatirkan?”

“Hebat?” desis Hermione. Seluruh bagian rambutnya dimasukkan ke dalam topi. “Apa maksudmu? Apa dia orang terkenal?”

“Oh bukan begitu maksudku.”

“Lalu?” Ron menarik tutup kepalanya rapat-rapat.

“Dia penjaga terhebat.” kata Sam, memandang keluar lagi. “Bukan yang terkuat, tapi yang terhebat.”

Baik Harry, Ron ataupun Hermione tidak ada yang mengerti.

“Sam, hentikan.” cegah Liz.

“Biar bagaimanapun kurasa mereka harus tahu ini.” kata Sam santai. Pandangannya menerawang. “Bagaimana keadaan Sarah sekarang, ya.”

Tiba-tiba jam tangan Sam berbunyi keras sekali. Semua orang yang ada di toko langsung menoleh ke arah mereka. Sam buru-buru memencet sebuah tombol yang ada disitu untuk menghentikan suaranya. “Ini dia. Ayo berangkat.”

Setelah membayar coklat panas dan keluar dari toko, kelimanya lalu mencari tempat sepi untuk ber-Disapparate.

 

* * *

 

Detik berikutnya mereka telah tiba di dalam rumah Daniel.

“Dari mana saja kalian?” Harry mendengar suara Josh menegur mereka. Dia membuka matanya. Mereka berada tepat di depan pohon natal.

“Kami harus membayar coklat panas dulu.” balas Sam.

Harry mengintip dari balik punggung Josh dan melihat ada seorang wanita yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, sedang mengatup mulutnya. Ini pasti ibunya Daniel, Harry membatin. Di sebelahnya ada seorang laki-laki yang menatap Sam dan Liz dengan mata terbelalak. Tampaknya mereka kaget sekali, karena selama beberapa menit mereka berdiri di situ, keduanya tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

Harry sempat melihat Rupert duduk di dekat Mr Radcliffe, dan di sebelahnya, pastilah Emma karena wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Hermione.

“Mum, Dad, lihat...” Daniel menarik tangan Harry keluar dari balik punggung Sam, melepas kacamatanya dan merangkulnya. “Kami mirip tidak?”

Seperti yang sudah diduga Harry sebelumnya, kedua orang tua Daniel dan juga Emma bangkit dari duduk mereka dengan terperanjat.

“ _Astaga_ , aku tidak percaya ini...” Shock Mrs Radcliffe lenyap. “Kalian berdua mirip sekali.”

“Aku tidak pernah melihat ada dua Daniel sebelumnya.” seru Emma. “Aku tidak percaya ini. Aku pasti sedang bermimpi.”

Rupert bangkit dengan senyuman, menuju Sam, dan menarik Ron keluar dari persembunyiannya. “Lalu bagaimana dengan ini?” katanya dengan senyum kecil tersungging di wajahnya.

Emma, dan pasangan suami-istri Radcliffe kali ini benar-benar tercengang.

“Dan ada dua Rupert?”

Saat itu Hermione keluar dari balik Liz. “..dan dua Emma juga.” Dia melepas topi yang dikenakannya sejak tadi.

Emma tampaknya hampir saja pingsan melihat ‘refleksi’ dirinya berdiri di hadapannya. Suami-istri Radcliffe benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata.

“Siapa sebenarnya mereka ini?” tanya mereka kemudian.

“Kenalkan, Harry Potter...” kata Daniel sambil menunjuk Harry.

“...Ron Weasley...” Rupert menunjuk Ron.

“...dan Hermione Granger.” kata Hermione.

“Kalian pasti bercanda!” seru mereka bertiga.

“Tidak, sama sekali tidak.” kata Daniel serius.

“Mr Radcliffe,” kata Josh. “Kami akan menceritakan semuanya kepada Anda kalau Anda bersedia mendengarkan. Kami juga sudah berjanji pada Daniel....”

“Panggil aku Danny...” sela Daniel.

“...ya, Danny, untuk menjelaskan padanya dan juga pada Rupert.”

“Baiklah,” kata Mrs Radcliffe agak canggung, mempersilahkan mereka duduk.

Maka Josh, dibantu Sam, Harry, Ron dan Hermione, mulai menceritakan segala sesuatunya dari awal. Tentang bagaimana Harry, Ron dan Hermione bisa ada di kamar Sam, bagaimana Josh bisa mengambil kesimpulan mengenai kedatangan mereka yang tidak disengaja, teori Josh mengenai cara memulangkan mereka, dan yang paling penting—dan menurut Harry yang paling berat untuk mereka ceritakan—adalah siapa sebenarnya Josh, Liz dan Sam.

“Tidak mungkin,” kata Mr Radcliffe, tampaknya masih tidak percaya.

“ _Sir_ , itu adalah yang sebenarnya.” kata Harry. “Baiklah, akan saya buktikan.” Dia mencabut tongkatnya. “Mantra tidak mencelakakan. _Accio book_!” Ujung tongkatnya diarahkan ke salah satu buku yang berada di atas perapian keluarga Radcliffe. Dan buku itu meluncur dengan mulus, langsung menuju tangan Harry.

Semua bertepuk tangan, kecuali Ron, Hermione dan Harry sendiri. Pasangan Radcliffe terkesima melihatnya. Dan Harry merasa mukanya memerah. Panasnya terasa sampai ke lehernya.

“Harry, mukamu bisa membuat panci ibuku penuh angus.” kata Ron.

Mereka tertawa sementara wajah Harry terasa semakin membara. Meski begitu dia merasa agak lega karena dalam hatinya dia tahu Mr dan Mrs Radcliffe kini tidak bimbang lagi dan sudah mulai mengerti keadaan mereka.

“Kami harus mencari cara untuk memulangkan mereka bertiga.” kata Sam beberapa saat kemudian. “Aku bisa merasakan kalau di sekitar sini ada perputaran dimensi yang sangat kuat.” Dia terdiam sejenak. “Mudah-mudahan saja yang kutakutkan tidak terjadi.”

“Apa?” tanya Josh.

“Kebocoran dimensi.” jawabnya tegas. “Jika dimensi ini bocor, efeknya bisa mirip dengan lubang hitam, sangat berbahaya. Dia akan menyedot semuanya dalam waktu singkat. Dan kita semua akan hilang dalam lorong waktu dan dimensi untuk selamanya.”

“Ka....kau bercanda kan?” kata Rupert.

“Aku tidak main-main.” Sam menatap Rupert dalam-dalam. “Segala masalah yang berhubungan dengan waktu dan dimensi tidak boleh kita anggap remeh, karena kita semua tinggal di dalamnya “

Mereka semua terdiam, merasa ngeri.

“Tapi bagaimana bisa retak?” tanya Hermione.

“Kurasa kemungkinan yang paling besar adalah karena ada yang _usil_.” kata Liz.

“ _Usil_?”

“Memecahkan dinding dimensi untuk mencelakakan dimensi itu, tentu saja.” kata Josh. Harry memperhatikan ekspresinya yang sangat serius.

“Tapi siapa?” tanya Mrs Radcliffe.

“Kami sudah sering kali melawan orang-orang gila seperti itu.” jawab Liz. “Ada yang mencoba mengompresi waktu—masa lalu, sekarang dan masa depan menjadi satu—, bahkan ada yang mencoba untuk mengompres semua dimensi yang ada di dunia. Benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehat.”

“Tapi apa mungkin...” kata Daniel.

“Segala sesuatunya itu mungkin, terutama kalau kau memiliki kekuatan sihir yang sangat besar.”

Ron menelan ludah.

“Ah, sudah. Tidak usah khawatir.” kata Josh cerah. “Kami ada di sini. Jadi, kami tidak akan membiarkan apapun menimpa kalian.” Dia menepuk punggung Sam dengan keras. “Lagipula, penjaga dimensi yang satu ini bisa diandalkan.” Dia menatap Sam dengan tatapan yang seakan-akan mengatakan, “Kalau tidak, awas!”

Suasana terasa agak canggung, tapi kata-kata itu membuat mereka sedikit merasa lega. Meski Harry, Ron dan Hermione sendiri belum pernah melihat bagaimana Josh dan kawan-kawannya bertindak secara nyata, mereka bertiga mempercayai kata-kata Josh sepenuhnya.

 

* * *

 

Harry melihat Mr Radcliffe memberi isyarat kepada istrinya, dan Mrs Radcliffe pun keluar ruangan. Sesaat kemudian dia kembali dengan membawa coklat panas—lagi—dan menyuguhkannya kepada mereka.

Karena tidak sopan menolak—meski sudah empat gelas coklat panas yang mereka minum sebelumnya—maka mereka pun menerima suguhan itu.

“Ah ya. Aku harus pergi,” kata Sam, setelah menghabiskan bagiannya. “Kurasa yang lain mungkin sudah mendapat sedikit petunjuk mengenai hal ini.” Dia bangkit dari duduknya. “Aku akan menemui kalian kalau ada perkembangan baru.” katanya kepada Josh dan Liz. Keduanya mengangguk, lalu dia berbalik pada yang lain. “Saya permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa.” Dia ber-Disapparate.

“Kurasa kami juga harus permisi.” kata Josh beberapa saat kemudian. “Kami harus mengantar mereka ke rumah kenalan kami supaya mereka bisa istirahat.”

Daniel memandang kedua orang tuanya dengan pandangan memelas. Harry punya dugaan kalau ini...

“Baiklah.” kata ayahnya, yang mengerti tatapan mata anak semata wayangnya itu. “Mereka bertiga boleh tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu—“

Dan Daniel bersorak.

Mr Radcliffe memandang Josh dan Liz. “—itu pun kalau kalian tidak keberatan?”

Josh kelihatannya agak canggung, “Tapi, _Sir_ , setidaknya salah satu dari kami berdua harus tinggal juga. Mereka tidak bisa ditinggal sendirian.”

Mr Radcliffe memandang istrinya, yang kemudian mengangkat bahu. “Baiklah.” katanya kemudian.

“Kau saja, Josh.” kata Liz.

Josh terbatuk-batuk, tersedak liurnya sendiri.

“Ke...kenapa?” tanyanya tersengal.

“Yah,” Liz memandang langit-langit, “karena kau adalah pelindung, yang yang paling hebat dalam seratus tahun belakangan ini, maka...”

“Oke, oke, aku mengerti maksudmu.”

Satu pertanyaan lagi muncul dalam benak Harry, tapi dia merasa lebih baik kalau nanti saja baru ditanyakan. Dan kelihatannya tak satu pun, baik Liz maupun Josh, yang bersedia menjelaskan.

“Sam dan yang lain sedang sibuk, jadi tidak bisa menemani mereka. Aku juga diharuskan membantu.”

“Oke,” kata Josh, merasa tidak enak hati dengan keluarga Radcliffe. “Tapi kenapa aku terus?”

“Sudah kubilang yang lain sedang sibuk. Mencari dimensi itu tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan.” kata Liz jengkel. “Kau tidak lihat bagaimana ekspresi Sam sewaktu kita menyusup masuk ke Katedral tadi? Dia kelihatan bersemangat sekali, sepertinya dia yang menjadi pemimpin proyek ‘pencarian dimensi’ ini.”

“Apa? Pemimpin Proyek?’ seru Josh, “Hebat betul dia!..” Sesaat kemudian dia tersadar kalau di dekatnya ada banyak orang. “Er, baiklah.”

“Kami berangkat dulu,” kata Liz sopan, “barang-barang mereka masih berada di rumah Josh.”

“Tunggu, ada satu hal yang ingin kuberitahu.” kata Josh. “Tolong jangan sebarkan cerita ini kepada siapapun, termasuk juga keberadaan mereka bertiga. Ini akan membahayakan kalian semua.”

“ _Pers_ kan?” kata Harry.

“Betul. Terutama untuk kalian,” Josh menatap Daniel, Rupert dan Emma. “Kami tahu betul akibat buruk yang bisa ditimbulkan oleh pers, sehingga kami berusaha untuk menghindari publik selama bertahun-tahun.” Dia berbalik kepada pasangan Radcliffe. “Saya akan segera kembali.”

Suami-istri Radcliffe tersenyum. Daniel memandang ayah-ibunya sambil nyengir. “Hati-hati.” kata mereka.

Keduanya lenyap dengan teleportasi.

 

* * *

 

“Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku percaya kepada mereka adalah itu....apa namanya? Teleportasi?” tukas Ron. Dan dia bergumam, “Susah sekali, lebih mudah menggunakan kata Disapparate.”

“Selain karena Josh yang menyelamatkan Harry.” tambah Hermione.

“Menyelamatkan Harry?” kata Mr Radcliffe. “Apa yang terjadi?”

“....kurasa lebih baik Harry sendiri yang menjelaskan.” kata Ron menimbang-nimbang. “Harry, bagaimana perasaanmu waktu itu? Harry?”

Mereka semua mendadak melihat Harry membungkuk sambil memegangi dadanya.

Serangan tiba-tiba itu muncul lagi. Harry merasakan sakit yang sama sewaktu berada di mall, rasa sakit yang menghantam dadanya hingga terasa sesak. Dia bahkan tidak bisa minta tolong, sesuatu telah menyumbat tenggorokannya.

“Oh tidak, jangan lagi.” Suara Hermione bergetar.

“Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?” jerit Ron dalam kepanikannya.

Mr Radcliffe, yang langsung tahu ada yang tidak beres, cepat-cepat mengangkat Harry, yang masih bertahan supaya tidak pingsan, dan membawanya masuk ke kamar.

“Harry, kau tidak apa-apa?”

Harry tersengal, suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Dadanya semakin sakit kalau dia mencoba bernapas.

“Apa yang terjadi?” Harry mendengar suara Josh, yang berlari-lari. Rupanya dia telah kembali.

“Biar kupanggil dokter.” kata Mrs Radcliffe, hampir menangis.

“Tunggu,” cegah Josh, “kurasa dokter pun tidak bisa menolongnya. Aku tidak tahu gejala apa ini. Mungkin temanku ada yang bisa membantu, tapi dia butuh pertolongan tahap awal terlebih dulu.” Josh berbalik menghadap Harry.

Dalam pandangannya yang semakin lama semakin buram, Harry bisa melihat tangan Josh membuat beberapa gerakan lalu menunjuk dadanya. Ada cahaya biru yang muncul, dan Harry merasa sesuatu yang hangat mengalir, membuka saluran pernapasannya yang secara perlahan mulai terasa lega. Nyaman sekali rasanya. Harry pun tertidur pulas.

 

* * *

 

Harry bermimpi lagi. Dia melihat seorang anak yang rasanya sudah tidak asing. Postur tubuh anak itu mirip sekali dengannya. Dan sekarang berdiri membelakangi Harry, yang melangkah mengelilinginya untuk melihat wajahnya. Wajah mereka pun mirip. _Itu aku_ , Harry membatin. _Tapi kenapa ada disini? Dimana ini?_ Diperhatikannya anak itu dengan lebih cermat. Bukan, itu bukan dia. Matanya biru. “Danny?” Harry mencoba memanggil tapi suaranya tercekat. Daniel pun sepertinya tidak melihatnya. Mendadak, Harry melihat sesuatu yang melayang di depan anak itu, dan tiba-tiba saja menghantam tubuh anak itu tepat pada dadanya, hingga dia terlempar jauh.

Harry melompat bangun. Seluruh tubuhnya basah karena keringat seperti baru disiram dengan air. Merasa gelisah dan haus, Harry mengenakan kacamatanya yang diletakkan pada meja di sampingnya, lalu turun dari tempat tidur. Dia sempat melihat Ron (atau Rupert?) tidur di sebelah tempat tidurnya, sebelum keluar dari kamar.

Kepalanya pusing, langit-langit rumah serasa berputar. Dan dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati jam berapa sekarang—meski dia yakin masih malam, karena hampir semua lampu di rumah itu masih menyala.

Sambil terhuyung dalam usahanya mencari dapur, Harry mendengar suara orang berbicara, tak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri.

Terdorong oleh rasa ingin tahunya, Harry memutuskan untuk mengikuti suara itu, darimana pun asalnya.

“Bagaimana keadaanmu, Nak?” Harry mendengar suara Mrs Radcliffe.

“Sudah lebih baik, terima kasih.” Josh menjawab, suaranya agak lemah. Harry bisa menduga apa yang terjadi padanya. Pastilah dia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyelamatkannya lagi, meski dengan resiko nyawanya sendiri.

Harry menghentikan niatnya untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka karena merasa tidak enak. Tapi baru saja dia berbalik, ada yang memanggilnya,

“Harry? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?” Rupanya Mr Radcliffe, sepertinya juga mau menuju dapur.

“Saya agak haus...”

“Oh, astaga. Piyama-mu basah. Tunggu, biar kuambilkan yang lain.”

“Tidak usah, Mr Radcliffe. Tidak apa-apa...”

“Tidak.” katanya tegas. “Nanti kau sakit.” Harry terdiam, dia merasa belum pernah diperhatikan seperti ini. Dia menuntun Harry menuju ruang keluarga.

Josh dan Mrs Radcliffe masih bercakap-cakap ketika mereka masuk.

“Oh, Harry.” seru Mrs Radcliffe. “Dia kenapa, Alan?”

“Saya tidak apa-apa. Sungguh.” Harry duduk di samping Josh. “Saya hanya agak haus.”

“Marcia, tolong ambilkan piyama lain dari lemari Danny. Aku akan mengambil minum untuknya.” Baik Mrs Radcliffe ataupun suaminya sama-sama meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk mengerjakan tugas masing-masing.

“Hari ini kamu sadar lebih cepat.” kata Josh memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

“Kamu menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk menolongku lagi.” kata Harry, memandangi meja yang ada di depannya.

“Kalau tidak kulakukan, kau pasti sudah mati kehabisan napas.” kata Josh. Harry diam saja. “Aku tidak mau melihat ada yang mati di hadapanku, tanpa berbuat apa-apa.”

“Tapi kau hampir kehilangan nyawamu.” Harry lalu menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Belum pernah dia bertemu dengan orang yang begitu mati-matian menjaganya tetap hidup seperti ini, padahal di sisi lain malah ada orang yang menginginkan kematiannya.

Anehnya, Harry memperhatikan, Josh malah tersenyum.

“Jangan terlalu melebih-lebihkan.”

“Tapi kau sendiri bilang...”

Saat itu suami-istri Radcliffe muncul bersamaan.

“Ini, ganti pakaianmu.” kata Mrs Radcliffe lembut.

“Terima kasih, saya bisa sendiri,” kata Harry cepat ketika Mrs Radcliffe mencoba membantunya. “Biar saya ganti di kamar saja.”

“Minum dulu.”

“Oh ya, terima kasih, _Sir_.”

Setelah meminum satu gelas besar air, Harry langsung menuju kamar dan mengganti piamanya. Si rambut merah mengigau menyebut-nyebut mengenai panci milik ibunya (Harry jadi tahu kalau dia Ron) yang katanya bolong di bagian bawahnya karena dipakai untuk memukul kepala Malfoy—anak asrama Slytherin yang sangat menyebalkan dan selalu mencari masalah dengan Harry.

Harry berbaring di tempat tidur tapi sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Josh dan teman-temannya, orang-orang yang baginya masih misterius, mau menolong dia, Ron dan Hermione untuk pulang. Berusaha membantunya agar tetap hidup, meski dengan resiko kehilangan nyawa sendiri. Dia tidak mengerti cara berpikir mereka. _Mungkin hanya karena aku masih belum tahu apa Penjaga itu sebenarnya_ , Harry membatin. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Harry tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa Josh dan teman-temannya telah memberikan terlalu banyak.

Penjaga...Josh pernah menjelaskan hal itu, tapi menurutnya masih ada bagian yang sengaja disembunyikan atau mungkin terlalu susah untuk dijelaskan. Lalu, mengapa Liz menyebut Josh sebagai pelindung? Apa maksudnya? Harry berpikir kalau kata itu, meskipun kelihatannya sederhana, pasti punya maksud dan arti tertentu.

Setelah cukup lama berpikir mengenai semua hal yang tidak bisa dia jawab, rasa kantuk pun mulai menguasainya. Harry menarik selimutnya dan lima detik kemudian dia pun tertidur.


	5. The New Guardian

**“H** arry, bangun!” Dia mendengar Ron memanggilnya.

“Ada apa?”

“Mr dan Mrs Radcliffe akan bersama-sama Daniel ke lokasi syuting.” kata Ron, yang sudah berpakaian rapi.

“Lalu kenapa?” Harry menguap. “Kita pasti tidak diijinkan ikut.”

“Memang, tapi Daniel sepertinya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu sebelum dia berangkat.”

Hary buru-buru berpakaian dan keluar dari kamar menemui Daniel yang ada di ruang tengah, Ron mengikutinya dari belakang. Emma dan Rupert juga ada di sana. Sepertinya mereka masih penasaran dengan Ron dan Hermione mereka.

“Akhirnya kau bangun.” kata Daniel. “Lokasi syutingnya pindah hari ini dan kami harus buru-buru.” Dia memberi isyarat kepada Harry untuk mendekat. “Disini ada **_Playstation_** , kalian bisa bermain sepuasnya tapi jangan dirusak. Nontonlah acara apapun yang kalian suka. Mum juga bilang di lemari es ada makanan kecil, ambil sendiri kalau lapar.

“Oh ya,” Daniel lalu meninggalkan mereka untuk sementara, dan kembali beberapa saat kemudian sambil membawa beberapa buku tebal, yang sudah dikenali Harry, Ron dan Hermione sebelumnya, dan menghempaskannya ke sofa. “Mungkin kau tertarik membaca kisahmu sendiri?”

Telinga Harry memerah.

“Oh ya, hati-hati.” kata Daniel. “Jangan sampai tetangga ada yang tahu kalau di rumah ini ada orang. Bisa-bisa mereka memanggil pers atau apa...”

Ron menghela napas. “Kau mulai mirip Josh, Danny. Dia selalu heboh waktu menyebut-nyebut tentang pers.” katanya, tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

“Benar?” tanggap Daniel, diluar dugaan Harry maupun Ron. “Kurasa dia orangnya cukup baik. Mungkin dia bisa jadi kakak angkatku nanti.” Daniel menepuk punggung Harry hingga dia hampir terjerembab.

Detik berikutnya Harry melihat Emma memutar bola matanya dan Rupert, yang berada disampingnya, menghela napas panjang sedangkan Ron tertawa terkikik-kikik.

“Mana Hermione?” tanya Harry.

“Di dapur, membantu Mrs Radcliffe.” kata Ron, berusaha menahan kikiknya.

“Apa yang kau tertawakan?” Harry bingung. “Kau sudah gila, ya?”

“Tidak,” kata Ron sambil memandang langit-langit, sambil menahan tawa.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hermione muncul dari dapur bersama Liz, “...kurasa begitu. Tapi mungkin saja karena...” Hermione sempat melihat sesuatu sebelum Harry membalikkan badannya. “Apa itu?”

Hermione menarik secarik kertas dari punggung Harry, “ _Pukul aku_?”

Harry merebutnya. Setelah menatap kertas itu selama beberapa detik, Harry mendelik ke arah Daniel, yang sedang nyengir, lalu ke arah Ron.

“Jadi rupanya kau tahu....” Ron lari sebelum Harry menyelesaikan kalimatnya—hampir saja menabrak Josh yang mendadak lewat.

“Ada apa ini?” tanya Josh. Ron bersembunyi di belakangnya.

“Tolong aku...” kata Ron sambil terkikik-kikik.

Josh menatap yang lain dengan bingung.

“..Daniel menempelkan...itu.” Emma menunjuk ke arah secarik kertas di tangan Harry—yang dibalik agar Josh bisa membacanya. “...menempelkannya ke punggung Harry dan Ron menertawakannya.”

Harry bahkan tidak menyangka Josh akan tertawa.

“Kau masih suka bermain-main seperti itu, Danny?” katanya.

“...Masih..?” kata Hermione. “...berarti kau sudah tahu?”

“Tentu saja aku tahu.” kata Josh terbahak. “Sudah tersebar luas di seluruh dunia. Menempelkan secarik kertas dengan tulisan ‘ _Pukul aku_ ’ atau ‘ _Tendang aku_ ’ di punggung orang, mengubah bahasa di telepon selular Robbie Coltrane hingga menjadi bahasa Turki, dan masih banyak lagi.”

Telinga Daniel jadi merah.

Harry menatap Hermione. “Siapa Robbie Coltrane?”

“Kalian mengenalnya dengan Hagrid.” jawab Rupert.

“Oh...” kata Hermione mengerti.

Josh dan Ron masih belum berhenti tertawa.

“Oh, tutup mulut, kalian berdua....” kata Harry malu.

“Kalian berdua ini kenapa sih....” tukas Liz.

“Tidak, aku hanya jadi ingat...lebih baik tidak kuceritakan. Sori.”

Harry menduga Josh tahu hal lain mengenai Daniel, karena kini hampir semua bagian dari kepala Daniel menjadi merah termasuk lehernya.

Emma dan Rupert terkikik. “Belum pernah kami melihat Daniel semerah ini.”

Daniel kelihatan salah tingkah.

“Josh, kau bawa panci Ron?” tanya Harry, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. “Kurasa harus kau kembalikan karena semalaman Ron mengigau terus.”

“Kau bercanda!” seru Ron, wajahnya memerah.

“Aku serius.” Harry menatap Ron. “Sepertinya kau mimpi ibumu marah karena telah membuat dasar panci itu bolong. Kau gunakan untuk memukuli Malfoy.”

“Kau bercanda!” seru Ron lagi, wajah merahnya pelan-pelan kembali normal.

“Sudah kubilang, aku serius.”

“Baguslah kalau begitu.” Ron menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. “Dia, Crabbe dan Goyle memang harus diberi pelajaran.”

“Aku tidak yakin mereka pasti sudah kapok setelah kalian menyarangkan lima mantra yang berbeda kepada mereka waktu itu.” kata Liz.

“Aku jengkel sekali dengan Malfoy. Sok hebat. Kalau ada apa-apa pasti ayahnya dilibatkan.” kata Rupert. “ _Ayahku begini_.... _Pasti ayahku akan berbuat begitu_...”

“Kalau aku ada di sana, mungkin akan kugunakan _Holy_ level satu biar mereka sakit selama setahun penuh.”

“Josh,” bentak Liz tiba-tiba, “kau tidak boleh gunakan _Holy_...”

Harry mengganggap Liz semakin mirip dengan Hermione. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain yang mengalihkan perhatiannya.

“..kau tahu tahu apa akibatnya kalau menggunakan itu sembarangan kan?”

“Untuk mereka bertiga mungkin. Tapi yang pasti, kalau aku bertemu Dementor akan kugunakan pada mereka.” kata Josh tidak peduli.

“ _Holy_? Apa itu?” tanya Ron tertarik.

“Er—mungkin bisa kalian anggap sebagai ‘Sihir tingkat paling tinggi milik penjaga’.” kata Josh.

“Sangat berbahaya, hampir tidak ada orang yang bisa menahan kekuatannya. Kami pun tidak.” tambah Liz.

“Hampir?” tanya Emma, “berarti masih ada yang bisa lolos.”

“Hanya orang suci dan golongan tertentu yang bisa selamat dari _Holy_ tanpa luka sedikitpun.” Liz berbalik ke Josh. “Kularang kau untuk menggunakannya terhadap manusia, Joshua Waterby!”

Josh diam saja.

Saat itu Mr dan Mrs Radcliffe masuk ruangan. “Sarapannya sudah siap. Ayo.”

“Kalian berangkat jam berapa?” tanya Josh.

Rupert melirik jam tangannya. “Astaga, kita terlambat!” serunya.

Daniel dan Emma yang tampak kaget melirik arloji masing-masing.

“Aku tidak sadar sudah jam segini.” seru Mrs Radcliffe panik.

“Jam berapa kalian mulai?” tanya Josh santai.

“Setengah jam lagi.” kata mereka hampir bersamaan.

“Biar kuantar.” Josh bangkit dari duduknya. “Dengan teleport lebih cepat.”

Daniel, Rupert dan Emma bertukar pandang. Begitu halnya dengan Mr dan Mrs Radcliffe “Sungguh?”

“Kalau aku bohong, artinya aku harus menunggu film ini lebih lama lagi.” Dia menatap Mr dan Mrs Radcliffe. “Tapi tentu saja itu dengan ijin Anda berdua.”

Tapi tidak mudah mempercayakan anak sendiri kepada orang yang baru dikenal sehari. “Atau Anda saya bawa juga? Biar anda memastikan...”

Mereka saling menatap, dan Harry melihat Liz menarik lengan baju Josh. “Kau bisa bawa semua?” tanyanya pelan.

“Butuh sedikit tenaga tapi bisa kuatasi.” Dia kembali ke pasangan Radcliffe. “Bagaimana?” Mereka mengangguk. “Oke, cepat sarapan.”

 

* * *

 

Daniel sarapan dengan buru-buru. Beberapa kali dia hampir saja tersedak.

“Pelan-pelan saja.” Josh melihat tingkah anak itu sambil tersenyum. “Kami menyeberang benua hanya dalam waktu tiga menit. Tidak usah khawatir.”

Harry mendengar langkah kaki yang agak canggung di luar. “Halo? Josh? Kau di sana?”

Liz, yang paling dekat dengan pintu bangkit lalu melangkah keluar. Sesaat kemudian dia kembali dengan Sam.

“Ada perkembangan?” tanya Josh sambil menyendok buburnya.

“Hampir.”

Josh hampir menyendok buburnya sekali lagi, tapi berhenti.

“Apa maksudmu?” tanyanya.

“Er—sebenarnya...tidak terlalu baik.” Mata Sam melihat sekeliling dengan gelisah. “Kami berhasil mendeteksi lokasi perputaran dimensi itu hanya saja—jumlahnya ternyata ada banyak. Dan setelah menanyai semua Penjaga yang ada di Inggris, er—“ Sam memberi isyarat kepada Josh untuk keluar dari ruang itu.

“Maaf, saya keluar sebentar—“ kata Josh kepada pasangan Radcliffe yang kebingungan.

Harry sempat melihat ekspresi Sam yang agak lain saat itu. Sepertinya dia sedang berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar.

Josh kembali masuk beberapa saat kemudian. “Biar itu aku yang tangani. Kau harus tetap dengan penyelidikan. Adam tidak memberitahumu sesuatu?” Dia kembali duduk di kursinya dan mulai menyantap makanannya yang tersisa.

“Sebenarnya—Adam menyuruhku untuk membantu kau disini. Liz juga.” Sam kelihatannya kecewa.

Liz melihat Sam. Buburnya hampir saja jatuh dari sendoknya. “Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau kan seharusnya yang memimpin pencarian itu.”

“Adam bilang kalau aku bisa sekalian bisa melakukan penyelidikan di lapangan.” Sam melihat langit-langit “Tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.”

Harry memutuskan pandangannya dari Josh, Liz dan Sam dan secara tidak sengaja melihat ke arah Ron yang seperti sedang hilang kesadaran. Dia berkali-kali menyendok bubur dari piringnya yang sudah kosong dan memasukkan sendok itu ke mulut—sambil menatap Josh, Liz dan Sam dengan tatapan kosong. Harry menendang kakinya di bawah meja dan dia tersadar.

“Tampangmu mirip Profesor Trelawney sewaktu mengalami trans, kau tahu?” kata Harry pelan, tapi ternyata bisa didengar oleh semua orang.

Daniel mendengus—nyaris menyembur bubur yang ada di dalam mulutnya, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya tersenyum lebar.

Saat yang sama, Josh menyikut Sam tepat di tulang rusuk. “Dan kau kelihatan seperti orang yang baru dipecat.” katanya. Dia melihat ke arah yang lain yang sedang berusaha menahan tawa, lalu berbalik lagi ke Sam, “Kau bisa membantuku mengantar Mr dan Mrs Radcliffe ke tempat syuting. Biar Daniel, Rupert dan Emma aku yang bawa. Kau bisa memulai tugasmu dari sana.”

Ekspresi Sam berubah dengan cepat. “Baiklah, kapan kita berangkat?”

“Tunggu sampai Daniel selesai sarapan.”

Daniel tersadar kalau dia belum menghabiskan buburnya. Cepat-cepat ditelannya bubur itu hingga—lagi-lagi—nyaris tersedak.

Telepon rumah berbunyi.

“Saya rasa lebih baik tidak usah diangkat, _Sir_ ,” kata Josh kepada Mr Radcliffe yang sudah bangkit dari duduknya, “supaya mereka tahu kalau kalian sudah berangkat.”

“Biar piringnya saya yang bereskan.” kata Liz menawarkan diri.

 

* * *

 

Sejak saat itu, Josh dan Sam setiap hari membawa Radcliffe sekeluarga ke tempat syuting dengan teleport. Mereka baru pulang di malam hari setelah semua kegiatan syuting selesai, meninggalkan Harry, Ron dan Hermione, serta Liz di rumah keluarga Radcliffe yang sama sekali tidak boleh dibuka tirainya, karena takut ada yang mengintip.

Harry semakin lama semakin bosan. Rasanya dia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lain selain duduk makan, bermain game, atau membaca buku. Hal yang sama ditunjukkan oleh yang lain.

“Mereka setiap hari keluar, sedangkan kita mendekam di dalam rumah.” keluh Liz di suatu sore. “Rasanya seperti di penjara saja.”

Ron melempar buku bacaannya ke atas meja. ”Aku juga bosan baca melulu.” katanya. “Sekali-sekali aku ingin jalan-jalan keluar rumah.”

“Sayang sekali aku tidak membawa buku apa-apa dari dunia kita...”

“Hermione...” seru Harry dan Ron bersamaan.

“Bisa-bisanya kau memikirkan pelajaran disaat-saat seperti ini.” tambah Ron.

“Tentu saja!” tukas Hermione tegas. “Apa kalian lupa kalau semua yang kita pelajari akan dipakai dalam kehidupan kita nantinya?” Dia lalu mulai menggumamkan semua mantra yang diingatnya tanpa peduli apa-apa lagi.

Terdengar bunyi hantaman keras diluar rumah. Mereka semua terdiam. Dan karena dipicu rasa penasaran, keempatnya mengintip dari balik gorden rumah.

Hermoine hampir saja menjerit. Diluar tampak ada segerombolan orang...bukan, mereka sepertinya bukan manusia sebab bentuk mereka aneh, badan mereka tinggi-tinggi, sangat kurus, dengan tangan yang sangat panjang mirip dengan troll yang tidak makan selama berbulan-bulan. Wajah mereka aneh, mata mereka berwarna kuning—tanpa bagian hitamnya, tanpa hidung, tampak seperti sedang mengenakan helm khusus. Seringai mereka menyeramkan, dengan gigi yang tajam. Semua orang yang ada di dekat mereka berlari ketakutan menyusul pengrusakan yang mereka lakukan.

“Makhluk apa itu?” kata Ron melongo.

“Mereka menuju kemari!” seru Hermione.

“Josh, Sam,” Harry melihat Liz bicara ke arlojinya. Ternyata itu bukan arloji biasa melainkan semacam alat komunikasi. “Kalian harus kembali kemari. Ada...”

“..semacam makhluk aneh yang mendekati kalian?” Harry mendengar suara Josh dari arloji Liz.

Harry, Ron dan Hermione bergegas mendekati Liz. “Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?”

“Mereka juga menyerang di sini.”

Baik Harry, Ron, Hermione maupun Liz terperanjat sekali.

“Kami sedang berusaha menahannya.” Kali ini suara Sam keluar dari alat komunikasi itu. “Dan....astaga! Danny! Mereka menyerang Danny!”

Bulu kuduk Harry berdiri. “Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?”

“Dimana Penjaga yang lain?” raung Liz.

“Mereka juga ada disini! Kami cukup kewalahan menghadapi mereka! Josh, cepat bawa Daniel, Mr Radcliffe dan istrinya pergi dari sini! Liz, kau bisa dengar aku? Adam dan yang lain akan segera kemari. Kau tidak usah kuatir!”

“Biar kami ladeni yang ada di sini!” Liz memutuskan hubungan komunikasi. Dia berbalik ke Harry, Ron dan Hermione, “Dengar, sudah saatnya kalian menggunakan seluruh kemampuan kalian. Karena aku tidak akan bisa mengatasi makhluk-makhluk itu sendirian.

“Kalian dengar sendiri, Daniel sudah mereka serang. Usahakan tetap menjaga jarak dengan mahkluk-makluk itu. Hati-hati terhadap tangannya yang panjang.”

Harry mendengar Ron menelan ludah. Dia sendiri tidak pernah menyangka sesuatu hal seperti ini. Makhluk-makhluk apa itu? Apa yang sebenarnya yang tengah terjadi?

Liz membuka pintu depan, ketika Josh Apparate sambil membawa Daniel dan orang tuanya. Mrs Radcliffe terisak. Josh membaringkan Daniel yang tengah pingsan di atas sofa. “Tolong jaga dia. Saya sudah menggunakan sedikit tenaga untuk membantunya.” Dia menoleh kepada Liz. “Kita harus hadang mereka supaya tidak sampai kemari.”

Liz mengangguk cepat.

Josh melepaskan pakaian penghangatnya. Dan hanya berbekal syal di tangan, dia dan Liz berlari keluar. Harry heran sekali melihatnya, karena udara di luar sangat dingin. Keduanya bisa membeku kalau hanya menggunakan syal.

Harry dan yang lain kaget sekali sewaktu menyadari bahwa syal itu digunakan bukan untuk menutupi leher mereka, melainkan untuk menghajar mahkluk-makhluk itu. Syal yang dipegang Josh dan Liz seakan-akan mengeras dan menjadi sangat kuat, hingga sewaktu makhluk-makhluk itu terkena pukulannya langsung terlempar. Harry terkesima melihat gerakan keduanya yang cepat dan tangkas, meski disekitar mereka ditimbuni salju.

Dari kejauhan, Harry melihat keduanya begitu sibuk melayani musuh yang ada di depan mereka dan tidak menyadari kalau ada yang menyelinap dari belakang.

“Josh, awas!” Harry melompat maju, hampir bersamaan dengan Ron dan Hermione, mencabut tongkatnya, mengacungkannya, “ _Impedimenta_!” sementara Ron menggunakan “ _Stupefy_!” dan Hermione menggunakan “ _Reducto_!”

Makhluk yang bermaksud menyerang Josh terkena tiga mantra yang berbeda. Dan tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping seperti kaca.

“Bagus!” seru Josh kepada ketiganya, sewaktu dia berbalik dan melihat Harry, Ron dan Hermione mengacungkan tongkat mereka dan tepat di belakangnya ada serphian-serpihan berwarna biru. “Aku sekarang tahu dimana letak kelemahan mereka. Liz, serang punggungnya!”

Baik Ron, Hermione, dan Harry merasa heran dan sekaligus senang karena sepertinya mereka bertiga telah melakukan sesuatu hal yang dapat membantu keduanya dengan hebat.

Sam muncul dengan teleportasi. “Josh, cepat tolong Danny. Biar disini aku dan Liz yang tangani.”

Josh buru-buru kembali ke dalam rumah, disusul Harry, Ron dan Hermione. Wajah Daniel semakin pucat, dan Josh mengangkatnya menuju kamarnya.

 

* * *

 

“Tidak baik,” Harry mendengarnya bergumam, sesaat setelah memeriksa keadaan anak itu.

Mrs Radcliffe menangis, dia dipeluk oleh suaminya. Hermione mulai terisak. Ron membalik membelakangi Daniel, sedangkan Harry tinggal diam mematung.

“Baik dokter maupun kekuatanku pun tidak bisa menolongnya.” Josh berhenti sebentar. “Hanya ada satu cara.” Dia menghela napas.

Semua langsung terdiam. Josh tersenyum kepada Daniel. Dan Harry tahu kalau itu bukan senyum putus asa.

“Aku sudah menjaganya selama sepuluh tahun.” kata Josh kepada Daniel yang masih pingsan. “Kuharap mulai sekarang kau bisa menjaganya dangan baik.”

Tiba-tiba saja—entah bagaimana caranya karena cepat sekali—Harry melihat Josh membuat beberapa gerakan lagi dengan tangan kanannya dan menjauhkan telapak tangan itu dari dadanya dengan perlahan.

Ketika tangannya mencapai jarak tertentu, sebuah benda yang bercahaya berkilauan muncul. Suasana kamar yang remang-remang mendadak terang benderang. Harry berusaha tidak mengejapkan matanya, karena berusaha melihat apa yang selanjutnya dilakukan oleh Josh. Tapi diluar harapannya, ternyata Josh mendorong benda itu masuk ke dada Daniel dengan cepat, sebelum Sam, yang baru saja tiba di depan pintu kamar sempat mencegahnya.

Josh terhuyung. Sam buru-buru menyambarnya supaya tidak jatuh. “Apa yang kau lakukan?” Wajah Sam pucat pasi. “Kau baru saja...”

Mereka mendengar suara orang berlari-lari dan sedetik kemudian Liz sampai di depan pintu. Dia melihat ke arah Josh, yang kelihatannya akan pingsan dan Sam, yang wajahnya sudah seputih seprai. “Apa yang terjadi?” tanyanya.

“Liz, dia...dia baru saja menyerahkan kristalnya kepada Daniel.”

 

* * *

 

Liz tampak shock berat. Syal yang ada di tangannya sampai jatuh. “Ka...kau bercanda.” katanya gagap.

“Aku tidak bercanda.” kata Sam murung, berusaha membopong Josh, yang kini tampaknya sudah pingsan.

Harry dan Ron membantunya.

“Ada apa? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?” tanya Mr Radcliffe bingung.

“Daniel sudah tidak apa-apa, Sir. Besok pagi dia pasti sudah sembuh.” kata Sam. Bertiga, mereka memapah Josh keluar kamar.

Mr Radcliffe, yang merasa tidak enak hati karena menduga sesuatu yang besar telah terjadi, ikut keluar bersama mereka. Liz, yang masih shock berat mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Mereka menuju lantai atas dan membaringkan Josh di salah satu ruangan yang di khususkan untuk tamu.

“Maaf, Liz. Aku tidak sempat mencegahnya.”

Harry memperhatikan bahwa Sam tidak berani menatap wajah Liz sama sekali.

“Mr Radcliffe, kalian semua, lebih baik kita bicarakan ini di tempat lain.”

Mereka meninggalkan Josh bersama dengan Liz yang mulai terisak.

 

* * *

 

“....Penjaga....pasti memiliki sebuah kristal di dalam dirinya. Kristal itu terbentuk sewaktu orang itu dipilih. Kristal ini memiliki kemampuan untuk memperpanjang usia pemiliknya kira-kira sampai seribu tahun. Itu pun kalau mereka tidak tewas dalam pertempuran...”

Mereka ternganga. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang berani menyela sewaktu Sam menjelaskan.

“Sumber kekuatan Penjaga, atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Ranger, berasal dari kristal. Kekuatan kristal dipakai sewaktu menghadapi musuh....” Dia terdiam sejenak, menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu memulai lagi. “Kristal Ranger milik Josh adalah kristal air yang memiliki kekuatan restoratif. Itu sebabnya kenapa dia bisa menolong Harry dengan cara yang tidak biasa.”

Harry merasa semua mata mengarah padanya.

“Menurutku,...Josh tadi berpikir kalau Daniel hampir tidak tertolong lagi.” lanjut Sam, kali ini sambil menunduk. “Sehingga....dia menyerahkan kristalnya, nyawanya sendiri, kepadanya.”

“Nyawanya?” Harry akhirnya menyela. “Kristal itu nyawanya sendiri?”

“Ya. Daniel selamat. Tapi sebagai gantinya Josh yang akan mati. Waktunya tinggal delapan hari lagi.”

Semua mata menatap Sam dengan ngeri.

Mr Radcliffe, yang sama sekali tidak menyangka penjelasan semacam ini lalu berkata, “Apa tidak ada cara untuk menolongnya?”

“Tidak ada, kecuali kalau kristal yang sekarang ada di tubuh Daniel kembali kepadanya.” Semua bulu kuduk di tubuh Harry serasa berdiri. “Tapi itupun kurasa tidak mungkin, karena Josh sudah tidak punya tenaga apapun lagi sekarang untuk menariknya kembali.”

 

* * *

 

Besok pagi-pagi sekali Ron mendapati Harry, yang semalaman tidak bisa tidur, mondar-mandir di ruang keluarga Radcliffe.

“Kenapa kau?” tanya Ron.

“Tidak ada apa-apa.” Harry berbohong. Sejak semalam kepalanya penuh dengan hal-hal yang membuatnya marah pada dirinya sendiri.

“Dia telah menolongku setidaknya dua kali! Aku tidak bisa diam begitu saja melihatnya mati.” katanya pada akhirnya, “Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan?”

“Percuma saja kau marah-marah, Harry.” kata Hermione, mendekati mereka. “Tadi malam Liz hampir saja menyerahkan kristalnya untuk menyelamatkannya, tapi anehnya kristal itu terpental balik, tidak mau masuk ke tubuhnya.” Dia melihat ke arah Ron dengan murung. “Josh pasti telah mengantisipasi sesuatu sebelumnya.”

“Apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan? Dengan Ramuan misalnya?” tanya Harry, masih mondar-mandir.

“Masalahnya, kita tidak punya bahannya.” kata Hermione putus asa, “Lagipula aku tidak tahu ramuan apa yang bisa digunakan untuk kasus semacam ini.”

Rasanya belum pernah Harry melihat Hermione sedih seperti itu.

“Kalian tahu keadaan kembaran kalian?” katanya kemudian, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka dari Josh.

“Kata Sam mereka tidak apa-apa. Mereka baru saja pulang ketika serangan itu terjadi.“ kata Ron.

Mendadak dia berhenti karena mendengar suara langkah ringan menuruni tangga. Ketiganya berbalik. Ternyata Daniel, masih mengenakan piyamanya.

“Hai, selamat pagi.” sapanya ramah ketika melihat mereka.

”Pagi...” tanggap ketiganya lesu.

“Kenapa kalian?” tanyanya.

Daniel mendadak menyadari sesuatu. “Bagaimana aku bisa ada di rumah?” Dia lalu berlari menuruni anak tangga yang tersisa dan langsung menuju dapur.

“Danny! Kau sudah sadar, Nak.” seru Mrs Radcliffe lalu memeluk anak semata wayangnya itu dengan erat, seakan takut Daniel jatuh.

“Mum, aku ta’ bisa b’rnapas.” Mrs Radcliffe melepas pelukannya dengan kaget. “Mum, bagaimana aku....”

Dengan agak canggung, Mr Radcliffe dan istrinya menarik Daniel keluar ruangan. Harry berbalik memandangi Sam dan Liz yang duduk di meja makan. Mata Liz sembab sedangkan Sam kelihatannya tidak tidur semalaman, karena ada garis hitam di bawah matanya.

Harry, diikuti Ron dan Hermione, duduk di kursi kosong. Tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa menit.

“Sam, kalau ada yang bisa kami lakukan...”

“Tidak, kurasa tidak ada, Harry. Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi.”

Terdengar bunyi hantaman keras yang mengagetkan. Harry berdiri.

“Dengar, meskipun kalian menyerah, aku tidak. Aku akan mencari cara apapun untuk menyelamatkannya, mengerti?” Harry keluar dari ruang makan—hampir saja menabrak Daniel, Mr Radcliffe dan istrinya—dan langsung menuju kamar Josh.

“Tampaknya dia marah sekali.” kata Ron agak takut. “Aku belum pernah melihatnya kehilangan kendali seperti itu.”

“Tunggu dulu,” sela Sam tiba-tiba. Tampaknya sesuatu baru saja melintas di pikirannya. “Tujuh hari lagi......tujuh hari lagi kan...” Dia dan Liz saling bertukar pandang. Dan tiba-tiba saja wajah mereka menjadi cerah. “Kita masih punya harapan!”

“Ada apa sih?” tanya Hermione tidak mengerti.

 

* * *

 

“Josh, boleh aku masuk?” Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Harry langsung membuka pintu dan masuk.

Ternyata Adam ada di dalam. “Oh, sori, kukira....”

“Tidak apa-apa.” kata Adam, “Masuklah.”

Josh, yang masih berbaring, mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan melihat Harry di depan pintu. “Oh, rupanya kau, Harry,” katanya.

Harry langsung duduk di samping Josh. “Dengar,” katanya spontan, “aku tak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi padamu. Akan kucari cara untuk menyelamatkanmu.”

Josh tersenyum. “Keras kepala seperti biasa, eh? Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja.”

“Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?” tukas Harry. “Kau sudah—sudah menyelamatkanku dua kali. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati begitu saja! Aku masih....”

“Kau sudah membayar satu. Kau lupa? Tadi malam kalian bertiga menyelamatkanku dari makhluk itu.”

Mulut Harry membuka dan menutup hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia tidak bisa mencari alasan yang tepat. Untung Adam cepat menyelanya.

“Kau lihat sendiri kan, Josh?” katanya sambil tersenyum, mirip sekali dengan Dumbledore. “Kubilang juga apa. Ini baru Harry. Kalau Daniel juga tahu yang sebenarnya, mungkin.....”

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu diketok. “Er—boleh aku masuk?” kata Daniel dari sela-sela pintu yang masih terbuka.

“Masuklah.” Adam nyengir lebar kepada Josh, lalu kepada Harry. “Kubilang juga apa.....”

“Oh, tutup mulut,” kata Josh.

Adam meninggalkan Josh bersama Harry dan Daniel di kamar.

Daniel dengan ragu-ragu mendekati Josh dan duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya yang lain. “Er—aku sudah dengar semua dari Mum dan Dad.” Dia terdiam. “A-aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa. T-t-tapi kumohon kau jangan...”

Harry heran sekali, karena Josh malah tertawa. “Anak-anak bodoh. Kalian sama saja dengan Adam.” katanya. “Aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, kalian tahu?” Dia menghela napas. “Kalian pasti sudah tahu hari kematianku, kan?”

Harry memandangnya dengan bingung. “Me-memangnya ada apa dengan itu?”

“Tujuh hari lagi hari apa, coba?”

Daniel dan Harry berlomba menghitung. “Natal?” kata mereka bersamaan.

“Betul. Natal merupakan hari dimana kekuatan Penjaga mencapai puncaknya. Jadi aku masih punya kesempatan untuk hidup.”

Harry dan Daniel saling memandang. “Kau serius?”

“Tentu saja aku serius.”

Daniel melompat saking senangnya. “Akan kuberitahu Mum dan Dad. Mereka pasti senang sekali.” serunya.

Dan dia langsung melesat pergi.

“Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan.” kata Harry kemudian, setelah memastikan Daniel sudah menuruni tangga.

“Katakan saja.”

“Kalau misalnya tidak bertepatan dengan Natal, apa kau akan tetap menolongnya?”

“Oh, tentu.” kata Josh tenang. “Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu kalau aku tidak akan membiarkan seseorang di hadapanku mati tanpa berbuat sesuatu padanya, kan?”

 

* * *

 

Tapi hari demi hari berlalu tanpa membawa perubahan apa-apa pada Josh, dia bahkan semakin melemah. Untungnya, makhluk-makhluk yang menyerang mereka beberapa hari yang lalu tampaknya untuk sementara waktu tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda akan menyerang dalam waktu dekat.

Christmas Eve tahun itu terasa sangat menyedihkan.

“Aku ingin tahu sesuatu Adam.” kata Josh lemah, sementara semua teman-temannya, keluarga Radcliffe, Emma Watson, Rupert Grint, Harry, Ron dan Hermione melihatnya dari sisi lain kamar. “Kau harus menjawabku dengan jujur.”

“Apa?” kata Adam, sementara beberapa temannya terisak dibelakangnya.

“Bagaimana dengan makhluk-makhluk itu? Kau tahu darimana mereka?”

Adam menghela napas. “Kau....kondisimu sudah separah ini masih......”

“Jawab aku, Adam.”

“....kurasa mereka makhluk yang sedang diperangi Penjaga disini. Kemarin itu mereka menyerang dalam jumlah besar, tanpa tahu kalau kita ada di sini....Sudahlah, kau harus istirahat.” jawab Adam dengan berat hati.

“Aku tidak apa-apa....Hei, kenapa kalian menangis? Kalian seperti orang-orang putus harapan saja.” Kata-katanya itu malah membuat beberapa diantara mereka semakin sedih. Sebagian dari mereka keluar dari kamar.

Liz duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Matanya sembab, tapi dia tidak menangis. Harry jadi ingat ekspresi wajah Mrs Diggory sewaktu Cedric meninggal dulu.

“Aku tidak akan mati, Liz.” kata Josh sewaktu melihatnya. “Ingat, kau Penjaga Harapan. Kalau kau tidak ada berarti seluruh dunia akan musnah.”

Hermione yang sedari tadi menangis, terus-menerus mengusap matanya dengan bajunya. Dan Harry bisa mendengar isakan Mrs Radcliffe di dada suaminya.

Mereka semua terdiam. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya tidak ada yang bicara sama sekali. Yang terdengar hanyalah isak tangis.

Daniel tiba-tiba maju dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur yang lain.

“Aku mau kau janji sesuatu kepadaku, Daniel.” kata Josh. Daniel mendongak.

“Selesaikan filmmu untukku, oke?”

Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau tiba-tiba tangis Daniel merebak. Dia menatap Josh. Matanya merah.

Saat itu sesuatu yang mirip seperti kelereng kecil berwarna perak jatuh.

Anehnya, Harry memperhatikan, kelereng itu ternyata tidak jatuh, melainkan mengambang. Dan, tiba-tiba saja—seperti tanpa peringatan—keluar cahaya yang sangat terang, meledak tanpa suara.

Dalam cahaya yang membutakan, Harry bisa melihat sesuatu diantara Josh dan Daniel. Dan Harry merasa sangat yakin kalau itu adalah kristal. Tapi tidak hanya ada satu kristal melainkan dua! Salah satunya masuk ke tubuh Josh, dan satunya lagi menembus masuk ke tubuh Daniel seakan benda itu hantu.

Cahaya terang itu meredup, dan akhirnya menghilang. Harry mengejap beberapa kali, berusaha mengembalikan fokus matanya.

Detik kemudian dia tercengang melihat sebuah pemandangan yang tidak biasa.

“Danny, apa yang terjadi padamu?” Semua menoleh ke arah Daniel.

Ron dan Hermione tampak kaget sekali, begitu juga dengan orang tua Daniel dan semua yang ada di kamar.

Memang terjadi sesuatu dengan anak itu. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya, kecuali kepalanya, tertutup dengan pakaian agak ketat berwarna perak berkilauan dengan hiasan emas. Di bagian dadanya berwarna biru sampai ke atas, termasuk juga sebagian lengan atasnya, dan semua itu dibatasi dengan benang emas. Di kepalanya melingkar sesuatu yang kelihatannya juga terbuat dari emas.

Daniel memandang dirinya sendiri dengan keheranan. “A-apa yang terjadi padaku?”

Adam dan Liz yang berada paling dekat dengannya ikut tercengang.

“Daniel......seorang Penjaga?” kata keduanya bersamaan.

“Penjaga? Inikah wujud dari Penjaga yang kalian bilang?” kata Harry.

“Ya—“ kata Adam, tapi dia segera berhenti sewaktu mendengar suara Josh. “Josh, Josh, kau tidak apa-apa?”

“Apa itu tadi? Aku tidak bisa...” Josh mencoba duduk sewaktu dia melihat Daniel, tapi gagal karena dia masih merasa pusing. “Daniel? D—dia?”

Saat itu teman-teman Josh yang lain berlarian masuk ke kamar. “Adam, ada apa? Kami melihat....” Mereka terpana di depan pintu kamar. “Astaga, ini....?”

“Di-dia Penjaga juga?” kata Sam, memberanikan diri untuk mendekat. “Aku tidak percaya ini.”

“Bukan sembarang Penjaga, Sam.” kata Josh, setengah senang setengah kesakitan, entah bagaimana caranya dia berhasil mendapatkan suaranya kembali. “Lihat ini.” Josh mengangkat salah satu tangan Daniel ke atas. Di bagian pergelangan tangan Daniel yang kini tertutup sarung tangan itu terukir sesuatu.

“ _Heir_?” kata Adam setelah memperhatikan tangan Daniel yang lain. Dia lalu memperhatikan bagian dari kostum Daniel yang berwarna biru. “Dan....ini warna air, Josh!”

“Er—sebenarnya ada apa ini?” tanya Daniel luar biasa bingung. Tapi bukan hanya dia Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu saling bertukar pandang.

“Daniel, kau—aduh, Liz, tolong bantu aku duduk. Thanks. Kau Penjaga, Daniel. Kau sama seperti kami.”

“A-a-aku Penjaga?” tanya Daniel.

“Bukan sembarang Penjaga.” seru Adam saking senangnya. Dia hampir saja melompat kegirangan dari tempat dia duduk. “Kau adalah _Heir_ dari kekuatan Aquaranger—Penjaga Air ini!” Dia menunjuk-nunjuk Josh.

“ _He_ - _Heir_?” kata Daniel lagi. “Aku tidak mengerti.”

“Penjelasannya nanti saja, tunggu sampai Josh sembuh benar.” kata Adam tenang.

“Aku sudah tidak apa-apa...” kata Josh.

“Tidak!” Adam melotot tajam padanya. “Josh, kristalmu memang hebat. Bisa menyembuhkanmu dalam lima menit. Tapi biar bagaimanapun kau tetap butuh istirahat.” Dia menyuruh yang lain keluar.

“Aku di sini saja malam ini.” sela Daniel.

Adam menghela napas. “Baiklah, tapi jangan ajak Josh bicara, oke? Josh, kau juga.”

Mereka semua—meski masih kebingungan—lalu keluar dari kamar. Adam lalu menutup pintu kamar itu dari luar.

 

*** * ***

 

Besok pagi-pagi sekali, Daniel—masih dengan kostum Penjaganya—berlari menuju pohon natal di ruang tamu.

Harry, yang tidak mengharapkan apa-apa di hari Natal itu, terbangun dengan kaget karena mendengar suara Daniel yang berteriak-teriak ke seluruh bagian rumah sambil menggedor semua pintu.

“Daniel, kau bisa jadi alarm hidup.” kata Ron. Dia tertegun setelah memperhatikannya. “Kau masih pakai kostum itu?”

“Er—Aku tidak tahu cara melepasnya, jadi....”

“..Sabukmu.” kata Liz, yang baru saja muncul di ruang keluarga sambil menguap. “Tekan saja sabukmu.”

Daniel, meski ragu-ragu, mengikuti petunjuk Liz. Dan sedetik kemudian dia kembali mengenakan pakaiannya yang semalam.

“Apa itu?” tanya Hermione, melihat sebuah benda kecil di tangan Daniel, mirip tongkat.

“Itu _morfer_.” kata Sam, yang muncul dari belakang Liz. Rupanya tadi malam dia menginap di rumah itu. “Jangan sampai hilang, Daniel. Itu sangat penting, hampir sebanding dengan nyawamu.”

Daniel mengangguk sambil menelan ludah, lalu berbalik ke pohon natal. “Hei, ada hadiah untuk kalian juga.”

Ron nyaris terjungkal. “Apa?”

“Ini,” Daniel mengoper hadiah untuk Hermione, Ron, dan Harry. Lalu untuk Liz dan Sam.

Daniel mengambil sebuah kado yang ada disitu, lalu berlari meninggalkan ruangan. “Kau mau kemana?” tanya Liz.

“Kado ini untuk kakak, er—maksudku Josh.” serunya lalu menghilang dari pandangan.

Mereka saling berpandangan lalu mengangkat bahu, tepat pada saat Mrs Radcliffe dan suaminya muncul.

“Oh, aku mendapat tatakan teh!” seru Liz. “Terima kasih Mrs Radcliffe.”

Hermione mendapat satu set buku sejarah, Ron sepasang sepatu kets, sedangkan Harry satu kotak penuh Mars Bars. Harry tidak henti-hentinya berterima kasih kepada Mr dan Mrs Radcliffe untuk hadiah yang tidak dia sangka-sangka ini. Sudah lama sekali dia menginginkan Mars Bars, tapi tidak pernah diberi oleh keluarga Dursley.

“Kami tahu kau belum pernah mencobanya, jadi kami beli satu kotak khusus untukmu.” kata Mrs Radcliffe sambil tersenyum. Dia tampak bahagia sekali melihat mereka puas dengan hadiah yang dia belikan.

PTAK—terdengar bunyi benturan. “Ouch, hati-hati, Danny. Aku masih agak pusing.” PLOK—kali ini tampaknya bunyi kepala yang terantuk. “Oww, kepalaku.” Mereka mendengar Daniel cekikikan. “Diam, jangan tertawa.”

Josh menuruni tangga dibantu oleh Daniel. Liz dan Sam segera turun tangan membantu dan mendudukkannya di sofa.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Sam.

“Tiduran selama delapan hari membuatku lupa bagaimana cara berjalan.” kata Josh. Yang lain, tak terkecuali pasangan Radcliffe, tertawa. Kelegaan meliputi mereka semua.

“Kau memang Penjaga yang hebat.” puji Sam.

“Kristalku kan kristal untuk menyembuhkan, jadi wajar.” kata Josh. “Adam mana?”

“Kenapa ribut sekali, sih?” Orang yang dimaksud muncul sambil menguap lebar-lebar, tapi dia buru-buru menutup mulutnya sewaktu melihat orang tua Daniel. “Maaf, saya tidak sopan.....”

“Tidak mengapa...” Meski begitu, Mrs Radcliffe tertawa terkikik-kikik.

“Kau dapat apa, Josh?” tanya Ron, sambil memperlihatkan sepatu kets-nya.

“Aku—“

Tapi tiba-tiba bel berbunyi.

“Biar kubuka.” kata Mrs Radcliffe.

Sesaat kemudian dia kembali bersama tiga pemuda dan dua pemudi.. “Katanya ingin bertemu kalian.” katanya kepada Josh, Liz, Sam, dan Adam.

Semua yang ada di situ kaget sekali sewaktu tiba-tiba saja kelima orang itu bersujud di hadapan keempatnya. “Maafkan kami karena tidak tahu kedatangan Pangeran dan Putri ke negeri kami.” kata salah satu pemuda berambut pirang, yang tampaknya menjadi pemimpin diantara mereka.

Ada apa lagi ini, Harry membatin. Terlalu banyak kejutan dalam beberapa hari belakangan ini. Semoga saja ini bukan hal yang buruk.

Dia melihat Josh dan teman-temannya pun tampak bingung.

“Kalian—Penjaga kota ini?” tanya Adam agak ragu-ragu.

“Benar.”

Sam menghela napas. “Oh, astaga, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah biasa dengan ini.”

“Bangunlah,” kata Adam, “Kami belum pantas kalian panggil Pangeran dan Putri.”

Kelimanya berdiri, meski kelihatannya dengan agak enggan.

“Er—aku ambil minum dulu. Kalian mau minum apa?” tanya Mrs Radcliffe kepada mereka berlima.

“Tidak usah, kami hanya sebentar.” kata salah seorang dari mereka dengan sopan.

“Mengenai kejadian hari itu,” kata pemuda pirang yang tadi, “kami—tidak tahu harus bagaimana kalau Anda sekalian tidak membantu kami. Makhluk-makhluk itu semakin menjadi-jadi akhir-akhir ini...”

“Adam,” Josh mengisyaratkan agar dia berbicara dengan mereka di tempat lain, karena suasana mendadak menjadi canggung.

Adam berdiri, lalu membawa kelima tamu mereka ke tempat lain.

“Pangeran? Putri? Kalian?” Semua yang tersisa di ruangan itu keheranan.

“Kalian tidak pernah bilang kalau kalian ini Pangeran dan Putri!” seru Ron.

“Karena, er—kami ini bukan Pangeran dan Putri dari Kerajaan manapun.” kata Sam.

Mereka lalu menceritakan kenapa mereka dipanggil dengan sebutan seperti itu. Mereka adalah Penjaga ‘khusus’ karena memiliki kekuatan dan kemampuan melebihi Penjaga-Penjaga lain di seluruh dunia. Mereka berenam belas merupakan bagian dari Penjaga legendaris, Penjaga yang warna rambutnya berubah ketika bertransformasi.

Keenam belas Ranger ini suatu saat akan menjadi Penjaga dunia yang bertugas mengawasi semua Ranger yang ada di dunia dan mencegah jangan sampai ada makhluk apapun yang membahayakan keselamatan manusia.

“Dan...ketika kami menjadi Pangeran dan Putri, akan ada _Heir_ - _Heir_ , yang bertugas menggantikan tugas kami sebagai Penjaga. Ya....salah satunya ya, Daniel ini...” kata Josh tenang.

Wajah Daniel luar biasa merah. Harry beranggapan kalau wajahnya itu mampu melelehkan salju yang ada di luar rumah.

“Tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa....” kata Daniel pelan.

“Oh, kau akan belajar, Daniel.” kata Liz, masih mengagumi tatakan teh yang diberi Mrs Radcliffe padanya.

“Sudah berapa _Heir_ yang kalian temukan?” tanya Hermione.

“Daniel yang pertama.” kata Sam. “Masih lima belas lagi yang belum.”


	6. Chapter 6

**S** egala kegiatan syuting ditiadakan pada hari Natal, maka Radcliffe sekeluarga berada di rumah hari itu. Menjelang sore hari, Mrs Radcliffe menyiapkan makan malam, dibantu oleh Hermione dan Liz. Sedangkan yang lainnya duduk-duduk di ruang keluarga. Ron sudah mengenakan sepatu barunya, dan Harry sudah mulai memakan Mars Bars-nya.

“Dua hari lagi syuting akan dimulai.” kata Mr Radcliffe.

“Aku tahu, Dad.” kata Daniel.

“Bagaimana dengan insiden yang terjadi waktu itu, Sir?” tanya Harry ingin tahu.

“Tidak begitu parah. Semua yang hancur telah diganti dengan yang baru.”

“Ada beberapa orang yang masih ketakutan. Mereka berencana untuk menyewa keamanan.” tambah Daniel, sambil menghangatkan tangannya di perapian.

“Boleh aku ikut besok?” tanya Harry. “Aku agak kuatir.”

“Kami, maksudmu.” sela Ron meralatnya.

Mr Radcliffe memandang Sam.

“Kurasa kalian lebih baik tinggal di sini.” kata Sam, balas memandang Mr Radcliffe. “Kami pun akan tinggal karena Josh masih belum sembuh benar.”

Harry diam. Dia tahu tidak ada gunanya membantah. Lagipula, selama mereka berada disini, mereka menjadi tanggung jawab semua orang yang berada di dekat mereka.

Sesaat kemudian terlintas sesuatu di benaknya. Sesuatu yang kelihatannya sepele.

“Daniel, kenapa tadi kau sebut Josh dengan _kakak_?”

Sepotong Mars Bars yang ada di tangan Josh sampai jatuh. “Apa?”

Daniel berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Dia masih terus menghangatkan tangannya di perapian.

Mr Radcliffe tersenyum. “Begini,” katanya, “Josh, kami tahu kau masih punya orang tua, tapi maukah kau menjadi anak angkat kami?”

Josh menjatuhkan potongan Mars Bars-nya yang lain. Dia menatap semua yang ada di situ satu persatu. Harry ternganga, Ron menatapnya dengan terbelalak, sedangkan Sam menatap Mr Radcliffe lurus-lurus tanpa berkedip.

“Kau tidak salah dengar, kalau itu maksudmu.” lanjut Mr Radcliffe, yang sepertinya sudah mengerti. “Bagaimana?”

“T-t-tentu saja s-s-saya m-m-mau.” Josh tiba-tiba jadi luar biasa gagap. “T-tapi kenapa?”

“Kau sudah menyelamatkan Daniel, Josh. Kami bahkan merasa dengan mengangkatmu menjadi anak kami pun masih belum cukup untuk membalasnya.”

“Oh, tidak...tidak. Itu sudah cukup.” kata Josh. Dia lalu bergumam dengan nada tidak percaya, “Jadi kakak angkat dari Daniel Radcliffe, wow!”

“Jadi...kau setuju?” seru Daniel, berbalik dari perapian dan menatap Josh penuh harap.

“T-tentu saja.” jawab Josh kikuk.

“ _Yes_! Akan kuberi tahu Mum.”

Dia baru saja mau meninggalkan ruangan itu ketika Josh kembali memanggilnya. “Danny, aku punya hadiah Natal untukmu.” katanya.

Josh menyerahkan sebuah arloji yang mirip seperti yang dia kenakan. “Maaf, aku tidak sempat membungkusnya.”

Daniel kelihatan senang sekali.

“Itu bukan sembarang arloji, Danny. Itu _komunikator_. Kita bisa saling menghubungi kalau ada masalah.” kata Josh lagi. “Dan jangan pernah digunakan untuk main-main, mengerti? Atau permintaan ayahmu akan kupertimbangkan lagi.”

Daniel tidak mendengarkan. Dia sibuk melihat-lihat komunikator pemberian Josh sebelum akhirnya mengenakannya. “Thanks, Kak.” katanya lalu menuju ke dapur dengan riang.

Ron menatap Daniel yang berlalu sambil melompat-lompat kecil dengan heran.

“Apa dia selalu seriang itu, _Sir_?” tanya Sam.

“Suka mengerjai orang dan membuat suasana menjadi rileks.” Mr Radcliffe menjawab dengan bangga. “Tapi setidaknya kali ini dia serius.”

“Mungkin dia bisa membantumu mengerjai Malfoy.” bisik Ron kepada Harry.

“Ide brilian, Ron.” puji Harry, “Sayangnya kau lupa kalau kita sekarang tidak ada di Hogwarts.”

“Dan apapun yang kalian rencanakan itu bisa membuat kita bisa dihukum berat.” tambah Hermione, yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dapur diikuti Daniel.

“Hermione....” seru Harry dan Ron bersamaan. “...kami tidak menyangka kau...”

“...begitu berpihak pada peraturan.” sambung Ron.

“Memang sudah tugasnya menjaga ketertiban di Hogwarts.” kata Josh sambil mengerling ke arah Hermione.

“Apa?” tanya Harry kaget.

“Aku bilang, itu sudah menjadi tugas Prefek untuk menjaga ketertiban sekolah.”

“Kau bercanda!” seru Ron. “Hermione Prefek?”

Harry berpikir sejenak. “Yah—“ katanya. “Dia selalu ranking pertama sejak kelas satu. Kurasa itu wajar saja.”

“Oh, dunia akan kiamat.” seru Ron.

Daniel tertawa, sedangkan yang lain, selain Hermione, nyengir lebar.

“Kau ini menyedihkan sekali, Ron.” kata Hermione, “Mr Radcliffe makanannya sudah siap.”

Dia mendelik kepada Ron, membuang muka, lalu kembali menuju dapur.

“Tidak, ini kabar buruk.” kata Ron sesaat setelah Hermione pergi, “Tolong cubit aku biar aku tahu ini hanya mimpi.”

“Menjadi Prefek bukan mimpi burukmu yang sebenarnya, Ron.” kata Josh nyengir puas, “Dia akan menjadi Ketua Murid nantinya.”

Ron shock berat. Dia duduk mematung di tempatnya cukup lama, sampai Harry bicara.

“Dia akan menjadi Ketua Murid?” kata Harry.

Josh mengangguk mengiyakan.

Harry sadar betul apa yang bakal terjadi kalau Hermione menjadi Prefek, apalagi Ketua Murid. Waktunya untuknya dan Ron pasti akan berkurang banyak. Tugas-tugas sekolah mereka, mendiskusikan sesuatu yang aneh, dan macam-macam lagi. Lagipula, tahun ini mereka seharusnya mengikuti OWL ( _Ordinary Wizarding Level_ —Level Sihir Umum)

Sewaktu mereka mereka menuju ruang makan, duduk di sekeliling meja dan mulai menyantap makanan yang ada, Harry tidak bicara sedikitpun. Kepalanya dipenuhi berbagai macam hal baru yang dia sendiri tidak mengerti. Dan tiba-tiba saja—entah kenapa—dia merasa tak ingin pulang.

* * *

 

Dua hari kemudian, sewaktu hari masih subuh, Harry terbangun dengan kaget sewaktu mendengar bunyi kasak kusuk di dalam rumah. Buru-buru dia memakai kacamatanya, dan melompat turun dari tempat tidur. Ron sudah berada di depan pintu kamar, tampak mengawasi sesuatu.

“Ron ada apa itu?” tanyanya.

“Mereka sedang berkemas.” kata Ron, sambil terus mengawasi. Harry mendekatinya dan melihat keluar.

“Mr Radcliffe, apa yang Anda lakukan?” tanyanya kemudian.

“Oh, Harry, Ron,” Ayah Daniel tampak sedang berusaha menjejalkan sesuatu ke dalam kotak. “Aku sedang berkemas.”

“Anda mau kemana?” tanya Ron, “Setahuku hari ini kan Daniel—“

“Ya, benar.” Mr Radcliffe mencoba menutup kotak dengan paksa. Harry dan Ron mencoba membantunya. “Kita harus berangkat beberapa saat lagi. Mungkin akan menginap di tempat syuting selama beberapa hari. Dan kita butuh barang-barang— _ini_.” Dia menyerahkan seutas tali kepada mereka.

“Kita?” tanya Ron, lalu memandangi Harry.

“Josh sudah sehat dan atas kesepakatan bersama, kita semua akan pergi. Tapi kalian harus menyamar.” Mr Radcliffe memempetkan dadanya ke tutup kotak agar tangannya bisa digunakan untuk mengikat. “Ah, tolong kalian bangunkan Daniel.” katanya, “Dia pasti masih pulas.”

“Tapi Anda—“

“Aku bisa sendiri, kalian pergilah.”

Harry dan Ron—yang masih setengah mengantuk—melangkah menuju kamar Daniel dan mengetoknya dengan keras.

“Daniel—“ panggil Ron, “Daniel, bangun.”

Harry memutar kenop pintunya. Pintu itu tidak dikunci. Dia melihat Daniel di seberang ruangan masih tertidur pulas. Dia dan Ron melangkah masuk.

“Daniel, bangun.” kata Harry. “Kamu harus syuting.”

Daniel nyaris tak bergeming. Dia membalikkan badannya lalu tidur lagi.

Tiba-tiba kepala Josh muncul dari balik pintu. Rambutnya masih semerawut, kacamatanya miring. Tampak masih mengantuk meski sudah mengganti piyamanya dengan pakaian biasa.

“Kenapa?” tanyanya. “Tidak bisa bangun? Sedikit Jampi Jenaka mungkin akan membangunkannya.” Dan dia pergi. Terdengar langkahnya menuruni tangga.

Harry dan Ron saling memandang sejenak. “Jampi Jenaka?”

Kantuk mereka mendadak lenyap. Keduanya saling memandang, nyengir lebar, lalu berlari menuju kamar mereka.

Cepat-cepat mereka mengganti baju, mengambil tongkat lalu kembali berlari menuju kamar Daniel. Hampir saja mereka menabrak Hermione dan Liz yang sudah rapi.

Keduanya berebut masuk ke kamar Daniel, dan langsung kecewa karena Daniel ternyata sudah bangun dan mengganti pakaiannya. Dia nyegir lebar kepada mereka.

“Kau—“ kata Ron geram, “Kau mempermainkan kami, ya?”

Daniel terbahak. Harry dan Ron mau menangkapnya, tapi dengan gesit dia menyelinap di bawah tangan mereka dan berhasil lolos.

“Kutangkap kau, anak nakal—“ kata Ron sambil berlari mengejarnya. Dia nyaris menabrak Mrs Radcliffe yang tiba-tiba lewat. “Maaf, Mrs Radcliffe, saya tidak melihat Anda—“

“Pasti Daniel lagi, ya.” jawab Mrs Radcliffe sambil menghela napas.

“Er—“

“Tidak, Mrs Radcliffe.” sela Harry cepat. “Tadi kami hanya main-main.” Dia menarik Ron menjauh. “Lebih baik kita hentikan perbuatan konyol ini sebelum ada yang cedera.” katanya kemudian.

PRANG—bunyi sesuatu yang pecah.

Harry dan Ron langsung berlari ke arah sumber suara, bersamaan dengan Hermione yang muncul dari arah lain. Mr Radcliffe ada di situ, di samping lampu duduk yang kini menjadi serpihan.

Hermione mencabut tongkatnya.

“ _Reparo_!” Dan lampu itu kembali semula.

“Thanks, Hermione.” kata Mr Radcliffe. “Aku tidak sengaja menyenggolnya tadi.”

Mrs Radcliffe datang sambil terengah. “Alan, ada apa?”

“Tidak apa-apa. Sudah ditangani Hermione.” jawab suaminya.

“Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang.” Mrs Radcliffe melirik jam dinding yang terletak tepat di atas kepala suaminya. “Kita bisa terlambat.”

Tiba-tiba Daniel berlari dari arah dapur, naik ke lantai dua. Harry bisa mendengarnya bergumam, “Aku hampir lupa—bisa gawat.”

“Ada apa, Danny?” seru ibunya.

“ _Morfer_ -ku.” balas Daniel. “Josh bilang harus selalu dibawa!” Sesaat kemudian dia turun sambil melambai-lambaikan benda itu di tangannya. “Ayo, berangkat.”

Mereka baru saja mencapai pintu ketika bertemu dengan Josh dan Sam yang berlarian dari luar.

“Masih ada barang yang mau diangkut ke mobil?” tanya mereka.

“Tidak, kurasa sudah tidak ada.” kata Mrs Radcliffe.

“Ayo berangkat.” kata Mr Radcliffe.

Daniel tiba-tiba berhenti. Harry yang ada di sampingnya melihat tali sepatunya lepas. Mr Radcliffe dan istrinya, Ron, Hermione, Josh, Sam dan Liz berjalan mendahului mereka, sementara Harry menunggunya mengikat tali sepatu.

“Hei, kalian! Cepat—“

Harry bingung melihat Sam yang tiba-tiba melihat ke arah mereka dengan pandangan ketakutan. Harry memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang, dan sesuatu yang ada di situ membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

 

* * *

 

Harry belum pernah melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Ada sebuah lubang besar berwarna hitam tepat berada di belakang dia dan Daniel. Dan tiba-tiba saja, Daniel tersedot ke dalamnya. Tangan kanan Harry menyambar tangan Daniel yang terjulur, dan dengan sekuat tenaga dia berusaha menariknya. Tapi lubang itu seperti penyedot debu raksasa, karena kakinya—yang ditancapkan kuat-kuat ke tanah—perlahan-lahan mulai ditarik mendekati lubang itu.

Mendadak pegangannya lepas, dan dia ikut tersedot masuk ke dalam lubang itu. Dia menyambar salah satu kaki Daniel yang kini berada diatasnya supaya tidak lebih jauh tersedot ke dalam. Dan dia merasa ada sedikit tarikan. Josh, Sam, Liz, Ron, Hermione dan orang tua Daniel bersama-sama berusaha menarik dia dan Daniel keluar lubang itu.

Harry merasa lubang itu semakin lama semakin besar karena sedotannya semakin kuat. Dia melihat dengan jelas kalau pegangan Ron dan Hermione tiba-tiba terlepas dan mulai ikut tersedot. Harry menyambar tangan Ron, dan Ron menyambar tangan Hermione. Hermione berteriak-teriak histeris. Keempatnya kini sudah membentuk garis horizontal. Harry merasa telah kehilangan berat badannya.

“Mr Radcliffe,” Dia mendengar suara teriakan Josh yang sayup-sayup saking besarnya pusaran yang menarik mereka. “Jam berapa sekarang?”

Harry heran sekali, dalam situasi begini Josh masih menanyakan waktu. Mr Radcliffe juga kalihatan bingung.

“Jam berapa sekarang, _Sir_?” Dia mendengar suara Josh lagi.

Ayah Daniel melepas pegangannya, melompat ke belakang, lalu melihat arlojinya. “J-jam enam lewat sepuluh menit.” jawabnya.

Saat itu Mrs Radcliffe melepas pegangannya. Josh, Sam dan Liz langsung terhuyung. Harry tahu mereka tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

“Sir, Saya bersumpah saya akan mengembalikan Daniel lima menit dari sekarang!” seru Josh. “Sam, berikan alat itu kepada mereka. Cepat!”

Sam melepas pegangannya, mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya lalu melempar benda itu ke suami-istri Radcliffe. “Teman-teman kami akan membantu—“

Sam belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika dia tersedot masuk ke dalam lubang, hampir bersamaan dengan Josh dan Liz.

“Mr Radcliffe, Mrs Radcliffe, kami akan kembali!” seru Josh saat mereka tersedot semakin dalam ke dalam lubang itu.

“Semuanya, pegangan. Jangan sampai terpisah!” seru Sam. “Kita sedang melewati batas dimensi!”

Harry langsung memeluk kaki Daniel dengan erat. Dia merasa tangannya yang memegang Ron basah karena keringat dan mulai tergelincir.

“Hermione, peluk kakiku!” Dia mendengar Ron berseru. Dan sesaat kemudian Harry merasa Ron menangkap pergelangan tangan Harry yang terjulur padanya dengan tangannya yang satu lagi, supaya mencegahnya tidak terlepas. Harry merasa mereka semakin jauh masuk ke dalam lubang tanpa dasar itu.

 

* * *

 

Tiba-tiba saja Harry merasa berat badannya kembali, dan dia jatuh menindih Ron yang tepat berada di bawahnya. Mereka kini berada di sebuah tempat yang tidak asing bagi Harry, Ron maupun Hermione.

Selama beberapa saat mereka memandang sekeliling.

“Aku tahu tempat ini.” kata Ron, sambil berdiri. “Ini di—“

Mereka lalu berjalan agak jauh dari tempat mereka ‘mendarat’.

Tiba-tiba Hermione memekik, “Harry, Ron, lihat! _The Burrow_!”

Mereka berada tak jauh dari rumah Ron, yang mirip seperti dua rumah berlainan yang ditumpuk menjadi satu. Miringnya luar biasa, dan satu-satunya yang dapat membuat bangunan itu masih tetap berdiri adalah sihir.

“Apa kita kembali?” seru Harry senang.

“Belum tentu.” sela Sam. “Bisa jadi ini adalah dimensi lain, bukan dimensi asal kalian.”

Tapi Harry, sama seperti Ron dan Hermione, ingin membuktikan hal itu. Ketiganya langsung berlari menuju _the Burrow_ sambil melepas jaket mereka.

Ron membuka pintu rumah dengan kasar, saking buru-burunya dan bersama Harry dan Hermione lalu menuju ke ruang keluarga.

Harry melihat ada seorang wanita gemuk yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di dekat perapian. Di sampingnya, ada suaminya yang agak botak. Agak jauh dari mereka, tampak kakak-kakak Ron, si kembar Fred dan George, Percy, Charlie, dan Bill, dan juga Ginny, adik perempuan Ron. Mereka semua tampak sedih.

“Mum?” panggil Ron agak ragu-ragu.

Semua yang ada di ruang itu mendongak.

“Ron?” Mrs Weasley mendekati Ron dengan hati-hati. Dan setelah dia merasa yakin, dipeluk anaknya itu erat-erat.

“Mum, aku ta’ bisa b’rnapas.” kata Ron tersengal.

Mrs Weasley melepas pelukannya dan dengan susah payah, pandangannya beralih ke arah Harry dan Hermione. Di peluknya mereka satu persatu sambil menangis bahagia. Terakhir, Mrs Weasley memeluk Ron sekali lagi dan kali ini Ron kelihatannya tidak mau melepaskan pelukan ibunya itu.

Ruangan yang tadinya suram kini menjadi cerah.

“Kalian kemana saja?” tanya kemudian. “Kalian membuat kami semua bingung. Setelah cuaca buruk yang terjadi hampir sebulan yang lalu, kalian menghilang begitu saja—“

“Er—Mr Weasley,” sela Harry, “Kami tidak menghilang, tapi terlempar.”

Seisi ruangan langsung sepi.

“Apa kau bilang?” Mr Weasley melangkah maju mendekatinya.

“—Mereka terlempar ke tempat yang jauh sekali dari sini.”

Harry bergidik. Seisi ruangan itu juga ikut melonjak, karena semua orang tiba-tiba berdiri.

“Siapa kalian?” tanya Mr Weasley.

Harry menoleh dan melihat Josh, Liz, Sam dan Daniel di belakang mereka. Tapi tampaknya tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memperhatikan Daniel.

“Cepat sekali kalian bertiga melupakan kami.” kata Sam kepada Harry, Ron dan Hermione.

“Mum, Dad,” kata Ron kemudian, “Mereka orang-orang yang menolong kami selama kami—menghilang.”

Suami-istri Weasley tertegun sejenak.

“Oh, maafkan kami,” kata Mrs Weasley.

Dia mempersilahkan mereka duduk. Dan Ron pun mulai menceritakan semua kejadian dari awal sampai akhir dengan bersemangat.

“...Josh lalu membawa kami kembali ke Inggris. Mulanya kami tidak tahu apa maksudnya, termasuk juga sewaktu kami berhasil menemui Daniel...” Ron mengangguk ke arah Daniel yang duduk tak jauh dari perapian.

“Astaga, aku tidak percaya ini!” seru Fred, yang pertama memperhatikan. “Mirip sekali!” Dia berkali-kali memandang Harry dan Daniel. “Harry, coba kau kemari.”

Harry, setengah malu setengah bangga, duduk di tangan kursi yang diduduki Daniel lalu melepas kacamatanya.

Seluruh anggota keluarga Weasley melongo.

“Whoa, kalian mirip sekali.” seru Percy kaget.

Harry mengenakan kacamatanya kembali.

“Daniel memang kembaran Harry di dunia kami, Percy.” kata Liz.

“Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?”

“Mau permen, Daniel?” George mengeluarkan beberapa butir permen yang kelihatannya menarik lalu menyodorkannya kepada Daniel.

“GEORGE!” tegur Mr dan Mrs Weasley bersamaan. “Ternyata kalian masih menyimpan—“

“Tidak apa-apa, Mrs Weasley.” sela Daniel tenang. Dia berbalik kepada George. “Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak mau lidahku menjadi liar dan terus-menerus memanjang.”

Fred dan George saling memandang. “Bagaimana kau—“

“Kami tahu segalanya, George.” kata Josh sambil nyengir lebar. “ _Segalanya._ ” Josh menatap mata si kembar dengan tajam. Harry tahu sekali kalau Josh dan teman-temannya tidak bisa dibohongi.

“Oh astaga, Sam. Kita harus pulang.” kata Josh beberapa saat kemudian. “Orang tuanya sudah menunggu.” Dia mengangguk ke arah Daniel.

“Kau benar.” kata Sam lalu langsung berdiri.

Dia memeriksa saku celananya, lalu saku di bajunya. Dan tiba-tiba dia terdiam, mematung di tempatnya selama satu menit.

“Ada apa?” tanya Josh.

“Kuncinya ketinggalan.” jawab Sam pucat.

“Kunci? Kunci apa?” tanya Hermione.

“Kunci dimensi ketinggalan?” kata Liz, tampak ngeri. “Tanpa itu kita tidak bisa pulang!”

Baik Josh, Liz, dan Sam saling bertatapan selama sesaat. Sedangkan Daniel, yang menurut Harry masih belum tahu apa-apa, diam memandangi mereka dengan bingung.

“Oke—oke—jangan panik.” kata Liz, napasnya terengah-engah seperti baru lari maraton. “Mungkin jatuh di sekitar tempat kita tiba tadi, atau—“

BRUK—terdengar sesuatu dari luar rumah. Mereka semua langsung terdiam mendengarkan. PRAK—bunyi papan dihancurkan. Mereka berhamburan keluar. Dan detik berikutnya terperanjat kaget melihat sosok-sosok yang sedang mencoba menghancurkan ke gudang milik keluarga Weasley. Itu makhluk-makhluk yang pernah mereka hadapi di rumah Daniel dulu. Tapi kini jumlahnya banyak sekali, lebih banyak daripada sewaktu di depan pintu rumah Daniel dulu.

“Bagaimana mereka bisa sampai ada disini?” jerit Hermione.

Josh, Liz dan Sam bertindak, tapi Harry berpikir mereka tidak bisa bertahan lama mengingat jumlahnya yang sangat banyak.

“Kita harus menyerang punggung mereka!” seru Harry.

Maka, meski dengan agak ragu-ragu, semua anggota keluarga Weasley selain Ron, si Kembar—yang dilarang ibunya, dan Ginny, maju dan melancarkan kutukan-kutukan dan segala macam mantra lain ke punggung makhluk-makhluk itu.

George dan Fred bertepuk tangan dengan meriah ketika melihat mereka hancur berkeping-keping. Keduanya menganggap ini sebagai pertunjukkan yang sangat spektakuler, seperti sedang bermain kembang api di siang hari.

Cukup lama juga baru mahkluk-makhluk itu baru bisa mereka musnahkan seluruhnya. Penyebab utamanya adalah, makhluk tak dikenal itu sepertinya tahu kalau keluarga Weasley mengincar punggung mereka, jadi mereka terus berkelit, berusaha menghindar.

“Dari mana asal mereka sebenarnya? Jumlah mereka banyak sekali.” kata Sam ngos-ngosan.

“Mungkin saja mereka penyebab banyaknya pusaran dimensi di Inggris, Sam.” kata Josh, mendekati yang lain.

“Astaga! Lihat apa yang mereka perbuat terhadap barang-barang berhargaku!” ratap Mr Weasley. Gudang kecil di samping rumah Mr Weasley rusak parah. Isinya berhamburan di jalan. “Butuh waktu untuk mengumpulkan semua ini.”

 

* * *

 

“Habislah kita!” seru Sam, beberapa saat kemudian di ruang keluarga Weasley. “Kehilangan kunci dimensi, diserang makhluk aneh, entah apa lagi yang terjadi.”

“Apa tidak ada cara lain agar kalian bisa pulang?” tanya Charlie.

“Kunci gerbang dimensi adalah satu-satunya cara.” jawab Sam. Dia bersandar pada jok kursi dengan putus asa.

Josh berdiri, lalu menyeberangi ruangan dan duduk di samping Daniel yang tampak sedih. “Kau tak apa-apa, Danny?” tanyanya.

“Apa kita...tidak bisa pulang lagi selamanya?” kata Daniel.

“Kau tidak usah khawatirkan hal itu. Kita pasti akan pulang, meski itu mungkin akan membutuhkan sedikit waktu.” Josh menggosok-gosok dagunya sambil memandang langit-langit. “Sam sudah menyerahkan alat itu kepada orang tuamu. Pasti tidak lama lagi mereka bisa menemukan kita disini.”

Sam bangkit. “Kau benar!” serunya.

“Tapi—“ potong Josh cepat. “Aku masih ingin tahu apa yang makhluk-mahkluk itu kerjakan disini.” Dia menatap Sam. “Dan aku punya firasat buruk. Semoga saja mereka tidak bergabung dengan Voldemort.” Harry melihat mata Josh beralih ke Bill. “Lebih mudah menangani mereka dalam keadaan begitu, dibandingkan kalau mereka sudah bergabung dengan Voldemort.”

Seisi ruangan langsung sepi. Dan Harry yakin itu karena Josh mengatakan ‘ _Voldemort_ ’.

“Me—mereka bergabung dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa?” kata Mr Weasley.

“Itu yang saya takutkan, Sir. Mereka bisa menjadi kombinasi yang sangat mengerikan dan berbahaya.” kata Josh. “Dementor bisa kami atasi. Pelahap Maut bukan masalah, tapi mahkluk-makhluk itu—“ Dia tersentak karena teringat sesuatu. “Oh ya, berapa lama lagi kalian akan kembali ke sekolah?” tanyanya.

“...Em, masih tiga hari lagi.” jawab Ginny.

“Ya ampun, kita harus bergegas.” Josh bangkit dari duduknya. Liz dan Sam saling bertukar pandang, tidak mengerti. “Er— _Sir_ , saya mau mengirim surat. Kalau bisa—“

Mr Weasley melompat dari duduknya. “Astaga, aku sampai lupa! Aku harus memberitahu Dumbledore dan yang lain. Ayo, ayo ikut aku.” Dia mengajak Josh. Tapi sebelum keduanya keluar dari ruangan, dia berbalik lagi, “Hermione, lebih baik kau surati orang tuamu. Mereka cemas sekali sewaktu tahu kau hilang.”

“Oh, baiklah,” Hermione melompat dari kursi. Dia menatap Liz dan Sam sejenak. “Kalian akan tinggal disini? Maksudku, di dunia ini?”

“Yah, karena kunci waktu hilang, kami terpaksa harus tinggal sambil menunggu Adam dan yang lain datang.” jawab Sam sambil menghela napas.

“Baiklah kalau begitu,” kata Hermione lalu melangkah keluar ruangan.

“Apa maksud pertanyaannya itu?” tanya Sam kepada Daniel.

Daniel mengangkat bahu.

“Harry, kurasa kau juga harus tulis surat.” kata Mrs Weasley. “Sirius menyurati kami sewaktu tahu dari Dumbledore kalau kau hilang. Dia tidak menyalahkan Arthur, untunglah. Tapi dia ingin kau meuulis surat untuknya kalau kau berhasil ditemukan. Semua barang-barangmu ada di kamar Ron.”

Tanpa perlu dipaksa, Harry langsung berlari menuju kamar Ron.

“Hedwig!” serunya sewaktu melihat burung hantu putih bersih di kamar itu. “Bagaimana kabarmu?”

Hedwig beruhu keras dan mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya dengan gembira. Harry mengeluarkannya dari dalam sangkarnya dan mengelus-elus burung hantu kesayangannya itu. Hedwig membalas dengan mematuk tangannya dengan sayang.

“Oh, aku harus tulis surat. Sirius harus kuberi tahu kalau aku sudah pulang.” katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia meletakkan Hedwig di tangan kursi, membuka kopernya, mengambil perkamen, pena bulu dan botol tinta yang ada di dalamnya, dan mulai menulis surat.

Setengah jam kemudian dia baru selesai dengan suratnya yang super panjang—sebagian besar berisi kisahnya sewaktu dia, Ron dan Hermione berada di dunia lain. Buru-buru digulungnya perkamen itu, lalu mengikatnya ke kaki Hedwig.

“Sori,” bisiknya pada Hedwig, “tapi aku ingin kau segera mengirim ini kepada Sirius. Tolong, ya.” Dan Hedwig langsung melesat keluar jendela.

Ron masuk ke dalam kamar. “Sudah selesai?” tanyanya.

Harry mengangguk. “Hedwig baru saja berangkat.”

“Di bawah heboh sekali.” kata Ron kemudian. “Mum menyuruh kami berkemas karena sore ini juga kita akan Leaky Cauldron. Rumah ini tidak mampu menampung kita semua.” Dia menghempaskan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur.

Harry memandang keluar jendela. Sebelum akhirnya kembali memasukkan pena bulu dan botol tinta yang dipakainya untuk menulis surat ke dalam kopernya.

“Kalau begitu, mulailah berkemas.” katanya sewaktu melihat Ron yang sudah hampir ketiduran. “Ibumu akan marah besar nanti. Atau..kau tidak mau sekolah lagi?”

Dengan enggan Ron mulai memasukkan satu persatu pakaiannya ke dalam koper. Diikuti perlengkapan lain, seperti perkamen-perkamen, botol tinta, pena bulu. Beberapa buku miliknya dijejalkan dengan paksa dari atas.

“Aku tunggu di bawah.” kata Harry, lalu meninggalkan Ron sambil menyeret kopernya turun kasur.

 

* * *

 

Koper-koper telah ditumpuk di dekat perapian. Dan semua orang sudah berada di dekatnya.

“Er—apa kita akan menggunakan bubuk Floo?” tanya Sam.

Seluruh anggota keluarga Weasley lagi-lagi keheranan. “Bagaimana kau tahu?”

 _Tentu saja mereka tahu_ , Harry membatin. _Berdiri di depan perapian dengan koper-koper di sekeliling mereka, apa lagi yang bisa mereka perkirakan selain bubuk Floo?_

“Er—Josh,” Liz menarik-narik baju Josh lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

“Ide bagus,” kata Josh menanggapinya. ”Kita ber-Disapparate saja, langsung ke Leaky Cauldron.”

Keluarga Weasley bertukar pandang. “Kalian bisa Apparate?”

“Tidak secepat menggunakan Apparate biasa, tapi setidaknya bisa membawa orang lain.” kata Sam nyengir.

Ron turun sambil menyeret kopernya. Suasana hening sesaat, semua mata tertuju padanya.

Ron mendongak. “Apa?”

Sam melangkah mendekatinya. “Ini semua barangmu?”

“Ya—kenapa?”

“Bisa kita ke Leaky Cauldron sekarang?”

“Ap—oh, baiklah.” Harry melihat Ron berpegangan pada Sam dan sesaat kemudian mereka berdua menghilang bersama koper Ron dan sangkar Pigwidgeon, burung hantu miliknya. Tidak seperti sewaktu dia melihat Mr Weasley ber-Disapparate tahun lalu, Sam dan Ron ber-Disapparate dengan meninggalkan sedikit bunga-bunga api kecil berwarna hijau yang lenyap dua detik berikutnya.

“Kita juga harus pergi. Hermione?” kata Liz. Dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka juga melakukan Disapparate. Kali ini muncul bunga-bunga api berwarna pink.

Weasley sekeluarga melongo.

“Wow, Mum, Dad, kalian lihat itu?” kata Fred.

Daniel melangkah mendekati Josh dengan wajah masam.

“Baik, baik. Sesukamulah.” kata Josh. Dia mengambil sangkar Hedwig dan menyerahkannya kepada Daniel. “Kau tahu betul Leaky Cauldron kan?”

“Tentu saja. Sudah _dua kali_ aku disana, ingat?”

Harry menebak kalau yang dimaksudkan Daniel adalah Diagon Alley tempat dia syuting. Tapi biar bagaimanapun Diagon Alley yang dia maksudkan dengan Diagon Alley yang ada disini berbeda.

“Aku tidak mau meremehkanmu. Pergilah, aku tahu kau bisa.”

Dan Daniel ber-Disapparate.

“Kami berangkat dulu. Harry?”

Harry memegang pinggang Josh erat-erat. Dan sesaat kemudian dia merasa mereka telah meninggalkan the Burrow.


	7. From Diagon Alley to Hogwarts

**B** RUK—Harry merasa dia menimpa sesuatu, bersamaan dengan jeritan beberapa orang yang sepertinya berada di bawahnya.

Harry membuka mata.

Mereka semua kini sudah berada di halaman belakang Leaky Cauldron yang sempit—yang merupakan jalan masuk ke Diagon Alley—dan dalam keadaan saling menindih.

“Cepat pindah dari sini.” jerit Sam, yang masih berada di bawah. “Aku tidak bisa bernapas.”

Satu-persatu mereka memasuki Leaky Cauldron. Mereka semua, kecuali Harry—karena dia yang berada paling atas—tersengal-sengal, sambil menyeret koper-koper.

“Er—Sir, ada kamar?” Harry mendekati Tom, si pemilik bar.

“Astaga, Mr Potter!” seru Tom, kaget luar biasa. “Bukannya Anda dikabarkan hilang?”

Saat itu Hermione melewati Harry, menuju pintu di seberang ruangan, bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu di belakang mereka.

Rombongan keluarga Weasley masuk. Tampaknya mereka datang dengan menggunakan bubuk Floo, karena Harry melihat Mrs Weasley sedang sibuk menyikat pakaian Ginny yang hitam penuh angus dengan sikat baju.

“Halo, Tom. Punya kamar? Anak-anak ini mau menginap beberapa hari di sini sebelum menuju Hogwarts.”

“Halo, Mr Weasley.” sapa Tom, tapi matanya kembali menatap Harry dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

“Tom?”

Tom melonjak. “Oh ya, butuh berapa kamar?” tanyanya kemudian.

“Er—kurasa empat cukup—“

“Mr Weasley—boleh saya bicara sebentar?”

“Oh, tentu saja, Harry.” Keduanya lalu menyingkir menjauh dari yang lain. “Ada apa?”

“Er—saya—er—Mr Weasley, kali ini saya ingin agar saya yang membayar semua ongkos penginapan ini.” Harry memberanikan diri. Dia tahu betul kalau Mr Wesley bermaksud untuk membayar seluruh ongkos penginapan. “Karena—er—Josh itu teman saya, dan dia—er—sudah menyelamatkan saya dua kali. Jadi—tolong....“

“Dia menolongmu?” tanya Mr Weasley heran. Dan Harry mengangguk cepat. Dia berpikir sejenak. “Baiklah, Harry. Terserah padamu saja. Tapi kami juga harus berbuat sesuatu pada mereka, karena mereka sudah membawa Ron pulang—“

“Sir—“

Harry dan Mr Weasley kaget sekali ketika Josh tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di dekat mereka. “Maaf, saya tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Anda—“ Josh melirik ke arah Harry untuk sesaat. “Anda tidak usah repot-repot memberikan sesuatu kepada kami. kami melakukan semua itu dengan sukarela—“ Josh tampak berpikir keras, berusaha memilih-milih kata. “Tapi saya tidak akan menolak jika Mrs Weasley bersedia membuat sebuah _jumper_ bagi saya sebagai hadiah Natal.”

Mr Weasley terkagum-kagum dan Harry memperhatikan telinganya merah. Tapi baru saja Mr Weasley membuka mulut hendak bertanya, Josh sudah menyela sambil tersenyum.

“Saya tahu, Sir. Saya tahu. Anda tidak usah mengatakan apa-apa lagi.” katanya. “Er—Harry, bisa bicara sebentar? Maaf, Mr Weasley.” Josh baru saja menarik Harry ketika dia teringat sesuatu. “Oh, ya. Saya mohon maaf, panci Mrs Weasley masih ada di rumah Daniel sewaktu kami tersedot kemari.”

“Oh, tidak—tidak apa-apa.” kata Mr Weasley. “Kami lebih rela kehilangan panci daripada kehilangan anak.” Keduanya meninggalkan Mr Weasley yang masih terheran-heran.

“Thanks,” bisik Harry setelah keduanya sudah cukup jauh darinya.

“Sama-sama. Aku tahu kau merasa tidak enak kepada mereka. Begitu juga halnya denganku.” kata Josh. “Tadi aku sempat bingung apa yang seharusnya kukatakan agar tidak menyinggung perasaannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku teringat _jumper_.”

“Ada apa?” tanya Daniel mendekat. “Apa Mr Weasley bermaksud membayar ongkos penginapan?”

Harry mengangkat bahu. “Kalian tahu mereka kan.” kata Harry. “Meskipun semua uangku yang ada di Gringgots kuserahkan, aku yakin mereka pasti tidak mau menerimanya.”

“Yeah, aku tahu itu—“ kata Josh dan Daniel bersamaan.

Pintu depan Leaky Cauldron terbuka. Hermione, yang berdiri didepan pintu, melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Josh dan Daniel yang pertama kali dilihatnya.

Josh menunjuk dirinya dan Daniel, dan dari kejauhan Hermione mengangguk.

“Sori, Harry—Hermione memanggil kami.” kata Daniel. Dan keduanya menuju pintu bar yang setengah terbuka. Tapi baru separuh jalan mereka berjalan tiba-tiba Hermione mengatakan sesuatu hingga Josh berbalik lagi dan memanggil Liz dan Sam.

Keempatnya keluar dari pintu lalu menutupnya.

Harry melihat keluarga Weasley mulai mengangkat koper-koper ke atas. Dan Harry buru-buru mengambil kopernya sendiri dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

 

* * *

 

Hari sudah menjelang malam ketika keluarga Weasley yang lain kecuali Ginny—karena diijinkan ibu mereka—sudah kembali ke The Burrow. Mereka berjanji akan menjemput mereka semua besok untuk membeli buku-buku mereka untuk tahun ajaran baru.

Anehnya, sampai saat itu Hermione dan yang lain belum juga kelihatan. Sedangkan Ginny sedang membereskan barang-barangnya di kamarnya.

“Hermione kemana, ya?” tanya Harry kepada Ron yang tiduran di kasurnya.

“Entahlah. Dia keluar bersama Josh, Liz, Sam dan Daniel tadi.” jawab Ron.

Harry duduk di tepi kasurnya tepat pada saat dia mendengar jeritan histeris yang datang dari kamar sebelah. Dia memandang Ron, yang balas memandangnya.

“Kamarku. Sepertinya itu berasal dari kamarku.” kata Ron.

Maka mereka berlari keluar kamar. Keduanya mendapati Sam dan Josh sedang berlarian di dalam kamar Ron, sepertinya sedang mengejar atau menghindari sesuatu di lantai. Barang-barang belanjaan bertebaran di atas kasur, dan Harry langsung bisa menebak kemana mereka tadi. Sepertinya Hermione membujuk orang tuanya untuk membelikan pakaian untuk teman-teman baru mereka itu.

Ron maju. “Ada ap—“

“Jangan masuk!” seru Sam cepat, “Ada labah-labah disini.”

Tanpa perlu diberi peringatan lebih lanjut, Ron langsung mundur. Dia memang takut sekali dengan labah-labah hidup.

“Josh, kurasa dia dibalik lemari itu. Minggir, biar kuatasi dia.”

Josh melompat-lompat menuju pintu lalu berdiri di samping Harry dan Ron. Wajahnya agak pucat.

Harry mendengarnya bergumam “...aku benci labah-labah...aku benci labah-labah...” dengan cepat.

Ron, yang tampaknya juga mendengarkan, memandang Josh lalu ke Harry. “Dia bilang apa?” bisiknya.

“Aku benci labah-labah.” kata Josh, yang ternyata mendengar suara Ron.

“Ayo ke kamarku.” ajak Harry. “Kau tidak apa-apa, Sam?”

“Aku bisa mengatasinya. Bawa dia pergi dari sini.”

Sam baru memeriksa kolong tempat tidur ketika mereka pergi.

“Tadi mahkluk itu melompat ke arahku!” raung Josh sewaktu mereka memasuki kamar Harry. “Aku tidak akan sekaget itu kalau dia cuma lewat!” Dia menghela napas. “Besar sekali. Aku pernah melihat yang kakinya panjang, yang warnanya kuning tapi tidak yang sebesar itu.....Dasar mahkluk _Arachnoidea_ kurang ajar!”

“Apa itu _Arachnoidea_?” Ron berbalik kepada Harry. Dia gemetar. “Harry, aku tidak mau tidur di sana malam ini.”

“ _Arachnoidea_ itu nama khusus yang diberikan para peneliti dari dunia Muggle untuk labah-labah.” kata Josh, yang kini sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya, sementara Ron semakin lama semakin gemetar.

Tiba-tiba saja, mereka mendengar suara Sam berteriak-teriak mendekat. Labah-labah hitam besar berlari memasuki kamar Harry. Labah-labah itu memang besar, dan dia bergerak ke arah mereka dengan cepat. Harry melompat ke seberang ruangan bersama Josh dan Ron yang merapat ke dinding. Labah-labah itu tidak mengikuti mereka karena kelihatannya sedang berusaha menghindari sesuatu.

Sam berlari masuk sambil membawa sapu—yang sudah diayunkan ke atas kepalanya tinggi-tinggi dalam posisi siap memukul. “KEMARI KAU—!“

PLAK—pukulan itu tepat mengenai tubuh labah-labah itu, tapi makhluk itu masih berlari. Dia berusaha mencari tempat persembunyian, tapi...

PLAK—Sam memukulnya sekali lagi dengan keras—sampai lantai kamar bergetar, dan akhirnya labah-labah itu terbalik. Kaki-kakinya berusaha menggapai-gapai, sementara badannya yang berukuran dua kali ukuran kenop pintu berputar cepat di lantai.

“BUNUH DIA! BUNUH DIA!” teriak Ron tegang.

“ _Incen_ —“

“Jangan, Harry!” cegah Josh, telah memperoleh kembali keberaniannya. “Pingsankan saja! Aku mau lihat labah-labah jenis apa ini.”

“ _Stupefy_!” raung Harry kemudian.

Mantra Bius-nya tepat mengenai labah-labah.

Josh mendekati labah-labah yang mulai berhenti meronta itu dengan hati-hati. Dia meminta sapu yang dipegang Sam, “Dimana kau temukan sapu ini? Ini bukan sapu rumah.”

“Aku tahu itu! Tadi ada di dekat tangga jadi kupakai saja.”

Josh membalik labah-labah itu ketika Daniel masuk. “Ada apa ini, kalian bisa membangunkan selu—“

Detik berikutnya Liz, Ginny dan Hermione berlari masuk. Mereka sudah mengenakan piama, dan rambut mereka dijepit ke atas. “Ada ap—“

Keduanya mendekap mulut ketika melihat labah-labah itu.

“Labah-labah apa ini? Besar sekali.” kata Liz kemudian.

“Oh, kau belum lihat Aragog.” kata Harry maju. Sementara Ron masih memandang labah-labah itu dengan ketakutan.

“Apa kau pernah lihat yang seperti ini di buku, Hermione?” tanya Josh.

Hermione mendekati labah-labah itu perlahan dan memperhatikannya. “Belum, belum pernah. Kami biasa menggunakan labah-labah mati yang kecil untuk Ramuan.” Dia memperhatikan seluruh bagian labah-labah itu dengan teliti. “Tapi kenapa kelihatannya seperti labah-labah biasa?”

“Kurasa ini bukan labah-labah biasa.” kata Sam. Dia menunjuk bagian perut sebelah samping dari labah-labah itu. Ron memberanikan diri untuk maju.

“Astaga, Tanda Kegelapan!” seru Daniel.

Liz menutup pintu dibelakangnya supaya pembicaraan mereka tidak didengar oleh orang lain.

“Apa Voldemort sudah mulai beraksi?” kata Sam.

“Aku tidak yakin—“ kata Harry. Bekas lukanya selalu memberi peringatan sewaktu Voldemort sedang berkeinginan untuk membunuh, tapi selama ini dia belum merasakan apapun.

“Animagus?” tanya Daniel.

“Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak.” jawab Josh. “Bisa saja ini labah-labah biasa yang diperbesar dengan Mantra Pembengkak lalu diberi Tanda Kegelapan.”

Keadaan sunyi selama beberapa saat sebelum mereka mendengar jendela kamar itu diketok-ketok.

“Hedwig!” seru Harry seraya berlari membuka pintu jendela.

Hedwig terbang masuk lalu hinggap di tempat tidur. Harry melepas surat yang terikat di kakinya, dan Hedwig kembali terbang menuju kandangnya lalu beruhu kagum pada dirinya sendiri.

“Surat dari Sirius!” desis Harry. Mereka semua mengerumuni Harry (Labah-labahnya masih tergeletak pingsan). Harry membaca suratnya dengan pelan.

 

_Dear Harry,_

_Aku masih tidak percaya kejadian itu bisa membawamu sampai ke dunia lain. Maksudku, itu luar biasa sekali. Petualangan yang cukup menarik, kurasa. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, aku merasa lega karena kau sudah kembali._

_Dumbledore mengirim surat padaku sewaktu kau menghilang. Aku membalas suratnya dan mengatakan aku akan ke Hogwarts untuk menemuinya, tapi dia mencegahku. Dia bilang kau pasti akan kembali. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa seyakin itu._

 

“Kurasa Dumbledore itu orangnya memang agak misterius.” kata Daniel, “Sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa memahami cara berpikirnya.”

“Shh—“

 

_Keadaan disini semakin kacau. Semenjak kalian menghilang, telah banyak terjadi hal yang tidak terduga sebelumnya. Muncul makhluk-makhluk aneh, yang bahkan Dumbledore sendiri pun belum pernah melihatnya._

 

Mereka saling bertukar pandang. “Jangan-jangan—“

“Teruskan, Harry.” kata Liz.

 

_Semalam telah terjadi banyak sekali penyerangan. Orang-orang di dunia sihir bisa mempertahankan diri dengan sihir mereka, tapi para Muggle tidak._

_Kudengar petugas-petugas dari Kementrian Sihir berusaha keras menggunakan Jampi Memori untuk menghapus ingatan para Muggle mengenai makhluk-makhluk itu. Kementrian takut kalau-kalau peristiwa semacam itu akan mempengaruhi komunitas penyihir nantinya._

_Aku dan teman-temanku berpikir Voldemort-lah dalang semuanya. Tapi Dumbledore bilang bukan. Tapi dia merasa khawatir kalau-kalau makhluk itu bersekutu dengan Voldemort untuk melawan kita._

 

“Itu juga yang kutakutkan.” kata Josh. “Kita akan kesulitan menghadapi mereka semua.” Dia terdiam. “Teruskan, Harry.”

 

_Aku, Lupin, Figg, dan Moody akan datang ke Hogwarts saat tahun ajaran baru nanti. Dumbledore ingin bertemu kami. Kutunggu kau di sana._

_Sirius,_

_PS : Dumbledore memberikan daftar buku pelajaranmu yang baru kepadaku, jadi sekalian kusisipkan di surat ini. Lupin dan Moody titip salam untukmu. Oh ya, Arabella menjadi guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam-mu yang baru._

 

“Oh tidak!” ratap Harry.

Ron menghela napas. “Semoga saja dia tidak mengoceh tentang kucing-kucingnya di depan kelas.” katanya. “Lagipula, menurutku pada umumnya wanita tidak suka berkelahi.”

Hermione menatapnya galak, sebelum sesaat lamanya mereka terdiam. Semua tampak berpikir.

“Harry, cepat tulis surat ke Dumbledore!” seru Sam tiba-tiba.

“Kenapa?”

“Kita kirim labah-labah ini kepadanya dengan Hedwig. Mungkin dia bisa membantu kita menyelidiki.”

“Kenapa harus repot-repot membawanya ke Dumbledore?” tanya Ron.

“Kita tidak perlu melakukannya kalau kalian tahu cara mengembalikan dia ke wujud aslinya.”

“Kami pernah lihat Lupin dan Sirius mengembalikan wujud Wormtail, tapi—kau benar. Kami belum tahu caranya.” kata Harry. “Lagipula, kalau kita kirim ke Dumbledore, berarti ada bukti.”

“Biar aku yang membuat kotak untuk mahkluk ini.” kata Sam. “Hermione, aku butuh sedikit bantuanmu dengan memberikan Mantra Anti-Sobek.” Dan keduanya langsung pergi.

Harry menuju meja, membuka selembar perkamen yang berada di atasnya, mencelup pena bulunya ke dalam botol tinta dan siap menulis. “Er—bagaimana kalau... _Dear Profesor Dumbledore, di dalam kotak ini terdapat seekor labah-labah, yang kami temukan sedang mengejar_ —“ Harry berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Josh yang melotot tajam kepadanya.

Sambil berusaha keras menahan tawa, dia melanjutkan. “— _teman kami di dalam kamar di Leaky Cauldron. Saya membuatnya pingsan dengan Mantra Bius, semoga efeknya masih ada sewaktu kotak ini tiba di sana._

 _Ada Tanda Kegelapan di samping tubuh labah-labah ini sehingga kami menduga kalau labah-labah besar ini adalah Animagus. Karena tidak tahu Mantra Pembaliknya kami memutuskan untuk mengirimnya kepada Anda agar bisa diselidiki lebih lanjut_. Bagaimana?”

Yang lain mengangguk bersemangat, kecuali Josh yang tampak merengut.

“Harry, kau bisa menjadi pengarang yang hebat!” puji Daniel, sementara Josh memandangnya dengan pandangan mencela.

“Aku tidak mengarang.” kata Harry agak jengkel.

“Oh, bukan itu maksudku.” kata Daniel cepat-cepat. “Maksudku, kau cukup pandai dalam—“

“Ini kotaknya—!“ Sam dan Hermione berhambur masuk.

“Cepat sekali, Sam.” kata Liz kagum.

“Er—sebenarnya, Hermione tidak sekedar memberi Mantra Anti-Sobek....“

Karena tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau memasukkan labah-labah itu ke dalam kotak, Hermione lalu menggunakan Mantra Melayang untuk melakukannya.

Setelah dibungkus dengan rapi, Harry mengikat kotak berisi labah-labah beserta surat yang ditulisnya untuk Dumbledore ke kaki Hedwig. “Tolong berikan langsung ke Dumbledore, ya.” katanya kepada Hedwig. Seakan mengerti kata-kata Harry, Hedwig pun mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang keluar jendela.

 

* * *

 

Setelah insiden malam itu, besoknya mereka semua kesiangan.

Daniel berteriak-teriak menyerukan dia sudah terlambat ke tempat syuting sebelum akhirnya tersadar bahwa dia sekarang berada di tempat lain, di dunia lain. Liz yang mendengar teriakan-teriakan itu terbangun dan berjalan keluar dari kamar tanpa sadar seperti zombie. Josh tertidur lagi dalam keadaan duduk di tempat tidurnya, Sam berguling lalu jatuh dari kasurnya, Ron kembali menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut, Hermione secara tidak sadar keluar dari kamar sambil membawa bantal, sedangkan Harry—yang masih lebih waras—melompat ke depan cermin dan mulai memperhatikan bekas lukanya.

Josh, yang sudah tidak bisa tidur tapi masih sangat mengantuk, melihatnya.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” tanyanya pelan. “Apa bekas lukamu sakit lagi?”

“Sedikit.” jawab Harry jujur. Tapi pandangannya tidak beralih dari cermin. “Aku terbangun gara-gara ini.”

“Kita ke Diagon Alley hari ini kan?” tanya Josh lagi. “Aku mau melihat lorong itu secara langsung.” Dia menyodok Daniel yang sudah kembali tidur di sebelahnya. “Hei—bangun. Apa kau mau ditinggal sendirian?”

“Aku masih agak mengantuk. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi—“

“Terserah kau.” Josh turun dari tempat tidur dengan malas. “Tapi aku tidak menjamin kau tidak akan bertemu labah-labah raksasa disini.”

Mata Daniel langsung terbuka lebar dan kantuknya mendadak lenyap—meski masih meninggalkan sedikit bekas. Sementara saat itu Harry masih di depan cermin memeriksa bekas lukanya. Rasa panas pada bekas luka itu masih belum hilang.

Beberapa saat kemudian sempat terjadi antrian panjang di depan kamar mandi. Tapi itu tidak membutuhkan waktu lama karena mereka semua sedang terburu-buru. Rencana ke Diagon Alley tidak boleh ditunda lagi, sebab besok hari Harry, Ron dan Hermione sudah harus berada di Hogwarts karena tahun ajaran baru akan segera dimulai.

 

* * *

 

Setelah mengambil uangnya dari Gringgots bersama Mrs Weasley, Harry beserta rombongan mulai membeli semua perlengkapan dan peralatan sekolah.

Liz secara tidak sengaja sempat tersandung _Buku Tak-Kasatmata mengenai Ketakkasatmataan_ di _Flourish and Blotts_ , dan dengan senang hati menyerahkan kembali buku yang tidak kelihatan itu kepada manajer toko.

Dan sewaktu mereka melewati _Ollivanders_ , Harry mendadak mendapat ide. Dia menyerahkan beberapa Galleon kepada Ron, dan memintanya untuk membelikan bahan-bahan ramuan untuknya. Setelah mereka pergi, dia mendorong Josh, Sam, Liz dan Daniel masuk ke _Ollivanders_.

“Harry, kenapa kita—“

“Mr Potter?” Mr Ollivander berdiri dari tempat dia duduk, berjalan mengitari mejanya dan menemui mereka. Matanya menyipit tajam. “Kurasa tongkat yang kau miliki tidak patah, kan?”

“Oh, tentu saja tidak Mr Ollivander.” kata Harry gugup. “Saya—saya ingin memberikan teman-teman saya ini masing-masing sebuah tongkat.”

Yang lain terperanjat. Mereka saling bertukar pandang untuk beberapa saat.

“Harry, kami—“

“Setidaknya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk kalian.” sela Harry cepat.

Mr Ollivander mendekati Daniel, “Astaga, mataku pasti sudah mulai lamur. Aku melihat ada dua Harry Potter di tokoku ini.”

“Saya bukan Harry, Mr Ollivander. Saya Daniel.”

“Bahkan suaranya pun mirip!” kata Mr Ollivander, tampaknya tidak peduli. “Sungguh aneh. Sungguh sangat aneh.” Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Daniel. Matanya yang pucat itu menatap Daniel tajam-tajam. “Baiklah, kau dulu. Julurkan tanganmu yang kau gunakan untuk memegang tongkat.”

Hampir satu jam kemudian baru mereka keluar dari toko itu. Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Fred, George, Ron dan Hermione yang menunggu di depan _Ollivanders_ sudah pegal karena terlalu lama berdiri.

Sama seperti halnya Harry, Josh dan Daniel harus mencoba banyak sekali tongkat. Hampir semua tongkat di toko itu mereka coba, dan hampir tidak ada yang cocok. Meski begitu, Daniel akhirnya mendapat tongkat yang sangat mirip dengan kepunyaan Harry, bulu ekor _phoenix_ dan _holly_ , tapi dengan panjang tiga puluh senti. Sedangkan Josh—yang kelihatan capek sekali karena harus mencoba begitu banyak tongkat, akhirnya mendapat tongkat yang terbuat dari _yew_ , dengan dua inti tongkat yakni sehelai bulu ekor _unicorn_ dan sehelai bulu ekor _phoenix_ , sepanjang dua puluh tujuh senti. Menurut Mr Ollivander, tongkat itu merupakan salah satu dari tongkat paling sakti yang pernah dibuatnya.

Harry menceritakan hal itu kepada Ron sewaktu mereka kembali ke Leaky Cauldron. Mereka berdua yang berjalan paling depan.

“Kau bergurau!” desis Ron.

“Mr Ollivander sendiri sampai terkagum-kagum.” kata Harry. “Dia bilang, setelah aku tidak ada orang yang harus mencoba tongkat sebanyak itu—“

“Kau dulu juga begitu?” Ron kelihatan kaget sekali. “Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang?”

“Er—karena kupikir itu tidak penting.” Harry merasa mukanya merah.

“Ada satu hal yang menjadi pikiranku selama ini.” kata Ron kemudian.

“Apa?”

“Di etalase tokonya ada sebuah tongkat yang diletakkan di bantal berwarna ungu, kan?”

“Ya. Memangnya ada apa dengan itu?”

“Menurutku itu tongkat paling sakti yang pernah dia buat.”

Harry berpikir sejenak. “Bisa saja. tapi bisa juga cuma tongkat biasa yang dipakai untuk pajangan.”

Mereka menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa dengan bermain catur sihir di Leaky Cauldron yang kosong bersama yang lain. Ron senang sekali karena tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya dalam permainan ini. Josh akhirnya menyerah setelah kalah total sebanyak lima kali berturut-turut. Harry dan Daniel juga kalah, tapi tidak separah Josh. Sam lumayan pandai, tapi kepandaian Ron dalam catur masih melebihinya.

“Kau bisa ikut kejuaraan catur internasional, Ron.” puji Sam.

“Ada pertandingan catur?” tanya Ron heran.

“Di dunia Muggle ada. Meski bidak-bidaknya tidak hidup.”

“Sayang sekali.” sesal Ron. Dia mendadak melihat Hermione lewat. Di tangannya ada sebuah buku. “Astaga, Hermione. Jangan bilang—kau pasti sudah mulai belajar lagi.”

“Betul sekali.” jawab Hermione tenang, lalu duduk di kursi terdekat.

“Astaga!” Ron mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hermione ke Sam yang tersenyum-senyum. “Kau percaya itu?” katanya.

“Adam yang paling pintar saja tidak separah ini.” kata Sam membenarkan, tapi lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan, “Meski begitu, belajar itu penting. Apalagi tampaknya semua yang kalian pelajari di sekolah akan berguna di kehidupan nyata.”

Setelah mereka makan malam, Mrs Weasley menyuruh mereka segera tidur karena besok pagi-pagi mereka akan dijemput.

“Ayahmu berhasil membujuk Kementrian untuk mengantar kita ke stasiun.” kata Mrs Weasley kepada Ron. “Fudge kelihatannya kurang senang, apalagi setelah—peristiwa dua bulan lalu di rumah sakit Hogwarts.”

Cornelius Fudge, sang Menteri Sihir, telah terpengaruh artikel yang ditulis Rita Skeeter mengenai Harry. Dia menganggap Dumbledore selama ini telah menutupi rahasia Harry darinya. Dia bahkan tidak percaya kalau Voldemort telah hidup kembali, sehingga dia dan Dumbledore sejak saat itu terpaksa harus berpisah jalan.

 

* * *

 

Besok paginya mereka semua bergegas membawa barang mereka dan menaruhnya di bawah. Begitu mobil Kementrian datang, mereka langsung membawa barang-barang itu ke dalam mobil dan langsung berangkat menuju _King’s Cross_.

“Barang-barang siapa ini?” tanya Ron melihat beberapa koper yang tidak dikenalinya. Dia menutup sangkar Pidwigeon, burung hantu kecilnya, dengan jubahnya untuk mencegah burung itu beruhu terus.

“Punya kami,” kata Daniel sambil memberikan kopernya kepada pengemudi mobil Kementrian untuk diletakkan ke dalam bagasi mobil. “kami akan ke Hogwarts juga.”

“Kau bergurau!” seru Hermione.

“Kemarin Josh mengirim surat ke Dumbledore untuk meminta ijinnya. Dumbledore setuju.” kata Sam. “Dan karena kita tidak bisa ber-Apparate di lingkungan Hogwarts, maka kami akan ikut dengan kalian.”

Harry pernah mengalami kejadian buruk dengan mobil Kementrian. Rasanya jauh dari nyaman. Banyak hal yang mustahil dilakukan oleh mobil biasa dapat dilakukan oleh mobil itu, seperti menyusup ke tempat-tempat sempit, melewati barisan-barisan mobil dengan cepat hingga tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di barisan paling depan, dan banyak lagi.

Harry merasa lega bahwa dia bukan satu-satunya orang yang tidak menikmati perjalanan ke stasiun. Liz, yang duduk di sampingnya bersama Mrs Wealey, Hermione dan Ginny di bagian belakang, kelihatan sangat tegang. Matanya terus-menerus membelalak, dan hampir tidak berkedip, menatap jalan selama mobil itu meluncur di jalanan yang ramai. Harry memperhatikannya mencengeram kuat roknya sampai kelihatannya nyaris sobek. Dia tidak bersuara, tapi Harry yakin itu dikarenakan dia terlalu takut sehingga suaranya seakan hilang.

Liz baru mulai rileks ketika mereka tiba di depan stasiun.

“Aku bisa mati kalau terus-terusan begini.” kata Liz sambil mencengkeram dada di bagian jantungnya, setelah mobil Kementrian pergi. “Mobilnya semerawut betul.”

“Kenapa kau tidak tutup mata saja?” kata Sam dingin.

Liz berdiri mematung. Harry menduga pastilah hal itu tidak terlintas di benaknya sama sekali. Dan dugaannya benar. Karena setelah tersadar, Liz lalu bergumam sambil marah kepada dirinya sendiri, “Kenapa tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya?”

Mereka berjalan melintasi peron-peron hingga sampai di peron sembilan. Harry melihat bahwa ini pertama kalinya Daniel kelihatan gugup. Bagaimana tidak, tembok pembatas antara peron sembilan dan sepuluh—yang merupakan jalan masuk ke peron sembilan tiga perempat—kelihatan sangat kokoh. Salah-salah mereka bisa berakhir di rumah sakit karena luka-luka dan diduga melakukan percobaan bunuh diri.

“Er—Harry, kurasa lebih baik kau duluan.” kata Josh. “Tembok itu kelihatannya bisa menghancurkan kepalaku.”

Harry tersenyum geli, lalu mendorong trolinya menuju tembok pembatas antara peron sembilan dan sepuluh. Dia sudah melakukan ini beberapa kali jadi dia tidak lagi merasa takut. Beberapa detik kemudian dia sudah berada di peron sembilan tiga perempat di samping Hogwarts Express, kereta api uap yang akan membawa mereka langsung menuju Hogwarts.

Dia baru saja mendorong trolinya ketika yang lain muncul.

Merasa puas dengan kekaguman Josh, Liz, Sam dan Daniel akan Hogwarts Express, Harry, Ron dan Hermione memimpin rombongan menuju kompartemen yang kosong.

“Apa kau akan duduk bersama Prefek yang lain, Hermione?” tanya Harry. Dia duduk di samping Daniel sedangkan Ron dan Hermione duduk di sebelahnya. Sedangkan Josh dan yang lain duduk di seberang mereka.

“Tidak.” jawab Hermione tegas. “Tapi aku perlu kesana. Hanya agar mereka tahu kalau aku ada.”

Ron memandang Hermione dengan ternganga, “Hanya untuk memberi tahu?”

“Hermione, kalau kau ingin duduk di sana, kami tidak keberatan.” kata Harry.

“Tidak, tidak.” kata Hermione lagi. “Lagipula kalau Malfoy dan kedua pengikutnya itu datang, tiga lawan dua tidak akan adil.” Hermione lalu melihat keluar jendela kereta.

Ron sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Harry menyikut rusuknya menyuruhnya diam, karena salah-salah mereka berdua bisa bertengkar lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka semua bisa merasakan kalau kereta itu mulai berjalan.

Pintu kompartemen tiba-tiba terbuka. Fred dan George masuk.

“Halo, Harry.” sapa George. “Ketiga cecunguk itu belum datang?”

“Belum. Kurasa mereka sudah kapok kita sihir.” jawab Harry.

“Kalian berdua masih bereksperimen?” tanya Josh.

“Oh tentu saja, Josh.” jawab Fred. “Mau lihat beberapa temuan baru kami?”

“Tidak, terima kasih.” tanggap Josh cepat. “Lebih baik kalian simpan saja untuk toko lelucon kalian.”

Dia mengedip kepada mereka. Dan si kembar menganga.

“Apa kau....apa kau...” Keduanya tergagap-gagap.

“...ah, Harry, tahun ini kalian bertiga harus menghadapi OWL kan?” tanya Josh cepat, sepertinya sengaja agar keduanya tidak keceplosan memberi tahu semua orang bahwa akhir tahun ajaran yang lalu Harry menyerahkan hadiah Triwizard-nya yang sebesar seribu Galleon kepada mereka berdua.

“Oh, tolong jangan ingatkan itu!” ratap Ron. “Setiap kali aku ingat, malamnya aku pasti mimpi buruk.”

“Ron, kau harus tahu, suka atau tidak kau harus tetap menghadapinya.” kata Hermione tajam. “Maka sebaiknya mulai sekarang kalian—“

Harry tidak mendengarkan. Dia melihat Fred dan George membungkuk untuk berbicara kepada Josh. Dia sadar betul kalau teman-teman barunya itu mengetahui bahwa dua bulan yang lalu dia memberikan hadiah juara Triwizard-nya kepada Fred dan George untuk investasi toko lelucon.

Mendadak lamunannya dan pertengkaran hebat antara Ron dan Hermione yang ramai di kompartemen itu terhenti saat pintu kompartemen terbuka. Malfoy, diikuti kedua pengikutnya yang setia, Crabbe dan Goyle,  masuk.

“Ah, _Potty_ dan _Weasel_ ,” katanya, tampaknya tidak sadar Fred dan George ada disitu.

Harry melihat Josh menahan Fred dan George, dan menggeleng ke arah mereka. “Masih berani ke Hogwarts, rupanya?

“Asal kalian tahu saja, sebentar lagi kastil itu akan dihancurkan. Dan tahun ini aku kesana untuk melihat ketidakmampuan Dumbledore dalam mengatasi itu.” Crabbe dan Goyle terkikik-kikik.

Harry, Ron dan Hermione berdiri. Telinga mereka bertiga memerah karena marah. Tapi diluar dugaan mereka, Josh malah menyela, “Kamu masih belum kapok terkena lima kutukan sekaligus?” katanya kepada Malfoy.

Malfoy memandang Josh dengan tatapan kurang ajar. “Kau kira siapa kamu?”

“Lalu kau kira siapa dirimu itu, ha?” balas Josh. “Apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dibanggakan dari ayahmu si Pelahap Maut itu?”

Wajah Malfoy memerah karena marah. Dia mencabut tongkatnya dan mengacungkannya kepada Josh. “Kau bilang apa tadi?”

Ron bergerak maju, tapi Harry dan Hermione menahannya. Salah-salah Josh bisa kena sihir Malfoy.

“Oh, jadi cuma itu kemampuanmu, Malfoy?”

Mereka heran sekali Josh malah tertawa. Dan tampaknya Malfoy pun agak terkejut melihat Josh yang tidak takut sama sekali. “Panggil ayahmu kemari, biar kami berdua yang selesaikan.”

Malfoy mengayunkan tongkatnya, hendak mengutuk Josh. Tapi Josh lebih gesit. Disentilnya ujung tongkat itu dengan jarinya hingga tongkat itu terlepas dari tangan Malfoy. Tongkat itu melayang kira-kira semeter di atas kepala mereka dan kemudian ditangkap dengan mulus oleh Josh.

Posisi berbalik. Kini giliran Josh yang memegang tongkat. Dan dia mengacungkannya tepat di bawah dagu Malfoy.

“Jangan coba-coba melawanku.” katanya pelan. Dia kelihatan sangat marah. Matanya kelihatan berkilat tajam memandang mata Malfoy yang kini tampak ketakutan. “Sekarang cepat angkat kaki kotormu itu dan pergi dari sini sebelum aku menggunakan sihir paling mematikan yang mampu membunuh Dementor kepada kalian bertiga.”

Menghadapi bahaya di ujung tanduk, Malfoy, Crabbe, dan Goyle perlahan-lahan mundur dan berlari setelah melewati pintu kompartemen.

Josh membuang tongkat Malfoy keluar dari pintu sebelum pintu itu ditutup.

Terdengar tepuk tangan meriah di dalam kompartemen diikuti seruan kekaguman. Harry ikut bertepuk tangan. Dan Daniel adalah satu satu dari mereka yang paling keras.

“Sudah, sudah, buat apa bertepuk tangan untukku.” kata Josh.

Wajahnya merah padam. Amarahnya dalam sekejap diganti dengan rasa malu.

“Kerja yang bagus, Josh!” seru Fred, melompat-lompat hingga lantai kompartemen bergetar.

“Kalian lihat wajahnya yang ketakutan?” kata Ron girang.

“Yah, setidaknya mereka tidak akan mengganggu kalian untuk sementara waktu ini,” kata Sam kemudian, mengatasi keributan di kompartemen itu.

“Tapi Josh, kau sudah janji padaku untuk tidak menggunakan _Holy_ pada manusia.” kata Liz.

“Aku tahu, aku cuma menggertak mereka.”

Sisa perjalanan menuju Hogwarts berlangsung menyenangkan. Mereka membeli banyak sekali Bolu Kuali, Coklat Kodok, Kacang Segala-Rasa Bertie Bott, dan Pastel Labu. Harry tidak bisa menahan tawa melihat Daniel yang berusaha menangkap Coklat Kodok, terus menerus melompat menghindar. Dan ketika akhirnya dia menyerah, Kodok itu malah melompat dan hinggap tepat di wajahnya.

Tidak disangka-sangka, beberapa menit sebelum mereka sampai, tiba-tiba turun hujan deras. Hermione tampak khawatir.

“Bagaimana dengan anak-anak kelas satu, ya?” katanya.

“Oh, dasar Prefek!” kata Ron seraya mengenakan jubahnya.

“Tidak usah khawatir soal itu.” kata Josh menghibur. “Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Kalian ingat Dennis Creevey, tidak?”

Dennis Creevey, adik Colin Creevey—anak kelas empat yang menganggap Harry seperti pahlawan—tahun lalu sempat tercebur sewaktu melewati danau. Untunglah cumi-cumi raksasa melemparnya kembali ke atas perahu. Tapi Hermione agaknya khawatir pertolongan dari cumi-cumi itu tidak akan terjadi lagi tahun ini.

“Kau tidak usah khawatir. Kan ada Hagrid.” kata Harry.

Dua menit kemudian kereta itu berhenti dan anak-anak berebut turun, meninggalkan koper-koper mereka yang akan diangkut secara terpisah.

Hujan semakin lebat, dan Ron menduga kalau air danau akan meluap saking derasnya. Harry terpaksa menudungi kepalanya dengan jubahnya agar tidak basah kuyub. Dia merasa aneh sewaktu melihat Josh berjalan santai menuju kereta-tanpa-kuda yang dia tumpangi bersama yang lain.

Semua mata menatap Josh sewaktu dia tiba di atas kereta. Dia basah kuyub, tapi tampaknya tidak berusaha menghindar dari derasnya hujan.

“Kau bisa sakit!” seru Liz.

“Tidak, kalau bisa kucegah.” Josh mengebaskan tangannya dan tiba-tiba saja semua air hujan yang membasahi tubuh mereka semua lenyap. Harry melihat ada bekas-bekas cahaya berwarna biru sian di sekitar tangan Josh.

Semua ternganga.

“Sudah kubilang, urusan yang berhubungan dengan air serahkan saja padaku.”

“Tapi sejak kapan kau bisa melakukannya?” tanya Liz.

Josh menutup pintu kereta dan kereta tanpa kuda itu langsung meluncur. “Belum lama” jawabnya. “Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih kepada Daniel untuk hal ini.”

“A-aku? Karena aku?” tanya Daniel kikuk. Wajahnya memerah.

“Kemampuan Pangeran-ku belakangan ini sudah mulai keluar. Kurasa itu tanda bahwa tak lama lagi kau akan menggantikanku.” kata Josh. Mereka terdiam lama. Harry tidak tahu apakah ini tertanda baik atau buruk, tapi dia merasa lebih baik kalau tidak mengungkitnya dalam waktu dekat.

Kereta itu membawa mereka langsung menuju kastil. Josh, Liz, Sam dan Daniel terlalu sibuk melihat keadaan sekeliling yang gelap dan bertanya-tanya sehingga tidak ada waktu bagi mereka untuk bicara.


	8. The Giant Pieces of Ice

**P** intu ganda terbuka dengan sendirinya ketika rombongan murid-murid memasuki Aula Besar. Ratusan piring dan piala emas yang diletakkan di sepanjang empat buah meja panjang memantulkan cahaya menyilaukan yang berasal dari ratusan lilin yang melayang-layang. Langit-langit ruangan kelihatan berawan hitam kelam dan sesekali menampakkan petir memberi kesan seakan-akan langit-langit ruangan itu terbuka, padahal sebetulnya tidak. Semua murid di Hogwarts sudah tahu kalau langit-langit itu disihir agar tampak seperti langit luar.

Tiap meja panjang yang ada di ruangan itu melambangkan empat Asrama yang ada di Hogwarts, yakni Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, dan Slytherin. Di tiap-tiap meja tersebut duduk murid-murid sesuai dengan Asrama mereka masing-masing.

Tidak biasanya di depan meja guru tampak ada sebuah meja tambahan yang cukup panjang. Meskipun belum ada seorangpun yang duduk di sana, Harry yakin kalau empat dari kursi kosong itu akan ditempati oleh Josh dan yang lain. Harry menengadah, melihat Hagrid, teman setengah raksasanya duduk di paling kanan. Hagrid mengangkat jempolnya kepada Harry dan Harry membalasnya dengan nyengir. Di kursi emas yang berada di tengah duduk Profesor Dumbledore. Rambut dan jenggotnya yang keperakan dan panjang tampak berkilauan di ruangan itu. Dari balik kacamata bulan separonya dia sempat menatap Harry sejenak sebelum akhirnya berpindah ke pintu utama ketika Profesor McGonagall membawa anak-anak kelas satu masuk.

 

* * *

 

Proses seleksi pun berjalan, tapi baik Harry, Ron maupun Hermione tidak ada yang mendengarkan. Mereka baru bertepuk tangan ketika mendengar si Topi Seleksi meneriakkan “GRYFFINDOR!”

“Harry, mana si Figg?” bisik Ron. Harry mendongak ke arah meja guru lagi, dan melihat kursi kosong di samping kursi Professor McGonagall.

“Kurasa dia belum datang.”

“Dimana pula Snape?” tanya Hermione. “Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi.”

“Ada desas-desus yang mengatakan kalau dia sudah mengundurkan diri.” kata Lee Jordan, teman si kembar Fred dan George.

“Kau bercanda!” seru Ron. “Snape mengundurkan diri? Siapa penggantinya?”

“Tidak tahu.”

Harry melihat ekpresi Neville yang tampak lega.

Neville memang selalu mendapat tekanan dari Snape selama pelajaran Ramuan. Dan kalaupun desas-desus itu benar, maka baik Neville ataupun anak-anak Asrama Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, dan Ravenclaw tidak akan merasa kehilangan, karena sebagian besar dari mereka membencinya. Kecuali anak-anak Slytherin, tentunya.

Snape sudah sangat terkenal sangat memihak kepada anak-anak Asramanya dan selalu suka mengurangi nilai dari anak-anak Asrama lain.

Ketika upacara seleksi selesai, Professor Dumbledore berdiri. “Selamat datang!” sambutnya. “Sebelum kita mulai, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kuumumkan.”

Suasana Aula langsung tenang.

“Tahun ini kita kedatangan banyak sekali tamu.”

Pintu Aula tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka, dan masuklah Remus Lupin (masih dengan jubah compang-campingnya), Mad-Eye Moody—yang memasuki Aula dengan tertatih-tatih karena sebelah kakinya adalah kaki kayu—dan empat orang berikutnya sudah Harry kenali—Josh, Daniel, Liz dan Sam, yang kemudian diikuti oleh seekor anjing besar, dan Harry senang sekali waktu melihatnya. Anjing itu sebanarnya adalah wali Harry, Sirius Black yang menyamar. Mereka semua, kecuali Moody—yang langsung menuju kursi yang biasanya di duduki Snape, duduk di meja yang kosong sedangkan anjing hitam besar itu berlari menuju Harry lalu duduk di belakangnya. Harry mengelus-elusnya dan si anjing membalasnya dengan mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya dengan riang.

“Kalian pasti sudah mengenal Profesor Lupin dan Profesor Moody. Mereka datang ke Hogwarts atas undanganku.” kata Dumbledore lagi. “Sedangkan keempat orang di samping Profesor Lupin adalah tamu kita yang datang dari tempat yang sangat jauh.”

Semua murid menatap mereka berempat. Murid-murid cewek mulai berbisik-bisik setelah memperhatikan wajah Josh, Sam, dan—terutama—Daniel yang tampan. (Meski belum ada yang menyadari kalau Daniel adalah kembaran Harry.) Sedangkan di lain pihak, murid-murid cowok berbisik-bisik mengenai Liz. Tapi ada pula diantara mereka yang membahas lain dari itu karena keempatnya tidak mengenakan jubah seperti halnya semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

“Ya, mereka Muggle, kalau itu yang kalian pikirkan.” kata Dumbledore cerah. “Tapi jangan meremehkan mereka, karena Muggle sekalipun bisa memiliki kekuatan yang belum tentu dimiliki oleh penyihir hebat manapun di dunia.” Dia menepuk tangannya sekali. “Karena banyaknya tamu yang datang di Hogwarts kali ini, maka dengan sangat terpaksa aku akan menempatkan keempat tamu kehormatan kita ini di Asrama Gryffindor.” Semua anak Gryffindor bersorak, termasuk juga Harry, Ron, dan Hermione. Sedangkan Josh, Liz, Sam dan Daniel, yang tampak tidak percaya mendengar pengumuman itu melihat ke belakang, ke arah Dumbledore.

“Dan, untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, kalian akan belajar Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam dari seorang wanita.” Pintu ganda terbuka lagi. Dan seorang wanita tua melangkah masuk, diikuti tatapan tidak percaya anak-anak.

“Maaf saya terlambat, Kepala Sekolah.” katanya.

Profesor Figg melangkah menuju meja guru, menyalami Dumbledore lalu duduk di kursi kosong yang disediakan khusus untuknya.

“Satu pengumuman lain—Sebulan lalu Profesor Snape mengundurkan diri,” Aula bergemuruh karena suara murid-murid. Banyak diantara mereka yang merasa lega. “dan karena sampai saat ini aku tidak bisa mendapat guru Ramuan baru, maka Profesor Moody yang akan mengisi lowongan ini.”

Harry terbelalak tidak percaya, tanpa sadar mulutnya ternganga. Dia melihat ke arah Ron dan Hermione, yang juga kelihatannya tidak percaya.

“Moody mengajar?” kata Ron girang. “Pasti ini mimpi paling buruk bagi Slytherin.” Dan dugaan Ron benar, dari semua murid, hanya anak-anak Slytherin yang kelihatan shock. Terutama Malfoy yang ternganga ngeri, mengingat terakhir kali dia sempat di-Transfigurasi menjadi musang—meskipun waktu itu dilakukan oleh Moody palsu—dan dilentingkan berkali-kali karena dia mencoba menyerang Harry dari belakang.

“Karena Slytherin tidak memiliki kepala Asrama,” kata Dumbledore, “maka mulai saat ini Profesor Trelawney—guru Ramalan kalian—yang akan menjadi kepala Asrama Slytherin.”

Harry, Ron beserta anak-anak Gryffindor lain, kecuali Hermione—mungkin karena dia Prefek—langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. “Rasain! Rasain mereka!”

Dalam sela-sela kegembiraan yang tidak terduga ini, Harry melihat Josh, Sam dan Daniel di meja depan sedang berusaha keras menahan tawa.

Profesor Trelawney suka meramalkan kematian Harry tiap kali dia melihatnya. (Hermione menyebutnya penipu.) Tapi—tentu saja—hingga kini Harry masih hidup. Dan karena Harry tidak punya bakat meramal maka bersama Ron (Hermione tidak ikut kelas ini), dia menggunakan taktik lama mereka yang selalu berhasil—yakni mengarang, untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas mereka. Asalkan mereka meramalkan kecelakaan, semakin sadis ramalan itu Profesor Trelawney akan semakin tertarik dan semakin tinggi pula nilai mereka.

“Baiklah,” Dumbledore menepukkan tangannya beberapa kali menyuruh mereka diam, “Mari kita makan.”

Mendadak, piring-piring kosong dipenuhi berbagai macam makanan enak, seenak makanan yang mereka makan setiap tahunnya. Sementara piala-piala mereka dipenuhi dengan jus labu yang nikmat. Tapi Harry tidak lagi memperhatikan makanan yang dia makan. Sepertinya dia belum pernah segembira itu. Walinya Sirius datang dan makan di dekatnya—meski dalam wujud seekor anjing, dua peristiwa heboh yang menimpa Slytherin, serta kedatangan Moody dan Lupin di Hogwarts cukup membuatnya lupa akan segala kecemasannya.

Setelah semua orang makan sampai kenyang, semua piring dan piala di ruangan itu kembali kosong.

Profesor Dumbledore berdiri sambil tersenyum lebar. “Besok pagi-pagi tahun ajaran baru akan di mulai. Karena itu kalian semua harus tidur. Ayo, berangkat!”

Terlalu lelah karena kekenyangan, Harry tidak memperhatikan arah jalan mereka. Dia bahkan sudah tidak ingat lagi mengenai Sirius ataupun hal lain karena pikirannya menerawang. Kepalanya sudah dihinggapi rasa kantuk yang luar biasa. Dan sekarang, yang dia lakukan hanyalah mengikuti Hermione, si Prefek Gryffindor yang baru dipilih, ke arah manapun dia berjalan. Dia baru berhenti ketika mereka tiba di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

“Kata kunci?” tanya si Nyonya Gemuk.

“Xiphias.” Harry mendengar Hermione menjawab.

Lukisan Nyonya Gemuk berayun ke depan, membuka jalan masuk ke Asrama Gryffindor.

Harry langsung naik ke kamarnya tanpa bicara apa-apa kepada siapapun, termasuk Ron. Dia mengganti bajunya dengan piyama, merapikan kelambunya lalu menghempaskan diri ke atas tempat tidur. Begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal, dia langsung terlelap.

 

* * *

 

Besok paginya Hermione sudah mulai menampakkan kesibukannya. Dengan buru-buru sekali dia menyantap sarapannya. Dan setelah Profesor McGonagall membagi-bagikan jadwal pelajaran mereka, dia langsung mengangkat tasnya ke atas bahu.

“Mau pergi?” tanya Ron.

“Ya, mulai hari ini aku akan sibuk sekali.” jawab Hermione, “Jadi sori, kalau aku tidak bisa berlama-lama dengan kalian. Aku pergi dulu.”

“Kau tidak menunggu suratmu?” tanya Harry.

“Oh, ya. Kau benar. Aku harus memastikan Rita Skeeter tidak menulis apa-apa tahun ini.”

Dan Hermione kembali duduk di kursinya.

“Kau tahu,” kata Ron kemudian, “kurasa menjadi Prefek adalah hal yang paling menakutkan.”

Hermione menatapnya dengan pandangan merendahkan.

“Ya, tapi kurasa hal itu tidak terlalu buruk bagiku,” Harry menatap jadwal pelajarannya. “Jika dibandingkan dengan _ini_.”

“Oh, astaga! Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam!” seru Ron ngeri, setelah melihat jadwalnya sendiri.

“Kurasa kalian terlalu berprasangka terhadap Figg.” kata Daniel.

Tapi Ron langsung menimpali. “Harry sudah mengalaminya selama sepuluh tahun, _Danny boy_!”

“Siapa tahu Figg yang sekarang berbeda dengan Figg yang kau kenal dulu, Harry.” Daniel menyendok buburnya dengan santai, “Kau tahu, menurutku selama sepuluh tahun ini dia ditugaskan oleh Dumbledore untuk mengawasimu.”

Harry memandang Ron, lalu berbalik kepada Daniel. “Aku tidak tahu, mungkin saja.”

“Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib hari apa?” tanya Josh tiba-tiba, mengalihkan pembicaraan. “Aku sudah ingin berkenalan dengan Hagrid.”

“Oh begitu?” tanya Sam sinis.

“Oh, tentu saja kau tidak tertarik.” tukas Josh. “Karena kau sudah sangat ingin bertemu dengan Profesor Sprout kan?”

Harry dan Ron menyembur bubur yang ada di dalam mulut mereka. Harry selalu merasa geli kalau teringat Josh yang pernah bilang bahwa mungkin Sam mau jadi Profesor Sprout berikutnya.

Josh yang melihat keduanya tertawa ikut tertawa juga.

“Apa? Ada yang kami lewatkan?” tanya Liz.

“Oh, tidak apa-apa.” kata Josh cepat. “Hanya lelucon kecil.”

Yang lain menatap ketiganya dengan bingung. Tapi tawa mereka kemudian di hentikan oleh suara burung-burung hantu yang membawa surat untuk mereka.

Hedwig membawakan sepucuk surat dari Hagrid. Harry langsung membacanya (tulisannya masih jelek seperti biasa):

 

_Dear Harry,_

_Aku ingin bertemu dengan teman-teman barumu. Kuluangkan waktu khusus di hari Jumat agar bisa bertemu mereka. Kalau mereka bersedia, kalian semua bisa datang pukul lima sore. Kita akan minum teh._

_Hagrid_

 

Harry melihat ke arah Josh dan yang lain.

“Oke, kami setuju,” kata Liz. “Hari itu kami kosong.”

“ _Kalian?_ ” tanya Hermione sambil melepas Daily Prophet dari kaki burung hantu pengantarnya, dan memasukkan lima Knut di kantong di kaki burung hantu itu. Ron sementara itu sedang berusaha menangkap Pigwidgeon yang berputar-putar di atas kepalanya karena suaranya yang bising telah menarik perhatian semua orang.

“Ya,” kata Sam, “Dumbledore meminta bantuan kami. Aku diminta membantu Profesor Sprout—“ Harry dan Ron berusaha keras menahan tawa. “Josh dan Daniel bersama-sama akan melihat-lihat kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam dan Ramuan, dan Liz akan memantau keadaan di kelas Ramalan. Tapi aku juga punya kesempatan untuk melihat Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib.”

“Kalian akan ikut kami?” tanya Hermione.

“Tentu saja.” kata Daniel. “Dumbledore ingin para _Muggle_ tahu apa yang dilakukan penyihir-penyihir muda seperti kalian disini.” Daniel mengedipkan matanya kepada Harry. Dan Harry langsung tahu apa maksudnya.

“Ah, Harry.” kata Josh lagi, “Kalau kau ingin menemui kami, kami ada di kantor Dumbledore atau di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor.”

“Er—Tapi,“

Sebelum Harry sempat berkata apa-apa, Josh menyuruhnya mendekat. “Kata kuncinya ‘Mars Bars’,” bisiknya setelah memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar.

 

* * *

 

Saat itu si kembar masuk ke Aula.

“Harry,” panggil Fred. Keduanya mendekati mereka. “kau sudah tahu siapa Kapten Quiditch kita yang baru?”

Oliver Wood, Kapten Quidditch Gryffindor yang sebelumnya sudah lulus dua tahun lalu dari Hogwarts. Mereka sama sekali tidak latihan ataupun melakukan pemilihan Kapten baru tahun lalu karena waktu itu Hogwarts menjadi tuan rumah Turnamen Triwizard. Turnamen itu berakhir tragis dengan terbunuhnya Cedric Diggory, anak Asrama Hufflepuff yang pernah mengalahkan Harry dalam pertandingan Quidditch.

“Belum. Siapa?” tanya Harry.

“Kau.” jawab George, nyengir.

Sendok Harry jatuh ke meja dengan bunyi berdenting. “Apa? Oh, tidak, tidak—Aku tidak mau.”

“Kenapa?”

“George, di antara kita ada yang lebih pantas menjalankan tugas itu.”

“Tidak.” jawab Fred tegas. “Kami telah melakukan pemungutan suara, dan kau-lah satu-satunya yang kami anggap paling mampu.”

Hati Harry mencelos. Ini berarti kesempatannya untuk bersantai semakin sedikit, padahal selama empat tahun di Hogwarts dia selalu kerepotan menghadapi tugas-tugas sekolah dan latihan Quidditch pada saat yang bersamaan. Belum lagi tahun ini dia harus menghadapi O.W.L. sebenarnya dia tidak keberatan menjadi Kapten Quidditch hanya saja kali ini dia _benar-benar_ tidak bisa.

“Terus, apa kita sudah mendapatkan Keeper baru?” tanyanya lagi.

“Belum, Kapten.” kata George dengan hormat. “Tapi kami mendapat kabar bahwa Colin Creevey cukup baik di atas sapu. Kalau dilatih sedikit—“

“Oh, tidak. Jangan dia.” sela Harry. “Apa kita tidak punya calon lain?”

“Belum.”

Saat itu Hermione mengoper korannya kepada Josh. Josh membacanya.

“Hujan es?”

Pandangan Harry dan yang lain lain langsung tertuju padanya.

“Coba kulihat.” kata Ron, mengambil koran itu dari Josh. “Hiii, aku belum pernah melihat es yang mengerikan seperti ini. Dengar.” katanya kemudian. “’... _tiap-tiap pecahan es itu rata-rata tiga puluh kaki panjangnya dengan lebar lima kaki, dan sangat runcing. Kejadian ini terjadi di London, di tengah ramainya para Muggle yang sedang melintasi jalanan._

 _Tidak ada tanggapan apapun mengenai hal ini dari Kementrian Sihir. Mungkin mereka sudah tidak mampu lagi menanganinya_.....’.”

Josh menatap teman-temannya serius.

“Siapa lagi yang bermain-main dengan dimensi?” tanya Liz, memelankan suaranya serendah mungkin.

“Sam, kau ada ide?” tanya Josh.

“Aku tidak tahu,” desis Sam. “Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau kita tidak berhasil ditemukan oleh Adam dan yang lain.”

 

* * *

 

Sambil berusaha untuk melupakan masalah aneh ini, Harry memasuki kelas pertama hari itu sambil membicarakan hal lain yang menjadi perhatiannya, Quidditch, bersama Ron dan Hermione. Dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan sewaktu anak-anak cewek mulai berbisik-bisik mengenai Josh dan Daniel sewaktu keduanya melangkah masuk dan duduk di kursi kosong paling belakang.

Tapi ketika mereka mendengar bunyi langkah kaki dari kejauhan, seisi kelas langsung sunyi senyap.

“Selamat Pagi, semua.” sapa Profesor Figg sewaktu melangkah masuk kelas.

“Selamat Pagi, Profesor Figg.”

Profesor Figg duduk di bangkunya lalu menatap lurus-lurus anak-anak, tidak terkecuali Josh dan Daniel.

“Kita akan mencatat sedikit sebelum kita praktek.” katanya.

Anak-anak mengeluarkan pena bulu, botol tinta dan perkamen mereka dan mulai mencatat setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Figg. Waktu yang berlalu terasa sangat lambat. Harry sempat terkantuk-kantuk sewaktu mencatat mengenai _Banshee_ karena volume suara Profesor Figg semakin lama semakin mengecil hingga terkadang mereka harus bertanya beberapa kali supaya jelas..

Dan akhirnya, setelah melewati setengah jam yang membosankan dan penuh dengan interupsi, Figg lalu menyuruh anak-anak menyimpan barang-barang mereka kembali ke dalam tas.

Berdebar-debar karena ingin tahu apa yang akan Figg lakukan, Harry memperhatikannya dengan saksama. Tapi dia langsung melonjak begitu namanya disebut.

“Mr Potter,” kata Figg, “Kudengar kau sudah berhasil mengatasi Kutukan Imperius dengan baik.”

Wajah Harry langsung merah. Tapi anak-anak yang lain langsung menggeser bangkunya agak ke belakang.

“Tidak usah takut,” kata Figg, “Aku tidak akan melakukan ketiga Kutukan Tak Termaafkan itu pada kalian. Aku hanya ingat mengingatkan bahwa seperti kata Moody, kalian harus selalu—“

“Aaah! Profesor!” jerit Lavender Brown, “Profesor, diluar!”

Mereka semua secara serentak, termasuk juga Professor Figg, bergegas menuju jendela sebelah luar. Dan sesaat kemudian di wajah mereka tampak kengerian yang teramat sangat.

“Maaf, tolong minggir.” kata Josh, berusaha menerobos kerumunan anak-anak. Dan detik berikutnya dia tampak baru sadar apa yang menyebabkan anak-anak begitu ketakutan.

Puluhan, bahkan mungkin ratusan potongan es raksasa yang tajam tampak melayang-layang di atas Hogwarts, siap menerjang dengan kekuatan penuh.

“Semua minggir dari jendela!” perintah Josh.

Semua berlari. Mereka merapat ke dinding tak berjendela di sisi yang lain.

Dan Harry melihat, lagi, bahwa Josh melakukan sesuatu dengan cepat dengan tangannya sebelum dia melontarkan cahaya berwarna biru sian ke angkasa.

Dari kejauhan dia memperhatikan bahwa cahaya itu membentuk sebuah tirai berwarna sian di tengah-tengah langit yang berawan, membuat batas antara kastil Hogwarts dan potongan-potongan es, beberapa detik sebelum es-es tersebut menghantamnya dan menyebabkan gempa luar biasa hebat di seluruh kompleks Hogwarts.

Semua murid menjerit ketakutan. Barang-barang mereka semua jatuh ke lantai dan dari bunyinya, pastilah botol tinta yang ada di dalam tas mereka pecah. Langit-langit bangunan bergoyang menjatuhkan debu ke kepala mereka semua. Untunglah tempat lilin besi yang bergelantungan di atas mereka tidak turut jatuh sehingga tidak memakan korban.

Gempa itu tidak berlangsung lama. Setengah menit kemudian—goncangan yang rasa-rasanya cukup kuat untuk menenggelamkan satu pulau jika berlangsung lebih lama—berhenti, sama mendadaknya dengan waktu gempa itu terjadi.

Suasana mulai tenang dan Harry memperhatikan tirai biru yang menutupi langit pun menghilang. Josh masih menatap keluar selama beberapa saat.

“Kalian tidak apa-apa?” tanyanya kemudian kepada mereka semua.

Beberapa diantara mereka mengangguk, tapi yang lain tidak bergerak, terlalu takut bahkan untuk mengangguk. Harry masih mendengar isak Neville yang menunduk dalam posisi yang tidak jauh bedanya dengan kataknya, Trevor. Ron dan Hermione seakan shock berat, menempelkan punggung mereka di dinding rapat-rapat.

“A-apa itu tadi?” tanya Daniel gagap. Tangan kanannya memegangi salah satu meja. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

“Entahlah, tapi kita perlu Sam untuk memastikan ini.” kata Josh lalu bergerak menuju pintu.

Tapi begitu mereka hendak keluar, pintu itu tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka. Sam dan Liz yang terengah-engah berlari masuk.

“Kau—yang—pasang—perisai—itu?” tanya Sam, berusaha mengambil napas.

“Jangan konyol, Sam.” tukas Liz, juga masih terengah-engah meski tidak separah Sam. “Selain Josh, siapa lagi yang bisa?”

“Kita harus menemui Profesor Dumbledore, segera.” kata Josh.

Berempat, mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu.


	9. Good News

**K** elas sudah mulai tenang ketika Profesor McGonagall masuk dengan tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan semua orang—begitu juga dengan Profesor Figg karena dia melompat berdiri di samping kursinya dengan tongkat di tangannya.

“Maaf, Profesor Figg.” kata Profesor McGonagall agak terengah. “Boleh aku pinjam Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, dan Miss Granger? Profesor Dumbledore ingin menemui mereka.”

“...Silahkan.” kata Profesor Figg.

Kegelisahan meliputi Harry, Ron dan Hermione. Tapi ketiganya mengikuti McGonagall meninggalkan kelas tanpa bertanya. (Dia mengijinkan mereka membawa tas mereka.)

“Celaka, kurasa kita akan dikeluarkan.” bisik Ron.

“Bagaimana bisa kita dikeluarkan? Kita tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.” kata Hermione.

“Kalian tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Kalian juga tidak akan dikeluarkan.” kata McGonagall. Rupa-rupanya dia mendengar pembicaraan singkat mereka itu.

Mereka tiba di depan patung Gargoyle, yang langsung melompat ke samping sewaktu McGonagall menyebut “Mars Bars”. Keempatnya melangkah mengikuti tangga langsung menuju kantor Dumbledore.

McGonagall mengetuk pintu dan setelah ada jawaban dari dalam, mereka pun masuk.

“Albus, ini mereka.” McGonagall menepi agar bisa dilihat oleh Dumbledore.

Harry bisa melihat banyak sekali orang yang hadir disitu. Lupin, Moody, Sirius, dan bahkan Snape juga ada di sana. Selain mereka, ada juga Josh, Liz, Sam dan Daniel yang berdiri di sisi lain. Harry bisa melihat Fawkes, burung phoenix milik Dumbledore, duduk di bahu Daniel.

“Nah,” kata Dumbledore, “mereka bertiga sudah ada disini. Bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?” Dia menatap Josh dan yang lain.

“...Hogwarts sudah berdiri selama ribuan tahun,” kata Josh, memulai. “Seperti yang kita ketahui, tidak ada sihir apapun yang mampu menembus dinding kastil. Menggoyangkannya pun tidak. Jadi, hanya ada satu penjelasan tentang kejadian barusan—“

“Es yang mengantam perisai Josh tadi sangat mungkin berasal dari tempat lain, dunia lain.” kata Sam.

“Apa maksudnya?” tanya Lupin.

“Dunia ini terdiri atas banyak dimensi, Remus.” kata Dumbledore mantap. “Dan tiap-tiap dimensi memiliki pola kehidupan yang berbeda, meski pada dasarnya sama.”

Sirius, Lupin, bahkan Snape kelihatannya bingung.

“Pola kehidupan yang sama tapi berbeda?” tanya Lupin. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Harry, contohnya—“ Dumbledore tersenyum, dan berbalik ke Daniel. “Daniel ini adalah kembarannya dari dunia lain, kurasa?”

Moody, Sirius, Lupin, Snape, dan McGonagall menatap Daniel dengan mata terbelalak. Ada ekspresi tidak percaya di wajah mereka.

“Panggil saya Danny, Sir.” kata Daniel, wajahnya agak merah.

“Tapi Albus, apa itu mungkin?” tanya McGonagall.

“Semua yang ada di dunia ini adalah mungkin, Profesor.” kata Liz, memberanikan diri. “Orang-orang selalu menggunakan kata ‘mustahil’ untuk suatu hal yang tidak bisa mereka jawab atau sesuatu yang sudah melebihi kemampuan berpikirnya.”

Ruangan itu sempat sunyi selama beberapa saat.

“Kurasa lebih baik kita kembali ke persoalan semula.” kata Dumbledore, “Kalian tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan untuk mencegah hal seperti tadi terjadi lagi?”

“Hanya ada satu cara,” kata Sam cepat, “yaitu masuk ke lorong dimensi dan waktu, lalu tutup semua lubang yang sudah dibuat oleh pengacau-pengacau itu.” Dia mulai melangkah mondar-mandir. “Masalahnya, aku tidak tahu dimana kunci gerbang dimensi kutinggalkan. Mungkin jatuh, mungkin juga masih berada di kamarku.”

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Snape, dengan ekspresinya yang dingin tapi ada pandangan tidak mengerti.

“Potongan-potongan es tadi pasti berasal dari dimensi lain.” kata Josh serius, “Karena selama ini tidak ada sihir apapun yang bisa berpengaruh pada kastil, maka kami hanya bisa menyimpulkan begitu. Selain itu, tidak ada seorang penyihir pun yang bisa ber-Apparate dan Disapparte. Teknologi Muggle pun tidak mampu menembusnya, begitu juga dengan kami.

“Jadi satu-satunya hal yang bisa menembus pertahanan Hogwarts hanyalah gerbang dimensi lain. Dan aku yakin, para pendiri Hogwarts dulu tidak membuat pertahanan untuk hal ini. Hermione?” Josh menatap Hermione, mengharapkan jawaban darinya.

Hermione mengangguk. “Di dalam _Sejarah Hogwarts_ tidak menyinggung sedikitpun tentang dimensi atau sihir yang melibatkan dimensi.” katanya.

“Jadi, apa bisa kita lakukan? Kita tidak bisa diam begitu saja melihat Hogwarts hancur.” kata Moody geram. “Voldemort bisa menyerang kita dengan lebih mudah saat kastil sudah lenyap.”

“Tidak ada.” kata Josh datar.

Dan itu membuat mereka semua, kecuali Dumbledore dan Josh sendiri, melonjak kaget.

“Apa?” seru Harry. “Josh, kita—“

“Maksudku, tidak ada yang bisa _kalian_ lakukan.” kata Josh cepat-cepat.

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Daniel, bingung.

Josh menatap Sam. “Sam, untuk sementara kau harus menjauh dari Hogwarts. Kurasa kau bisa tinggal di keluarga Weasley untuk sementara waktu.” Dia mengernyitkan wajahnya, berpikir sesaat sebelum kembali melihat Sam lagi. “Coba kau hubungi Adam dari sana. Meski kurasa mereka sendiri sedang butuh bantuan.”

“Mereka butuh bantuan dalam hal apa?” tanya Liz.

“Astaga, Liz...apa kau lupa kalau makhluk-makhluk itu menyerang dimensi kita juga?” kata Josh tajam.

Kali ini baik Moody, Lupin maupun Dumbledore melonjak dari tempat mereka duduk. Snape kelihatannya berusaha menenangkan diri meski dia sendiri tampak terkejut.

“Pantas sewaktu di Inggris dulu—"

“Tapi ini di Inggris.” kata Sirius.

“Maksudnya di dimensi mereka, Mr Black.” kata Ron.

Josh melanjutkan seakan-akan tidak mendengar. “—pantas saja....aku merasa pernah melihat mahkluk semacam itu. Dan setelah kuingat-ingat, ternyata makhluk itu juga yang pernah dihadapi Kitto dan Alex. Aku membantu mereka semalam sebelum Sam membawa Harry, Ron dan Hermione ke rumahku.”

“Kau bergurau!” seru Sam.

Harry, Ron dan Hermione kaget juga.

“Jadi waktu itu—“

“Ya.” Josh menimpali.

“Tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakannya sama sekali? Seharusnya aku kan—“

“Memang kau seharusnya tahu, Sam. Tapi apapun alasan maupun sebabnya, kurasa sekarang sudah terlalu terlambat untuk itu. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah mencari kunci gerbang dimensi yang bisa membawa kita ke lorong antar dimensi supaya bisa menutup bagian-bagian dari lorong waktu yang berlubang.

“Selain itu, aku merasa sepertinya ada yang sedang mencariku. Tapi karena aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari kastil maka—Lagipula orang itu rasanya begitu dekat, mungkin dia kembaranku—“

Harry tiba-tiba teringat akan mimpinya mengenai Daniel, tapi dia tidak mau menceritakan hal itu. Setidaknya tidak di hadapan orangnya dan di hadapan Snape.

“Tapi kenapa mereka harus berada disini?” tanya Snape tidak senang.

Sirius menatap Snape dengan penuh kebencian.

“Mereka bertiga adalah orang pertama tahu cara memusnahkan makhluk-makhluk itu. Dan aku memberikan ijinku kepada mereka untuk membantu Josh.” kata Dumbledore, menatap Snape.

“Bagaimana kalau kita menyebut makhluk-makhluk biru itu dengan Clero?” usul Josh.

“Clero?”

“Berasal dari kata _Clever_ dan _Dangerous_. Mereka punya kemampuan analisis yang baik, tapi sifatnya jelek—suka merusak.”

“Yah, setidaknya ada nama untuk mereka—“ kata Dumbledore. “Bosan juga rasanya menyebut kata ‘makhluk’ terus-menerus.”

Mereka terdiam. Dalam hati Harry yakin semua yang hadir setuju.

“Aku akan segera menemui Mr dan Mrs Weasley.” kata Sam kemudian. Dia berbalik ke Dumbledore. “Saya permisi dulu, Profesor.”

Dan dia meninggalkan ruangan.

“Kalau begitu,” kata Profesor Dumbledore, “Aku akan menulis surat kepada Arthur.” Dia mengeluarkan sehelai perkamen dari dalam lacinya, tepat pada saat Fawkes terbang meninggalkan bahu Daniel dan mendarat di bahu Harry.

“Halo lagi, Fawkes.” kata Harry, “Bagaimana keadaanmu?”

Fawkes mengedipkan matanya yang seperti manik-manik sebagai jawaban.

“Minerva,” kata Dumbledore sambil terus menulis. “Tolong kumpulkan semua murid di Aula, aku akan bicara kepada mereka.

“Severus, Remus, Alastor, aku ingin kalian ikut Minerva ke Aula. Sirius, kau boleh ikut tapi jangan dengan wujud itu. Aku tidak ingin membuat murid-murid ketakutan.” Dia melihat ke arah Sirius sejenak. “Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan Harry. Ada Mr Waterby dan teman-temannya di sini.”

Profesor McGonagall meninggalkan ruangan diikuti Snape, Lupin dan Moody, serta Sirius yang telah kembali ke wujud anjingnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Dumbledore selesai menulis surat. Dia menggulung surat itu dengan cepat dan rapi lalu mendelik kepada Ron dan Hermione. “Aku ingin kalian membawa surat ini ke kandang burung hantu dan mengirimnya.”

Ron menerima gulungan perkamen itu. Dia melirik sebentar ke Harry.

Harry mengangguk. Lalu bersama Hermione, Ron meninggalkan kantor kepala sekolah.

Dumbledore berdiri. “Ayo kita harus mengumumkan ini.”

 

* * *

 

“Profesor,” kata Josh sewaktu mereka menuju Aula, “Kami akan membantu sebisanya. Tapi saya ingin semua guru untuk berjaga-jaga terhadap serangan makhluk-makhluk tak dikenal itu di dalam kastil.”

“Berarti menurutmu tempat ini aman?” tanya Dumbledore.

“Jauh lebih aman daripada di luar, Sir.” kata Josh. “Saya bisa membuat perisai pelindung dari luar, tapi tetap butuh kewaspadaan dari dalam. Bisa saja mahkluk-makhluk itu membuka jalan masuk langsung ke dalam kastil.”

Begitu mereka memasuki Aula besar, Harry langsung memisahkan diri dan bergabung dengan Ron dan Hermione yang baru saja muncul. Seisi Aula langsung tenang melihat kedatangan Dumbledore.

“Ada hal penting yang ingin aku sampaikan kepada kalian semua.” katanya, “Seperti yang diberitakan di Daily Prophet—aku yakin kalian sudah membacanya—kita kedatangan makhluk-makhluk tak dikenal. Kita panggil saja mereka dengan nama Clero.” Murid-murid mulai berbisik-bisik, tapi begitu Dumbledore melanjutkan mereka kembali tenang. “Clero membawa kerusakan di mana pun mereka berada. Penyebabnya terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan, tapi aku pastikan ini bukan gejala biasa. Karena hal ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Sama sekali.

“Tapi aku berani menjamin kalau kalian aman di Hogwarts.”

Suasana lega meliputi semua orang.

“Meskipun demikian, kita semua harus selalu waspada.” Dumbledore menatap anak-anak serius. “Karena bisa saja makhluk itu menyelusup masuk ke dalam kastil tanpa kalian sadari. Dan akan menyerang kalian sewaktu kalian lengah.

“Mr Harry Potter beserta Mr Ronald Weasley dan Miss Hermione Granger secara tidak sengaja telah menemukan kelemahan Clero.“ Mendengar namanya disebut di hadapan semua orang, Harry merasa wajahnya merah. “Clero sulit dikalahkan. Mereka sangat pintar, mampu menghindari dan menutupi serangan yang mengincar bagian punggung, yang merupakan titik kelemahan mereka—mohon para guru, Prefek dan Ketua Murid memperhatikan hal ini.

“Jadi misalkan saja ada di antara kalian, yang menemukan makhluk itu di dalam kastil, segera laporkan kepada guru, Prefek atau Ketua Murid supaya bisa diteruskan kepada yang lain. Kita akan berusaha menanganinya bersama-sama.

“Jangan berusaha mengatasinya sendirian. Kalau merasa ragu-ragu lebih baik mundur. Karena menurut informasi yang bisa dipercaya, makhluk ini sangat berbahaya, sangat buas dan sangat kuat.”

Semua orang yang ada di Aula kelihatan tegang.

“Satu hal lagi,” kata Dumbledore tenang, “mengenai gempa tadi, belum pernah sekalipun Hogwarts mengalami guncangan, sekecil apapun. Itu karena akibat tumbukan ratusan potongan es raksasa dari atas kastil—kalian pasti sudah tahu itu. Meski tidak mengenai kastil secara langsung—karena Mr Waterby menciptakan perisai tepat pada waktunya, tapi masih mengakibatkan guncangan hebat.

“Kalian pasti sudah tahu kalau setiap inci dari daerah ini telah disihir sedemikian sehingga tidak ada penyusup atau sesuatu apapun yang bisa masuk tanpa melalui jalan biasa. Ke empat tamu kita lalu menyimpulkan bahwa baik makhluk-makhluk itu maupun potongan-potongan es raksasa tersebut bukanlah berasal dari tempat kita tinggal. Aku sendiri setuju akan hal itu, mengingat segala usaha yang telah dilakukan oleh para pendiri sekolah untuk melindungi kastil...”

Dumbledore diam sesaat, memandangi semua murid-murid yang berada di situ lalu melanjutkan, “Aku tidak ingin ada diantara kalian yang menjadi panik dan mulai hidup dalam ketakutan setelah ini. Oleh karena itu, untuk membantu kalian melupakan kejadian hari ini, sekolah akan tetap berjalan seperti biasa.”

Terdengar protes keras anak-anak. Suasana Aula yang semula tegang menjadi ramai. Anehnya, Harry memperhatikan, Dumbledore malah tersenyum.

“Bagus, itu baru semangat.” katanya, “Dan itu artinya sekarang kalian harus bersiap-siap untuk mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya. Ayo, jalan!”

 

* * *

 

“Sudah kubilang Dumbledore itu sinting.” bisik Ron ketika dia, Harry dan Hermione meninggalkan Aula bersama-sama.

”Mungkin juga karena dia terlalu jenius.” kata Hermione, berusaha membela.

“Harry! Harry!”

Harry, Ron dan Hermione berbalik. Daniel berlari mendatangi ketiganya.

“Mau kemana kalian?” tanyanya.

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Ron. “Tentu saja kami mau bersiap mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya—“

“Kalian lupa apa yang Dumbledore katakan tadi?” katanya. “Kalian dia minta untuk membantu Josh, ingat? Dia baru saja memberi tahu semua guru di Aula.”

Wajah Ron berubah cerah. “Jadi dia tidak bergurau?”

“Ron, seharusnya kau malah menyesal tidak ikut pelajaran.” kata Hermione.

“Dumbledore bilang kalian bisa menghubungi guru-guru kalian nanti.” kata Daniel, lalu memandangi mereka dengan iri. “Kalian bertiga sungguh beruntung. Tugas-tugas kalian pun diberi keringanan, hanya mengerjakan separuh dari yang seharusnya.”

Harry dan Ron saling menatap.

“Apa aku tidak salah dengar?”

“Tidak. Aku berani bersumpah untuk itu.”

Harry dan Ron melompat kegirangan. Sedangkan Hermione tetap diam, memandang keduanya dengan tatapan mencela.

“Oh, aku lupa. Dumbledore ingin bicara dengan kalian.” Daniel melihat sekeliling. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar, dia lalu berbicara dengan suara pelan. “Ini mengenai labah-labah itu.”

 

* * *

 

Maka, sekali lagi Harry, Ron, Hermione dan Daniel berkumpul di ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Josh juga ada di sana tapi Liz tidak. Di atas meja Dumbledore terletak labah-labah hitam yang mereka kirim dalam keadaan tergeletak pingsan.

“Mana Liz?” tanya Hermione.

“Oh, dia kuminta untuk membantu Sam. Dia sedang berkemas sekarang.”

“Nah, kalian bertiga.” kata Dumbledore sesaat kemudian. “Kalian harus tahu bahwa labah-labah yang kalian kirim itu bukanlah Animagus.”

“Anda sudah mencoba mengembalikan wujudnya, Sir?” tanya Harry.

“Tentu saja.” kata Dumbledore tenang. “Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa.”

Harry memandangnya dengan heran.

“Ini hanya labah-labah biasa yang diperbesar lalu diberi Tanda Kegelapan.” Dumbledore memutar tubuh labah-labah itu di atas meja dengan menyodoknya dengan tongkatnya. “Yang aku herankan adalah bagaimana caranya Tanda Kegelapan itu bisa mengontrolnya.”

Yang lain melonjak.

“Dikontrol?” seru Daniel. “Tanda Kegelapan mengontrol makhluk ini?”

“Ya. Dulunya aku mengira kalau tanda ini sekedar tanda biasa untuk pengikut Voldemort, tapi ternyata lambang ini mampu berbuat lebih dari itu. Aku berharap semoga Tanda Kegelapan ini tidak bisa menguasai manusia.” Dumbledore menatap labah-labah itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Beberapa detik kemudian barulah dia kembali melihat ke arah Harry.

“Satu hal yang harus kalian ketahui, labah-labah ini memiliki racun yang sangat kuat. Satu kali gigit bisa langsung membunuh.”

“T-t-tapi Sir, bukankah ini hanya labah-labah biasa?” kata Ron.

“Orang yang mengutusnya memberikan Ramuan racun sebelum melepasnya. Beruntung kalian menemukannya sebelum yang lain. Kalau tidak—“

“Apakah Voldemort yang melakukan ini, Sir?” tanya Harry terus terang.

“Kemungkinan besar begitu, karena dialah yang menciptakan Tanda Kegelapan itu untuk anak buahnya.” kata Dumbledore. Matanya memperhatikan labah-labah hitam yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas mejanya. “Sepertinya dia memanfaatkan keributan di luar untuk melepas terornya sekali lagi.”

 

* * *

 

Jumat sore sesudah dua jam pelajaran Ramuan, Harry, Ron, dan Hermione membawa Josh dan Daniel ke pondok Hagrid. Hagrid menyambut mereka berlima dengan berseri-seri.

“Masuklah.” katanya.

Wajah Hagrid terlihat menyeramkan di balik jenggot dan rambutnya yang begitu berantakan, meski sebenarnya hatinya baik dan terkadang emosional. Dia keturunan setengah raksasa.Ayahnya adalah seorang penyihir sedangkan ibunya berasal dari bangsa raksasa.

“Hanya mereka yang bisa datang, Hagrid.” kata Harry. Dia masuk ke dalam pondok itu, diikuti yang lain. “Sam dan Liz—“

“Aku sudah tahu. Dumbledore mengatakannya kepadaku.” sela Hagrid. Ekspresinya seakan-akan mengatakan kalau kedatangan mereka berlima sudah cukup baginya.

“Sungguh senang bisa berjumpa dengan kalian.” katanya kepada mereka.

Setelah menyalami Josh dan Daniel, Hagrid mengambil teko dari dalam lemari lalu mulai membuat teh.

Tapi tiba-tiba tekonya terlupakan begitu saja setelah matanya—secara tidak sengaja—beralih dari Daniel ke Harry. “Astaga,” katanya, “Dumbledore memang sudah bilang kalau kalian ini mirip, tapi—“

“Hagrid, kami berasal dari dunia dan latar belakang yang berbeda, jadi—“ kata Harry dan Daniel bersamaan.

“Bahkan suara kalian pun mirip!” Hagrid melompat mundur saking senangnya.

“Oh, astaga. Tanggapanmu sama seperti Mr Ollivander.” kata keduanya lagi.

“Er—Hagrid, bisakah kau ceritakan apa yang kau lakukan pada musim panas ini bersama Madam Maxime, kalau kami boleh tahu?” tanya Hermione.

Madam Maxime adalah kepala sekolah Beauxbatons yang datang ke Hogwarts semester yang lalu untuk menghadiri pertandingan Triwizard, sekaligus mengikutsertakan anak-anak asuhannya dalam pertandingan itu.

“Oh, itu. Sebenarnya rahasia, tapi kurasa kalian berhak tahu. Dumbledore mengambil inisiatif sendiri untuk mengulurkan tangan kepada para raksasa—“

“Jadi kalian menemui para raksasa?” potong Ron bersemangat.

“Shh—“ Hagrid menyuruh Ron diam. “Aku tidak mau dianggap membocorkan rahasia.”

“Apa kalian berhasil?” tanya Harry.

“Aku tidak tahu. Mereka masih berunding sewaktu kami kembali. Maxime harus mengurus sekolahnya.” kata Hagrid, menuangkan teh yang sudah jadi ke cangkir. “Ini teh kalian.”

Dia menawarkan bolu keras kepada Josh dan Daniel yang keduanya tolak dengan sopan karena masih merasa sayang dengan gigi-gigi mereka.

Pertemuan sore itu kemudian diwarnai dengan cerita petualangan yang dialami Harry, Ron dan Hermione di dunia lain. Ada kalanya Ron berbohong, tapi selalu berhasil dikoreksi oleh Hermione. Hagrid tertawa-tawa ketika keduanya bertengkar. Mereka berdua baru diam setelah Josh berbisik mengancam menyemen mulut mereka dengan permen gulali.

Permen gulali Hagrid terkenal luar biasa lengket, mampu melekatkan rahang siapapun—atau apapun. Harry berpikir mungkin permen itu juga bisa digunakan sebagai lem superkuat atau semacamnya.

 

* * *

 

Di hari-hari berikutnya baik Harry maupun Hermione sudah mulai menampakkan kesibukan mereka. Tugas Hermione sebagai Prefek ditambah banyaknya pelajaran yang dia ambil telah membuatnya menjadi seperti orang gila. Dia terpaksa menggunakan Pembalik Waktu agar bisa menyelesaikan semua tanggungannya.

Harry sendiri pun telah mulai kewalahan. Tugas-tugas sekolahnya—meski telah dikurangi separuhnya—masih tetap membebani. Belum lagi hampir setiap hari dia harus melatih tim Quidditch-nya. Dia juga harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi O.W.L dan memberikan latihan tambahan kepada Colin Creevey, keeper baru Gryffindor. Stres berat menyebabkannya cepat sekali marah. Bahkan Hermione dan Ron harus ekstra hati-hati kalau berbicara dengannya, karena dia sudah seperti bom yang siap meledak.

Mungkin hanya Ron yang punya cukup waktu senggang untuk membantu Josh dan teman-temannya mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa berguna di perpustakaan. Tapi sepanjang yang dia cari—meski Profesor Dumbledore telah memberikan ijin untuk mencarinya di Seksi Terlarang, semuanya tidak ada yang berguna. Tidak ada satupun dari buku yang dicarinya berhubungan dengan masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi.

Satu bulan pun berlalu dengan cepat. Baik Harry, Ron, Hermione, ataupun Josh dan Daniel sudah mulai menampakkan tanda-tanda capek.

Ron menghempaskan buku yang baru saja dibacanya ke atas meja perpustakaan. Dia menggerutu mengenai Hermione yang terus memaksanya untuk mencari tahu tentang dimensi atau segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengannya, yang menurut Ron sudah tidak diperlukan lagi karena mungkin saja si penyerang sudah bosan atau merasa pertahanan mereka terlalu kuat sehingga memutuskan untuk menyerang dimensi lain.

“Dimana Josh dan Daniel?” tanya Harry yang baru saja datang.

Harry meletakkan tasnya ke atas meja.

“Kau tahu sendiri, kan? Josh harus memperbarui perisainya setiap minggu.” Ron menunjuk ke langit-langit ruangan. “Sedangkan Daniel baru saja pergi dari sini. Dia kelihatan capek. Hampir setiap malam Josh melatihnya agar dia bisa lebih siap kalau terjadi sesuatu nanti.”

“Bagaimana dengan Liz?” tanya Harry lagi, duduk di samping Ron.

“Tadi pagi ada surat dari dia dan Sam. Semenjak keduanya ke _The Burrow_ , mereka masih belum memperoleh hasil apa pun.”

Harry termenung sejenak, tapi dia kemudian tiba-tiba melonjak. “Oh, aku lupa! Aku harus mencari bahan referensi.” katanya, lalu mulai melangkah menuju rak-rak buku untuk mencari semua buku yang pelajaran Jimat dan Guna-guna.

Semua buku yang dia cari sepertinya masih berada di tempatnya, karena tak lama kemudian dia kembali sambil menenteng beberapa buah buku besar.

Ron mengintip dari bagian atas buku _Waktu dan Sihir Pembalikannya_.

“Kau kelihatan seperti Hermione.” katanya, lalu kembali menutup pandangannya.

Harry meletakkan buku-buku itu ke meja. Dua diantaranya sempat tergelincir dan jatuh ke lantai. “Belum pernah aku sesibuk ini.” keluhnya. “Melatih Quidditch, mengerjakan PR-PR yang menumpuk, mempersiapkan diri untuk O.W.L—banyak sekali yang harus kukerjakan.”

“Yah, berusahalah untuk itu. Aku akan minta Daniel untuk membantu kalau aku jadi kau. Dia kan kembaranmu.” Dia memutuskan pandangannya dari buku sebentar. “Kalau Rupert ada di sini, mungkin aku bisa minta bantuannya juga.”

Harry menarik bagian atas buku _Waktu dan Sihir Pembalikannya_ yang dipegang Ron agar wajahnya kelihatan. “Rasanya belum pernah aku mendengar kau menyumbangkan ide sebrilian ini.” katanya.

“Kau bisa melakukannya sekarang.” kata Ron sambil mengangguk ke arah pintu. “Itu dia datang.”

Dari kejauhan pun Harry langsung tahu kalau Daniel memang kelihatan capek. Meski begitu, dia datang tidak dengan tangan kosong, melainkan sambil menenteng dua plastik besar yang kelihatannya berisi berbagai macam makanan yang diperolehnya tak lain dan tak bukan berasal dari Hogsmeade—kota penyihir satu-satunya di dunia yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari kastil Hogwarts, dekat peron sembilan tiga perempat.

“Ah, bagus kau disini, Harry.” kata Daniel, meletakkan semua barang belanjaannya di atas meja, termasuk juga empat minuman dalam botol yang dikenali Harry sebagai Butterbeer. “Lebih baik kita adakan pesta kecil ini di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor saja.” katanya lagi, lalu mengangguk ke arah Madam Pince—penjaga perpustakaan yang memandang tajam ke arah mereka. “Kelihatannya dia tidak senang aku membawa barang-barang ini.”

Maka Harry, Ron dan Daniel mengangkat barang mereka masing-masing dan langsung membawanya ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

“Bagaimana kau bisa membeli makanan sebanyak ini dalam waktu yang begitu singkat?—Xiphias!” kata Ron kepada lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, yang kemudian mengayun membuka jalan masuk ke ruang rekreasi.

Ruangan rekreasi sedang kosong karena semua murid sedang berakhir pekan di Hogsmeade. Harry dan Ron membantu Daniel meletakkan berbagai macam barang bawaannya ke atas meja.

“Lewat mana lagi kalau bukan lewat—ehm, kalian tahu kan.” kata Daniel.

Harry paham apa yang dimaksud Daniel, yaitu jalan rahasia dibalik patung nenek sihir bermata satu yang langsung menuju gudang _Honeydukes_ —salah satu toko di Hogsmeade.

“Kau main-main!” seru Ron. “Bagaimana kau membuka jalannya?”

“ _Well_ , kurasa tongkat pemberian Harry tidak akan kubiarkan tergeletak tak berguna di dasar koperku kan?”

Harry dan Ron saling memandang.

“Dia brilian.” kata Ron kepada Harry.

“Kalaupun bisa masuk, bagaimana kau bisa melewati—“

Daniel mencabut tongkatnya dan bergumam, “ _Lumos_!” Di ujung tongkat itu muncul api yang bisa dipakai untuk menerangi jalan. “Pertama kukira tidak akan berhasil karena aku tidak pernah belajar sihir. Tapi ternyata—“

“Dia punya bakat alam.” kata Ron, lagi.

“ _Nox_!” Api di ujung tongkat Daniel padam. Dan Daniel kembali menyelipkan tongkat itu ke dalam pakaiannya. “Bisa kita mulai sekarang, Ron? Atau Harry, mungkin kau butuh sedikit bantuan?” Dia mengedip nakal kepada kembarannya itu.

Harry terbelalak. Dia menoleh pada Ron.

Ron tertegun. Tapi dia langsung sadar begitu Daniel menatapnya.

“Kau bantulah Harry sebelum jamuan Halloween malam nanti. Aku bisa mengatasi buku-buku ini sendirian. Yah, untuk sementara waktu.”

 

* * *

 

Pesta jamuan malam Halloween berlangsung meriah, meski kelihatannya hanya Josh yang tidak menikmatinya. Dia terus-menerus mengajak Daniel yang berada di sampingnya untuk bicara. Dan Harry menebak bahwa Josh sedang menanyakan segala sesuatu tentang film yang Danny, Rupert, dan Emma perani, karena dia tampak begitu berminat terhadap penjelasan yang Daniel berikan.

“Apa pendapat kalian mengenai Josh malam ini?” tanya Ron kepada Harry dan Hermione sewaktu mereka mulai menikmati hidangan. “Bukankah dia kelihatan agak—aneh?”

“—bosan?” kata Harry asal tebak.

“Kurasa tidak.” tanggap Hermione. “Mungkin dia kecapekan. Lihat saja, di bawah matanya ada garis hitam.”

“Di bawah matamu juga ada.” kata Ron cepat. Matanya tiba-tiba menangkap Malfoy yang sedang tertawa-tawa dengan Crabbe dan Goyle. “Lalu apa menurut kalian tentang mereka?” tanyanya lagi, mengangguk ke arah mereka.

“Menyebalkan? Sok hebat?” kata Harry tanpa berpikir, mengambil daging asap.

“Semoga saja mereka tidak menyuruh Peeves melakukan sesuatu malam ini atau aku akan memberi mereka detensi.” kata Hermione si Prefek.

“Eh, apa kalian tidak tahu apa yang Josh perbuat kepada Peeves?” sela Seamus Finnigan cepat.

“Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan?” tanya Ron ingin tahu.

“Aku melihatnya sendiri. Peeves pernah mencoba menyiramnya. Tapi dia berhasil menghindar.” kata Seamus, “Lalu dia mengebaskan tangannya sekali dan air itu berbalik mengenai Peeves, tepat masuk ke dalam mulutnya—Kurasa dia mengambil air itu dari selokan.”

“Wow!” Fred terbahak, menjatuhkan daging asap yang tengah dikunyahnya. “Pasti rasanya tidak enak.”

“Aku tidak akan kaget mendengar cerita seperti itu.” kata Ron angkuh. “Josh itu bisa mengendalikan air, kalau kalian mau tahu.”

“Kau main-main!” seru Neville, Seamus, Fred, George, dan Lee Jordan yang duduk disekitar mereka.

DUAR—tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi pukulan dari arah pintu ganda. Sepertinya ada yang mencoba mendobrak masuk. Seisi aula langsung sepi. DUAR—Para guru bangkit dari duduk, begitu juga dengan Josh dan Daniel.

“Semuanya murid merapat ke dinding. Cepat!” seru Josh mengatasi suara-suara panik yang mulai membanjiri Aula.

Anak-anak menurut. Harry berdiri di antara Ron dan Hermione. Di samping Hermione berdiri Neville yang gemetar luar biasa, sedangkan di samping Ron ada Seamus.

“Profesor,” Harry mendengar Josh berbicara kepada Dumbledore, “tolong beri ruang untuk saya.”

Dumbledore melambaikan tongkatnya sekali dan semua meja—yang di atasnya masih ada piring berisi berbagai macam makanan dan ratusan piala berisi jus labu kuning—beserta semua kursi mulai merapat ke samping, berhenti beberapa senti dari  anak-anak.

Semua guru mengeluarkan tongkat mereka, tanda siap bertempur.

DUAR—pintu ganda hampir terbuka.

“Kurasa mungkin kita bisa menyambut mereka dengan sedikit jus labu kuning.” kata Josh. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi, dan sesaat kemudian—diikuti seruan kagum dari semua guru dan murid—jus-jus labu kuning yang ada di dalam piala semua orang mulai mengalir keluar, melayang perlahan-lahan dan berkumpul di depan tangan Josh, yang terarah tepat pada pintu ganda.

“Profesor Dumbledore,” seru Josh lagi, “Setelah kudorong mereka, Anda dan guru-guru lain bisa menangani mereka di luar.”

Dumbledore dan guru-guru lain, kecuali Hagrid—yang tidak diijinkan menyihir, bergegas turun dan berdiri di samping Josh.

DUAR—kali ini pintu ganda benar-benar hancur, dan serombongan makhluk berwarna biru mulai memasuki Aula. Anak-anak mulai menjerit kaget.

“KELUAR!” teriak Josh geram. Dia membuat gerakan melempar dan kumpulan jus labu kuning itu melesat bagai peluru.

Jus itu menghantam Clero bagai gelombang tsunami, melempar mereka keluar ruangan. Jerit ketakutan anak-anak sirna seiring dengan kejadian itu.

Para guru bergerak, meninggalkan Josh dan Daniel sendirian di tempat mereka. Mereka buru-buru keluar melalui pintu ganda yang kini sudah hancur total.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar letusan-letusan hebat di luar. Anak-anak yang tadinya ketakutan kini berbicara ramai mengenai kejadian ‘peluru jus’—masih dalam posisi terpempet di dinding—dan kemungkinan mantra yang digunakan para guru kepada para Clero. Ada pula yang mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi diluar, tapi tidak berhasil karena pandangan mereka terhalang.

“Ada yang tidak beres dengan Josh, lihat.” bisik Harry kepada Ron dan Hermione.

Josh duduk di kursinya, tampak lemah. Harry melihatnya mengejap beberapa kali.

“Apakah dia sakit?” kata Hermione khawatir. ”Jangan-jangan dia menggunakan kekuatannya sembarangan.”

“Tapi yang dia lakukan tadi itu hebat sekali,” seru Ron kagum. Lalu mengambil sepotong daging asap dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. “Belum tentu ada penyihir yang bisa melakukan itu.”

“Jangan bodoh, Ron.” tukas Hermione, “Kau tahu kalau dia itu—“

Harry menyikut rusuk Hermione untuk mencegahnya bicara lebih jauh.

Josh dan teman-temannya masih ingin merahasiakan bahwa identitas mereka sebagai Penjaga kepada seluruh penghuni sekolah, kecuali Dumbledore tentunya.

“Sori—“

Suasana di luar tiba-tiba menjadi sepi. Detik berikutnya para guru melangkah masuk ke Aula—Dumbledore lebih dulu—seperti sedang mengadakan parade (Atau mungkin upacara Seleksi untuk para guru?).

Harry mendengar Figg yang bergumam marah kepada Moody karena kutukan Furnunculus–nya hampir saja mengenainya. McGonagall pun mengeluh, mengatakan repotnya menangani makhluk yang tidak tahu aturan. Tampaknya dia harus ber-Transfigurasi beberapa kali untuk menghindari pukulan-pukulan mematikan dari Clero.

Dumbledore mendekati Josh yang sedang menunduk lalu berbicara kepadanya. Semua anak-anak yang memandang ke arah Josh melihatnya mengangguk tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

Dumbledore berbalik. Melambaikan tongkatnya dan mengembalikan meja-meja ke posisinya yang semula. “Kalian bisa makan dengan tenang sekarang.” katanya sambil tersenyum. “Makhluk-makhluk itu sudah kami usir dari sini. Tidak perlu lagi melirik ke arah pintu untuk memastikan mereka akan datang atau tidak. Meski pintu itu perlu perbaikan serius.”

Acara jamuan makan malam itu kembali meriah. Anak-anak, yang semakin kelaparan gara-gara makan malam mereka tertunda, menyerbu semua makanan yang ada di hadapan mereka sampai kenyang. Tapi Josh, Harry memperhatikan, malah tidak makan sekali. Daniel sepertinya mencoba membujuknya tapi Josh terus-menerus menggeleng.

Setelah jamuan malam itu selesai, murid-murid lalu kembali ke Asrama masing-masing. Tapi Harry, Ron, dan Hermione malah menuju Josh, yang masih duduk di tempatnya.

“Bagaimana dia?” tanya Harry.

“Tidak begitu baik.” kata Daniel. “Malam Halloween merupakan malam dimana kekuatan Penjaga berada pada titik terlemah. Dan Josh tadi menggunakan tenaga yang cukup besar untuk melempar Clero keluar. Kurasa dia perlu satu hari atau lebih untuk mengembalikan kekuatannya.”

 

* * *

 

Harry terbangun pagi-pagi sekali karena harus latihan Quidditch. Ron, Seamus, Neville dan Dean masih mendengkur pulas (Ron lagi-lagi mengigau tentang panci ibunya). Cepat-cepat dia berpakaian, memanggul _Firebolt_ -nya lalu meninggalkan kamarnya dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin membangunkan yang lain. Dia tidak perlu menulis catatan kecil kepada Ron, mengatakan bahwa dia akan latihan karena Ron sudah tahu.

Ketika Harry menuruni tangga, dia melihat seseorang sedang duduk di kursi sandar di ruang rekreasi, menatap keluar jendela melihat ke arah matahari yang baru saja terbit.

Sayangnya, selain rambutnya yang berwarna pirang, Harry tidak bisa melihat siapa sebenarnya orang itu karena kursi bersandar yang didudukinya telah menutupi hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya dari pandangan Harry. Tapi Harry yakin melihat sesuatu yang berkilau di sekitar orang itu.

Dia mendadak salah menginjak anak tangga dan terpeleset. “Ouch!”

Orang itu berbalik melihat ke arah Harry. Sesaat kemudian di wajahnya tampak kelegaan yang luar biasa. “Ternyata kau Harry, kukira siapa.” katanya.

“Kau—?”

Orang itu berdiri. Tubuhnya tinggi, matanya berwarna biru agak gelap, dan dia mengenakan pakaian perak agak ketat, yang setelah beberapa saat kemudian diyakini Harry mirip dengan yang dikenakan Daniel sewaktu dia menjadi Penjaga dulu. Ini memberi kesan kepada Harry bahwa orang ini pastilah seorang Penjaga. Tapi, saat ini di Hogwarts hanya ada satu Penjaga lain selain Daniel. Dan itu adalah....

“Josh?” kata Harry.

“Ya, ini aku.” katanya.

Harry ternganga. “I—inikah wujud Penjaga-mu?”

“Rasanya aku sudah pernah bilang kalau warna rambutku akan berubah kan?” Dia melangkah mendekati Harry sambil menyentuh bagian tertentu dari sabuknya.

Josh kembali ke wujudnya yang semula dengan rambutnya yang hitam, warna mata coklat tua dengan tinggi badan yang biasa-biasa saja.

“Tapi—tapi,” kata Harry.

“Warna rambut Daniel tidak berubah.” kata Josh tenang. “Dan kurasa lebih baik kalau tetap terus begitu. Dia lebih cocok dengan warna rambutnya yang sekarang.”

Harry lalu menyadari bahwa menanyakan itu bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

“Er—bagaimana keadaanmu?” tanyanya kemudian.

“Sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak usah khawatir.”

Entah kenapa, Harry merasa lega.

“Kenapa kau duduk di sana dengan wujud Penjaga? Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau tidak ingin wujud Penjagamu ketahuan orang-orang.”

“.....Sejak semalam aku mencoba menggunakan kekuatan Penjaga untuk memulihkan kesehatanku, jadi—“

“Oh, begitu.....”

Harry melirik jam tangannya dan menyadari bahwa dia harus pergi. “Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi. Yang lain menungguku. Kami ada latihan.”

“Yah, aku tahu itu.” kata Josh, memperhatikan Firebolt yang ada di bahu Harry. “Aku ikut denganmu. Belum pernah aku melihatmu naik sapu supermu itu.”

Harry merasa wajahnya merah padam.

 

* * *

 

Baru saja keduanya hendak meninggalkan ruang rekreasi Grifindor ketika melihat bagian belakang lukisan Nyonya Gemuk mengayun.

Ada seseorang yang masuk.

“Liz!” seru Josh.

“Josh, kau harus ikut denganku.” kata Liz terengah. Wajahnya kelihatan gembira. “Harry, kurasa kau juga harus ikut.”

Saat itu Daniel turun. “Ada apa? Jam berapa sekarang” tanyanya bloon, menggosok matanya lalu melihat ke arah Liz. “Kalian sudah kembali?”

Liz menarik Daniel dan Harry dari tempat mereka berdiri. “Kalian berdua harus melihat ini. Aku ingin kalian berkenalan dengannya.” katanya. “Josh, kau juga. Dia ingin bicara denganmu.”

“Dia? Siapa?”

“Kau lihat saja sendiri nanti. Kau pasti tidak akan percaya.”

Maka dengan malas mereka mengikuti Liz—yang berjalan semakin lama semakin cepat—menuju Aula besar.

Liz mendorong Josh masuk ke dalam Aula. “Liz, apa yang—“

Josh, Harry dan Daniel terpana. Tepat di depan mereka ada seorang Josh yang lain, meski tanpa kacamata. Berpakaian Muggle biasa berwarna biru. Di belakangnya ada Sam, nyengir lebar.

“Halo, Josh. Lama tidak berjumpa, ya.” kata orang itu.

“Gilland?”

Harry dan Daniel heran sekali karena Josh ternyata mengenal orang itu.

“Yup,” kata Gilland. “Kau pasti tidak menyangka kan?”

“Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini? Maksudku, dimensi ini?” tanya Josh.

“Astaga, Josh! Ini dimensiku! Tempat aku tinggal!” serunya.

“Apa?”

Liz menyodok pinggang Josh lalu menunjuk ke Harry dan Daniel.

“Oh, Gilland. Ini Harry—dan Daniel, kembarannya dari dimensiku.” Dia menunjukkan mereka berdua kepadanya. “Harry, Daniel, ini Gilland, salah satu kembaranku di ‘dunia lain’. Dia banyak membantu kami dalam banyak pertempuran.”

“Halo, Harry, Daniel.” Gilland menyalami mereka berdua. “Sam dan Liz banyak bercerita tentang kalian. Terutama tentangmu, Daniel.”

Wajah Daniel merona merah. Harry menebak, pastilah Sam dan Liz telah menceritakan SEGALA sesuatu mengenai Daniel kepada Gilland.

“Gilland, kami mau minta tolong.” kata Josh.

“Ya, aku tahu. Kunci dimensi kan?” sela Gilland. “Aku punya. Hanya saja—“

“Ada apa?”

“Kebocoran dimensi yang terjadi sangat banyak. Aku sendiri sedang berusaha untuk menutupnya, jadi kalau kupinjamkan....”

“Sudah kubilang akan segera kukembalikan, setelah kutemukan kunci gerbang dimensi milikku.” kata Sam cepat.

“Er—“ Harry tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa ingin tahunya. “Apakah Gilland....Penjaga juga?”

“Oh, tentu saja bukan.” Liz yang menjawab. “Tapi dia memiliki kekuatan yang hebat.”

“Dia juga punya pedang hebat yang hanya ada satu di dunia, _the Sealer_.” Josh menambahkan.

“Kau sendiri adalah _Sealer_ kan?” tukas Gilland cepat. Wajahnya memerah.

“ _Sealer_? Apa itu _Sealer_?” Kali ini Daniel yang menyela.

“Oh, tentu saja.” kata Josh. “Aku lupa untuk memberitahumu.” Matanya melihat ke arah Harry dan menatapnya untuk sesaat. “Penjelasannya nanti saja. Harry, kau harus segera ke lapangan atau yang lain akan membunuhmu karena kau terlambat.”

Harry melonjak. Dia sampai lupa akan tujuannya bangun pagi.

“Kalian mau lihat Harry latihan?” tanya Josh kepada yang lain.

Yang lain mengangguk.

Mereka lalu bersama-sama menuju lapangan Quidditch.


	10. Ultima Iudicio

**H** arry senang sekali melihat kemajuan yang dicapai Colin Creevey, keeper Gryffindor yang baru. Setelah beberapa minggu melatihnya secara khusus, dia yakin Colin sudah siap untuk pertandingan pertama mereka melawan Slytherin minggu depan.

Teman-temannya yang lain melihat Harry terbang berputar-putar di atas kepala Colin dengan _Firebolt_ -nya untuk melihat aksinya menangkis bola yang dilemparkan si kembar Fred dan George.

“Sepertinya kerja keras Harry tidak sia-sia.” kata Ron yang baru saja tiba bersama Hermione. Keduanya membawa roti sandwich banyak-banyak untuk dibagi-bagikan kepada yang lain.

“Semoga saja tim Slytherin tidak mencuranginya nanti.” kata Hermione pesimis. Dia tiba-tiba memandang Josh dengan tatapan tidak percaya, “Kau tidak apa-apa?”

“Kurasa tidak,” kata Josh mengigil. “Lebih baik aku mengambil syal sebelum terkena flu.”

“Aku ikut.” kata Daniel dan berlari menyusulnya. Sam, Liz dan Gilland pun mengikutinya dari belakang. “Aku heran pada diriku sendiri, bisa lupa kalau sekarang ini bulan November.”

Hermione dan Ron sudah tidak lagi merasa heran ataupun terkejut melihat Josh yang bisa sembuh dalam sehari. Semua itu disebabkan Josh memiliki ‘kristal’ yang membantunya dalam penyembuhan. Mereka sudah melihatnya sembuh secara ajaib sebanyak beberapa kali, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Sewaktu melihat adanya keganjilan pada rombongan Josh yang meninggalkan lapangan, Ron lalu menoleh ke Hermione. “Apa aku sudah mulai gila ataukah Josh memang ada dua?”

“Kurasa itu kembarannya,” jawab Hermione tenang. Matanya terus memperhatikan tim Gryffindor yang masih berlatih. “Josh pernah bilang kalau dia merasa kembarannya sedang mencarinya, kan? Mungkin itu dia.”

Harry tiba-tiba mendarat dekat mereka berdua. “Sudah lama?” tanyanya.

“Astaga, Harry. Masa kau tidak memperhatikan kami waktu kami masuk?” kata Ron kecewa.

“Sori, aku sedang asyik melihat Colin. Ternyata dia hebat juga.” kata Harry, memandang ke arah Colin yang masih berusaha menangkis bola-bola yang dilempar Fred dan George.

Harry menerima sandwich yang ditawarkan Hermione. Perutnya sudah lapar sekali.

“Kemana Josh tadi?” tanyanya dengan mulut penuh sandwich.

“Katanya mau mengambil syal. Dia kedinginan.” kata Hermione, menawarkan sandwich lagi dan Harry menerimanya meski yang sebelumnya masih belum habis dia makan.

“Harry, apa.... _kembaran_ Josh sudah ada di Hogwarts?” tanya Ron.

“Oh, kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Dia baru saja sampai tadi pagi.” jawab Harry. Dia lalu memberi kode kepada anggota tim yang lain untuk turun.

Tak lama kemudian mereka mendarat di dekat Harry.

“Kalian boleh latihan sendiri kalau kalian mau.” katanya. “Aku ada sedikit urusan, jadi—“

Hermione membagi-bagikan sandwich kepada mereka.

“Baiklah kalau begitu.” kata Angelina, Chaser Gryffindor, mengambil sandwich dari tangan Hermione dan langsung memasukkannya ke mulut. “Memang agak susah punya kapten yang sibuk.”

 

* * *

 

“Sebenarnya kau ada urusan apa?” tanya Ron sewaktu mereka bertiga dalam perjalanan kembali ke kastil.

“Sebenarnya tidak begitu penting, hanya saja aku agak penasaran.” kata Harry, “Ini mengenai _Sealer_.”

“ _Sealer_? Apa itu?” tanya Hermione.

“...sampai Quidditch, olahraga yang paling kau sukai pun kau tinggalkan?”

“ _Sealer_ pasti ada hubungannya dengan Clero,” kata Harry, mempercepat langkahnya. “Aku tidak mau kalau sewaktu sedang bertanding tiba-tiba makhluk itu masuk ke lapangan dan mengacau. Aku ingin tahu apakah itu salah satu cara untuk mencegah Clero masuk memasuki daerah Hogwarts...”

Ketiganya malah bertemu Josh, Daniel, Liz, Sam, dan Gilland dalam perjalanan.

“Kau sudah selesai latihan?” tanya Daniel kecewa.

“Sebenarnya tidak. Hanya saja Harry—“ Harry menendang kaki Ron.

Sebelum yang lain sempat memperhatikan, Hermione sudah menyela. “Josh, Harry bilang sesuatu tentang _Sealer_. Boleh kami tahu apa itu?”

Pada detik berikutnya dia baru sadar karena ternyata orang yang diajaknya bicara itu bukan Josh, melainkan kembarannya.

Sunyi sesaat. Semua mata memandang Hermione dengan heran. Tapi setelah mereka tersadar, semua meledak tertawa. Wajah Hermione memerah karena malu.

“Hermione—“ kata Ron. “Padahal tadi kau sendiri yang—“

Hermione menatapnya dengan tajam seakan ingin mengatakan, “Kalau kau berani mengatakannya, kubunuh kau.” Ron yang mengerti maksud tatapan mata Hermione langsung terdiam, meski tidak berhenti tertawa.

“Ron, Hermione, ini Gilland.” kata Josh, gagal menahan tawanya sendiri.

Gilland menyalami Ron dan Hermione sambil terkekeh.

“Sudah, sudah,” Daniel mencoba menguasai diri, “Kurasa kami semua membutuhkan penjelasan mengenai _Sealer_.”

Liz menyikut Josh, yang masih tertawa, dengan keras.

“Oww, oke., oke.” erangnya kesakitan. Dia menggosok-gosok rusuknya sambil menunduk. “Lebih baik kita cari tempat yang nyaman untuk bicara.”

 

* * *

 

Mereka semua kembali ke kastil dan mencari ruangan agar bisa berbicara dengan leluasa. Pada akhirnya, mereka menemukan sebuah ruangan kosong yang dikenali Harry sebagai ruangan tempat dia menemukan Cermin Tarsah dulu. Ruangan itu masih kotor dan berdebu seperti biasa. Semua meja dan kursinya pun masih diletakkan merapat di dinding.

Masing-masing mengambil bangku lalu duduk membentuk lingkaran di tengah ruangan.

“ _Sealer_ terdiri atas tiga orang: _Aquaranger_ , itu aku; _Cherishranger_ , Liz;” Josh menunjuk Liz yang duduk di sampingnya, “Dan seorang lagi _Jewelranger_ ; namanya James.”

Harry sempat kaget mendengar nama “James” tapi dia kemudian sadar kalau James yang dimaksud bukanlah ayahnya. Maka dia berusaha bersikap sewajarnya.

Tapi rupa-rupanya mata Josh tidak bisa dikelabui. Dia sepertinya telah memperhitungkan reaksi Harry sebelumnya, karena dia lalu berkata, “Kenapa Harry? Apa kau mengira itu ayahmu, atau—malah dirimu sendiri?”

Harry melompat berdiri dari tempat duduknya. “Apa? Aku?”

Josh memandang Harry dengan terpana. Sesaat kemudian dia baru paham.

“Apa kau tidak tahu kalau nama tengahmu James, sama seperti nama ayahmu?” tanyanya.

“Aku tidak tahu itu!” kata Harry. Dia menoleh ke arah Ron dan Hermione yang juga tampaknya tidak tahu-menahu.

“Dari mana kau tahu?” tanya Liz.

“Oh, aku punya banyak sumber informasi. Begitu juga halnya waktu kukatakan bahwa Hermione diangkat menjadi Prefek.” jawab Josh santai.

Daniel berdeham. “Kurasa lebih baik pembahasan itu nanti saja.”

“Oke...Tugas _Sealer_ adalah ‘menyegel’ musuh ke dalam sebuah dimensi yang bernama dimensi gelap—“

“Dimensi gelap?” sela Ron. Dia bergantian memandang Harry dan Hermione.

Josh lalu menatap Ron dengan jengkel. Dia baru saja mulai menjelaskan tapi Ron sudah menyelanya.

“Ya, dimensi gelap.” kata Gilland menanggapi. “Kau tidak akan bisa keluar lagi dari dimensi itu kalau sudah dikirim ke sana. Mirip dengan lubang hitam, kurasa. Daya hisapnya luar biasa.”

Harry merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya berada di suatu tempat yang gelap dan dingin, dengan anggota tubuh yang sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan karena gaya gravitasi yang sangat kuat.

“...Tapi, penyegelan hanya bisa dilakukan oleh ketiga orang itu pada saat yang sama.” lanjut Josh, masih merasa jengkel. “Dengan kata lain, kalau salah satu saja diantara mereka yang tidak ada maka penyegelan tidak akan bisa dilakukan...”

Hati Harry mencelos. Dia merasa harapannya seperti sebuah layangan besar yang telah membumbung tinggi, namun mendadak putus lalu jatuh berputar-putar menuju tanah.

“Kenapa Harry?” tanya Liz.

Harry menghela napas. “Kalian tidak bisa menyegel, aku tidak bisa tenang. Quidditch akan diadakan seminggu lagi dan—“

“Kau tidak usah khawatir soal itu.” sela Josh, menatapnya sambil tersenyum. “Biar itu kami yang tangani.” Dia melihat arlojinya. “Oh, astaga. Sudah hampir waktunya makan siang.” Dia berdiri dan mengembalikan kursi yang didudukinya ke tempatnya yang semula. “Kurasa kalian mau ke Hogsmeade, mungkin? Dan, Gilland...” dia memandangi kembarannya—yang langsung melompat berdiri karena kaget ketika namanya dipanggil. ”Aku mau tahu bagaimana kau bisa menemukan Liz dan Sam.” Dia melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Gillland dan mulai menariknya pergi dari situ. Dia dan Gilland, yang berusaha melepaskan diri, sudah berada beberapa inci di depan pintu ketika dia berbalik. “Daniel, setelah makan siang nanti latihannya kita lanjutkan. Kurasa kita bisa memanfaatkan ruangan kelas sejarah yang kosong.”

“Oh, tidak! Lagi?” keluh Daniel. “Tidak bisakah aku ke Hogsmeade hari ini?”

“Itu kalau kau mau kita latihan malam hari.” kata Josh penuh ancaman.

Daniel mendengus pasrah. “Oke...”

Harry menyadari bahwa menjadi seorang Penjaga tidaklah mudah, termasuk untuk seorang selebriti seperti Daniel.

“Sam, Liz, kalian juga harus ikut. Aku sudah menemukan...eh, menciptakan..trik baru.”

“Trik?” Telinga Daniel seperti menangkap gelombang siaran radio yang menarik, yang mampu menaikkan semangatnya. “Trik apa?”

“Oh, lihat saja nanti.” kata Josh. “Ini untuk persiapan Quidditch minggu depan.” Tapi dia cepat-cepat bergumam, “Kalau misalnya timbul masalah....”

Harry, Ron dan Hermione saling memandang lalu mengangkat bahu. Ketiganya tidak mengerti apa yang Josh maksudkan, tapi mereka tidak punya keinginan untuk menyelidikinya. Biar saja itu untuk kejutan nanti.

 

* * *

 

Harry, Ron ataupun Hermione bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan ‘kejutan’ apa yang bakal diberikan Josh nantinya karena mulai hari Senin mereka sudah mulai direpotkan lagi dengan banyaknya tugas.

Hermione kelihatannya semakin kurus dalam beberapa hari berikutnya karena tugasnya yang luar biasa merepotkan, belum lagi ditambah dengan persiapan O.W.L yang dikabarkan akan dilaksanakan mulai hari Senin, sesudah pertandingan Quidditch yang pertama melawan Slytherin pada hari Sabtu.

Yang paling merasa panik adalah Harry. PR-PR—meski telah dikurangi separuh tetap saja menggunung, persiapan menghadapi O.W.L, ditambah lagi dia harus melatih tim Quidditch-nya untuk hari Sabtu membuatnya nyaris gila. Untunglah Fred dan George mau membantu menggantikannya melatih anggota tim yang lain. Hanya saja dia agak khawatir kalau mereka malah tidak latihan sama sekali, mengingat tingkah laku keduanya yang cenderung suka main-main ditambah lagi mereka harus mempersiapkan diri untuk _N.E.W.T_ ( _Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test_ —Tes Sihir yang Luar Biasa Melelahkan) tahun ini.

Ron, yang biasanya membaca buku-buku perpustakaan, sudah menghentikan kegiatannya itu dan mulai mempelajari kembali mantra-mantra yang telah dia pelajari selama lima tahun di Hogwarts. Tugasnya untuk mencari tahu segala sesuatu tentang dimensi telah digantikan oleh Sam, Gilland, dan Liz, yang hampir saja menangis begitu melihat ribuan buku yang diletakkan dengan rapi pada rak-rak besar di Seksi Terlarang.

Josh masih sibuk melatih Daniel. Harry pernah bertemu keduanya pulang dalam keadaan capek berat setelah latihan. Meski begitu, sampai saat ini Harry tidak tahu latihan apa sebenarnya yang mereka lakukan. Dia pernah mencoba menanyai salah satu dari para Penjaga itu tapi tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau membuka rahasia.

“Kalau ada kekacauan kau bisa lihat sendiri.” kata Liz suatu hari, “Sungguh tidak kusangka Daniel mengalami kemajuan secepat itu dalam waktu sesingkat ini....”

“Oh, sungguh sangat melegakan.” kata Harry agak kesal, “Rahasia akan terbuka kalau kekacauan muncul. Hebat sekali!”

Daniel sendiri ternyata sangat perhatian. Ketika Harry, Ron dan Hermione terpaksa harus lembur untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas mereka, dia menyelinap ke dapur dan mengambil makanan kecil untuk mereka. Hermione, yang sampai saat itu masih mempertahankan _spew_ —rencana pembebasan peri rumahnya (“ _S.P.E.W_ , bukan _spew_!”), mau tidak mau akhirnya menerima makanan itu karena belajar semalaman telah membuatnya menjadi sangat lapar.

“Untunglah dia tidak diajak Fred dan George masuk kelompok mereka.” bisik Ron sewaktu Daniel baru saja pergi dari mereka. “Bencana yang mereka ciptakan mungkin mampu meledakkan kastil Hogwarts tanpa bantuan Clero.”

“Kau bicara seakan-akan Daniel itu nakal, Ron.” kata Harry, agak tersinggung karena ini menyangkut ‘dirinya’.

“Tenang saja, Harry.” kata Hermione. “Kau tahu sendiri kalau Daniel itu tidak nakal.” Dia melempar pandangan bermusuhan dengan Ron. “Dia hanya _berpura-pura_ nakal.”

“ _Hey_ , aku kan cuma bercanda.” celetuk Ron jengkel. “Aku tahu kalau dia itu anak yang baik.” Dia membalas tatapan bermusuhan yang tadi dilakukan Hermione dengan cibiran. “Kurasa tidak mungkin anak yang nakal akan menjadi Penjaga.”

Dan akhirnya, dalam sela-sela perjuangan berat yang harus mereka lalui, Harry, Ron dan Hermione akhirnya bisa istirahat sejenak. Karena hari Sabtu, hari pertandingan Quidditch, akhirnya tiba juga.

Harry merasa tegang sekali, takut kalau pertandingan itu nantinya bakal terganggu. Dia meminta semua anggota tim untuk membawa tongkat mereka ke lapangan untuk jaga-jaga. Ron dan Hermione—tanpa perlu diminta—pun membawa tongkat mereka masing-masing.

Josh mengumpulkan tim Quidditch Gryffindor sesaat sebelum mereka menuju lapangan pertandingan. “Sekali-sekali lihatlah keluar lapangan.” katanya. “Kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa datang, cepat beritahu kami.” Dia memandangi mereka satu-persatu dengan penuh harap. “Aku tidak memasang perisai di sana, jadi kalian harus membantuku. Tapi jangan sampai lupa untuk berusaha memenangkan pertandingan.”

“Kau kedengarannya mulai seperti Oliver, Josh.” kata Fred.

“Oh, ya?” Josh merasa tersanjung.

“Tenang saja, kami akan membantu.” kata George.

“Kami akan duduk di kursi paling bawah. Supaya kalau terjadi sesuatu bisa lebih cepat bertindak.” kata Sam.

“Baiklah, ayo berangkat.” kata Harry.

Dalam perjalanan mereka menuju lapangan, Harry menahan Sam yang berjalan paling belakang. “Apa menurutmu akan terjadi sesuatu hari ini?” tanyanya.

“Entahlah. Kami hanya bersiap-siap.” katanya pelan. “Josh khawatir sekali karena di lapangan sama sekali tidak ada perisai pelindungnya. Selama beberapa hari ini dia berusaha keras melatih Liz dan aku agar bisa membantu dia dan Daniel kalau terjadi sesuatu nantinya.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Itu sebabnya kenapa Josh meminta Dumbledore untuk menutup pintu masuk yang satunya. Dia punya rencana untuk menjebak musuh, itu pun kalau mereka datang.”

“Pintu yang satunya ditutup?” seru Harry. “Tapi itu bisa berarti malah kita mencelakakan semua orang di sana!”

“Tidak.” jawab Sam tegas. “Justru kalau pintu itu terbuka malah memperbesar kemungkinan itu. Kita tidak akan bisa menangani begitu banyak orang yang berlarian menghindari serangan selagi menghadapi musuh.”

 

* * *

 

“Astaga, Dumbledore juga ikut nonton!” seru Fred, mengintip dari balik pintu keluar.

“Benar?” tanya Harry.

Dia mendekati pintu—sambil mengenakan jubah Quidditch-nya, lalu ikut mengintip.

“Kapten, sudah saatnya!” kata Angelina sembari mendekati mereka.

Anggota tim yang lain menyusulnya dari belakang.

“Oh, iya. Ayo Fred.”

Pintu terbuka, mereka menaiki sapu mereka lalu terbang menuju lapangan.

“—tim Gryffindor akhirnya memasuki lapangan—“ komentar Lee Jordan lewat mikrofon sihir, “Mereka terbang mengitari Madam Hooch. Peluit dibunyikan dan—pertandingan Quidditch pertama tahun ini pun dimulai!

“Angelina membawa Quaffle—terbang meliuk-liuk, mengoper bolanya kepada Katie Bell dan—oh, tidak. Quaffle direbut Slytherin dengan cara yang sangat kasar dan licik...”

“Jordan!” tegur Profesor McGonagall yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Tapi apapun komentar Lee, Harry tidak mendengarkan sama sekali. Dia begitu asyik berputar-putar di atas kepala semua orang untuk menghindari Bludger yang mematikan sekaligus mencari-cari Snitch. Sesekali dia memandang keluar lapangan dengan khawatir, tapi sejauh ini tidak apapun yang mencurigakan muncul di dekat lapangan. Terkadang pula dia tampak terkesima sewaktu melihat kastil yang ditutupi dengan perisai biru transparan serupa kapsul di samping lapangan itu.

Ketika dia melihat ke belakang ekor sapunya disana ternyata ada Malfoy, yang masih menggunakan taktik lamanya—membuntuti Harry.

Harry berputar-putar sambil menajamkan mata. Dan tiba-tiba saja, dia melihat Snitch baru saja melewati kepalanya.

Tanpa tunggu lama dia pun mengejarnya—diikuti Malfoy, tapi Bludger yang mendadak lewat telah memecahkan konsentrasinya kepada Snitch. Snitch menghilang. Dan Harry kembali ke posisinya yang semula dengan Malfoy yang masih mengekor dari belakang.

Sementara itu, Josh, Daniel, Liz, Sam, Gilland, Ron dan Hermione melihat Harry dari bawah dengan was-was.

“Ayo, Harry. Ayo.” gumam Hermione. Dia tampak cemas sekali.

“Semakin cepat pertandingan ini selesai, semakin baik.” kata Ron.

Dan dia tiba-tiba saja melihat sesuatu yang keemasan melintas di depannya. Itu Snitch! Tepat di belakangnya ada Harry—diikuti Malfoy, yang tampaknya marah sekali karena kecepatan sapunya tidak bisa menyamai kecepatan _Firebolt_.

Mata semua pendukung Gryffindor mengikuti Harry dan Snitch, sebelum akhirnya terdengar ledakan suara penonton mengikuti kemenangan yang berhasil diperoleh tim Gryffindor.

Harry berhasil menangkap Snitch. Menang melawan Slytherin 280–0. Padahal pertandingan baru mulai sekitar tujuh menit. Salah satu pertandingan tercepat yang pernah terjadi di Hogwarts. Kejadian ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya pada tahun pertama Harry di Hogwarts, sewaktu Gryffindor melawan Hufflepuff.

“Kita menang! Kita menang lagi!” seru Hermione sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan.

Detik berikutnya Fred dan George terbang mendekati Josh.

“Josh, ada yang datang dari luar.” kata George.

“Kami tidak tahu apakah mereka Pelahap Maut atau Dementor atau orang gila yang sengaja mengenakan kerudung.” kata Fred serius, tapi malah terkesan lucu. “Mereka datang menuju pintu itu.” Dia menunjuk pintu gerbang yang tadinya digunakan para penonton untuk masuk ke lapangan itu.

Kata-kata Fred langsung menimbulkan kepanikan penonton. Semua murid berusaha berlari menyelamatkan diri. Tapi mereka tidak tahu harus kemana, karena cuma ada satu jalan masuk—karena yang lain dengan sengaja diblokir, yang juga berarti cuma ada satu jalan keluar dari lapangan.

“Bawa semua anggota tim kalian keluar dari lapangan. Cepat!” perintah Josh. “Beritahu Profesor Dumbledore!”

Fred dan George terbang pergi untuk memperingatkan yang lain sedangkan Josh, Daniel, Liz, Sam dan Gilland segera turun dari kursi penonton, dengan susah payah karena berdesak-desakan dengan penonton yang panik, menuju lapangan hijau Quidditch.

Harry terbang mendekati Ron dan Hermione.

“Ron, Hermione, cepat pergi dari sini. Dementor sedang kemari.” kata Harry, yang masih berada di atas sapunya. “Aku yakin itu Dementor karena sekilas aku bisa melihat tangan mereka.”

“Tapi kemana?” pekik Hermione histeris. Dia menunjuk ke arah pintu keluar. “Pintu itu satu-satunya pintu keluar yang bisa kita pakai sedangkan mereka datang juga dari situ!”

Harry memandang ke arah kursi-kursi kosong di samping mereka. “Josh dan yang lain mana?”

“Sudah turun duluan. Mereka—“

Hermione tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Harry sudah melesat pergi.

“Harry, mau kemana kau?” seru Ron.

“Mencari mereka!” Dan Harry sudah tidak bisa lagi mendengar apapun yang diteriakkan Ron dan Hermione karena telah membawa _Firebolt_ -nya menjauh dari keduanya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Dia melihat Josh, Daniel, Liz, Sam, Gilland serta Dumbledore dan para guru semuanya muncul di lapangan yang berwarna hijau.

Harry melintas lalu mendarat tepat di samping Josh.

“Harry, apa yang kau lakukan disini?” seru Josh. “Pergilah, sebelum—“

“Dementor, Josh. Yang datang Dementor!” sela Harry cepat.

“ _Sonorus_!” Dia mendengar suara Dumbledore. “Semuanya harap tenang!” katanya dengan suara yang telah dibesarkan dengan sihir. “Tetaplah di tempat kalian kalau kalian tidak mau mencelakakan diri kalian sendiri!” Dan, suara hiruk-pikuk mulai mereda, meski tidak hilang sama sekali.

“Harry,” kata Josh kemudian. “Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu yang cukup berbahaya.”

Harry memandang Josh. Dia siap membantu apa saja yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mereka.

“Aku tahu percuma saja mencegahmu. Karena itu tolong lakukan ini.” Josh membisiki sesuatu di telinga Harry yang membuatnya terkejut dan sempat terpaku. Rencana yang dibisikkan oleh Josh memang membutuhkan keberanian besar.

“Potter, apa yang kau lakukan disini?” seru McGonagall. “Cepatlah terbang kembali ke kastil dengan sapumu!”

“Tidak apa-apa, Profesor McGonagall.” kata Josh cepat. “Saya ingin Harry menggunakan keahlian terbangnya untuk membantu kita.”

“Tapi—“

“Tidak apa-apa, Minerva. Aku percaya padanya.” sela Dumbledore. “Mereka datang.”

Harry menjejakkan kakinya ke tanah, melesat setinggi mungkin lalu memantau para Dementor—yang jumlahnya mungkin ratusan, memasuki lapangan Quidditch. Dia berusaha menjaga jarak agar para Dementor tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya.

Tapi dia salah besar karena Dementor-dementor itu ternyata malah melihat ke arahnya. Harry merasa kepalanya mulai pusing. Semua suara tiba-tiba menghilang. Kesadarannya menurun. Harry tahu ini adalah efek dari tatapan Dementor. Semua memori masa lalu yang menyedihkan akan keluar lagi dari dalam otakmu. Tapi dia berusaha keras menahan semuanya itu mengingat dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu yang lain. Akan tetapi, pada detik berikutnya semua suara kembali seperti ada yang baru saja membuka tutup telinga dari telinganya. Pandangannya kembali jernih dan terfokus.

Harry tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dia melihat Dementor-dementor itu mulai mendekati Josh yang berada di ujung lapangan yang lain, tampak sedang berusaha keras bertahan agar tidak pingsan.

Harry memandang ke arah pintu. Semua Dementor telah berada di dalam. Dia melesat, mengeluarkan tongkatnya lalu berseru, “ _Expecto Patronum_!”

Seekor rusa perak keluar dari tongkatnya dan melompat-lompat menutupi pintu masuk, membuat Dementor-dementor itu tidak punya pilihan lain selain tetap berada di dalam lapangan.

Harry menghindar, melayang-layang di atas kepala para penonton.

“ _Sonorus_!” serunya lagi, mengarahkan tongkat ke lehernya. “Daniel, sekarang!”

Josh, Daniel, Liz, Sam, mengeluarkan tongkat mereka—yang tidak pernah mereka gunakan sebelumnya, mungkin terkecuali Daniel—lalu berseru, “ _Ultima Iudicio_!”

Sesaat berikutnya yang dia lihat adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa, yang juga membuat segala kepanikan di lapangan mereda. Tongkat-tongkat itu seperti meledak, mengeluarkan cahaya perak dengan ratusan mutiara perak raksasa, berputar-putar mengelilingi setiap Dementor.

Dementor-dementor itu tampaknya tidak tahan terhadap cahaya perak itu. Mereka seperti kesakitan dan sangat menderita, meski tidak ada satu suara pun yang keluar. Dan Harry berani bertaruh, kalau mutiara-mutiara itu _menggilas_ mereka dengan kuat.

Setelah cukup lama berputar-putar dan mengelilingi para Dementor, mutiara-mutiara raksasa itu lalu meledak menjadi serpihan-serpihan perak, melayang ke udara bebas disertai sesuatu yang berbau luar biasa busuk dan kehitaman keluar dari sela-sela jubah para Dementor.

Beberapa detik kemudian ratusan jubah berkerudung jatuh ke tanah dengan bunyi “pluk” serentak. Tapi itu hanya jubah, tidak ada Dementor didalamnya.

Harry—yang masih merasa agak lemas karena pengaruh Dementor yang masih tersisa—terbang mendekati Josh, yang kini ditahan oleh Sam dan Gilland supaya tidak ambruk ke tanah.

Harry mendarat. “Apa yang terjadi?” tanyanya heran.

“Kemana Dementor-dementor itu?” seru Moody, juga tampak heran.

Lupin mendekati mereka lalu memberikan sebatang coklat kepada Josh, yang langsung ditelannya.

“Musnah, Profesor Moody.” jawab Daniel.

Ron dan Hermione berlari mendekati mereka.

“Harry, apa yang—“

“Musnah?” seru Harry kaget. Dia tidak percaya ada yang bisa memusnahkan Dementor. “Dementor-dementor itu musnah?”

Ron, Hermione, dan semua orang yang berada di situ, kecuali para Penjaga dan Gilland, sangat terperanjat.

“Tapi—bagaimana mungkin?” kata Profesor McGonagall.

“...Tidak ada yang bisa bertahan menghadapi _Holy_.” kata Sam, bersama Liz dan Gilland menopang Josh agar tetap berdiri.

“ _Holy_?” seru Harry, Ron dan Hermione serempak. “Tadi itu _Holy_?”

“Ya. Itu _Holy_.”

Harry melihat ke arah Josh yang masih lemas. “Tapi apa yang terjadi pada Josh. Maksudku—“

“Lebih baik kita bawa dia ke Madam Pomfrey dulu.” sela Profesor Dumbledore. “Dia butuh istirahat.”

 

* * *

 

Josh dibawa ke rumah sakit dan langsung dibaringkan di tempat tidur. Kondisinya sudah lebih baik dari yang tadi meskipun masih kelihatan lemas.

Madam Pomfrey menyodorkan coklat batangan kepada Harry dan rombongan.

“Makan ini, Potter.” katanya tegas. “Kudengar kau berbuat sesuatu yang luar biasa diluar sana.”

“Saya hanya membantu, Madam Pomfrey.” kata Harry, mengunyah coklatnya.

“Poppy, Josh dan Harry butuh istirahat.” kata Dumbledore. “Lebih baik kami meninggalkan mereka disini.”

“Saya tidak apa-apa, Profesor.” kata Harry.

“Tidak, Harry. Kau butuh istirahat.” Dumbledore menantap Harry dalam-dalam, membuatnya tidak bisa membantah. “Poppy, kurasa Josh butuh Ramuan Penidur. Sepertinya dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang berlebihan lagi tadi.”

Madam Pomfrey pergi. Sedangkan Harry duduk di tepi tempat tidur terdekat.

Lupin melangkah mendekati mereka.

“Apa kau sudah tahu ini akan terjadi sehingga kau memintaku untuk membeli banyak coklat di Hogsmeade?” tanya Lupin kepada Josh.

“Tidak, aku tidak tahu.” kata Josh lemah. “Tapi aku pikir tidak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga dan tetap waspada.”

“Aku setuju denganmu, Nak.” kata Moody.

“Tapi kau melakukannya berlebihan tadi!” pekik Liz panik.

“ _Holy_ —apa sebenarnya itu?” tanya Dumbledore tertarik.

“Kekuatan paling tinggi yang dimiliki Penjaga, Profesor.” kata Sam. “Hampir tidak ada makhluk yang bertahan terhadap _Holy_ , terutama yang berasal dari golongan hitam.”

“Kalau itu kekuatan kalian, kenapa menggunakan tongkat?” tanya Moody.

“Kekuatan _Holy_ itu sangat besar dan tidak bisa dikendalikan.” kata Gilland. “Jadi menurutku, tongkat digunakan untuk menahan kekuatan _Holy_ agar tidak ada orang yang terluka karenanya. Betul, kan?” Dia menatap Josh, yang membalas dengan tersenyum lemah.

“Brilian sekali.” puji Dumbledore. “Ultima Iudicio—Apa mantranya juga ciptaanmu sendiri?”

“Ya.” jawab Josh singkat. “ _Utimate Judgment_ —Penghakiman Tertinggi. Kekuatan tertinggi Ranger dengan daya rusak yang sangat hebat, kekuatan yang mampu membersihkan alam.”

“ _Membersihkan alam_?” kata Lupin heran.

“Semua yang ada di dunia ini sudah tercemar. Segala macam pengrusakan dan penghancuran. Begitu pula halnya dengan manusia. Sakit hati, benci, keinginan balas dendam, semuanya itu adalah hal-hal yang mencemari manusia.” kata Gilland. “Itu sebabnya kenapa manusia yang terkena _Holy_ bisa musnah.”

Semua tertegun. Harry sendiri tidak pernah menyangka bahwa _Holy_ memiliki kekuatan sehebat dan sebesar itu. Dia hanya tahu bahwa itu adalah kekuatan tertinggi yang dimiliki para Penjaga, tidak lebih dari itu.

“Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk _melatih_ Holy.” kata Daniel, tampak puas. “Banyak menguras tenaga.”

“Jadi itu yang kalian latih selama ini?” tanya Ron keceplosan.

“Tidak.” kata Liz yang sudah mulai tenang. “Untuk Daniel, latihan itu hanya satu diantara dua.”

Madam Pomfrey kembali sambil membawa sebuah piala berisi ramuan berwarna ungu yang dikenal Harry sebagai Ramuan Penidur.

Dia menyerahkan piyama kepada Josh dan Harry lalu menarik tirai di sekeliling tempat tidur mereka. Harry melepas jubahnya, mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama, lalu naik kembali ke tempat tidur.

Setelah tirainya dibuka, Harry melihat Madam Pomfrey menyerahkan piala berisi Ramuan Penidur kepada Josh.

“Baiklah, lebih baik kita keluar.” kata Dumbledore, “Tapi, Gilland, bisakah kau tinggal disini sementara waktu untuk menemani Harry?”

Gilland tertegun. Tapi kemudian dia tampaknya paham maksud Dumbledore karena dia berkata, “Oh, baiklah.”

Untuk sesaat Harry sempat berpikir kalau Dumbledore bisa membaca pikiran orang. Karena saat itu di dalam benak Harry ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin dia lontarkan kepada Josh dan teman-temannya.

Mereka semua keluar meninggalkan Harry, Gilland, dan Josh—yang kini sudah tertidur—di dalam rumah sakit.

Harry duduk bersandar pada bantalnya, memandang ke bawah. “Gilland,” katanya kemudian, “Kau tahu kenapa Josh bisa—maksudku, tadi Dementor mendekatiku tapi tiba-tiba—“

“Oh, itu.” tanggap Gilland. Dia menarik kursi dan duduk membelakangi Josh yang tidur di sebelah tempat tidur Harry. “Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, Harry. Tapi aku ingin kau menyimpan ini sebagai rahasia diantara kita. Karena Liz pun tidak menyadari ini.”

Gilland menatap Harry mengharapkan persetujuan darinya.

Harry mengangguk.

“Josh itu orangnya...sering mengkhawatirkan orang lain dan—mudah panik. Dia bukan yang terkuat tapi Ranger yang hebat.” Harry memandangnya ingin tahu. “Tapi selain kehebatannya, ada satu hal yang dimiliki Josh di luar kemampuan Penjaga-nya. Sebuah kemampuan luar biasa di luar kemampuan Ranger-nya.”

“Apa itu?” tanya Harry tidak sabar.

“...Kemampuan untuk merasakan perasaan orang lain.”

“Apa?”

“Dia mampu merasakan penderitaan orang lain.” Gilland menoleh ke belakang, seakan takut Josh terbangun. “Contohnya kau. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana pahitnya kehidupanmu, kesedihanmu,” Gilland kini menatap Harry dengan serius. “Kemarahanmu, kekerasan hatimu, sakit hatimu—ya....dia bisa merasakan semuanya. Dan bukan hanya kau....”

“Maksudmu, dia bisa merasakan...perasaan setiap orang yang berada di dekatnya?”

“Ya dan tidak.” Gilland menoleh lagi. “Dia hanya bisa merasakan kalau dia ingin merasakannya.”

“Kalau dia ingin? Tapi kenapa aku? Banyak orang yang—“

“Entah, tapi kurasa mungkin karena kau mungkin sudah dianggap seperti saudaranya. Orang yang patut dilindungi sebagai keluarganya.”

“Dilindungi sebagai keluarga? Apakah—tapi dia....Daniel—“

“Josh melindungi keluarganya, melindungi Daniel—yang juga sudah menjadi keluarganya, Liz—orang yang dikasihinya, dan kau—yang sudah dia anggap seperti saudara sendiri.”

“Pikiran seperti itu bahkan belum pernah terlintas di kepalaku.” kata Harry. “Maksudku, aku belum pernah berpikir kalau Josh akan menganggapku sebagai saudaranya. Lagipula, bisa saja dia melakukan itu hanya untuk mengalihkan Dementor dariku.”

“Kau tidak pernah memikirkan itu pun tidak mengapa baginya. Meski kupikir itu mungkin malah menimbulkan kepedihan tersendiri baginya, tapi dia tidak akan pernah akan mengatakannya padamu.” Gilland menatap Harry. “Dan, dia tidak melakukan hanya itu untuk mengalihkan Dementor darimu.”

“Kenapa?”

“Kalau itu, sih—hanya dia sendiri yang bisa menjawabnya.” Gilland menoleh sekali lagi kepada Josh yang masih tertidur nyenyak.

Mereka lalu terdiam lama.

“Satu hal mengenai kalian....” kata Harry memecah kesunyian. “Kau dan Josh adalah orang yang sama kan?”

“Ya. Tapi meski begitu pola pikir dan sifat kami berbeda, karena dibesarkan pada lingkungan yang berbeda.”

Harry melanjutkan. “Josh pernah bilang kalau dia merasa kalau ada yang mencarinya disini, apakah—“

“Apa kau tidak pernah merasa begitu terhadap Daniel?” sela Gilland, tampaknya sudah tahu apa yang akan Harry bicarakan.

Harry lalu menceritakan mimpinya tentang Daniel kepada Gilland, rasa sakit di dadanya yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya, dan kejadian yang menimpa Daniel beberapa hari setelah dia melihat mimpinya yang terakhir.

“Aku tidak terkejut kau mengalami itu.” kata Gilland. “Kalian berdua adalah orang yang sama. Tentu saja jiwa kalian juga berhubungan, mirip anak kembar.”

Harry berpikir sejenak. “Apakah...jika salah satu dari kami celaka maka kedua-duanya akan celaka?”

Gilland menggeleng. “Tidak. Tidak sampai sejauh itu. Mungkin kembaran yang satunya bisa merasakan, tapi dia tidak akan celaka. Bukankah itu sudah terbukti dengan kejadian yang kau ceritakan barusan?”


	11. The Ranger's Form

**G** illand akhirnya bersedia meminjamkan kunci dimensi miliknya kepada Sam, hingga malam itu juga Sam sekali lagi pergi menuju dunia Muggle menggunakan Hogwarts Express supaya bisa mulai melakukan tugasnya, mencari dan menutup lubang-lubang dimensi serta meminta bantuan dari teman-temannya yang lain. Dan karena hal ini hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Sam seorang, maka yang lain tidak ikut bersamanya.

Meski begitu Harry, Ron, dan Hermione sudah tidak punya waktu lagi untuk memikirkan hal itu. Ada hal yang lebih penting menanti mereka Senin besok. Ujian O.W.L. Mereka menghabiskan waktu sehari penuh di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor bersama anak-anak kelas lima Asrama Giffindor yang lain untuk mempelajari kembali pelajaran mereka. Ujian pertama yang akan mereka hadapi adalah Ramuan.

“Aku tidak menyangka kalau ada begitu banyak rempah-rempah di dunia ini yang harus dihafal.” keluh Ron, menutup bukunya dan menyandarkannya di dadanya.

“Jangan konyol, Ron.” tukas Hermione tapi pandangannya tidak terlepas sedetikpun dari bukunya. “Semua ini akan berguna nantinya.” Dia lalu mendelik sedikit ke arahnya. “Dan tentunya kau ingin lulus, kan?”

Daniel masuk ke ruang rekreasi ketika Harry sedang mencoba menghafalkan bahan-bahan pembuat Ramuan Penyembuh Wiggenweld sambil menggumamkan,  “ _Dittany_ , lendir cacing Flobber, _Moly,_ —“.

Tanpa bermaksud mengganggu, Daniel mengambil salah satu buku Hermione yang terletak diatas meja lalu membacanya. Sesekali dia menggumamkan “Eww!” atau “Iiih!” dengan jijik ketika melewati bagian-bagian tertentu sehingga mau tidak mau menjadi perhatian Harry, Ron maupun Hermione, si empunya buku itu sendiri. Ketiganya menatapnya dengan heran.

“Aku tidak percaya lendir digunakan untuk ramuan.” katanya ketika tersadar akan tatapan mereka.

“Ah, ya.” kata Ron santai. Membuka bukunya lagi. “Kotoran naga pun digunakan sebagai kompos.”

Daniel kelihatannya siap muntah. Dan Harry cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum dia benar-benar mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya di ruangan itu.

“Mana yang lain?” tanyanya.

“Liz dan Gilland sedang menonton Josh bermain-main dengan Fawkes. Kelihatannya dia menyukai burung itu.” jawab Daniel, meneruskan membaca.

“Phoenix memang anggun.” kata Hermione. “Makhluk yang menakjubkan.”

“Liz pernah bilang padaku kalau dia pernah melihat teman mereka dari dimensi lain _memanggil_ phoenix, tapi dia sendiri belum pernah melihat phoenix hidup.”

“ _Memanggil_?” kata Ron, tertarik.

“Ya, dengan sihir. Untuk membantu menyadarkan orang yang pingsan dalam pertempuran.” Daniel memandang langit-langit ruangan sejenak, lalu meneruskan membaca.

“Apa yang kau pikirkan?” tanya Hermione curiga.

“....Kurasa Fawkes juga menyukaiku. Dia selalu hinggap di bahuku tiap kali aku masuk ke kantor Dumbledore.”

“Yah, kurasa aku tahu itu.” kata Harry, membalik halaman bukunya.

“Tapi menurutku....Fawkes itu tidak sembarang memilih orang untuk dihinggapi.” kata Daniel lagi, duduk di kursi yang baru saja dikosongkan oleh Seamus Finnigan. “Dia belum pernah duduk di bahu Liz, Sam, bahkan Gilland. Hanya Harry, Josh, dan......aku.” Dia menyebut kata terakhir dengan agak canggung.

“Phoenix yang aneh, Fawkes.” kata Ron, kembali tenggelam dibalik bukunya.

 

*** * ***

 

Pengumuman Senin pagi membuat semua anak kelas lima merasa lega sekaligus kecewa. Ujian O.W.L tahun itu ditunda sampai bulan Januari.

“Ini kebijaksanaan dari Kepala Sekolah.” kata Profesor McGonagall. “dan menurut beliau sekolah _harus_ berjalan seperti biasa. Itu artinya tidak ada liburan untuk kalian.”

“Percuma aku belajar semalaman!” tukas Ron kesal.

Tapi yang paling merasa kecewa adalah Hermione. Dia begadang sampai pagi, namun akhirnya sia-sia karena ujian yang sangat dia nanti-nantikan itu ditunda.

Sewaktu mereka berjalan menuju kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Harry mencoba menghibur mereka. Tapi Harry kemudian menyadari bahwa itu mungkin tidak terlalu berpengaruh karena semua anak kelas lima Asrama Gryffindor yang ada di ruang kelas tampak lesu dan mengantuk.

“Kenapa kalian kelihatan lesu sekali?” tanya Profesor Figg, lalu tersenyum kepada mereka. “Pasti tadi malam kalian begadang untuk ujian ini kan?”

Murid-murid mengangguk.

“Itulah sebabnya kenapa Profesor Dumbledore mengundur ujian ini.” katanya lagi. “Meski ada alasan lain...”

Kata-kata terakhir Figg membuat kantuk Harry mendadak lenyap.

“Apa maksudnya?” tanya Harry kepada Ron dan Hermione yang sudah hampir tertidur.

“Tidak tahu.” jawab keduanya lesu.

“Baiklah, mari kita mulai.” Figg berdiri dari kursi, berjalan mengitari mejanya lalu berdiri menghadap murid-murid sambil bersandar di meja itu. “Untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk kalian, hari ini kita akan mengadakan sedikit tanya jawab.” Dia menatap murid-murid yang tampaknya siap tidur. “Dan Mr Waterby sudah bersedia membantuku untuk menjelaskan hal ini kepada kalian.”

Harry bergidik. Dia tidak sadar bahwa Josh dan Daniel sudah ada dibelakang kelas sejak tadi.

Josh melangkah ke depan kelas, lalu berbalik menghadap murid-murid.

”Berapa diantara kalian yang tahu jumlah elemen yang ada di dunia kalian ini?” tanyanya bersemangat.

Beberapa murid mengangkat tangan.

“Miss Patil?”

“Lima, er—“

“Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Profesor. Pengetahuanku belum setingkat dengan seorang profesor.” sela Josh cepat. Matanya beralih ke tempat lain. “Baiklah, bisa kau sebutkan, Mr Weasley?”

Ron melonjak. Liurnya hampir saja menetes dari mulutnya. “Er—apa?”

Yang lain tertawa. Hermione mengangkat tangan. Tapi tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Neville mengikutinya meski dengan agak ragu. Pertama dan terakhir kalinya Neville melakukan ini sewaktu kelas itu diajar oleh Professor Moody—palsu—tahun lalu.

“Baiklah. Mr Longbottom?”

“Tanah, air, api, angin....”

“Benar. Benar sekali.” kata Josh cerah. “Tapi meski kuakui ada sedikit yang kurang.”

Seisi kelas menatap Josh dengan ingin tahu.

“Bagaimana dengan petir? Apakah itu termasuk elemen juga? Bagaimana pula halnya dengan kayu?

“Sebenarnya kedua unsur itu juga termasuk elemen. Tapi tidak dimasukkan ke dalam elemen. Apa sebabnya, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Tapi dengan tambahan kedua unsur itu, kelemahan elemen lain akan semakin nyata.”

Harry merasa untuk sesaat dia mengerling ke arahnya.

“Siapa yang tahu cara mengalahkan suatu elemen? Mr Weasley?”

Tapi tampaknya kali ini Ron sudah siap.

“Er—melawannya dengan elemen yang berlawanan?”

“Tepat!” seru Josh, membuat seisi kelas melonjak kaget. “Tapi itu hanya satu diantara dua.”

Anak-anak kelihatan bingung tapi tertarik.

“Kayu bisa mengalahkan air, api dan petir bisa mengalahkan kayu. Siapa yang tahu apa sebabnya?

“Miss Granger?”

“Pohon bisa menyerap air, api dan petir bisa membakar pohon.”

“Bagus.” Josh menatap anak-anak yang sepertinya menginginkannya berbuat sesuatu.

“Jangan menatapku seperti itu.” katanya kemudian. “Aku tidak akan mengajari kalian sihir. Karena aku sendiri tidak bisa sihir. Tugasku kali ini hanya untuk membantu Profesor Figg....”

“Tapi bagaimana dengan kejadian malam Halloween?” sela Dean Thomas.

“—Lalu di lapangan Quidditch?”

Josh tertawa. “Itu bukan sihir.”

“Tapi, bagaimana mungkin—“

“Aku hanya menggunakan _sedikit_ kemampuanku—“

“ _Sedikit_?” bisik Ron kepada Harry dan Hermione. “Dia hampir saja mati dan dia bilang itu sedikit?”

“Yah, setidaknya dia bisa sembuh dalam sehari.” kata Harry sambil terus memperhatikan ke depan.

“—aku tidak akan menjelaskan semuanya sekarang. Suatu saat kalian akan tahu sendiri.” kata Josh mengakhiri perbincangan singkat itu.

Sisa jam pelajaran itu kemudian diambil alih oleh Figg, dan—lagi-lagi—mereka harus mencatat. Harry berpendapat bahwa mungkin Ron ada benarnya, wanita itu tidak suka berkelahi.

 

* * *

 

Setelah pelajaran itu berakhir, dia dan Ron bergegas menuju kelas Ramalan sedangkan Hermione menuju arah lain, ke kelas _Arithmancy_.

Profesor Trelawney tampaknya tidak menyukai keberadaan Liz di kelas Ramalan beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Dan hebatnya, Liz sendiri tidak menyukainya.

Meski tidak pernah bicara kepada Trelawney dan selalu duduk di dekat Harry dan Ron, Liz—sama seperti Hermione—menganggapnya sebagai penipu dan suka mencari sensasi.

Sering juga Harry melihat Liz diam-diam bersin di ruangan yang penuh dengan bau kemenyan itu. Bahkan Harry harus berusaha menahan tawanya ketika melihat hidung Liz yang memerah seperti Rudolf, rusa berhidung merah milik Sinterklas.

“Jangan coba-coba membawa Josh kemari.” bisiknya sambil membuang ingus. “Dia bisa bersin seharian karena bau ini.”

“Bagaimana bandulannya, Anak-anak?” kata Profesor Trelawney mengatasi suara murid-murid yang sibuk meramal apa yang tertulis di bandulan mereka yang berbentuk seperti tetesan air.

“Coba lihat.” Liz mengambil bandulan emas Harry dan Ron, mengangkatnya sejajar dengan matanya, dan mulai memperhatikan. “Oh, aku melihat.....” bisiknya.

Harry dan Ron mendekat, mencoba mendengarkan apa yang akan dia katakan.

“...wajahku! Astaga, kurasa aku harus menurunkan berat badan. Kelihatan lebih gemuk daripada biasanya.” desisnya.

Baik Harry ataupun Ron mendengus besar-besar. Untungnya, Trelawney tidak terlalu memperhatikan karena sedang sibuk dengan bandulan Lavender Brown.

“Shh...” desis Liz lagi. “Kalian bisa membuatku dikeluarkan dari sini.”

“Coba lihat.” Ron mengambil bandulan dari tangan Liz, sambil berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya. Diperhatikannya bandulan itu dari segala sisi. “Aku hanya bisa melihat wajahku.” katanya kemudian.

Harry mengambil bandulan itu dari tangan Ron dan memperhatikannya. Sesaat kemudian dia meletakkannya di atas meja. “Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh.”

“Tidak mudah menyingkap masa depan,” kata Liz sambil melirik buku _Menyingkap Kabut Masa Depan_ di atas meja dengan tatapan mencela. “Manusia dihadapkan dengan pilihan di setiap saat. Ini yang menyebabkan masa depan sulit diramal.”

Mereka mendengar Dean Thomas dan Seamus Finnigan terkikik-kikik di belakang mereka. Keduanya sedang berbisik-bisik mengenai sesuatu dengan bersemangat sekaligus menggelikan.

“Apa yang mereka bicarakan?” tanya Harry.

“Entah. Mungkin Pesta Dansa kali ini.” kata Ron, membolak-balik bukunya.

“Pesta Dansa?” tanya Liz tertarik. “Kapan?”

“Kupikir tidak ada.” kata Harry kecewa. “Tahun lalu mereka mengadakannya...“

“Tahun ini memang sedikit terlambat dari tahun lalu tapi tetap akan diadakan.” kata Ron lagi. “Celakanya, aku belum punya pasangan.”

“Aku juga.” kata Harry.

Harry merasa Pesta Dansa tahun ini bakalan lebih buruk daripada tahun lalu. Parvati Patil, pasangan dansanya tahun lalu, pasti tidak akan mau dia ajak lagi mengingat Harry hanya mendiamkannya, gara-gara perhatiannya terpecah pada Ron, Hermione dan Viktor Krum, peserta Turnamen Triwizard dari Dumstrang yang datang tahun lalu.

Mendadak, Harry mendapat ide.

“Kenapa tidak kau ajak saja Hermione?” sarannya.

Ron melonjak saking kagetnya. “Her-Hermione?”

“Betul.” sela Liz. “Tahun ini Krum tidak ada. Itu artinya dia tidak punya pasangan dan kau bisa mengajaknya.”

“Jangan bercanda!” kata Ron, hampir saja berteriak.

“Harry juga harus mengajak Cho.” kata Liz pelan.

Harry hampir saja jatuh dari tempat dia duduk. “Cho?”

Anak yang dimaksudkan Liz adalah Cho Chang, anak Ravenclaw, yang telah menjadi tambatan hati Harry sejak lama.

“Kalau kalian tidak mau meminta mereka, biar aku sendiri yang akan bilang.” kata Liz.

“HEI!”

Kali ini Profesor Trelawney benar-benar mendengarkan mereka berdua.

“Ada apa itu?” tanyanya.

“Er—“

“...Mereka kaget mendengar apa yang baru saja saya ramalkan, Profesor.” kata Liz berbohong.

“Oh ya?” kata Profesor Trelawney tertarik, mendekati meja mereka.

Liz mengangkat bandulan yang terletak di atas meja tinggi-tinggi, lalu dengan suara yang dibuat sepelan dan semistis mungkin dia lalu berkata, “Mulai tahun ini akan ada banyak kematian. Semenjak bangkitnya Pangeran Kegelapan, banyak yang akan menjadi korban. Dan dari semuanya itu, akan ada satu kematian yang terlalu menyedihkan untuk disebutkan...”

Seisi kelas menjadi tegang, termasuk Trelawney. Tapi Harry dan Ron terpana. Keduanya tidak menyangka bahwa Liz akan mengatakan hal itu sama sekali. Meski begitu, mereka merasa dia benar-benar serius sewaktu mengatakannya. Tapi tidak ada diantara mereka yang mau menanyakan hal itu kepadanya.

 

* * *

 

Sejak saat itu muncul desas-desus di kalangan siswa bahwa akan ada yang mati. Desas-desus itu terus berlanjut sampai Liz sendiri yang menghentikannya dengan mengatakan bahwa selama mereka berada di Hogwarts hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

Tapi Harry dan Ron tidak peduli dengan desas-desus itu. Yang mereka khawatirkan adalah pasangan dansa mereka, karena Liz benar-benar melakukan apa yang dia katakan.

Sehari sebelum Pesta Dansa, Cho Chang mendatangi Harry dan mengatakan kalau dia bersedia menjadi pasangannya. Harry, yang wajahnya memerah saking malunya, tidak bisa mengatakan tidak.

“Kau tidak apa-apa?” tanya Cho. “Wajahmu merah begitu. Apa kau sakit?”

“Aku tidak apa-apa.” kata Harry. “Tapi...kau bersedia, kan?”

Cho tersenyum manis sekali. “Tentu saja. Miss Hope memintaku untuk mendampingimu—“ Dia berhenti. “Dia bilang kau menyukaiku. Apa itu benar?”

Harry tersedak liurnya sendiri. Dan Cho dengan sangat perhatian menanyainya.

“Tidak apa-apa. Hanya tersedak.” kata Harry tersengal.

“Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Sampai besok, ya.” Dan Cho meninggalkan dia sendirian.

Tapi tak lama setelah dia lenyap dari pandangan Harry, terdengar suara tawa terkikik-kikik di belakang.

Liz, dan Daniel ada di sana, mengawasi mereka sejak tadi. Keduanya keluar dari tempat mereka bersembunyi sambil tertawa-tawa kecil. Harry merasa darahnya mendidih karena marah.

“Sori, Harry.” kata Liz. “Bukannya aku ikut campur urusan pribadimu tapi—ada kalanya seseorang harus _dibantu_ untuk menyatakan perasaannya.”

Melihat tawa Liz yang begitu manis membuat Harry seperti disiram dengan air dingin. Amarahnya tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja. Baru kali itu Harry menyadari bahwa Liz ternyata lebih cantik dari Cho. Dan Harry pun sadar kalau Liz sudah punya pasangan dansa sendiri yaitu Josh.

Siang itu penuh dengan kejutan. Sam akhirnya kembali ke Hogwarts dengan membawa seorang temannya yang lain. Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan semua penjaga berpapasan dengan mereka, yang hendak menuju kantor kepala sekolah.

“Sarah!” seru Liz, memeluk leher temannya yang berambut panjang itu.

“Hei, hei. Kau berbuat seakan-akan kita tidak bertemu selama seribu tahun.” kata Sarah, mencoba melepaskan diri.

Dia kemudian melihat Harry, Ron dan Hermione yang berada di belakang Liz.

“Halo, kalian bertiga.” katanya ramah. “Bagaimana kabar kalian?”

“Er—baik.”

Mata Sarah mengarah ke Daniel. “Halo, Daniel. Bagus sekali caramu berperan sebagai Harry.”

“Harry, Ron, Hermione, Danny, ini Sarah Brown. Penjaga masa lalu. Jadi, mengenai segala sesuatu yang ada di masa lampau dia pasti tahu. Pantas menjadi pengganti Profesor Binns...” Josh cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya yang keceplosan bicara.

Sam tiba-tiba paham. “Oh, jadi itu sebabnya kau menertawaiku dulu?” tukasnya tersinggung. “Kau pikir aku akan jadi pengganti Sprout, begitu?”

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Liz, dan Daniel terkikik, sementara Sarah memandang Josh dengan jengkel sambil bercakak pinggang dan Sam kelihatan luar biasa marah.

“Ampun...ampun...Liz, tolong.” Josh memohon-mohon, sembari berusaha meredam kegeliannya sendiri.

“Salahmu sendiri.” kata Liz, terbahak. “Kau yang harus tanggung akibatnya.”

Josh lari, diikuti Sam dan Sarah yang mengejarnya dari belakang. Harry bisa mendengar Josh meledek-ledek keduanya sepanjang koridor, mengatakan _sprout_ —taoge—dan _bin_ —tempat sampah.

“Sarah bisa menjadi pengganti Profesor Binns, Sam bisa menjadi pengganti Profesor Sprout, sedangkan Josh bisa menjadi pengganti Peeves.” kata Daniel. Detik berikutnya dia terbahak karena leluconnya sendiri.

Semua sedang tertawa geli ketika Gilland lewat.

“Kalian sedang apa?” tanyanya.

“Oh, tidak mengapa.” jawab Liz cepat. “Kau sudah temukan pasangan dansamu?”

“Palma Patil sudah bersedia....”

“Apa?”

“Lalu Danny?” Semua mata memandangnya.

“Er—“

“Dia dengan Parvati Patil.”

“Pasangan yang menarik.” kata Liz tenang, lalu menatap Daniel. “Semoga berhasil, Danny.” Dan dia melangkah pergi begitu saja.

“Apa maksudnya?” tanya Ron.

“Mungkin saja...karena dia tahu tahun kemarin Parvati menarikku kemana-mana seperti anjing yang dibawa majikannya?”

Semua terbelalak, terutama Daniel yang kelihatan ngeri.

“Aku lupa itu!” serunya.

Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Demi kesopanan, Daniel terpaksa menerimanya dengan pasrah.

 

* * *

 

Tahun itu Harry tidak ingin bermain lempar-lemparan bola salju. Pesta Dansa telah membuatnya tegang, karena sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan Cho.

“Harry,” kata Hermione. “ada yang kau pikirkan?” Dia memperhatikan Harry yang terus-menerus mondar-mandir di depan jendela di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

“Oh, tidak. Bukan apa-apa.” kata Harry. Tapi dia tidak berhenti mondar-mandir.

“Hermione, bisa kita mulai?” tanya Liz dari seberang ruangan.

“Oh, ya—baiklah.“

Mereka menaiki tangga menuju kamar cewek, diikuti Sarah.

“Apakah dia—mau berdandan selama empat jam?” tanya Ron. “Dibantu Liz dan Sarah lagi. Ini lebih parah dari tahun lalu.”

“Itu artinya dia akan tampil lebih cantik dari tahun kemarin.” kata Harry. Tapi pikiran mengenai Cho masih tetap berkutat di kepalanya.

Daniel tampaknya menyadari ini karena dia berkata, “Tidak ada gunanya cemas. Kalian pasangan yang serasi.”

“Tapi—“

“Astaga, Harry.” kata Sam, “Setahuku kau lebih pemberani dari ini.”

“Hei, kita harus membantu mempersiapkan pesta.” sahut Josh dari bagian belakang lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

Sam, Daniel, dan Gilland mengikuti Josh dari belakang meninggalkan ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. “Sampai nanti.”

Setelah mereka lenyap, Harry dan Ron terdiam lama.

“Fred dan George membeliku jubah pesta.” kata Ron mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Harry. “Kurasa aku tidak akan semalu tahun lalu.”

“Oh, ya? Apa warnanya?”

“Merah tua.” kata Ron mengernyit.

Harry tidak mau mengatakan kepada Ron bahwa sebenarnya dialah yang meminta Ron untuk membeli jubah pesta untuknya. Sebab kalau itu dia lakukan, Ron juga pasti akan tahu kalau Fred dan George menerima uang kemenangan Harry di Turnamen Triwizard tahun lalu.

“Tapi kurasa masih lebih baik daripada jubah yang kau kenakan dulu, kan?”

“Yeah—kau benar. Tapi kenapa merah tua? Tidak adakah warna lain di dunia ini?“

 

* * *

 

Pesta Dansa kali itu ternyata berjalan tak kalah meriahnya seperti tahun yang lalu. Hermione—yang tahun ini rambutnya juga digulung ke atas—mengenakan gaun malam berwarna keunguan, yang tampak agak mencolok jika dipadukan dengan jubah Ron yang berwarna merah tua.

Sedangkan Cho, mengenakan gaun malam yang sama seperti yang dia kenakan tahun lalu sewaktu berpasangan dengan Cedric. Meski begitu, Harry berpendapat bahwa dia tampak cantik sekali dengan tatanan rambut yang rapi dan anggun seperti yang dilakukannya pada rambutnya sekarang.

Tapi kekagumannya pada Cho tidak berlangsung lama. Matanya tiba-tiba teralih dari Neville, yang masih dengan pasangan lamanya yang setia—Ginny Weasley, ke seorang wanita yang tampak begitu lain di ruangan pesta. Dan tampaknya bukan hanya Harry tapi hampir seisi ruangan menatapnya.

Dia mengenakan pakaian—lebih tepat disebut jubah—berwarna pink berlengan panjang agak tembus pandang yang sangat longgar dengan beberapa lapis pakaian di dalamnya. Roknya, yang tampak menjadi satu dengan pakaiannya dan hampir menutupi seluruh kakinya, melambai anggun ketika dia melangkah. Sepatunya, Harry memperhatikan, bukan sepatu biasa tapi lebih mirip sepatu yang dibuat dari kain berwarna putih. Rambutnya hampir mencapai pinggangnya dan sebagian diantaranya di gelung ke atas dan ditata dengan bagus.

“Model Cina kuno.” Harry mendengar Cho bergumam.

“Apa?”

“Itu pakaian Cina kuno. Pakaian untuk para wanita yang hidup kira-kira seribu tahun yang lalu.”

Ron berlari mendekati mereka sambil menarik Hermione, yang mencoba melepaskan diri. “Kalian tahu siapa wanita itu?” tanyanya.

“Hei, kalian.”

Harry mendengar suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

Josh, Daniel, Sam dan Gilland datang mendekat dari belakang. Keempatnya mengenakan jas. Daniel mengenakan jas biru beludrunya dengan kemeja ungu pucat di dalamnya. Sedangkan Sam mengenakan jas yang mirip tuxedo.

Sedangkan Josh dan Gilland seperti orang dan bayangan di cermin, seandainya saja Gilland tidak mengenakan jas bergaris.

“Er—mana diantara kalian yang Gilland?” tanya Ron.

“Aku—“

“Ada diantara kalian yang melihat Liz—?“

Tiba-tiba Harry melihat Gilland menepuk bahu Josh, tapi dia tidak melihat ke arahnya melainkan ke arah wanita asing tadi.

Apa yang terjadi berikutnya sangatlah mengejutkan bagi Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cho dan juga Daniel karena Josh memanggil wanita itu dengan “Elizabeth!”

Wanita itu berbalik, melihat ke arah mereka dan kemudian tersenyum. Lalu dengan anggun dia melangkah mendekati mereka. Liz tampak lebih cantik dari biasanya kalau dia mengenakan pakaian seperti itu.

“Liz, apa yang kau lakukan?” kata Josh. “Kenapa kau menggunakan— _elemen_?“

“Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berdandan.” selanya cepat. “Tenang saja, aku tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh.”

“Bukan itu masalahnya.” kata Josh. “Lihat pakaianku.” Dia merentangkan tangannya seakan agar Liz bisa melihatnya dengan baik.

“Tidak mengapa, kan?” kata Liz tak acuh. Matanya mengernyit. “Kombinasi yang aneh. Tapi kurasa bisa kuterima. Atau kau mau ikutan?”

“Oh, tidak. Aku tidak mau.” Josh menggeleng cepat.

“Sarah mana?”

Baru saja Sam bertanya tiba-tiba muncul seorang wanita dari belakang mereka, menepuk bahunya hingga membuatnya kaget. Tapi yang lebih mengagetkan adalah dandanan wanita itu. Rambutnya yang panjang dibuat mirip dengan dandanan Liz, meski pakaiannya agak lain. Bahunya ditutupi sehelai selendang di bahu kanan sedangkan yang kiri dibiarkan terbuka. Roknya yang tidak sepanjang rok Liz menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya yang di dalamnya ditutupi celana setengah tiang. Kakinya mengenakan semacam kasut yang mirip dengan sandal gunung.

“Hai, sudah lama?” tanyanya.

Tapi yang lain diam. Tidak ada yang berbicara apapun selama beberapa saat, menatap nya dengan heran.

Akhirnya Sam menepuk dahinya dengan bunyi plok besar.

“Kalian berdua ini sekongkol, ya?” kata Gilland kagum, memandangi Liz dan Sarah bergantian. “Yang satu menggunakan pakaian tradisional Cina, yang satunya lagi pakaian tradisional orang Jawa pada zaman Hindu.”

“Jawa?”

“Salah satu nama pulau di Indonesia.” kata Liz menerangkan.

“Kami tidak bersekongkol.” kata Sarah tenang. “Tadi aku begitu sibuk memikirkan tentang pembalikan waktu sampai—“ Dia berhenti sewaktu melihat Cho yang berdiri di samping Harry.

Hermione yang cepat menanggapi hal ini buru-buru mengajak Ron, Harry dan Cho pergi dari situ.

“Ayo, kita harus berkumpul dengan anak-anak kelas lima.” katanya.

Dengan alasan itu akhirnya mereka berempat meninggalkan Josh dan kawan-kawan menuju anak-anak kelas lima yang sedang berkumpul.

“Kenapa Liz mengenakan pakaian Cina, ya?” tanya Ron selagi mereka melangkah menuju meja besar. Harry berpendapat bahwa Ron sedang berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Cho dari ‘pembalikan waktu’ yang tadi sempat terpeleset keluar dari mulut Sarah.

“...mungkin karena dia masih keturunan Cina?” Cho menebak.

“Apa?”

“Astaga, kalian tidak tahu?” katanya heran.

Harry jadi ingat kata-kata Josh sewaktu melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Liz.

“Er—apakah Josh....”

“Ya, tentu saja.” kata Cho tegas. “Josh juga.”

 

* * *

 

Pasangan Josh dan Liz, Daniel dan Parvati, Sam dan Sarah, serta Gilland dan Palma maju ke depan, memulai Pesta itu dengan berdansa diiringi berbagai alat musik. Mereka menari kesana-kemari dengan lincah dan dengan penuh percaya diri. Semua murid tampak heran sekali melihat kemampuan mereka, terutama Daniel yang sepertinya telah menguasai ‘teknik’ berdansa selama bertahun-tahun, padahal dia masih sangat muda. Dan yang seperti Harry duga, pasangan Josh–Liz dan Sam–Sarah memang kelihatan unik, tapi sangat serasi.

Dalam kekagumannya itu tiba-tiba Josh dan Liz mendatanginya dan Cho lalu menarik mereka ke lantai dansa. Dengan agak malu dan berat hati, Harry menurut. Dia sempat melihat Sam dan Sarah yang juga menarik Ron dan Hermione bersama mereka. Ron sempat berhasil melepaskan diri tapi Sarah dengan cekatan berhasil menjambret kembali tangannya.

Lain dari tahun lalu, baik Harry dan Cho ataupun Ron dan Hermione senang sekali malam itu. Mereka berputar-putar di lantai dansa bersama-sama Josh dan yang lain. Mereka semua tampak seperti sedang mengadakan sebuah drama musikal di situ.

 

* * *

 

Empat puluh lima menit kemudian, mereka duduk di sekeliling meja di dalam Aula Besar sambil menikmati minuman mereka.

“Bagaimana perasaanmu malam ini, Harry?” tanya Josh.

Harry hampir saja mengatakan kalau Josh bisa merasakan perasaannya saat itu tapi buru-buru dia menghentikan niatnya karena teringat janjinya pada Gilland.

“Senang sekali. Thanks.” katanya.

Tapi tampaknya Gilland sudah tahu niat Harry yang diurungkan itu karena dia berbisik di telinganya, “Josh bukan pembaca pikiran. Dia hanya tahu yang sudah kau alami di masa lalu, bukan yang ada sekarang.”

“Apa yang kalian bicarakan?” tanya Josh, merasa tingkah keduanya agak aneh.

“Oh, tidak. Hanya ada urusan kecil diantara kami.” jawab Harry, setelah disenggol oleh Gilland agar mengatakan sesuatu.

Josh, yang kelihatannya masih tidak percaya, kemudian diajak ngobrol oleh Liz sehingga perhatiannya teralih dari mereka.

“Dia tahu aku tidak bisa berbohong.” bisik Gilland cepat.

“Kenapa kau tidak bisa berbohong?” tanya Harry, agak heran.

“Aku ini pembohong yang buruk, terutama terhadapnya.”

Tiba-tiba Josh dan Liz berdiri, dan itu mengundang perhatian mereka semua.

“Kami mau jalan-jalan di luar....Sekalian patroli. Kalian mau ikut?” tanya Liz.

Harry melirik ke arah Cho. Dia mengangguk.

“Baiklah, kami ikut.” kata Ron dan Hermione serempak.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sewaktu mereka meninggalkan ruangan mereka telah berjalan bergerombol. Yang lelaki berjalan duluan sedangkan yang wanita mengikuti dari belakang sambil berbincang-bincang seru.

“Padma dan Parvati kelihatannya senang sekali malam ini.” kata Josh sewaktu menoleh ke belakang, melihat mereka.

“Bagaimana tidak? Pasangan dansa mereka malam ini adalah _kembaran_ dari dua cowok paling heboh di Hogwarts saat ini.” kata Ron.

“Apa mereka tahu itu?” tanya Daniel.

“Kenapa kau kelihatan khawatir seperti itu?” tanya Gilland.

“Tentu saja aku khawatir.” jawab Daniel. “Aku tidak mau membagikan foto bertanda tangan....setidaknya tidak di sini.”

“Astaga, _Danny_.” protes Sam. “Kau setidaknya sudah menandatangani ratusan foto. Kenapa kau tidak lakukan saja lagi di sini?”

“Aku dengan senang hati mau melakukannya, tapi sekarang aku sedang tidak ingin....”

Harry mendapat firasat bahwa untuk sesaat lamanya Daniel sempat melihat ke arahnya lewat sudut matanya. Dan dia berani mempertaruhkan sepuluh _Firebolt_ , kalau Daniel tidak mengatakan itu karena merasa tidak enak hati kepadanya.

“Josh, tadi kudengar Sarah menyebut-nyebut tentang _pembalikan waktu_. Apa kalian menggunakan jam pasir yang seperti digunakan Hermione?” tanya Harry, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

“Oh, tentu saja tidak.” jawab Josh pelan tapi tegas. Dia berhenti sejenak. “Harry, Ron, aku ingin kalian mengetahui hal ini sebelum semuanya berakhir. Sam?”

Sam melanjutkan, “Adam dan yang lain—termasuk juga aku, terkecuali Josh dan Liz, tentunya—telah memutuskan bahwa semua kejadian ini harus kalian alami. Maksudku, kami tidak mau memori kalian hilang—bukan saja pertemuan dengan kami dan hari-hari selama kalian berada di dunia kami....

“Semuanya ini bisa menambah pengalaman kalian, membantu kalian menghadapi sesuatu di masa depan dengan lebih baik, dan....”

“Sam, langsung saja. Mereka akan bingung mendengar penjelasanmu.” kata Gilland. Dan dia beralih ke Harry dan Ron yang memang tampak luar biasa bingung. “Mereka memutuskan supaya kalian bertiga sekali lagi ke dunia mereka sebelum mereka _memutar kembali waktu_.”

“Memutar kembali?” tanya Ron heran.

“.....Jika Penjaga Masa Lalu, Penjaga Masa Depan, dan Penjaga Dimensi menggabungkan kekuatan mereka, mereka bisa mengembalikan waktu di dimensi, selain dimensi yang mereka tinggali tentunya.” kata Josh. “Dan kami.....maksudku, mereka berencana untuk mengembalikan waktu yang ada di sini seperti semula agar semua ini tidak perlu terjadi.”

Harry dan Ron memandang Josh dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

“Kalau membuat segalanya seperti tidak terjadi berarti kami.....semua ingatan kami akan hilang?” tanya Harry.

“Semua memori akan terhapus begitu waktu dibalikkan.” kata Gilland. “Karena itulah mereka ingin kalian ikut ke dunia mereka sekali lagi agar semua yang sudah kalian alami tidak akan hilang.”

Josh buru-buru menambahkan, “Aku juga tidak mau semua usahaku menjadi sia-sia.”

Harry diam. Dia bimbang.

“Apa kalian tidak bisa....membiarkannya begitu saja?” tanya Ron.

“Itu artinya kami membiarkan ratusan nyawa yang melayang gara-gara serangan antar dimensi yang terjadi hilang begitu saja.” kata Josh. “Kami harus berbuat sesuatu agar berkesan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di dunia kalian ini.”

“Dan itu artinya usaha kalian selama ini sia-sia?” tanya Harry.

“Tidak juga, itu kalau kalian mau ikut dengan kami.” kata Sam.

Harry memandangi Ron, yang balas menatapnya dengan bingung.

“A...aku tidak tahu.” kata Harry, “Aku masih bingung dengan hal ini. Bisa kalian beri aku waktu?”

Ron setuju dengan Harry.

“Tentu saja. Ini bukan masalah gampang.” kata Gilland tenang. “Yang jelas, aku akan ikut. Sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung ke dunia kalian, Josh.”

Mereka berjalan menuju pintu depan kastil, mencari tempat yang aman untuk berbicara.

Cho, yang tampaknya penasaran sekali dengan penampilan Liz dan Sarah malam itu membatalkan niatnya untuk kembali ke ruang pesta bersama Padma dan Parvati, dan terus mengikuti mereka keluar dari kastil.

 

* * *

 

Begitu mereka keluar dari pintu kastil, mereka tiba-tiba melihat sesosok raksasa tak jauh dari jalan menuju Hutan Terlarang.

“Hagrid!” seru mereka cukup keras. “Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tidak ikut pesta?”

“Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu. Kenapa kalian kemari?” balas Hagrid dari jauh.

“Kami—er—butuh tempat untuk bicara.” jawab Ron agak ragu. “Ada masalah penting yang harus kami bahas.”

Mendadak Sam menyenggol rusuk Gilland lalu membisikinya sesuatu.

“Kalian tunggu disini. Jangan kemana-mana.” kata Gilland, melangkah menuju Hagrid diikuti Liz, Sarah, Sam, dan Josh yang sesekali tersandung karena matanya buram. Daniel tetap bersama yang lain.

Selama beberapa waktu mereka berbicara kepada Hagrid. Harry mencoba menangkap apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi gagal karena suara mereka terlalu kecil. Hagrid, yang kemudian kelihatan bingung dan ragu, masuk kembali ke pondoknya. Sesaat kemudian dia keluar dan cepat-cepat melangkah menuju Harry dan yang lain sambil membawa seekor anjing bertampang galak yang mereka kenal sebagai Fang.

Saat itulah Harry memperhatikan sesuatu yang mungkin sudah menjadi perhatian Sam dan yang lain sejak tadi, sesuatu yang bergerak perlahan dari dalam Hutan Terlarang menuju kastil Hogwarts.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi seperti pohon tumbang. Mereka semua berjengit.

“Ada apa, Hagrid?” tanya Cho, ketakutan.

“Aku pun tidak tahu.” kata Hagrid. “Mereka memintaku untuk segera membawa kalian kembali ke ruang pesta dan mengumpulkan semua orang di sana.”

“Kurasa aku tahu kenapa mereka memintamu melakukan itu.” kata Ron lalu menunjuk ke arah Hutan Terlarang.

Bayangan-bayangan yang tadi dilihat Harry kini mulai tampak jelas terkena cahaya bulan, muncul dari dalam Hutan. Itu Clero dan jumlah mereka kali ini mungkin ratusan, karena banyak sekali. Setiap pohon yang mereka lewati dihancurkan.

Terdengar bunyi pohon tumbang sekali lagi, dan kali ini suaranya lebih besar dari yang tadi.

“Ayo, kita.....” Hagrid baru saja berbalik ke arah pintu kastil ketika dia tiba-tiba saja berdiri mematung.

Harry tidak sempat memperhatikan itu karena Josh dan yang lain pada saat itu berlari mendekati mereka.

“Hagrid, apa yang kau lakukan?” seru Sam. “Kukira aku sudah memintamu untuk....”

Harry, yang kini melihat reaksi diam Sam dan Hagrid yang tiba-tiba, menoleh ke arah pintu gerbang utama kastil tempat mereka keluar tadi. Tapi Harry tidak bisa melihat keberadaan pintu itu. Sebagai gantinya, ada beberapa bayangan yang melangkah mendekati mereka. Dan sesaat kemudian dia tersadar kalau mereka telah dikepung oleh Clero.

Hagrid mendadak berang, nekat mencoba menerobos makhluk-makhluk itu tapi dicegah oleh Gilland dibantu yang lain, mengingat badannya yang besar.

“Hentikan Hagrid.” serunya. “Tindakanmu mungkin malah bisa membahayakan Harry dan yang lain.”

Dan Hagrid mundur, menutupi Harry dan yang lain dari Clero, meski dari matanya masih terpancar kemarahan yang membara.

Cho terisak ketakutan. Harry mencoba membuatnya tetap tenang dengan mengusap-usap punggungnya, meski dia sendiri sudah mulai merasa takut. Hermione tampak menggigil di samping Ron, dan Ron menggenggam tangan kiri Hermione erat-erat.

“Hagrid, saat kami mengalihkan perhatiannya cepatlah masuk ke kastil.” kata Josh. Dia berhenti sejenak lalu berkata. “Semuanya, kita gunakan kekuatan Penjaga.”

Mata Josh berkilat memantulkan cahaya bulan yang menyinari wajahnya.

Untuk sesaat lamanya teman-temannya yang lain memandanginya dengan heran, sebelum akhirnya menyetujui keputusannya setelah menyadari keseriusannya.

Mereka, termasuk juga Daniel, mengeluarkan semacam tongkat, yang pernah dilihat Harry sebelumnya di rumah Daniel dulu, lalu menyerukan sesuatu di tengah gelapnya malam tepat ketika sesuatu yang bersinar keperakan menutupi mereka.

 

* * *

 

Yang berdiri di hadapan mereka semua sekarang bukan lagi Daniel, Josh, Liz, Sam, ataupun Sarah yang biasa mereka lihat. Begitu cahaya keperakan itu lenyap, mereka muncul dengan wujud _Penjaga_ dengan kostum perak mereka yang gemerlapan terkena cahaya bulan.

Ternganga selama beberapa saat, Harry memandangi mereka satu-persatu. Yang berdiri di samping Daniel sudah Harry kenal yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Josh. Dua orang wanita yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya pastilah Liz dan Sarah. Sedangkan di samping mereka ada seorang Penjaga lain dengan warna hijau pada bagian tertentu dari kostumnya. Harry menebak bahwa dialah Sam.

Sedangkan Gilland tidak berubah seperti halnya Josh dan yang lain. Tetapi di kini tangan kanannya berkilat sebilah pedang perak yang sangat indah, entah bagaimana caranya dia mendapatkannya.

“Kalian buka jalan supaya Hagrid bisa membawa yang lain masuk ke kastil. Biar aku yang menangani yang sebelah sini.” kata Josh berapi-api.

Dia menoleh kepada Daniel. “Danny, kau ikut dengan Hagrid.”

“Tapi kenapa—? Aku juga Penjaga, kan?“

“Mereka setidaknya butuh seorang Penjaga untuk mengawal dan kaulah yang paling tepat untuk itu.”

Clero mendekat dan secara refleks Josh dan yang lain maju menghadang mereka.

“Hagrid, aku percayakan mereka kepadamu!” seru Josh lalu mulai menyerang.

“Baik!” balas Hagrid setengah bangga setengah khawatir.

Pertarungan kali itu benar-benar luar biasa. Baik Harry, Ron, maupun Hermione belum pernah melihat para Penjaga bertempur dengan cara seperti itu.

Setiap pukulan yang mereka lancarkan memercikkan bunga-bunga api.

“Bagaimana mereka melakukannya?” tanya Daniel, yang juga terkesima. “Kita semua pernah melihat mereka bertempur tapi tidak seperti ini.”

Mereka berseru kaget ketika Josh melancarkan sebuah pukulan yang menyebabkan ledakan besar di tepi Hutan Terlarang. Ledakan itu tidak membuat semua yang ada di dekatnya terbakar tapi langsung menghancurkannya menjadi serpihan. Pohon-pohon, pondok Hagrid bahkan kebun yang ada di dekatnya langsung hancur begitu saja. Efek lainnya tidak bisa terkatakan. Makhluk-makhluk yang bernama Clero yang mencoba mengepungnya tewas seketika dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Dalam keterkejutan mereka, Liz tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka. Dia sendiri terbelalak melihat semuanya itu.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian dia berkata, “Cepatlah pergi. Kami akan membuka jalannya.”

“Liz, aku—“

“Lebih baik kau ikut saja dengan mereka, Danny.” sela Liz cepat.

Dan Daniel tidak bisa membantah apa-apa. Dia mengikuti Harry dan yang lain masuk ke dalam kastil sementara para Penjaga yang lain sedang bertempur habis-habisan di luar.

 

* * *

 

“Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa makhluk-makhluk itu tahu kapan kita mengadakan pesta.” kata Ron selagi mereka melangkah cepat-cepat, mengikuti Hagrid dari belakang. “Lihat saja, malam Halloween dan Pesta malam ini. Kelihatannya mereka kompak sekali dengan Dementor yang menyerang kita saat pertandingan Quidditch yang lalu.”

Mereka tiba di depan pintu Aula Besar tempat Pesta Dansa dilakukan.

Hagrid buru-buru menuju Profesor Dumbledore dan membisikinya sesuatu.

Setelah itu Dumbledore berdiri lalu menenangkan seisi Aula.

“Para guru harap memanggil semua siswa yang masih berada di luar Aula untuk masuk sekarang juga.” katanya.

Meski tampak bingung, guru-guru perlahan keluar dari Aula Besar. Dan sesaat kemudian mereka kembali diikuti murid-murid dari belakang.

“Ada apa ini? Apa ada penyerangan lagi?” bisik Justin Finch-Fletchley.

“Semua sudah masuk? Kalau begitu tutup pintunya.” perintah Dumbledore. “Kita harus menunggu disini sampai Josh dan yang lain tiba.”

Murid-murid berbisik-bisik dengan ribut.

“Ada penyerangan yang lain.” kata Dumbledore, mengatasi suara anak-anak. “Kali ini mereka datang dalam jumlah yang besar. Tapi kalian tidak perlu panik karena Mr Waterby dan teman-temannya sedang menangani mereka di luar. Pesta Dansa ini kita lanjutkan di dalam ruangan saja.”

Tapi murid-murid tampaknya sudah kehilangan semangat untuk pesta. Mereka semua sibuk bicara mengenai hal ini.

“Harry, tadi kau dan Cho mengikuti Josh, kan?” tanya Seamus.

“Yeah, tapi kami berpisah di tengah jalan.” Harry berbohong. Dia tidak mau kalau ini nantinya malah akan membawa masalah baru bagi Josh dan teman-temannya. Dan dia juga memberi isyarat kepada Ron untuk mengatakan hal yang sama.

Harry tiba-tiba tersadar bahwa di dalam hiruk-pikuk anak-anak, ada satu orang yang tetap diam.

Daniel, masih dengan kostum Penjaganya, melihat ke arah Dumbledore dengan tatapan kosong. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari sedikitpun bahwa banyak diantara kerumunan anak-anak yang memandang ke arahnya, memperhatikan kostumnya.

“Kenapa kau?” tanya Ron, membuatnya tersadar.

“Dia bohong kepadaku.” jawabnya kemudian.

“Siapa? Tentang apa?”

“Josh tahu kalian tidak membutuhkan pengawal untuk mengantar kalian sampai disini.” Daniel melanjutkan, “Dia sepertinya...ingin menjauhkanku dari pertempuran.”

“Bukankah itu lebih baik untukmu?” kata Hermione.

“Aku ini Penjaga. Pertempuran bagi seorang Penjaga itu tidak bisa dihindari, dia sendiri yang mengatakan itu.” raungnya.

“Mungkin karena dia merasa kau masih belum mampu untuk itu?” kata Ron.

“Tidak mungkin. Dia juga yang bilang padaku bahwa aku sudah bisa bertempur sama seperti yang lain.”

“Atau mungkin dia punya alasan lain?” tambah Harry.

“...Mungkin.”

Ketika pintu ganda menjeblak terbuka, seisi ruangan langsung diam. Josh dan yang lain masuk ke Aula dengan tergesa-gesa, sambil berdebat seru, seolah-olah di ruangan itu tidak ada siapa-aiapa.

“Tidak.” kata Josh akhirnya, menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik ke arah teman-temannya. “Kalau kita bertahan lebih lama dari ini Hogwarts bisa hancur. Kita harus menyerang balik.”

Harry belum pernah melihat wajah Josh yang merah seperti itu. Dia menduga bahwa dia sedang marah besar.

“Tapi Josh, kita tidak bisa menyerang balik begitu saja.” kata Sam putus asa. “Jumlah kita cuma segini, tidak akan bisa menangani mereka semua.”

“Liz, Sarah, Gilland, kalian berjagalah di luar.” kata Josh, seakan tidak mendengarkannya. “Sam, hubungi Adam. Kita butuh bantuannya sekarang juga.”

“Itu tidak perlu. Aku ada di sini.” Semua mata langsung memandang ke arah datangnya suara.

Ada seorang _Penjaga_ lain yang berdiri dekat sudut di seberang ruangan. Rambutnya pirang seperti yang lain—terkecuali Daniel, dan kostumnya berwarna biru tua selain warna emas dan perak yang mendominasi pakaian para Penjaga.

“Kapan kau datang?” tanya Josh.

“Baru saja.”

Semua orang memberi jalan sewaktu dia melangkah mendekati mereka dengan santai.

Saat itu Harry baru menyadari bahwa setiap _Penjaga_ dengan kostum perak mereka kelihatan seperti Patronus hidup.

Adam menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Sam.

“Bisa kau temukan?”

Wajah Sam berubah berseri-seri. “Tak masalah.”

“Lokasi Clero? Sudah berhasil ditemukan?”

“Saat ini mereka juga sedang menyerang dimensi kita jadi kita harus cepat sebelum mereka invansi ke dimensi lain.”

Semua Penjaga yang ada di situ terperanjat.

“Apa kau bilang? Mereka menyerang—?“

“Serangan maha dahsyat. Terpaksa kita memanggil semua Penjaga di seluruh dunia untuk menahan mereka.” kata Adam. “Berapa kali potongan es raksasa mengenai Hogwarts?”

“Sejauh ini baru sekali, tapi...” tanya Sam.

“Di dimensi kita terjadi hampir setiap saat. Seluruh dunia geger. Kita tidak bisa bertindak sembunyi-sembunyi lagi sekarang.” sela Adam cepat. “Dan aku butuh kekuatan kalian semua untuk mengunci dimensi asal Clero.” kata Adam.

“Tapi kalau kami pergi, bagaimana dengan Hogwarts?” tanya Liz.

“Aku sudah menyuruh beberapa orang Penjaga dari beberapa kota untuk menjagai tempat ini di luar malam ini.” Adam melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. “Selama perisai Josh masih ada, mereka tidak akan bisa menembus batas dimensi ke dalam kastil. Betul kan, Josh?”

Dumbledore, yang hanya duduk diam mendengarkan mereka berbicara, tampak tertarik.

“Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai mereka tidak bisa masuk ke dalam kastil?” tanya Gilland.

“Er—itu, aku menggunakan sedikit kekuatan kunci dimensi untuk menambah kekuatan perisai. Hebatnya, kunci itu bukan hanya memperkuat perisai tapi juga secara tidak disengaja menyegel batas dimensi.” kata Josh.

“Jadi hanya orang-orang dimensi lain yang memiliki kunci gerbang dimensi yang bisa masuk kemari, begitu maksudmu?” kata Dumbledore akhirnya, dan membuat mereka kaget.

“Er—Anda benar, Profesor. Kami semua punya satu.” kata Josh.

Terdengar seruan kelegaan dari anak-anak.

“Aku percaya padamu.” kata Dumbledore lagi, menatap Josh. Matanya berkilat.

“Profesor, maaf.” sela Adam. “Kami harus segera pergi untuk menyegel gerbang dunia Clero sebelum terlambat.”

Dumbledore mengangguk dan Adam langsung melangkah menuju pintu ganda.

“Apa yang kalian tunggu? Perisainya hanya bisa dibuka kalau kita ada diluar.” katanya.

Tapi saat Josh mendekati pintu ganda, Daniel menghadangnya.

“Pasti aku ditinggal lagi, kan?”

Josh menghela napas, menatap anak itu dalam-dalam. “Lebih baik kau tinggal disini.”

Daniel merengut. “Kenapa?”

“Ada dua hal yang mendorongku melakukan ini. Pertama, aku telah bersumpah kepada orang tuamu untuk membawamu pulang. Kedua....” Josh memberinya isyarat untuk mendekat.

Ketika dia selesai membisikinya sesuatu, Daniel menghela napas. “Jadi kau lebih takut kepada mereka daripada Clero rupanya.”

Josh mengebaskan tangannya lalu menghilang di balik pintu ganda.

Daniel kembali ke Harry dan yang lain sambil memutar bola matanya.

“Apa yang dia katakan?” tanya Harry penasaran.

Daniel menirukan gaya bicara Josh dengan mirip sekali, “‘Kau harus menyelesaikan filmmu untukku, ingat? Lagipula, bayangkan tanggapan fans-mu kalau mereka melihatmu terluka. Mereka bisa membunuhku.’”

Hermione terkikik. “Danny, kurasa kau masih membutuhkan lebih banyak lagi waktu supaya menjadi Penjaga yang sesungguhnya.”

 

* * *

 

Malam itu semua murid kembali ke Asrama masing-masing dikawal oleh dewan guru. Tidak ada seorangpun berani mencoba menapakkan kaki mereka di halaman sewaktu melewati koridor menuju Asrama mereka. Bahkan Peeves yang dikenal sangat jahil pun tidak berani melayang keluar dari batas koridor.

Besok paginya, Harry terkejut sekali sewaktu bertemu dengan Josh di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Dia kelihatan capek dan mengantuk meski tampaknya tidak bisa tidur, dan hanya bisa duduk-duduk di kursi berlengan yang berada di depan perapian.

“Kau sudah kembali?” tanya Harry.

Josh menatap Harry sejenak. Pikirannya menerawang.

“Rasanya seperti neraka saja.” katanya kemudian. “Mereka punya banyak _persediaan_ pasukan jauh melebihi dugaanku. Satu dimensi penuh, kurasa.”

“Satu...dimensi?”

“Dimensi mereka penuh dengan Clero.”

“Kalian berhasil memasukinya?”

“Ya, dengan susah payah. Tapi lebih susah keluar daripada masuk. Untung saja kami berhasil lolos, meski dengan sedikit tipuan.” Josh berhenti menatap Harry yang sudah rapi.

“Kalian masih belajar?” tanyanya kemudian.

“Ya, tapi kurasa nanti siang kosong. Pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib tidak bisa dilakukan karena......kurasa kau menghancurkan rumah dan kebun Hagrid.” jawab Harry.

Josh menunduk. “Yah, aku akan minta maaf mengenai hal itu dan akan membantunya membangun yang baru. Aku marah sekali tadi malam dan....”

“Ya, aku mengerti.” sela Harry, merasa tidak perlu mendengarkan kelanjutannya.

Setelah mereka terdiam sejenak, Josh bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju tangga yang akan membawanya ke kamar.

“Aku harus tidur. Nanti siang aku harus ke halaman depan. Ada yang harus kukerjakan.” katanya sambil terus melangkah melewati Harry.

“Aku ikut.” kata Harry spontan, tanpa berpikir. “Bagaimana kalau sewaktu jam pelajaran Hagrid saja? Ron dan Hermione akan kuajak.”

Josh sudah separuh perjalanan ke atas sewaktu dia menghentikan langkahnya.

Dia menatap Harry sejenak, menghela napas sebagai tanda mengalah lalu berkata, “Baiklah, tidak ada gunanya mencegahmu. Ah, kalau kau ketemu Daniel, tolong bilang dia boleh ikut.” Josh mengusap-usap dagunya. “Kurasa aku harus berhenti mencegahnya membantuku. Bisa-bisa dia sakit hati.” Dan dia meneruskan menaiki anak tangga yang tersisa.

“Sudah terlanjur.” gumam Harry sembari memanjat bagian belakang lukisan Nyonya Gemuk keluar dari Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor.


	12. Brotherhood

**S** eperti janji, siang itu mereka dijemput Josh di depan kelas pelajaran Ramuan—karena hari itu dia tidak mengawasi kelas itu—lalu bersama-sama menuju halaman depan.

Daniel, yang masih kesal dengan Josh, diam saja meski berkali-kali Josh mencoba berbicara padanya. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, atau menjawab “Ya” dan “Tidak” sewaktu ditanyai. Dia bahkan sempat menolak untuk ikut dengan mereka tapi setelah Harry dan Ron memaksanya, akhirnya dia ikut juga meski dengan berat hati.

Setelah Josh akhirnya menyerah mencoba bicara dengan Daniel, giliran Hermione yang membujuknya untuk rujuk kembali.

“Dia itu sudah menjadi kakakmu.” katanya, “Apa kau tidak bisa memaafkannya hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini?”

“Sekedar informasi untukmu Miss Granger,” kata Daniel dingin, “ _ini_ bukanlah masalah sepele.”

Hermione menelan ludah, mengubah pendapatnya, “Yah, kau benar. Urusan Clero itu memang bukan urusan gampang.” Tapi dia lalu menatap Daniel. “Apa kau tidak mengerti kalau dia sedang berusaha untuk melindungimu?”

“Melindungiku? Itu hanya alasan saja.”

Mereka terdiam. Suasana berubah jadi sangat canggung.

Akhirnya Hermione berkata, “Baiklah, aku tidak akan berkata apa-apa lagi karena ini urusan kalian.”

“Kau benar sekali.” kata Daniel, dingin. “Itu _memang_ urusan kami.”

“Kalau begitu, kuucapkan selamat datang di dunia persaudaraan padamu, Mr Radcliffe.” Dan Hermoine pergi menyusul yang lain, dengan meninggalkan sesuatu yang baru dan membekas di dalam benaknya, membuatnya terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

Daniel anak tunggal. Dia belum pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang kakak ataupun seorang adik. Dan mungkin semua yang Josh lakukan merupakan sebuah awal kalau dia kini memiliki seorang kakak.

Ketika mereka semua sampai di halaman depan, yang mereka lihat bukan lagi Hutan Terlarang yang menakutkan tapi sebuah hamparan luas yang membentang. Dalam semalam hutan itu seperti telah lenyap dan menghilang entah kemana.

Pohon-pohon tumbang seperti terkena badai yang maha dahsyat. Hebatnya, posisinya selalu berbentuk seperti lingkaran. Di sekelilingnya terdapat banyak sekali benda-benda kecil yang menyilaukan karena memantulkan cahaya matahari.

Tapi, sewaktu Harry memperhatikan ke arah rumah Hagrid yang rusak, dia melihat sesuatu yang lain. Semua pohon yang terkena imbas serangan Josh tadi malam di sekitarnya tidak tumbang, tapi baik daun maupun batangnya seperti habis disobek dengan kekuatan luar biasa. Banyak serpihan-serpihan kayu yang bersebaran dimana-mana.

“Bagaimana, Harry? Kau kaget melihat semua ini?” tanya Gilland yang tanpa disadarinya telah berada di sampingnya.

“Dia pasti marah sekali tadi malam.” kata Harry tertegun.

“Baik aku ataupun siapapun belum pernah melihatnya semarah itu. Termasuk juga Liz.” Pandangan Gilland tidak lepas dari batang-batang pohon yang rusak.

“Jujur saja, biasanya aku yang paling cepat marah.” akunya kemudian. “Tapi kurasa kedatangan Clero tadi malam telah membuatnya sangat kesal.”

Mata Harry tiba-tiba menangkap gambar Daniel yang berdiri jauh-jauh, menyendiri dari yang lain, memperhatikan Josh yang tampaknya sedang memeriksa pondok Hagrid.

Tampaknya Gilland juga memperhatikan hal ini karena dia kemudian berkata, “Pergilah. Tidak ada manusia yang bisa mengerti keadaanmu selain dirimu sendiri. Saat ini hanya kau yang bisa menghiburnya.”

Harry memandang Gilland. Dan setelah Gilland membalasnya dengan anggukan, Harry melangkah menuju Daniel.

“Kau tidak apa-apa?” tanya Harry basa-basi.

“Yah, aku tidak apa-apa.” jawab Daniel.

“Tidak usah bohong. Aku tahu perasaanmu.” kata Harry. “Meski asal kita beda, kita tetap orang yang sama. Ingat?”

Daniel diam saja. Tapi Harry yakin bahwa dia setuju dengannya.

“Apa yang kau pikirkan?” tanyanya lagi.

“Bukannya kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?”

“Aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu, tapi meski begitu aku ini bukan pembaca pikiran. Kita masing-masing punya pemikiran sendiri, kau tahu itu. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Gilland padaku.”

“Aku hanya sedang bingung.” Ketika Daniel sudah mulai bicara, Harry buru-buru diam. “Apakah yang dimaksud dengan kakak adalah yang seperti _ini_.”

“Maksudmu?”

“Kurasa....mungkin dia melakukannya terlalu.....berlebihan.”

Harry diam sejenak. “Atau mungkin justru kita yang tidak mengerti dia.”

Daniel menatap Harry dengan bertanya-tanya. Dan Harry melanjutkan, “Gilland pernah bilang padaku kalau Josh itu sudah menganggap kita sebagai keluarganya sendiri, termasuk padaku. Entah aku mau mengakuinya ataupun tidak itu tidak masalah baginya. Itu sebabnya dulu dia mau menggantikan _tempatku_ untuk menjadi sasaran Dementor.”

“Menggantikan tempatmu?” tanya Daniel. Dia berpikir sejenak. “Kau tahu, hal ini sudah menjadi pertanyaanku sejak lama. Kenapa Dementor mendekati Josh sedangkan waktu itu kau berada lebih dekat dengan mereka daripada dia. Aku tahu kenapa Dementor mengincarmu, tapi Josh....apakah dia punya masa lalu yang.....”

“Tidak.” jawab Harry tegas. “Dia tidak punya masa lalu yang kelam. Tapi dia bisa merasakan masa laluku.”

Daniel melongo dan Harry sudah menduga reaksi semacam ini sebelumnya.

“Dia mempunyai kemampuan khusus.” lanjutnya sambil menggosok-gosok tangannya yang kedinginan. “Menurutku, waktu itu sepertinya dia _merasakan_ kenangan masa lalu dariku lalu _menambahkannya_ dengan memorinya sendiri hingga cukup kuat untuk menarik Dementor menjauh dariku.”

“Aku tidak pernah tahu dia punya kemampuan seperti itu.” kata Daniel bengong.

“Tidak ada yang tahu sebelumnya, terkecuali Gilland dan Josh sendiri. Liz pun tidak.” Dan dia berbalik menatap Daniel, memandang matanya dalam-dalam. “Tolong rahasiakan ini dari siapapun. Sebenarnya aku tidak boleh membuka rahasia ini karena Gilland melarangku. Tapi karena menurutku kau setidaknya harus tahu sedikit mengenai _kakakmu_ itu, jadi aku berubah pikiran.”

“Baiklah. Tapi apa mungkin dia melakukan itu hanya untuk menarik Dementor masuk ke dalam lapangan?”

“Tidak. Aku yakin tidak.” tanggap Harry tegas.

Sayangnya mereka tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk berbicara karena saat itu Josh datang mendekat dan menyuruh mereka semua berkumpul. Dia menenteng beberapa kantong kulit di bahunya.

“Oke, ini yang akan kita lakukan.” katanya dengan gaya seperti seorang pelatih. “Kita harus membongkar salju yang menumpuk, cari pecahan tubuh Clero dan masukkan ke kantong ini.” Dia membagikan tiga kantong kulit yang dia pegang kepada Harry, lalu ke Sam dan Gilland—melewati Hermione yang berdiri tepat di antara keduanya.

“Mencari pecahan tubuh Clero? Itu membutuhkan banyak waktu.” kata Ron setengah berteriak, ketika angin bertiup dan meredam semua suara.

“Di dunia kami sudah tidak ada lagi pecahan tubuh mereka untuk diteliti. Karena begitu masuk ke ruangan, akan menjadi asap karena tidak tahan berada di udara yang panas. Selain itu, di sana sudah tidak musim dingin lagi.” balas Josh, tepat ketika sebutir salju—yang terbang karena ditiup angin—mendarat tepat di antara kedua matanya.

“Kau mau bawa contoh tubuh mereka ke dunia kita?” tanya Liz sewaktu angin mereda.

“Apa mau kau berikan pada Marcel?” lanjut Sam.

“Apa kau bisa menemukan orang yang lebih baik?” balas Josh cepat.

Marcel, nama itu kedengarannya tidak asing di telinga Harry. Tapi dia merasa tidak ada gunanya memikirkan siapa itu, disaat dirinya sedang kedinginan di tengah salju. Tapi Harry menebak kalau dia pasti salah satu teman dari Penjaga, atau mungkin dia adalah salah satu dari para Penjaga itu sendiri.

Dengan perasaan agak menyesal, karena telah berjanji tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, Harry beserta yang lain—terkecuali para wanita karena disuruh Josh untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lain—mulai menggali daerah sekitar pepohonan yang tercabik.

Josh melarang mereka menggunakan sihir api karena bisa saja yang mereka cari sudah  menguap sebelum berhasil mereka temukan. Tapi meski begitu, Ron yang berada di samping Harry diam-diam menggunakan api sihir untuk mempermudah pencarian dan akibatnya, tak satupun pecahan tubuh Clero yang berhasil dia temukan.

“Kau tahu,” kata Harry sambil menancapkan sekopnya ke salju dalam-dalam. “Kurasa Josh benar mengenai pecahan tubuh itu. Lebih baik kita mencarinya dengan cara Muggle.”

“Atau mungkin dengan cara yang lebih baik.” Ron mendadak mendapatkan ide. Dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya sekali lagi, dan “ _Accio_! _Accio_!” dia menggunakan Mantra Panggil.

Begitu menyadari ide cemerlang ini, Harry segera membantunya dengan mantra yang sama. Harry sangat menguasai Mantra Panggil jadi dia dapat diandalkan dalam hal ini.

Hasil yang mereka peroleh sangat memuaskan, meski mereka juga mendapatkan beberapa helai rumput layu, batu, dan pecahan pohon. Hebatnya, Ron juga mendapatkan 1 Galleon meski dia sendiri tidak kelihatan senang.

“Bagaimana mungkin ada uang di sini?” katanya. “Apa mungkin emas Laprenchaun?”

“Bawa saja. Mungkin uang itu sudah terkubur di dalam tanah cukup lama. Kalaupun itu memang emas Laprenchaun kau juga tidak rugi, kan?”

“Kau benar.” Dan Ron langsung memasukkan koin itu ke sakunya.

Tak lama kemudian keduanya sudah memenuhi kantong mereka dengan pecahan tubuh Clero yang berwarna biru dan kelihatan seperti kristal yang terbuat dari es.

Saat yang sama, Hermione keluar dari dalam kastil lalu berteriak memanggil mereka. Semuanya lalu masuk ke kastil dan di sana Liz dan Sarah membagi-bagikan coklat panas—yang benar-benar panas karena asap yang mengepul banyak sekali—kepada mereka.

“Hati-hati, ini langsung dari dapur. Begitu selesai dibuat langsung kami bawa kemari.” kata Sarah.

“Kalian berhasil mengumpulkan satu kantong penuh?” tanya Hermione kepada Harry dan Ron, tepat pada saat Josh yang berada paling dekat dengan pintu gerbang bersin besar-besar.

Harry mengangguk tapi matanya mengarah ke arah Josh yang tampaknya parah sekali. Dan sepertinya tidak ada yang memperhatikan anggukkannya itu karena yang lain ikut melempar pandang ke arah Josh yang kini menggosok-gosok lengannya yang dingin.

Liz mendekati Josh sambil menghela napas. “Sudah kubilang kan....” katanya. “Kau memang keras kepala.”

“Kalau ada yang bisa kulakukan lebih baik kukerjakan saja.” tanggapnya menggigil.

“Tapi lihat keadaanmu. Kau sekarang malah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.” balas Liz.

“Dia tidak apa-apa?” tanya Harry, melerai adu mulut yang bisa saja semakin _panas_.

“Sepertinya dia pilek.” kata Sarah. “Dan itu artinya bisa seharian.”

Mendengar itu tiba-tiba saja Harry mendapat ide meski dia sendiri tidak yakin akan berhasil atau tidak.

“Sepertinya Madam Pomfrey bisa membantu.” katanya. “Tapi aku tidak bisa mengantarnya karena harus membantu Hermione menyelesaikan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan _S.P.E.W_ -nya. Lagipula tadi McGonagall menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu yang penting dan tidak bisa ditunda atau nilaiku nanti bakal jeblok.” Dia mengedip kecil kepada Gilland dan Hermione yang memandangnya dengan keheranan. Tapi begitu Josh ataupun Daniel melihat ke arahnya, dia berusaha sebisa mungkin memasang tampang seakan dia sangat menyesal.

“Harry, sejak kapan kau....” Dan Harry menyikut rusuk Ron dengan keras. “Oh baiklah, Hermione. Aku juga akan membantu. Setia kawan itu memang indah, ya.” Dan dia nyengir lemah kepada Hermione yang menanggapinya dengan tak acuh dan agak galak.

“Aku juga harus membantu Hermione. Dia akan menyerahkan proposal pengaduannya kepada Dumbledore dengan segera.” kata Gilland, balas mengedip kecil kepada Harry.

“A....Kami juga harus membantu. Tadi Hermione telah meminta kami untuk mengumpulkan data-data dari para peri rumah mengenai kehidupan mereka jadi kami akan sibuk. Sam, bisa kau ikut kami? Ada pekerjaan yang hanya bisa dikerjakan olehmu.” Liz memalingkan wajah ke arah Daniel. “Bisa tolong kau antar dia ke rumah sakit, Danny? Terima kasih.”

Daniel bahkan belum sempat mengeluarkan pembelaannya ketika Liz mengatakan itu.

Liz lalu memandang Josh dengan galak. “Salahmu sendiri tidak mau mendengarkan nasehatku.”

Josh bersin lagi dan kali ini berlangsung lima kali berturut-turut dengan suara yang membuat dinding kastil bergema. Hidungnya mulai memerah.

“Kami pergi dulu.” Dan mereka semua buru-buru angkat kaki, meninggalkan Daniel yang menatap mereka dengan bengong selagi Josh terus-menerus bersin.

Mereka melangkah cepat-cepat sewaktu menyusuri koridor yang sepi dan buru-buru bersembunyi dibalik tembok di simpangan pertama. Suara bersin yang mendekat menandakan bahwa Josh sedang melangkah mendekat.

Sayup-sayup mereka bisa mendengar suara Daniel.

“Kau tidak apa-apa?” tanyanya. “Kau kelihatan parah sekali. Boleh kubantu?”

“Jangan mendekat. Nanti kau tertular.” kata Josh cepat. “Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi akan lebih baik jika Madam Pomfrey memberiku obat pilek.” Dia diam sejenak. “Tingkah mereka tadi...mencurigakan.”

“Kurasa dia masuk angin parah.” kata Ron pelan dibalik persembunyian, sambil terus menajamkan telinganya dan tidak mempedulikan kalimat Josh yang terakhir.

“Josh itu tidak tahan dingin dan sensitif terhadap debu.” jawab Liz pelan, “Kalau sudah bersin itu artinya bisa lama sekali baru sembuh. Shh......mereka datang. Ayo kita cari tempat lain untuk sembunyi.”

Dan dengan cepat dan nyaris tanpa suara mereka berlari di koridor tempat mereka sembunyi itu lalu bersembunyi di balik persimpangan berikutnya dan menunggu sampai Daniel dan Josh lewat.

“Oke, kurasa kita harus ke dapur sekarang.” kata Sam yang sedari tadi diam saja.

“Kalian pergi saja. Aku masih penasaran dengan mereka.” kata Gilland.

“Aku juga.” kata Harry, dan langsung berlari menyusul Gilland menuju Rumah Sakit.

“Hei...”

Yang lain tidak sempat menghentikan mereka karena keduanya yang sudah melesat bagaikan angin.

 

* * *

 

Harry dan Gilland berusaha berada sedekat mungkin dengan Rumah Sakit, tentu saja dengan segala upaya agar keduanya tidak dipergok siapapun, termasuk Josh, Daniel dan Madam Pomfrey. Ini sulit sekali dilakukan mengingat Madam Pomfrey sering masuk-keluar pintu, yang kini letaknya dekat sekali dengan tempat mereka berada.

Setelah yakin Madam Pomfrey tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat, mereka mengendap-endap mendekati pintu dan menempelkan telinga rapat-rapat. Tapi yang mereka peroleh hanya kesunyian, tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali.

Gilland baru saja hendak menyerah mencoba menguping ketika Harry menarik lengan bajunya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke pintu. Gilland kembali menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu.

“.....tadi Harry bicara padaku...” terdengar suara Daniel pelan, dengan nadanya yang sopan seperti biasa. “Aku mau minta maaf....”

“Tidak...tidak, kau tidak salah.” Josh menyelanya cepat. “Kurasa akulah yang salah. Bersikap terlalu melindungi. Kau pasti berpikir kalau aku tidak percaya kepadamu.”

“Tidak, aku tidak pernah berpikir begitu.” kata Daniel cepat. “Hanya saja...”

“Aku tahu.” Josh menjawab dengan sebuah desahan panjang. “Aku juga pernah mengalami masa-masa sepertimu. Meski aku anak tertua, tapi aku mengerti perasaanmu.”

Diam lama. Dan suara Josh-lah yang kemudian memecah keheningan itu.

“Baiklah, mulai sekarang kau akan kulibatkan langsung dalam urusan ini.”

“Benar?” Daniel terdengar bersemangat.

“Dengan satu syarat.” Daniel langsung diam, menunggu syarat terburuk. “Kalau aku menyuruhmu untuk mundur kau harus melakukannya. Mengerti? Itu artinya musuh yang kau hadapi sudah melebihi batas kemampuanmu.”

“Baiklah....” Dari caranya berbicara Harry menduga kalau Daniel agak kecewa.

Dan keduanya diam lagi.

“Kau tahu kenapa aku memberimu syarat itu?” tanya Josh lagi.

“Tidak, mengapa?” tanggap Daniel yang langsung tertarik.

“Menurutku, kau ini anak yang _hyper_ -aktif. Kau selalu melakukan semuanya dengan bersemangat. Aku takut kau malah membahayakan dirimu sendiri nantinya.” Dia terdiam sejenak. “Kau tidak pernah kehabisan tenaga, ya?”

Dan Daniel tertawa. Harry dan Gilland yang berada di luar pun hampir tidak kuat menahan tawa mereka sendiri. Keduanya tahu betul—padahal mereka belum lama mengenalnya—kalau Daniel sangat aktif, menyukai olah raga, _banyak bergerak_ , dan sepertinya tidak mengenal kata capek.

Suara langkah mendekat membuat Harry dan Giland sudah tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan keingintahuan mereka. Keduanya buru-buru kembali ke tempat persembunyian mereka, dan berhasil tiba di sana tepat ketika Madam Pomfrey kembali dengan membawa sebuah piala yang mengeluarkan banyak asap masuk ke dalam Rumah Sakit.

“Ini obatnya. Sudah aku campurkan dengan sedikit Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi agar kau bisa istirahat.” Mereka mendengar suara Madam Pomfrey yang keluar dari sela-sela pintu yang terbuka.

“Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Istirahatlah.” Daniel muncul dari balik pintu Rumah Sakit dan langsung berlalu menuju Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor.

“Ayo.” ajak Harry. “Kurasa ada baiknya kalau kita tiba di menara Gryffindor sebelum dia. Kita lewat jalan pintas.”

Tapi keduanya malah bertemu dengan yang lain di tengah jalan. Mereka membawa nampan berisi kue-kue lezat dan beberapa gelas minuman.

“Bagaimana mereka?” tanya Ron.

“Sudah baikan. Josh sudah memberi izin pada Daniel untuk bertindak.” kata Gilland. “Berikan nampannya kepadaku, Hermione. Kau pegang saja kantong ini.”

“Baguslah.” tanggap Liz. “Danny bisa menganggapnya tidak percaya padanya kalau dia tidak melakukan itu.”

“Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Josh?” tanya Sam ketika mereka melintasi koridor rumah sakit.

“Tanya saja pada yang ahli. Tuh.” Hary mengangguk ke arah Madam Pomfrey yang baru saja muncul.

Tapi sebelum mereka mendekatinya, dia sudah terlebih dulu menghampiri mereka.

“Ceritakan padaku kenapa kawan kalian bisa sakit seberat itu.” katanya terbelalak kepada mereka semua.

Mereka saling berpandangan.

“Apa maksud Anda, Madam Pomfrey?” tanya Harry.

“Dia bukan hanya sekedar pilek ataupun alergi. Dia sepertinya capek berat.”

“Capek berat? Kami tadi cuma mengumpulkan pecahan tubuh Clero dari dalam salju.” tanya Liz.

“Tidak, Miss Hope.” tegas Madam Pomfrey. “Kondisinya sekarang sama seperti waktu kalian menghabisi Dementor dulu.”

Mereka diam lama. Tak ada dari mereka yang tahu apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan oleh Josh sampai-sampai Madam Pomfrey bisa mengatakannya capek berat.

“Boleh kami menjenguknya?” tanya Ron kemudian.

“Jangan. Dia baru saja istirahat.” kata Madam Pomfrey.

 

* * *

 

Mereka kembali ke menara Gryffindor dalam diam. Mereka bahkan hampir tak menyahut sewaktu Daniel menyapa mereka di ruang rekreasi, juga sewaktu mereka—tanpa sadar—mengumpulkan dan meletakkan kantong berisi pecahan tubuh Clero di sudut ruangan yang paling jauh dari perapian.

“Kenapa kalian semuanya diam?” tanyanya bingung. “Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?”

“Kami juga tidak tahu.....” kata Sam. Dia terdiam lagi sejenak. “Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan?”

“Perisai yang melindungi Hogwarts....mungkinkah?” Hermione menebak-nebak.

“Tidak.....kurasa tidak memerlukan banyak tenaga untuk menjaga perisai dengan kunci sekaligus, apalagi dia sudah memiliki _Heir_. Kekuatannya telah bertambah cukup banyak.”

“Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Josh? Dia berbuat sesuatu yang nekat lagi?” tanya Daniel.

“Itulah.....kami juga tidak tahu.” kata Gilland. “Tapi....mungkin...” Dia mendadak diam.

Raut wajah Gilland tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat serius.

“Karena kau bisa tahu bagaimana perasaannya, kurasa akan membantu.” kata Sarah.

“Tapi...sekilas aku bisa merasakan kemana arah tujuan tenaga yang dia keluarkan...” Perlahan-lahan dia menatap Daniel, lalu diam mematung. “Tidak...tidak. kalau kukatakan kalian pasti akan menghentikannya. Aku yakin dia pasti punya maksud tersendiri berbuat begitu.”

“Apa yang kau katakan? Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan?” tanya Sam penasaran.

“Nanti biar dia sendiri yang jelaskan.....sesudah kita tiba di dunia kalian.” kata Gilland, berusaha mengakhiri rasa keingintahuan mereka.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bicara. Mereka semua duduk di kursi dan memandang ke arah perapian sambil menikmati kue-kue lezat yang mereka bawa dari dapur.

“Boleh aku tanya satu hal....er, maksudku _banyak_ hal?” kata Harry kemudian.

“Mengenai apa?” tanya Liz.

“Mengenai kalian. Bagaimana kalian bisa ada, organisasi apa yang membentuk kalian atau semacam itu.”

“Yah, aku juga butuh penjelasan itu.” tambah Daniel.

“Wah, panjang ceritanya karena kami harus mengulang semuanya dari awal. Tapi tidak mengapa kalau kalian mau tahu.” kata Sam. “Kami muncul bukan karena organisasi tertentu. Kami muncul... _begitu saja_.”

Baik Harry, Ron, Hermione maupun Daniel saling bertukar pandang, tak ada diantara mereka yang mengerti apa maksud Sam.

“Banyak orang menyebutnya dengan takdir, tapi kami tidak menganggapnya begitu.” kata Liz. “Adalah anugerah kalau seseorang lahir dan dia memiliki kecenderungan untuk menjadi seorang Penjaga. Itu terjadi secara natural, bukan karena faktor keturunan atau faktor lain.”

Liz dan Sam, dibantu oleh Gilland lalu menceritakan bagaimana keenam belas Penjaga terkuat ini dulunya dikumpulkan oleh seorang Profesor, bernama Illene C. O’Brien—tapi lebih sering dipanggil Prof Ico, dan membantu mereka mendirikan sebuah markas kecil berteknologi canggih agar bisa membantu mereka melindungi manusia tanpa pamrih. Prof juga mengumpulkan teman-temannya yang memiliki visi yang sama terhadap dunia dari seluruh penjuru bumi dan meminta mereka untuk menemukan Penjaga-Penjaga lain di tempat mereka tinggal. Maka, semakin lama jumlah para Penjaga di dunia semakin bertambah.

Tapi diantara semua Penjaga itu, kekuatan keenam belas Penjaga yang dikumpulkan Prof Ico-lah yang semakin lama semakin berkembang, melebihi apa yang diharapkan oleh sang profesor sendiri. Mereka semakin lama semakin kuat, tentunya setelah melalui banyak pertarungan hidup-mati melawan para _pendatang_ yang berniat jahat maupun _orang-orang gila_ yang berniat _mengambil_ bumi sebagai milik sendiri.

Tingginya kemampuan yang dicapai menjadikan mereka sebagai _pemimpin_ atas semua Penjaga di seluruh dunia dan atas persetujuan bersama mereka akhirnya dipanggil dengan sebutan Prince dan Princess.

Tapi sebelum mereka menjadi seorang Prince ataupun Princess, kekuatan mereka harus _diwariskan_ kepada seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan yang sama agar Penjaga yang bertindak sebagai ‘Panglima Perang’ tetap ada.

“Aku sendiri tidak tahu proses menemukan _Ahli Waris_.” kata Liz. “Mungkin karena seorang Penjaga menyerahkan kristalnya kepada orang lain yang memiliki kekuatan yang sama atau apa.....”

“Seperti Daniel?” tanya Hermione.

“Mungkin itu salah satu caranya.” kata Sam. “Mereka belum memberitahu kami jadi kami belum tahu pasti.”

Kata-kata Sam malah menimbulkan pertanyaan baru.

“ _Mereka_?” tanya Harry, Ron, Hermione dan Daniel bersamaa.

“Er—mungkin tidak tepat disebut dengan mereka, tapi _kami_.” tanggap Sarah.

“Kalian?” Mereka semakin bingung.

“Mereka masa depan.” kata Gilland memperjelas. Dia lalu berbalik kepada Sam, Sarah dan Liz. “Kalian tidak boleh menembus masa depan untuk alasan apapun, termasuk dalam hal mencari _Heir_. Terlarang, ingat?”

“Kami tahu itu.” tukas Liz, Sarah dan Sam bersamaan.

“Menembus masa depan? Kalian bisa menembus masa depan?” tanya Harry bersemangat.

“Bisa, tapi bila kami melakukan itu, terkecuali jika kalau sangat terpaksa, kami...” Liz memandang Sam dengan khawatir.

“Kalian kenapa?” Ron tampaknya sangat penasaran. Dia memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

“Kami akan kehilangan kekuatan kami. _Selamanya_.” kata Sam, membantu Liz.

“Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa tahu...” Ron baru saja hendak bertanya tapi Hermione langsung memotong kata-katanya.

“Pasti diri kalian yang di masa depan yang memberitahu semuanya.”

“Tebakan jitu, ‘Mione.” kata Gilland.

“Tapi bagaimana mereka bisa tahu itu? Tidak ada diantara kalian yang melanggarnya, kan?”

“Bukan mereka tidak berarti tidak ada yang tidak mencobanya, Ron.” kata Harry.

“Membalikkan waktu juga merupakan satu hal yang beresiko tinggi, tapi apa boleh buat.” kata Sarah. “Banyak yang berubah semenjak kami muncul disini. Selain itu, banyak juga kematian dan kekacauan yang tidak seharusnya terjadi, terutama yang disebabkan oleh Clero.”

Tampaknya kali ini Liz, Sam, Sarah dan Gilland memberi Harry, Ron, Hermione dan Daniel kesempatan untuk berpikir karena mereka sendiri tampaknya sedang sibuk mendiskusikan sesuatu sambil berbisik-bisik.

“Aku masih bingung.” kata Daniel kemudian, dengan cara bicaranya yang sopan seperti biasa. “Sebenarnya ada berapa jenis Penjaga....maksudku...”

“Kami semua disebut Penjaga, Dan.” kata Liz. “Tapi penjaga itu sendiri sebenarnya punya beberapa spesifikasi.

“Ada yang disebut sebagai Penjaga atau Ranger utama, ada yang disebut sebagai Penjaga Waktu dan Dimensi—yang didalamnya ada Sarah, Sam, dan seorang teman kami yang bernama Becca, dan Ranger Pendukung—bertugas untuk memberi _bantuan tambahan_ dalam pertempuran.”

Setelah tampaknya berpikir sejenak, Hermione lalu bertanya, “Mengenai waktu dan dimensi.....bagaimana cara kalian membalikkan waktu?”

“Itu urusan mereka.” kata Liz sambil mengangguk ke arah Sam dan Sarah. “Jika kekuatan Penjaga Masa Lalu, Penjaga Masa Depan dan Penjaga Dimensi digabungkan, kekuatannya bisa digunakan untuk membalikkan waktu. Tentu saja hal ini hanya bisa dilakukan dalam batas waktu tertentu.”

“Kami cuma punya tenaga yang cukup untuk membalikkan satu tahun.” jelas Sarah. Dan dia terdiam. “Kita melanggar satu aturan lagi, deh.”

“Apa kalian harus menggunakan... _spell_ juga?” tanya Liz.

“Mungkin...aku tidak begitu tahu karena kami belum pernah mencoba membalikkan waktu sebelumnya....” kata Sarah agak ragu. “Sebenarnya kami hanya butuh konsentrasi penuh, agar bisa mengurutkan semua kejadian yang telah terjadi secara terbalik dengan baik. Tidak memerlukan _spell_ atau apa...”

“ _The power of three_ , kan?” kata Gilland sambil tertawa kecil.

“Kami memang bertiga, tapi bukan _power of three_. Kita kan bukan...”

“Dia hanya bercanda, Sarah.” sela Liz cepat, memasang tampang merendahkan kepada Gilland. “Tidak usah kau ladeni dia.”

“Er—aku rasa ini ada satu hal yang kita lupakan.” kata Ron sambil menunjuk ke arah sudut ruangan.

Sam melompat bangun dalam kepanikan. “Astaga! Pecahan tubuh Clero! Semoga tidak menguap.”

Setelah memastikan bahwa isinya masih ada, dia memanggul kantong-kantong itu dan segera memanjat keluar bagian belakang lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. “Aku harus segera menyerahkan ini pada Marcel.” katanya sebelum lukisan itu menutupinya dari pandangan.

 

* * *

 

“Sebenarnya apa sih yang dilakukan Josh?” tanya Liz pada Gilland ketika lukisan Nyonya Gemuk benar-benar sudah menutupi lubang masuk ke ruang rekreasi itu.

“Berhentilah mengkhawatirkan dia. Dia tidak apa-apa. Mungkin hanya capek sedikit.” kata Gilland sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. “Kekuatannya yang sekarang kurang lebih sudah setara dengan Adam. Lihat saja perisai yang dia buat di sekeliling Hogwarts. Meski dia sedang istirahat tapi perisai itu tidak hilang.” Harry memperhatikan matanya mengarah lagi ke Daniel.

Dan Daniel sendiri sepertinya merasa begitu karena dia berkata, “Ada apa?”

“Tidak. Tidak mengapa.” Gilland berbalik menatap Liz. “Semakin lama kau semakin mirip dengannya. Mudah khawatir.”

“Yah, anggap saja itu pengaruh buruknya untukku.” kata Liz.

Saat itu lukisan Nyonya Gemuk mengayun membuka. Ternyata Profesor McGonagall. Tapi dia tidak masuk ke dalam ruang rekreasi, hanya memberi sebuah isyarat untuk Liz, Sarah dan Gilland untuk mengikutinya.

“Sori, kami pergi dulu.” kata Gilland sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

“Daniel, tetaplah di sini.” kata Sarah. Dan dia memberikan tatapan penuh pengharapan kepada anak itu.

“Yeah, aku tahu.” kata Daniel pasrah.

Ketika merasa ketiganya benar-benar sudah pergi, Ron lalu mulai bicara, “Ada apa lagi sekarang?” katanya.

“Menurutku kita jadi mudah merasa _sesuatu sedang terjadi_ setiap kali mereka dipanggil dengan cara begitu.” tambah Daniel, menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi setelah mengambil kue bolu. Sesaat kemudian dia menggeliat. “Aah, aku ingin jalan-jalan.”

“Bagaimana kalau kita ke Hogsmeade?” usul Ron.

“Hari sudah malam, Ron.” tegur Hermione. “Semua toko sudah tutup. Lagipula apa ada toko di Hogsmeade yang buka di musim salju seperti ini?”

“Kurasa lebih baik besok saja kalau kita mau ke sana.” kata Daniel. “Meski tokonya tutup, setidaknya kita bisa melihat-lihat. Kurasa lebih baik lagi kalau setelah Liz, Sam dan Gilland pergi.”

“Mereka bertiga mau pergi? Kemana?” tanya Harry.

“Mereka harus... _apa katanya_?” Daniel berusaha mengingat-ingat. Kemudian dia lalu mengatakannya kata demi kata. “Menutup...lubang...dimensi...yang masih terbuka di seluruh dunia. Ya, itu.” Dua kata terakhir dikatakannya dengan cepat.

“Di seluruh dunia?” seru Ron. “Tapi itu bisa memakan waktu berminggu-minggu atau bahkan berbulan-bulan! Apa rencana kalian untuk kembali diundur?”

“Tidak. Kurasa tidak. Aku pernah dengar kalau Sam menyanggupi kalau dia mampu melakukannya dalam beberapa hari.”

“Beberapa hari? Hebat betul dia!” seru Ron kagum.

“Josh ikut?” tanya Hermione.

“Tidak. Dia tidak ikut. Dia harus menjaga perisai di Hogwarts. Kalau dia beranjak dari tempat ini, itu artinya perisainya akan hilang.”

“Ha? Apa tidak salah?” kata Harry. “Lalu bagaimana dengan malam Pesta Dansa itu? Bagaimana dia mempertahankan perisai di Hogwarts selagi dia pergi?” Tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas di benak Harry. “Apakah karena dia...menggunakan kekuatan kunci gerbang dimensi?”

“Ternyata kau hebat juga, bisa tahu sampai ke situ.” puji Daniel. “Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya tapi begitulah yang dikatakan Liz. Kasihan dia, tampaknya dia khawatir sekali. Katanya Josh belum pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya.

“Josh memang selalu penuh dengan kejutan. Banyak hal yang bisa dia lakukan, meski dia sendiri tidak yakin apakah itu akan berhasil atau tidak. Tidak seperti aku...”

“Whoa, whoa, ini dia.” seru Ron lagi. Dia bangkit dari duduknya. “Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Kau pun bisa melakukan banyak hal. Kau anak yang paling bersemangat yang pernah kukenal. Pintar lagi.

“Dan yang paling penting, kau ini **_Heir_** si Penjaga Air. Bagaimana kau bisa bilang kalau kau... _tidak bisa_? Kau kan mewarisi kekuatannya, kekuatan Penjaga Air terhebat yang pernah ada.”

Suasana hening sejenak. Semua mata memandang ke arah Ron, sebelum akhirnya keheningan itu _dipecahkan_ oleh suara tawa kecil Daniel.

“Apa yang kau tertawakan?” tanya Ron salah tingkah.

“Baru kali ini aku mendengarmu berbicara hal sebagus itu.” kata Daniel cekikikan. “Sori, tapi kata-katamu tadi benar-benar bagus. Sungguh.”

“Benar?” Dia memandang Harry dan Hermione dengan tidak percaya.

“Memang bagus.” kata Harry.

“ _Karangan_ _mu_ bisa lebih baik sekarang.” tambah Hermione.

“ _Karangan_? Maksudmu, Ramalan?” Dia mendekati tempat duduk Hermione dan langsung memeluknya. “Baru kali ini kau setuju aku mengarang untuk Ramalan, Herm.”

“Lepaskan!” Dan Hermione berhasil melepaskan diri. “Hanya untuk pelajaran itu. Tidak boleh yang lain.” katanya tegas.

Ron melongo. Dipandangnya Harry, yang membalasnya dengan mengangkat bahu.

 

* * *

 

Mendadak lubang lukisan mengayun membuka. Harry, Ron, Hermione dan Daniel bisa mendengar suara orang bertengkar.

“Tapi Josh, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Hogwarts dalam keadaan begini!”

“Elizabeth, sudah kubilang berapa kali kalau aku bisa menanganinya?” Terdengar bunyi duk keras seiring dengan “Ouch!” Sepertinya kepala Josh terantuk bagian tepi lubang lukisan sewaktu memanjat masuk.

“Jangan memaksakan diri.” kata Sam. “Kau baru pulih. Mengenai urusan dimensi kita tunda saja, oke?”

Mereka masuk ke ruang rekreasi tapi tidak memperhatikan yang lain.

“Tidak, Sam.” kata Josh tegas. “Kalian **harus** segera menutup lubang-lubang itu. Kau sendiri tahu kalau akan ada banyak orang yang berada dalam bahaya kalau dimensi itu tidak ditambal!”

“Tapi bukankah kalau waktu diputar balik semua lubang itu akan hilang?” tanya Gilland.

“Sayang sekali tidak.” tanggap Sam. “Dimensi itu seperti batu di sungai. Dia akan tetap berada disitu meskipun air sungai mengalir terbalik.”

Liz menyela dengan marah. Seluruh wajahnya memerah. “Josh, kau lihat sendiri bagaimana Snape mencoba menyerang Dumbledore, kan?”

Yang lain bergidik. Ron hampir saja menyela kata-kata mereka ketika Hermione menyodoknya, menyuruhnya diam, agar _pertunjukkan_ ini tidak terputus.

“Bagaimana kau bisa menghadapi hal seperti itu sendirian?” kata Liz.

“Kenapa malah kau yang khawatir?” kata Josh, “Apa kau tidak sadar kita berada di mana?” Yang lain diam. “Ini di Hogwarts! Dan apa yang ada di Hogwarts saat ini? Semua penyihir hebat berkumpul. Moody, Lupin, Sirius, Figg, bahkan Dumbledore! Kau tidak sadar mereka akan turun tangan? Kami bisa menangani ini, Pelahap Maut dan Volde—“ Dan dia berhenti, sewaktu tiba-tiba saja matanya mengarah pada Harry.

Sesaat kemudian Josh menghela napas, setelah sebelumnya sempat mematung di tempatnya selama beberapa saat.

“Voldemort akan datang?” tanya Harry tajam. Menatap Josh dalam-dalam.

Liz mendesah. “Baiklah.” katanya pasrah. “Terserah padamu saja.” Dia merogoh sakunya, mengambil sebuah kunci dari emas dari dalamnya dan melangkah menuju Harry. “Buka tanganmu.” katanya tegas.

Meski bingung, Harry membuka tangan kanannya. Liz lalu menyerahkan kunci itu kepada Harry. “Kalau kau dalam bahaya, goyangkan kunci ini kuat-kuat. Sam akan tahu, dan dia akan memberitahu Josh. Kau mengerti?” katanya kemudian, masih dengan nada tegas.

“Tapi, kunci apa ini?” tanya Ron, melihat kunci emas yang bersinar memantulkan cahaya dari perapian.

“Itu adalah kunci gerbang dimensi.” kata Sam. “Harus selalu kau bawa, Harry.”

Tapi Harry malah mendadak teringat akan Snape.

“Tadi kalian bilang Snape mencoba menyerang Dumbledore?”

Gilland duduk di kursi, diikuti dengan Josh dan kemudian Liz. Sam menuju dinding terdekat untuk menyandarkan bahunya.

“Masih ingat dengan Tanda Kegelapan yang ada di perut laba-laba hitam?”

Keempatnya mengangguk.

“Kalian tahu kalau Snape punya lambang yang sama di lengannya, kan? Sewaktu berada di kantor Dumbledore tadi dia....”

Harry memotong kata-kata Gilland. “Dia dikontrol oleh Tanda Kegelapan itu?”

“Menurut Dumbledore begitu, tapi tidak oleh Moody.” kata Liz.

Sam melanjutkan, “Untung Lupin datang tepat pada waktunya, kalau tidak.....mungkin kepala sekolah kalian itu sudah menjadi mayat sekarang. Dia berniat menyerangnya dari belakang.”

Harry merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ron di sampingnya tampak ngeri. Hermione menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, juga dalam kengerian. Sedangkan Daniel terngaga, seakan dagunya terlepas.

Detik berikutnya Josh mengalihkan pembicaraan. “Dengan kunci itu, kalau misalnya kau harus berhadapan dengan Pelahap Maut atau Voldie, kau bisa segera mendapatkan bantuan.” katanya.

“Tapi kalau kunci ini tidak ada....kau bilang apa tadi, Josh?” kata Harry, tiba-tiba saja tersadar akan sesuatu. Dan tampaknya Ron dan Hermione juga menyadari ini.

Josh bingung, tapi dia mengulangi kata-katanya. “Kau bisa mendapat bantuan kalau...”

“Bukan. Kau sebut apa Voldemort?”

Josh kelihatan linglung. “Voldie. Memangnya kenapa?”

Daniel mendengus, Ron bergidik, sedangkan Hermione memutar bola matanya.

“Ka..kau menyebut Kau-Tahu-Siapa dengan Vol-Vol-Voldie?” kata Ron gagap.

Yang lain, terkecuali Ron dan Hermione, melepas tawa. Harry sendiri merasa julukan itu cukup lucu, meski Voldemort sendiri tidak lucu seperti julukannya itu.

“Voldie...Hahaha.” tawa Sam sambil memegangi perutnya.

“Apa ada yang lucu?” tanya Josh. “Aku suka memanggilnya begitu. Supaya tidak memberi kesan _seram_ bagi yang mendengarnya.”

“Tapi,” kata Harry, masih terbahak. “kunci ini. Liz, kau tidak akan bisa masuk ke Hogwarts kalau tidak ada kunci ini, kan?”

“Betul. Dan...menutup lubang dimensi hanya bisa dilakukan Sam kan? Bagaimana kalian...maksudku, _membantunya_?” tanya Ron.

“Tenang saja, kalau soal kunci gerbang, di rumahku ada banyak persediaan.” kata Sam. “Dan soal lubang dimensi, Liz, Sarah, dan Gilland membantuku agar lebih cepat selesai.” Dia berbalik kepada teman-temannya. “Malam ini aku akan memberikan sedikit pelatihan bagaimana cara menutup dimensi. Terutama kalian berdua.” Dia melihat ke arah Liz dan Sarah dengan serius.

“Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?” tanya Sarah kepada Josh.

“Aku jamin, dia tidak akan lolos kecuali kalau aku lepaskan!”

Harry paham betul kalau yang dia maksudkan adalah Voldemort atau Voldie, apapun dia menyebutnya. Tapi apakah dia bisa membantunya kalau tiba-tiba ada masalah? Dengan apa dia dengan segera bisa menuju tempat Harry berada? Dengan kunci dimensi? Apakah itu mungkin?

Mungkin sekitar seratus pertanyaan lain muncul di benak Harry. Dan semuanya tidak bisa dia jawab. Sewaktu Harry mencoba menanyakannya kepada Josh, yang dia jawab hanyalah, “Kita lihat saja nanti.”

Entah apalagi yang menjadi kejutan baginya kali ini. Kata-katanya membuat Harry menjadi penasaran. Tapi kalau Josh melakukannya, itu artinya dia sudah harus berhadapan dengan Voldemort. Dan sewaktu itu terjadi, Harry sendiri tidak bisa menjamin bahwa dirinya akan menggoyangkan kunci gerbang dimensi milik Sam karena bisa saja nyawanya sudah melayang terlebih dahulu.

“Josh, aku mau tahu apa yang kau lakukan.” kata Liz kemudian. “Madam Pomfrey bilang kau sangat capek, sama seperti sewaktu kita menghabisi Dementor dulu. Apa yang kau sembunyikan?”

“Sebenarnya aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun.” kata Josh tenang.

“Tapi apa sebenarnya yang sedang kau lakukan?” tanya Sarah.

“Soal itu, kalian akan tahu kalau kita sudah pulang.”


	13. Double Attack

**B** esoknya Harry bangun pagi sekali. Dia dan Josh bermaksud untuk mengantar yang lain pergi, tapi ternyata mereka sudah tidak ada. Josh menemukan sebuah catatan kecil dari Liz sewaktu dia bangun yang mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah pergi sejak hari masih subuh.

Karena kecewa dan rasa kantuk yang luar biasa—selain karena sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi—Harry duduk di ruang rekreasi sambil terkantuk-kantuk. Dia baru saja tertidur (ngiler lagi!) ketika mendengar suara sepatu Daniel yang berlari menuruni tangga batu.

Tanpa dia sadari, ternyata di luar matahari sudah mulai tinggi.

“Bersemangat seperti biasa, eh?” kata Harry setengah mengantuk, melihat ke arah Daniel tanpa fokus.

“Pagi, Harry. Yang lain belum bangun?” tanyanya riang.

“Belum.” jawab Harry panjang dengan mata terpejam.

“Kita ke Hogsmeade hari ini?” tanyanya lagi.

Harry membuka matanya sedikit lalu—lagi-lagi—menjawabnya dengan panjang. “Oke, tapi tunggu yang lain.”

Setelah itu keadaan sunyi. Dalam hatinya Harry menebak kalau Daniel sudah pergi.

Dia baru saja tertidur sewaktu terdengar bunyi “BRUK” besar yang mengagetkan, yang langsung membuatnya marah. “TIDAK BISAKAH—“

Dia langsung terdiam sewaktu matanya melihat ke arah tangga batu.

Ron ada disitu, dalam posisi tengkurap dengan wajah menyentuh lantai. Sepertinya jatuh karena tersandung sesuatu. Sekarang dia tampak seperti orang mati, karena sepertinya sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk bangkit dari tempatnya jatuh.

Tak jauh darinya ada Daniel yang menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak.

“Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?” tanya Harry, memandanginya.

Ron mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Hidungnya merah dan kelihatannya nyaris patah karena ada sedikit darah yang keluar dari salah satu lubang hidungnya.

“Sakiiit.” katanya lirih.

Dan Daniel meledak tertawa.

Harry, yang masih mengantuk, memaksakan diri bangkit dari duduknya.

“Reaksimu itu terlambat sekali.” kata Harry. “Ayo, kutemani kau ke Madam Pomfrey. Sebelum hidungmu itu tambah parah.” Dia membantu Ron berdiri. “Tangga batu ini aneh. Aku pun pernah hampir celaka di sini.”

Setelah mengantar Ron ke rumah sakit untuk diobati, mendengar omelan dan ocehan Madam Pomfrey, keduanya lalu menuju Aula besar untuk sarapan. Yang lain sudah ada di situ.

“Kenapa hidungmu?” tanya Hermione heran.

“Ja’ uh.” kata Ron tidak jelas, karena hidungnya diplester.

Daniel menyembur dalam mangkuknya dan Ron memandanginya dengan galak.

“Sori, sori. Wajahmu tadi lucu sekali.” katanya.

“Kau tambah tampan saja dengan plester itu, Ron.” kata Josh sambil nyengir.

“Ah, tuk’tup muu’lut.” kata Ron sebal.

Dia duduk di samping Harry, mengambil sepotong daging asap, dan langsung mengunyahnya.

 

* * *

 

“Harry?” Lupin tiba-tiba saja berada di samping Harry.

“Oh, Profesor.” kata Harry.

“Boleh kita bicara sebentar?” tanyanya. Tapi matanya lalu beralih ke mangkuk Harry. “Tapi kurasa lebih baik kalau kau habiskan sarapanmu dulu.”

“Oh, tidak apa-apa, Profesor. Saya sudah kenyang.” katanya berbohong. Sudah lama sekali Harry ingin berbincang dengan Lupin, bekas guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang paling disukainya, tapi dia tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk itu.

Harry dan Lupin memisahkan diri dari yang lain dan menuju tempat yang agak sepi di ruangan itu.

“Pasti kau sudah mendengar mengenai insiden Snape, kan?” kata Lupin.

“Bagaimana keadaan Profesor Dumbledore?” tanya Harry. “Kudengar Anda datang tepat waktu sebelum...”

“Kepala Sekolah tidak apa-apa.” kata Lupin. “Dia sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau Snape akan menyerangnya dari belakang. Dia sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk menantang Voldemort secara langsung melalui Snape, tapi sayangnya waktu itu aku terlanjur membuatnya pingsan dengan Mantra Bius, jadi....”

Keduanya terdiam sejenak.

“Dimana Snape sekarang?” tanya Harry lagi.

“Dia berada di kantor Dumbledore bersama Moody dan Dumbledore..” kata Lupin.

Harry melihat ke arah meja Dumbledore yang kosong.

“Yang mau kukatakan, Harry.” kata Lupin. ”Kau tidak perlu takut mengenai Voldemort.” Dia menatap Harry dalam-dalam. “Kami akan menangani dia kalau misalnya dia memang berniat menyerbu kemari. Dan sewaktu itu terjadi, kuharap kau tetap tinggal di dalam kastil. Kau mengerti?”

Harry paham maksud Lupin, tapi dia tidak bisa terus-terusan berada di Hogwarts karena—tentu saja—dia pasti tidak akan betah, meski kastil besar itu punya banyak sekali rahasia.

“Bagaimana dengan Hogsmeade, Sir?” tanyanya lagi. “Apakah saya sama sekali tidak bisa...”

“Temanmu Josh sudah merundingkan hal itu dengan Dumbledore, dan beliau setuju kau boleh jalan-jalan ke Hogsmeade. Tapi dengan satu syarat...kau harus membawa kembaranmu itu bersamamu.”

Harry melihat ke arah meja, tempat Josh dan kawan-kawannya yang lain sedang menikmati sarapan mereka dengan ribut.

“Maksud Anda, Daniel?” tanyanya. “Baiklah.”

“Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan. Kuharap kau tidak keluar sendirian nanti.”

“Saya akan bersama Ron dan Hermione. Kami memang mau bersantai di _Three Broomsticks_.”

Lupin mengangkat bahu, sebelum akhirnya menyuruh Harry kembali ke tempatnya.

Dia baru saja hendak berlalu ketika Harry memanggilnya.

“Er, Sir?” tanyanya. “Anda tidak menginginkan sesuatu?” Lupin menatapnya. “Mungkin siang ini juga kami akan ke sana. Anda tidak ingin Butterbeer atau...sesuatu yang lain?”

Lupin tersenyum. “Satu gelas besar Butterbeer cukup untukku, kurasa. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?”

“Sama sekali tidak, Sir.”

Harry lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan perasaan seperti sedang di atas awan.

“Dia bilang apa?” tanya Ron.

Harry tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Ron. “Thanks, Josh.”

“Atas apa?” tanya Josh bingung.

Harry menatapnya, “Kau merundingkan masalah Hogsmeade dengan Dumbledore...”

“Oh, itu.” sela Josh langsung, sewaktu paham. “Itu bukan masalah besar. Aku percaya kau bisa menjaga diri. Selama Dan bersamamu....”

“Aku?” sela Daniel.

“Ya, kau.” katanya tegas. “Kau tahu aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Hogwarts. Lagipula rasanya ada satu hal penting yang harus kulakukan hari ini. Sayangnya, aku tidak ingat apa itu.” Dia lalu tenggelam dalam usahanya mengingat, meski tampaknya tidak berhasil.

“Horeee!” seru Daniel, mengagetkan yang lain. ”Berarti hari ini tidak ada latihan.”

“Kau kelihatannya senang sekali.” kata Josh kecewa.

“Itu karena kau galak sekali sewaktu melatihku.” tanggap Daniel cepat.

“Yah, setidaknya sekarang kau bisa menjaga diri.”

Harry berhenti menyuapi bubur ke mulutnya dan menatap Daniel dan Josh bergantian. Dia mendadak paham apa yang pernah dikatakan Liz, “ _Bagi Daniel, latihan itu hanya satu diantara dua._ ”

“Kau mengajarinya bela diri?” tanyanya.

“Sebenarnya aku hanya _memunculkan kemampuannya_ untuk bela diri. Setiap Penjaga sudah punya kemampuan dasar untuk itu.” kata Josh. “Tapi biar bagaimana pun, anak ini memang berbakat dalam olah raga.”

“Terima kasih.” kata Daniel merasa tersanjung.

Ron dan Hermione tampak berusaha keras menahan tawa sewaktu melihat ekspresi Daniel yang seperti hewan peliharaan yang baru terbebas dari kerangkengnya. Dia melahap sarapannya dengan cepat.

Berbeda halnya dengan Josh, yang masih berusaha mengingat-ingat. Raut wajahnya jadi luar biasa semerawut.

“Aduh, kenapa aku bisa lupa begini?” gumamnya kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

“Aku sudah selesai.” sela Daniel riang. “Ayo ke Hogsmeade.”

“Nanti siang saja. Sekarang masih terlalu pagi untuk...”

Tapi Daniel menatap Ron dan yang lain dengan memelas.

“ _Please_....” katanya. “...beberapa hari lagi natal dan aku tidak akan punya waktu lagi untuk ke sana bersama-sama kalian.”

“Baiklah...baiklah.” kata Harry. “Tapi Josh, aku agak khawatir apa Sam dan yang lain bisa menyelesaikan tugas mereka dalam tiga hari?”

“Meski Sam satu-satunya Penjaga Dimensi, aku yakin dia pasti bisa melakukannya.” jawab Josh dengan tatapan menerawang.

“Satu-satunya?” seru Ron. “Dia satu-satunya Penjaga Dimensi yang ada?”

“Selain Penjaga Utama, Penjaga-Penjaga yang lain hanya ada satu di dunia. Contohnya Liz.” jawab Josh.

“Lalu Penjaga Utama itu....”

“Penjaga Angin dan Petir, Penjaga Air, Penjaga Api, Penjaga Es, dan Penjaga... _Hati_.”

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione saling bertukar pandang.

“Penjaga _apa_?”

“Kalian tidak perlu memusingkan hal itu.” kata Daniel. “Ayolah, kita ke Hogsmeade.”

Harry mendesah. “Baiklah, _Heir_.” katanya.

Akhirnya setelah menyelesaikan sarapan, keempatnya menuju Hogsmeade tanpa Josh.

“Bukankah kau sudah pernah ke Hogsmeade?” tanya Harry dalam perjalanan. “Kau pasti sudah tahu semua tempat.”

“Waktu itu aku tidak sempat melihat-lihat.” jawab Daniel jujur. “Aku hanya mencari-cari _Three Broomsticks_ untuk mendapatkan Butterbeer, membeli yang kuinginkan di _Honey and Dukes_ dan langsung kembali ke kastil. Josh tidak memberiku ijin untuk berlama-lama di sana.”

“Kau tahu, kenapa di akhir bulan Desember seperti ini tidak diadakan kunjungan ke Hogsmeade?” kata Ron, tidak mendengar. Dia menggigil di balik jubah musim dinginnya yang tebal.

“Karena semua orang sedang bersiap-siap untuk natal, Ron.” kata Hermione, “Tapi kurasa tidak ada salahnya kita membawa Daniel berkeliling sejenak. Waktunya di sini tinggal sebentar lagi.”

“Tapi toko-tokonya pasti tutup semua, mungkin cuma _Three Broomsticks_.” tambah Ron.

 

* * *

 

Begitu mereka sampai di Hogsmeade, pemandangan di daerah itu membuat mereka keheranan. Semua bangunan sama sekali tidak ditutupi salju. Harry memperhatikan butiran-butiran salju, tapi tak satupun dari butiran itu yang berhasil mencapai tanah tanpa menguap.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Ron. Dia sudah tidak lagi menggigil karena udara di situ cukup hangat. “Kenapa tempat ini begitu panas?”

Harry memandang berkeliling. Semua toko tampak tutup.

“Lihat,” kata Hermione kemudian. “Itu ada orang. Coba kita tanyakan padanya.”

Orang yang ditunjuk Hermione berpakaian berwarna ungu panjang. Dan dari ciri-cirinya, mirip dengan pakaian yang dikenakan Liz sewaktu Pesta Dansa dulu. Wanita itu tampak sibuk melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti sedang mengawasi sesuatu. Kini dia sedang mengawasi atap-atap rumah.

“Permisi,” sapa Hermione sewaktu mereka berada cukup dekat dengannya. “apa yang sedang terjadi disini?”

Wanita itu melihat mereka sejenak, sebelum kembali memperhatikan atap rumah. Tapi seakan tersadar akan sesuatu, dia berbalik lagi ke arah mereka.

“Apa yang kalian kerjakan disini?” tukasnya. “Cepat kembali ke kastil sebelum Clero datang....”

Baru saja dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ledakan yang membuat mereka semua kaget. Mendadak, hawa dingin diiringi kabut menyelimuti Hogsmeade. Kabut itu luar biasa tebal dan sangat dingin. Harry menggigil, merasa seakan tidak mengenakan pakaian penghangat.

“Mereka benar-benar pintar.” kata wanita itu. “Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalian ingin perang, akan kuberikan.” Dia mengebaskan kedua tangannya beberapa kali ke arah sumber kabut. Perlahan-lahan kabut itu mulai menjauhi mereka.

Kabut itu mulai menipis sewaktu muncul seorang laki-laki mengenakan pakaian musim dingin ala muggle, berjalan mundur ke arah mereka.

“Jangan, Rach! Kau tahu panas dan dingin tidak boleh digabung secara spontan karena bisa terjadi hal-hal yang tidak kita inginkan.” Laki-laki itu berbalik, lalu menatap Harry dan yang lain. “Sedang apa kalian disini? Josh seharusnya sedang mengawasi kalian.”

“Kalian kenal Josh?” tanya Daniel.

“Tentu saja, kami juga Penjaga.” jawab laki-laki itu. Dia memperhatikan Daniel. “Kamu Daniel Radcliffe? Kau bisa menjadi Penjaga yang hebat nanti.”

“Peter,” kata wanita berbaju ungu itu, “kurasa ini bukan saatnya untuk itu. Mereka harus segera kembali ke kastil. Tempat ini tidak aman.”

“Kau benar. Kau saja yang mengantar mereka, Rachel.” kata Peter.

“Pete!” Rachel berseru karena kaget. “Kau tahu aku tidak bisa......”

“Serahkan Hogsmeade padaku.” sela Peter cepat.

Rachel ragu-ragu. Peter mendorongnya, memaksanya pergi bersama Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan Daniel tepat pada saat kira-kira selusin makhluk berbadan biru muncul entah dari mana. “Cepat pergi, biar Clero aku yang urus.”

Meski ragu, Rachel menurut juga. “Ayo, kalian harus segera kembali ke kastil.” katanya sambil menarik mereka pergi.

Harry sempat melihat sejenak bagaimana Peter menangani Clero, mirip dengan Josh. Kekuatannya pun hebat. Hanya saja Peter terkesan agak main-main karena dia menyirami tanah yang penuh dengan es beku—karena kabut tebal tadi entah bagaimana caranya telah membekukannya—dengan minyak—yang muncul begitu saja, membuat makhluk-makhluk itu terpeleset-peleset dan jatuh, sementara dia menertawai mereka. Meski begitu, tidak sedikit dari makhluk itu yang tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping sewaktu punggung mereka berhantaman keras dengan lantai es.

“Sebenarnya Clero itu terbuat dari apa, sih? Kenapa tubuh mereka bisa serapuh itu?” kata Ron selagi mereka buru-buru menuju kastil.

“Dan sepertinya mereka tidak punya organ tubuh.” kata Hermione menambahkan. “Karena sewaktu hancur, mereka...”

“Clero itu hanya boneka.” sela Rachel, sambil terus menuntun mereka. “Otak mereka pintar, tapi letaknya tidak di kepala mereka.”

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Harry bingung.

“Mereka dikendalikan sesuatu yang sangat pintar, hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan.” kata Rachel. “Teman kami Marcel telah menemukan rahasia Clero. Makhluk-makhluk itu sepertinya boneka-boneka es yang dikontrol dari jauh. Sesuatu yang sangat hebat berada di belakang mereka.”

Ron menelan ludah. “Kau-Tahu-Siapa?”

“Panggillah dia dengan Voldemort, Ron.” kata Rachel mewakili Harry, yang baru saja membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan hal yang sama. “Tidak. Bukan dia yang mengontrol mereka.

Mereka sudah hampir sampai ke kastil sewaktu Harry menyadari sesuatu ketika melihat ke arah kastil. Dia langsung membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

“Perisainya!” serunya kaget. “Perisainya mulai melemah.”

Perisai transparan berwarna biru langit yang menutupi kastil Hogwarts kelihatannya memudar.

“Pantas tadi Josh bilang kalau sepetinya dia melupakan sesuatu.” kata Daniel. Sepertinya dia lupa memperbarui perisainya.”

“Ayo, lebih baik kita cepat-cepat kembali dan memperingatkan Josh sebelum...”

Rachel baru saja bergeser dari tempat dia berdiri sewaktu sebuah sinar berwarna hijau melewatinya, mengenai batang pohon yang berada di sampingnya. Karena kaget, secara refleks mereka berbalik. Tapi apa yang mereka lihat setelah itu adalah suatu hal yang membuat mereka semua ngeri—mungkin terkecuali Rachel karena dia kelihatannya tenang-tenang saja.

Mungkin ada sekitar sepuluh orang berkerudung berdiri di sana. Dan semuanya mengacungkan tongkat ke arah mereka. Salah seorang dari mereka perlahan-lahan melepas kerudungnya.

Harry mendapat firasat buruk. Hatinya perlahan menciut, berharap itu bukan....

 

* * *

 

“Ah, Voldemort.” kata Rachel tenang. “Masih dengan tampang jelekmu, rupanya.”

Hermione memekik tapi suaranya tercekat, Ron kelihatannya nyaris pingsan, sedangkan Daniel secara refleks memegang pohon yang berada di sampingnya. Harry hanya bisa berdiri di tempatnya, terbelalak. Harapannya pupus sudah.

Voldemort memandangi Rachel dengan tatapan merendahkan. “Bunuh dia.” desisnya.

Salah seorang dari Pelahap Maut yang berada di belakangnya maju, menyentakkan tongkatnya sambil berseru “ _Avada Kedavra_!”

Harry menutup mata, tidak sampai hati melihat kejadian itu. Tapi apa yang dia dengar detik berikutnya justru sangat mengagetkannya.

Rachel tertawa. Dia tidak mati. Tawanya memecah kesunyian di tengah salju. Meski suaranya tidak melengking tinggi dan dingin, tapi Harry merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Harry melihat ekspresi Voldemort yang tampak terkejut bukan main. Wajahnya memucat.

“Voldemort...Voldemort...” tawa Rachel. “Kurasa kau harus belajar tata krama dari yang lebih muda. Tidak perlu main bunuh begitu bertemu dengan seseorang.”

Rachel melangkah menyamping, menepi dari Harry dan yang lain. Voldemort dan para Pelahap Maut tampak siaga, dengan tongkat yang masih teracung mengikuti arah gerak Rachel.

“Kau kenapa?” tanya Rachel lagi, “Kaget karena mantra itu tidak mempan?”

Voldemort menyentakkan tongkatnya. “ _Avada Kedavra_!”

Harry kaget sekali sewaktu tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi, yang membuat Rachel tetap hidup. Mantra itu sama sekali tidak mengenainya, hilang begitu saja dalam perjalanan menuju sasarannya padahal jarak antara Voldemort dan Rachel saat itu hanya sekitar tiga meter.

“Kenapa?” Rachel masih tertawa, “Tidak puas, mantramu tidak mengenaiku?” Tiba-tiba dia berubah menjadi sangat galak. “Kau orang tua yang tidak tahu malu. Mendengar semua yang kau lakukan membuat darahku mendidih. Biar kuberi pelajaran kau...”

Tampaknya Rachel hendak menyerang Voldemort ketika ada yang berseru menghentikannya. “Rachel, jangan!”

Rachel berhenti, menoleh ke belakang. Josh ada disitu beserta para guru, terkecuali Lupin, Moody dan Snape. Semua tampak siaga dengan tongkat di tangan.

Harry memperhatikan wajah Voldemort yang memucat sewaktu melihat Dumbledore yang menatapnya dengan dingin, sedingin salju yang menumpuk tebal di sekitar mereka semua.

Tanpa sadar, Hermione dan Ron sudah melorot dari tempat mereka berdiri. Tapi wajah keduanya sudah tidak sepucat sewaktu bertemu dengan Voldemort tadi. Harry sendiri merasa lega karena pertolongan telah datang tepat pada waktunya.

Voldemort tersenyum licik ke arah Josh. “Jadi ini orang yang diheboh-hebohkan di Hogwarts sepanjang tahun ini. Aku mau lihat seberapa besar kekuatanmu.”

Tapi Rachel menimpali. “Jangan sombong dulu, kakek. Melawan aku saja belum tentu kau menang, apalagi dia. Sekarang dia....”

“Rach, biarkan aku yang menangani ini.” sela Josh. Dia lalu berbalik ke Voldemort. “Voldie, aku benar-benar kasihan padamu. Kau mencari kekuasaan dan kekuatan tanpa sadar kalau kau telah ditelan oleh kekuasaan yang kau cari itu.”

Bahkan Dumbledore pun bergidik. Tak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang bakal menyangka kalau dia akan berkata demikian.

“Itu hanya kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh orang-orang yang terlalu lemah untuk mencarinya.” kata Voldemort, tetap siaga.

“Ya ya ya, aku sudah tahu kata-katamu itu. Pernah diucapkan oleh anak lugu yang kau ubah menjadi pengikutmu, si Quirell.” kata Josh sambil melangkah menyamping, melindungi Harry, Ron dan Hermione dari pandangan Voldemort. “Tapi tidak sadarkah kau selama belasan tahun ini, sehebat atau sekuat apapun orang tetap dia akan pasti kalah oleh satu hal...?”

Harry memasang telinganya baik-baik.

“...yakni kematiannya sendiri?” lanjut Josh.

Voldemort geram. Josh memperhatikan ini tapi dia tidak peduli.

“Buat apa memiliki segalanya tapi justru kehilangan nyawa?”

Para Pelahap Maut maju selangkah. Guru-guru tampaknya mau maju juga tapi Josh merentangkan tangannya, mencegah mereka.

“Karena kamu menjadi pelindung Harry Potter, kamu yang pertama.” Voldemort maju, mengangkat tongkatnya tapi Josh cepat-cepat mencegahnya dengan mengangkat tangannya.

“Kusarankan kau tidak mengabaikan kata-kata Rachel Rayburn, temanku ini.” katanya. “Satu hal lagi, semakin banyak mantra yang kau keluarkan dari tongkatmu itu, semakin banyak pula Pelahap Maut yang berada di belakangmu itu yang akan menjadi korbannya. Lagipula, aku tidak mau anak itu kehilangan ayahnya....” Josh mengangguk ke salah satu Pelahap Maut itu.

Saat itu Harry baru sadar kalau ternyata dari semua Pelahap Maut yang ada disitu ada tingginya kurang-lebih seperti Harry. Tapi, yang membuatnya hampir melompat karena kaget adalah ketika dia mendengar Josh berkata, “...betul kan, Draco?”

Di antara salah satu Pelahap Maut ada Draco Malfoy, anak Lucius Malfoy yang juga berada di situ.

“Draco, jangan dengarkan kata-katanya. Dia cuma menggertak.” kata Lucius, dari balik kerudungnya.

Entah bagaimana caranya Josh bisa tahu kalau itu adalah Draco, tapi itu bukanlah masalah yang harus dipikirkan, setidaknya di saat mereka sedang berhadapan dengan Voldemort dan para Pelahap Mautnya.

Voldemort mengayunkan tongkatnya, melancarkan kutukan. “ _Avada Kedavra_!”

Josh mengebaskan tangannya sekali, dan cahaya hijau itu membelok, begitu saja, dan langsung mengenai salah satu Pelahap Maut di belakang Voldemort.

Pelahap Maut itu menjerit pilu sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Dia mati.

Voldemort tampaknya kaget melihat ini. Karena untuk sesaat lamanya dia berbalik, melihat ke arah Pelahap Maut yang mati itu.

“Kau sudah kuperingatkan.” kata Josh dan Rachel bersamaan.

Tapi Voldemort tanpaknya tidak puas. Dia melancarkan serangan lain. “ _Crucio_!”

Cahaya tongkatnya itu berbelok lagi dan meleset melewati telinga kirinya sendiri, mengenai Pelahap Maut yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

Seakan tidak percaya akan kenyataan ini, dia akhirnya berkata, “Apa maumu?”

Josh tertawa. “Justru seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, Voldie.” Wajah Voldemort merah, mungkin karena dipanggil _Voldie_. Tapi dia tidak berbuat apa-apa. “Aku bisa merobohkanmu dalam sekali pukul, tapi kuberi kau kesempatan untuk kembali ke tempat persembunyianmu, merenung kembali apa yang telah kau lakukan selama empat belas tahun ini.”

Harry sekilas melihat sebuah bayangan hitam melewati mereka di kejauhan. Tapi begitu dia mencoba memperhatikan lebih teliti, bayangan itu telah menghilang.

“Ah,” kata Josh kemudian. “Dan bagaimana kalau kau menyuruh Pelahap Mautmu yang berada  di belakangku untuk mundur? Karena...”

“ _Stupefy_!”

Harry berbalik. Moody dan Lupin berada di sana, dengan tongkat di tangan. Di tanah Harry bisa melihat sepasang kaki tanpa tubuh tergeletak.

Josh berbalik sebentar, lalu kembali menghadap Voldemort sambil tersenyum. ”Rupanya aku terlambat memberitahumu.”

Lupin maju, diikuti Moody dengan tertatih-tatih, dan menarik sesuatu dekat sepasang kaki itu. Pelahap Maut ternyata mengenakan Jubah Gaib, mencoba menyerang Harry, Ron, dan Hermione yang berada di belakang Josh. Harry sudah tahu kalau mata gaib Moody mampu melihat menembus Jubah Gaib. Jadi dia tidak heran melihat seseorang berselubungkan Jubah Gaib yang mencoba menyerang mereka dari belakang dibuat pingsan oleh Moody.

“Licik.” kata Moody. “Berani-beraninya menyerang dari belakang.”

“Dia memang tidak pernah berubah.” kata Dumbledore akhirnya, dengan ekspresinya yang dingin—yang hanya pernah dilihat Harry satu kali, membuat Voldemort mundur selangkah.

“Sabar, Profesor.” kata Josh sambil tersenyum. “Biar bagaimanapun mereka tidak akan menang.”

Suasana menegang. Harry merasa seluruh tubuhnya kaku karenanya. Tapi saat itu Hermione malah membisikinya, meski dengan terbata-bata.

“Har—Harry, pe—perisainya.”

Harry melempar pandang ke arah kastil. Perisai Josh semakin melemah, dan ini pertanda buruk.

Josh tampaknya mendengar ini, turut melempar pandangannya ke arah kastil. Senyum di wajahnya memudar. Dia kemudian berkata, “Cepat kembali ke tempatmu, Voldie. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran.”

Senyum licik tersungging di wajah Voldemort. “Kehilangan kekuatanmu, rupanya?”

Josh berhenti basa-basi. “Kau tidak memberiku pilihan lain.” Dia memutar tangannya sekali, dan memukulnya ke arah Voldemort dan pengikut-pengikutnya.

Bak disambar gelombang besar, mereka terlempar terkena air. Sebelum mereka sempat berdiri, Josh mengebaskan tangannya sekali, membuat mereka terlempar lebih jauh.

Saat yang sama,  Rachel memukul tangannya ke arah pohon dan membuat api di pohon itu. Bau daging bakar pun merebak, beberapa saat sebelum Harry sadar apa yang terjadi.

Dari pohon jatuh sesuatu yang panjang. Itu seekor ular. Dan Harry berani bertaruh kalau itu pasti Nagini, ular milik Voldemort.

Setelah Josh puas melempar Voldemort dan pengikut-pengikutnya dengan air sejauh mungkin, dia lalu berseru, “Semuanya, kembali ke kastil. Cepat, sebelum perisaiku menghilang.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh, tidak.” ratap Rachel ketika mereka baru separuh jalan. “Josh, perisainya!”

Perisai biru langit yang menutupi Hogwarts telah lenyap.

“Clero datang!” Harry mendengar suara profesor Figg bersamaan dengan jeritan  Hermione. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk ke langit.

Serpihan es raksasa yang dulu pernah mengguncang Hogwarts muncul lagi. Kali ini dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

Josh segera membuat perisai pelindung sementara untuk melindungi kastil dan mereka semua. Serpihan es itu menghantam perisai Josh. Meski tak mampu menembusnya namun kekuatan es-es itu dua kali kekuatannya yang sebelumnya sehingga menyebabkan gempa bumi luar biasa hebat di sekitar daerah kastil.

Saat keadaan sudah mulai tenang, semua guru maju lalu bertempur melawan Clero dengan melancarkan berbagai mantra berwarna-warni, sementara Josh masih mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk membentuk perisai. Di saat yang sama Harry, Ron, Hermione, Daniel, dan Rachel berdiri mematung di tempat mereka. Bingung, entah apa yang harus mereka perbuat.

“Kalian tidak apa-apa?” tanya Lupin, berlari mendekati mereka.

Josh berbalik. “Profesor Lupin, tolong antar anak-anak ke kastil. Biar disini kami yang urus. Danny, kau temani mereka. Lindungi mereka apapun yang terjadi. Kau paham?” Pandangannya lalu beralih ke Rachel, yang langsung membuatnya marah besar. “RACHEL, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SITU? AIR TIDAK BISA MELAWAN ES!”

Seakan tersadar dari trans-nya, Rachel berlari mendekati Josh dengan termangu-mangu, “Oh, iya. Kau benar.”

“Ayo kita pergi.” ajak Lupin.

Sialnya, baru saja mereka mendekati pintu kastil ketika serombongan Clero menghadang mereka.

Menyadari tidak ada cara lain selain menerobos, Daniel segera bertindak.

Setelah mengubah dirinya menjadi Penjaga, dia mulai menghajar makhluk itu satu persatu.

Harry baru menyadari bahwa Daniel ternyata sangat lihai dan mampu menyusup dengan gesit. Tanpa sadar Harry turut membantunya, melempar salah satu Clero yang mencoba menyerangnya dari belakang.

“Thanks, Harry.” kata Daniel sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

“Sama-sama.” tanggap Harry sambil nyengir, ikut-ikutan mengacungkan jempol.

Tanpa diminta, Ron ikut-ikutan maju, meninggalkan Hermione yang menjerit-jerit histeris di samping Lupin, yang tidak bisa ikut bertempur karena terpaksa harus melindunginya. (Harry berani bertaruh kalau setelah ini telinga Lupin harus diperiksa oleh Madam Pomfrey karena suara Hermione yang memekakkan telinga pasti telah membuatnya tuli)

Luput dari perhatian Lupin, salah satu Clero menghampiri mereka dari belakang. Tangannya yang panjang terayun mencoba memukul Hermione, tepat ketika Daniel melindunginya dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Daniel terkena hantaman keras, yang langsung melemparnya beserta Hermione dan Lupin hingga jatuh terjerembab. Daniel menindih keduanya di bawah.

“Daniel!” Harry dan Ron kaget sekali melihatnya.

Hermione menggeser Daniel supaya dia bisa berdiri. “Daniel. Oh, Daniel.” ratapnya.

Daniel memegangi dadanya sambil merintih kesakitan.

Hermione memeriksanya. Tapi sungguh aneh, kostum Daniel sama sekali tidak sobek. Bahkan tidak ada benang yang mencuat dari kostum itu sama sekali.

“Jangan kuatir, dia tidak apa-apa.” Seseorang tiba-tiba menghampiri Daniel dan mengangkatnya sampai berdiri. Ternyata dia adalah Peter. “Pakaian ini sangat kuat. Bahkan bekas memar pun tidak akan ada.” katanya

“Pete!”

Josh, Rachel dan para guru datang dengan terburu-buru.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Josh ketika dia melihatnya.

“Tadi dia dipukul Clero. Tapi tidak apa-apa.” jawab Peter. Salah satu dari makhluk biru itu mencoba menyerangnya dari samping tapi dengan cepat dia memukulnya tanpa menoleh, membuat mahkluk itu terlempar dan jatuh berguling-guling.

“Tidak percuma kau jadi orang terkuat nomor dua setelah Adam.” puji Josh.

“Ah tidak, biasa saja.”

“Bisa ditunda dulu puji-memujinya?” kata Moody, terengah-engah. “Kita sedang menghadapi masalah serius disini.”

Rachel bercakak pinggang. ”Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata masih ada waktu untuk kalian berdua untuk melakukan itu.”

Satu detik kemudian Peter tampaknya menyadari kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Daniel—yang masih merintih kesakitan, karena dia lalu berkata, “Josh, apa yang kau lakukan pada...?”

Josh menatapnya galak, melarangnya bicara.

Peter mengalah. “Baiklah, aku mengerti.” Dia berbalik ke arah pintu kastil yang kini dipenuhi Clero yang telah berbaris seperti pasukan perang. “Ayo kita terobos pintu itu.”

 

* * *

 

Harry mendengar Peter berseru “Geronimooo!” dengan nada yang sangat sumbang sewaktu menyerbu Clero yang membentengi pintu masuk, membuat Josh tertawa-tawa.

“Berhentilah melucu!” seru Rachel, marah kepada Peter. “Lihat akibatnya!” Rachel menuding ke arah Josh, selagi tangannya yang satu lagi berada di pinggangnya.

Josh tidak bisa konsentrasi karena sibuk tertawa. Beberapa kali dia hampir terkena pukulan Clero, tapi selalu berhasil mengelak. Harry sendiri hampir saja tidak berhasil menahan tawanya, tapi dia teringat kalau situasi tidak memungkinkan untuk tertawa.

“Berhentilah tertawa, Josh.” kata Rachel sambil menghajar salah satu dari makhluk-makhluk itu dengan galak.

Tapi Josh tidak berhenti, seakan ada yang menggelitiki perutnya. “Aku tidak bisa.” katanya terbahak. “Terlalu lucu. Nada suaranya...”

Josh mencoba menahan tawanya lagi tapi gagal.

“Hei, apanya yang lucu? Kau menyinggung perasaanku.” kata Peter resah.

“Aku heran.” kata Ron, membuyarkan konsentrasi Harry pada Josh. “Kenapa mereka cuma menghalangi pintu masuk? Bukankah kalau mereka mau, mereka bisa masuk ke dalam kastil? Lagipula, sekarang sudah tidak ada perisai pelindungnya.”

“Profesor Dumbledore beserta staf yang lain telah membuat perisai sihir khusus untuk jaga-jaga.” kata Lupin.

“Apakah Josh tahu akan hal ini, Sir?” tanya Harry.

“Tidak. Kurasa dia tidak tahu.”

“Josh, bisakah kau berhenti tertawa?” Harry mendengar Peter memarahinya. “Kau harus menangani ini, kau tahu? Semua ini gara-gara kau lupa memperbarui perisaimu.”

Josh akhirnya berhenti.

“Ya ya, aku tahu itu.” katanya pasrah. “Heran, apa yang terjadi padaku hari ini?” Dia menghajar beberapa Clero dan melempar mereka supaya menjauh dari depan pintu masuk. “Harry, kalian masuklah!” serunya kemudian.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Daniel serta Lupin lebih dulu masuk ke kastil. Mereka beserta semua guru berlari sepanjang koridor menuju kantor Dumbledore.

“Josh, kau ada ide?” tanya Dumbledore. Harry heran sekali melihat orang setua Dumbledore masih kuat berlari. Lagipula dia mengenakan sepatu ber-sol tinggi yang kelihatannya tidak lazim digunakan untuk berlari.

“Maaf, Profesor.” jawab Josh. “Selain membangun perisai baru, tidak ada.”

Baru saja mereka sampai di depan patung Nenek Sihir Bermata Satu ketika Clero menghadang.

“Mereka berhasil masuk ke kastil?” seru Hermione panik.

Harry mendengar Josh menyerukan sesuatu seperti “ _Tsunami_ ” atau “ _Whirlpool_ ” sewaktu sejumlah besar air _tumpah_ —begitu saja, entah dari mana datangnya—dan menyeret semua Clero pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Josh mengebaskan tangannya sekali, mengeringkan genangan air yang tersisa, sebelum mereka berlari lagi.

“Perisainya hilang, tentu saja mereka bisa masuk.” kata Rachel.

“Tapi bukankah Profesor Dumbledore sudah membuat perisai sihir?” kata Lupin.

“Tapi hanya untuk sekeliling kastil saja.” kata Profesor McGonagall dengan nada panik. “Tidak bisa menembus batas dimensi.”

“Untung saat ini tidak ada murid lain di sekolah.” kata Moody.

 

* * *

 

Mereka baru saja mendekati patung Gargoyle, yang merupakan jalan masuk ke kantor Dumbledore, ketika Josh dan Peter yang berada paling depan berhenti dan menghentikan mereka.

“Ada apa?” tanya Rachel.

“Entah.” kata Peter. “Aku merasa aneh. Tempat ini tidak semesti biasanya.”

“Apanya yang aneh?” kata Ron panik. “Apa tempat ini telah disihir?”

“Bukan itu maksudnya, Ron.” kata Josh. Dia terdiam sejenak. “Kalian tunggu di sini. Biar kuperiksa.”

Dia memisahkan diri dari mereka dan melangkah dengan hati-hati mendekati patung Gargoyle. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada apa-apa disitu.

“Kurasa kita terlalu curiga.” katanya sambil mengangkat bahu.

Josh baru saja mau kembali ke yang lain ketika sesuatu dari belakang menyergapnya dan menahan kedua tangannya. Peter yang memperhatikan adanya penyergap dari belakang terlambat memberitahunya. Ternyata itu Clero, meski bentuknya agak lain.

Josh sama sekali tidak bisa berkutik karena sebelum hilang kagetnya sesuatu berwarna biru langit mulai keluar dari tubuhnya dan masuk ke tubuh Clero yang menyergapnya. Josh meraung kesakitan.

“Oh, tidak!” seru Peter. “Dia menyedot tenaga Josh!” Dia melompat maju, Rachel tepat di belakangnya, mencoba menolong Josh.

Tetapi sesuatu membatasi mereka. Keduanya terlempar ke belakang. Sepertinya Clero itu memanfaatkan tenaga Josh untuk membuat sebuah perisai tembus pandang.

“Bagaimana ini?” seru Rachel panik.

“Clero ini bukan Clero yang biasanya kita hadapi.” kata Peter. “Lihat saja bentuknya.”

“Bisakah kau menunda kekagumanmu itu?” teriak Rachel histeris. “Dia bisa mati!”

Semua yang berada di belakang mereka ikut panik. Bahkan Dumbledore kelihatan sangat bingung. Belum pernah Harry melihatnya bingung seperti itu.

Tak ada seorangpun yang berani menyerang dengan mantra, karena bisa saja mantra mereka berbalik menyerang mereka sendiri.

Tapi rupanya Josh sendiri yang bertindak. Dengan mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya dia menyerang Clero yang menyergapnya itu dengan kakinya. Di tendangnya Clero itu dari belakang hingga pegangannya lepas. Josh terlempar dan jatuh beberapa meter. Anehnya, aura berwarna biru muda yang keluar seperti aliran air dari tubuh Josh tidak berhenti, bahkan semakin besar.

“Josh!”

Tapi Peter dan Rachel sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat mereka, karena Josh memberi kode dengan tangannya.

“Dia menyedot langsung dari kristalku.” katanya sambil menahan sakit. “Itu artinya hanya ada satu hal yang bisa kulakukan.”

Menyadari apa yang bakal dilakukan oleh Josh, Peter mencoba menghentikannya. Tapi lagi-lagi terlambat. Josh membuat beberapa gerakan aneh dengan tangannya, dan tiba-tiba saja aura biru muda itu putus di tengah, menyebabkan Josh dan Clero yang terhubung oleh aura itu sama-sama terlempar. Clero jatuh dan tewas seketika ketika tubuhnya menghantam lantai dengan keras. Sedangkan Josh sempat ditahan oleh Rachel dan Peter sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh lantai. Dia pingsan.

Harry dan yang lain berlari mendekat.

“Sekarang Hogwarts tidak akan pernah punya perisai lagi.” kata Peter.

“Memangnya apa yang Josh lakukan tadi?” tanya Rachel.

“Tentu saja kau tidak tahu.“  kata Peter. “Kekuatanmu belum memungkinkan untuk itu.” Dia memandang Josh yang pingsan dalam pelukan Rachel. “Lagipula, memutuskan kekuatan kristal bisa berakibat fatal bagi pemiliknya.”

“Memutuskan.....” Rachel seakan kehilangan kata-kata. Tampaknya dia juga tidak tahu akan hal ini. “Dia memutuskan kekuatan kristalnya? Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri! Tanpa kristal dia......” Dia mencoba merasakan denyut nadi Josh dengan menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya pada pergelangan tangan Josh. “Tapi kenapa dia masih hidup?”

“Josh itu bukan orang bodoh, kurasa kau tahu itu.” kata Peter. “Dia pasti sudah memikirkan sesuatu sebelum melakukannya.”

“Apa maksudmu Hogwarts tidak akan pernah punya perisai lagi?” tanya Daniel.

“Karena hampir separuh tenaganya telah disedot oleh Clero, sementara separuh tenaganya yang lain dia gunakan untuk....” Peter memandang Daniel dengan menerawang. “...untuk hal lain yang mungkin menurutnya lebih penting.”

“Menyangkut aku?” tanya Daniel lagi, curiga terhadap tatapan Peter.

Peter tidak bisa menghindar. “Ya. Mengenai kau. Hebatnya, kau sendiri malah tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa bilang apa yang dia lakukan. Biar dia sendiri yang mengatakannya.”

“Lebih baik kita bawa dia ke Madam Pomfrey dulu.” kata Dumbledore.

“Tidak usah, Profesor.” kata Peter. “Sebentar lagi dia pasti sadar.”

Baru saja Peter berkata begitu, tubuh Josh kembali ditutupi aura biru. Karena kaget, Rachel hampir saja melepasnya. Setelah sadar karena aura itu tidak menyakitinya, dia meletakkan kepala Josh dengan hati-hati lalu melangkah menjauh.

Aura biru di tubuh Josh memecah. Sunyi sesaat sebelum akhirnya McGonagall dan guru-guru lain berseru lega ketika Josh membuka matanya.

Sambil berusaha bangkit, Josh menggerutu.

“Bagaimana Clero bisa tahu aku punya kekuatan itu?” katanya.

“Kekuatan apa, maksudmu?” kata Ron, merasa lega bahaya telah lewat.

“Kamu sendiri yang menamai mereka Clero dan kau tidak tahu?” kata Peter.

Josh yang masih dalam posisi duduk, menatapnya lalu berkata, “Aku tahu mereka itu makhluk pintar, meski aku aku tidak tahu dimana mereka meletakkan otak mereka.” katanya. “Tapi yang aku herankan adalah kenapa mereka repot-repot menyedot tenagaku? Digunakan untuk apa, nantinya?”

“Tentu saja untuk penghancuran berikutnya.” kata Rachel.

“Tidak. Kurasa bukan.” tanggap Josh cepat.

Dan itu cukup membuat mereka terdiam cukup lama.

“Lebih baik kita mulai menyusun rencana membuat pelindung sihir.” kata Dumbledore kemudian, kepada para guru.

“Itu ide yang baik.” kata Lupin. “Kalau mereka menyerang lagi bisa-bisa kastil ini hancur.”

“Kami akan berkumpul di kantorku untuk mendiskusikan pertahanan kastil. Kami harus mempertahankan kastil ini tanpa harus tergantung padamu.” kata Dumbledore kepada Josh. “Kau istirahat saja.”

“Tapi...”

“Sudahlah, Josh.” sela Peter. “Saat ini separuh dari tenagamu yang dulu saja tidak ada. Bagaimana kau bisa membuat perisai? Yah, setidaknya kalau separuh tenagamu yang lain kembali.....”

Semua guru yang lain naik ke kantor Dumbledore setelah melewati patung Gargoyle.

Setelah semua guru pergi dan Gargoyle itu kembali ke tempatnya, Daniel lalu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, “Josh, kau menggunakan separuh tenagamu padaku? Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?” tanyanya.

Josh menatapnya sebentar lalu berpaling mengahadap lantai. “Tidak bisa kujelaskan sekarang, Dan.” katanya. “Setelah kita pulang nanti, tanpa kujelaskan pun kau akan tahu.”

Peter mendesah. “Josh, kurasa kau terlalu mementingkan pendapat publik.” katanya.

“Diam, Peter.” bentak Josh. “Kularang kau untuk memberitahu siapa pun.” Dan dia kembali menatap lantai. “Kalaupun mereka tidak tahu biar aku sendiri yang jelaskan.”

“Tapi aku tidak ingin.....”

“Tidak apa-apa, Danny.” sela Josh. “Aku tidak apa-apa.”

“Percuma saja memaksanya.“ Peter mendesah lagi. “Lebih baik kita kembali ke menara Gryffindor. Josh harus memulihkan tenaganya dulu.” Dia membantu Josh berdiri.

“Aku tidak punya cukup banyak waktu untuk itu.” kata Josh.

 

* * *

 

Tanpa bicara apa-apa, mereka semua menuju menara Gryffindor. Dan dalam kesunyian yang membosankan itu, Rachel asal bertanya, sekedar menghilangkan kesunyian. “Kenapa kau bilang tidak ada waktu untuk memulihkan tenaga?”

“Kurang dari tiga hari lagi kita harus kembali ke dimensi kita.” kata Josh. “Memulihkan tenaga itu butuh waktu. Mungkin sekitar lima belas hari.”

Keadaan kembali diam sewaktu mereka memanjat lubang lukisan.

Harry, yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa ingin tahunya, lalu bertanya. “Tadi katanya kau memutuskan...kekuatan kristalmu? Bukankah kau bisa mati karena melakukan itu?”

“Siapa yang bilang aku memutuskan kekuatan kristalku?” Josh menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan penuh selidik. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena dia lalu menatap Peter dalam-dalam. “Kau yang bilang, ya?”

“Kukatakan apa adanya.” jawab Peter santai. “Kulihat kau mengerahkan sisa tenaga untuk memutuskan aura yang menghubungkan kau dan Clero itu.”

“ _Astaga_.” keluh Josh. “Apa kau sudah gila? Kau tidak pertimbangkan akibatnya pada orang lain sebelum bicara?” Dia berpaling dari Peter dengan marah. “Kalau Clero terus-menerus menyedot kekuatan kristalku, paling-paling aku akan kehilangan kekuatan Penjagaku dan menjadi manusia biasa selamanya.”

“Aku tahu itu. Kekuatanmu sudah begitu besar, kamu tidak akan mati karena kehilangan kekuatan kristal.” kata Peter.

“Aku tidak memutus aura itu.” jawab Josh. “Yang kulakukan hanya _membelokkannya_ sehingga seakan-akan putus.”

“Membelokannya?” kata Peter, bingung. Sama halnya seperti yang lain. “Kau bisa membelokkan aura itu? Setinggi itukah kemampuanmu sekarang?”

“Tidak usah persoalkan itu.” kata Josh. “Kau tahu, aku sangat khawatir dengan energi yang mereka serap tadi.”

“Kenapa?” tanya Ron.

Semua diam, tapi beberapa saat kemudian Hermione berkata, “Apakah...karena kau memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan sehingga...”

Harry dan yang lain langsung melempar pandang kepada Josh. Tanpa sadar dia ternganga ngeri. Dalam pikirannya terbayang satu hal yang sangat mengerikan.

“Itu yang aku takutkan.” kata Josh. “Mereka menggunakan kekuatanku untuk menyembuhkan diri mereka sendiri.”

”Dan itu artinya kita akan semakin repot.” kata Rachel, juga kelihatan ngeri.

“Yang lebih parah, jika mereka tahu cara untuk menduplikasi kemampuanku itu.” tambahnya.

Dia menepuk dahinya dalam keputusasaan. “Benar-benar celaka. Dimensi ini maupun dimensi lain dalam masalah besar, termasuk dimensi kita.”


	14. In Foreign Land (II)

**S** elama dua hari berikutnya semua penghuni kastil melewatkan hari-hari mereka dengan tenang. Dumbledore dan guru-guru yang lain ternyata telah berhasil membuat perisai sihir yang cukup kuat untuk melindungi kastil dari Clero. Hal ini cukup melegakan Harry dan yang lain, mengingat Josh sudah tidak mampu lagi membuat perisai untuk melindungi kastil.

Hari itu hari natal. Pagi-pagi sekali Harry bangun lalu berlari ke bawah menuju pohon natal untuk membuka hadiahnya. Ternyata Daniel sudah ada di sana.

“Pagi, Dan.”

“Pagi, Harry. Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku senang sekali, bisa merayakan natal di Hogwarts yang sebenarnya.”

“Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan yang asli. Ya, kan?” kata Harry sambil nyengir.

Daniel balas nyengir.

Harry memperhatikan hadiahnya di bawah kaki pohon natal. Ada sebuah bungkusan berantakan yang dia kenali. “Pasti dari Mrs Weasley.” katanya.

“Pasti _jumper_ lagi.” Ron menuruni tangga sambil menguap lebar-lebar. “Dan punyaku pasti selalu merah tua.” Dia duduk dekat pohon natal lalu mulai membuka bungkusannya. “Tuh, kan.” Dia menunjukkan isinya kepada Daniel dan Harry. “Merah tua lagi.”

Harry dan Daniel juga mendapat sebuah _jumper_ dari Mrs Weasley. Masing-masing dengan huruf ‘H’ dan ‘D’ di depannya. Jumper Harry berwarna hijau lumut, sedangkan jumper Daniel berwarna biru tua.

Baru saja Daniel mencicipi bon-bon lunak buatan Mrs Weasley ketika Josh turun. Dia masih mengenakan piama dan rambutnya luar biasa berantakan. Kacamatanya miring.

“Aku capek sekali.” katanya sambil menguap. ”Tulang-tulangku serasa patah semua.”

Harry membuka bungkusan hadiah dari Hagrid. “Kau tidak lihat hadiahmu?” Dia menunjuk ke salah satu sisi pohon natal yang masih belum terjamah.

“Oh, aku lupa. Aku minta _jumper_ dari Mrs Weasley.” Dia buru-buru mendekati kadonya lalu membukanya.

Dia memang mendapat sebuah jumper dari Mrs Weasley, tapi jumper ini lain daripada yang lain. Warnanya biru muda—sesuai dengan warna elemen Josh—dan di sisi-sisi tertentu seperti disekitar pergelangan tangan, sekeliling leher, pada huruf ‘J’ ditengah, dan di lingkar pinggangnya, ada rajutan kecil-kecil yang terbuat dari benang emas.

Josh menatapnya tak percaya. “Ron, ibumu.....” Dia menatap Ron dengan khawatir. “Benang emas pasti sangat mahal, kenapa ibumu tidak menggunakan benang biasa saja?”

Ron mengangkat bahu. “Itu untukmu. Tidak apa-apa.”

“Tapi benang emas ini...”

“Josh.” Harry menegur Josh, merasa tidak enak kepada Ron.

“Coba kau pakai.” kata Ron.

Josh menarik _jumper_ melewati kepalanya, memasukkan lengannya, lalu merapikannya.

Dia lalu melihat ke bawah, ke arah _jumper_ yang dia kenakan. “Apa ini tidak terlalu _mewah_?” katanya. Tapi matanya tanpa sadar mengarah ke Ron. “Tapi aku suka.” katanya kemudian, karena merasa tidak enak hati.

“Kurasa cocok untukmu.” Peter berjalan menuruni tangga batu. Dia tampak jauh lebih rapi daripada Josh.

“Kau masih belum pulang?” kata Josh, memandanginya dengan heran.

“Sebentar lagi.” jawabnya. “Tidak perlu mengusirku seperti itu.”

“Aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu.” kata Josh. “Hanya saja....kau tahu kan? Hari ini hari terakhir kita di Hogwarts dan.....”

“Aku tahu. Cuma bercanda.” kata Peter terkikik.

Josh melempar pandangan marah kepadanya karena merasa dipermainkan, tapi itu justru membuatnya semakin geli.

 

* * *

 

“Aku penasaran,” katanya kemudian, sambil berusaha meredam tawanya. ”kenapa Penjaga sehebat kau ini bisa mengalami kejadian seperti dua hari lalu?”

“Astaga, jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Pete.” Terdengar suara lain dari arah tangga menuju kamar cewek.

Rachel melangkah menuruni tangga dengan anggun. Hermione berada tepat di belakangnya.

“Biar bagaimanapun, Josh hanyalah seorang manusia.” katanya. “Betul kan?”

“Kau benar sekali, Rach. Terima kasih. Kurasa hal itu sudah tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi.” kata Josh, membalasnya dengan senyuman. “Tapi kenapa kau juga belum pulang?”

“Aku akan sama-sama dengan Peter nanti.” katanya, sembari menghampiri pohon natal.

“Ah, satu hal lagi.” sela Peter. “Aku masih bingung, kenapa kau yang dijuluki _Ranger Terhebat_ bukannya Adam yang jelas-jelas lebih kuat darimu.”

Josh tersenyum simpul, melangkah menuju kursi berlengan yang paling dekat dengan jendela lalu duduk. “Itu hanya sebuah julukan. Tidak ada gunanya bagiku. Kalau Adam atau kau mau, ambil saja.”

“Eh, bukan begitu maksudku—“ Tapi dia lalu terdiam ketika matanya melihat ke arah Josh.

Yang lain menatap Josh dalam bingung. Harry malah merasa bahwa dia sedang bercanda. Mendapat sebuah gelar tidaklah gampang. Dan menurut Harry, gelar _Ranger Terhebat_ pastilah sangat sulit diperoleh mengingat banyaknya usaha yang mungkin harus dilakukan seorang Penjaga untuk mencapai gelar itu. Dan sekarang Josh malah mau merelakannya?

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Rachel.

“Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku ini tidak punya banyak teman.” katanya. “Jadi kalau aku menemukan seseorang yang bisa dan mau menjadi temanku, dia akan aku jaga baik-baik.”

“Maksudmu...” kata Rachel, “...dengan kekuatanmu yang kau peroleh...”

“Melindungi teman bagiku itu sudah cukup.” kata Josh, melempar pandang keluar jendela. “Itu sebabnya aku tidak memerlukan julukan seperti itu.”

Peter mendesah, tapi di wajahnya tersungging sebuah senyuman kekaguman.

“Kau tahu, banyak orang mencari kekuasaan tapi kau malah sebaliknya.” katanya.

“Aku tidak punya ambisi untuk hal semacam itu. Apa itu kekuatan? Apa itu kekuasaan? Kau tidak membawa semuanya itu kalau kau mati. Semua yang kau miliki akan melayang sewaktu kau menghadapi kematian.

“Semuanya itu tidak ada gunanya bagiku.” sambungnya sambil menghela napas. “Yang kuimpikan hanyalah kehidupan yang tenang, tanpa perlu memusingkan hal-hal yang bisa membuatku sakit kepala.”

Peter dan Rachel tersenyum. “Joshua Waterby, aku benar-benar kagum padamu.”

Saat itu Harry memahami kenapa Josh disebut sebagai _Ranger Terhebat_. Dia menggunakan kemampuan yang dia miliki untuk melindungi yang dia anggap penting, bukan hal yang menurut Josh hanyalah _omong kosong_ dan _tidak tahan lama_.

“Sudahlah.” kata Josh menyudahi. “Lebih baik kita nikmati saja bon-bon luar biasa enak buatan Mrs Weasley ini.”

Detik berikutnya ruaugan itu dipenuhi dengan canda dan tawa. Mereka semua—terutama Josh, Daniel, Peter dan Rachel—ingin menikmati hari terakhir mereka di Hogwarts sebelum kembali ke dimensi asal mereka. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu bahwa mereka akan berhadapan dengan Clero dalam pertarungan dahsyat, sekembalinya mereka dari Hogwarts.

 

* * *

 

Setelah makan siang Peter dan Rachel mendahului yang lain kembali ke dimensi asal mereka. Beberapa jam kemudian Liz, Sam, Sarah, dan Gilland muncul. Mereka berempat kelihatan sangat lelah tapi tampak sangat puas.

“Bagaimana rasanya berjalan-jalan di lorong antar dimensi?” tanya Josh sambil tersenyum, lalu mengecup pipi Liz.

“Pusing.” kata Sarah. “Tapi itu bukan masalah besar bagiku, karena lorong waktu dan lorong dimensi berhubungan, aku sering melihat pola yang sama di dinding lorong dimensi.”

“Masalahnya, banyak sekali dimensi yang harus ditutup.” kata Sam. “Untung Liz ikut latihan yang kuadakan. Kalau tidak, dia pasti sudah muntah-muntah.”

“Lubang terakhir berada dekat Hogsmeade.” sambung Gilland. “Dan yang menurutku paling susah karena lubangnya cukup besar.”

Ron melempar pandang ke arah Harry sejenak. “Berarti sekarang sudah beres?” tanyanya.

“ _Yup_.” tanggap Liz mantap.

“Apa tidak ada kemungkinan mereka akan menerobos lagi?” tanya Hermione.

“Aku sudah menyelubungi lorong dimensi dengan semacam pembatas khusus. Mereka akan kesulitan menembusnya. Yah, semoga.” kata Sam.

Seakan teringat sesuatu, Josh lalu berlari ke kamarnya. Sesaat kemudian dia kembali.

“Harry, ini.”

Josh melempar sesuatu yang tipis dan bening kepada Harry. Sesuatu yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

“Dari mana kau dapatkan Jubah Gaib ini?” tanya Harry.

“Dari Pelahap Maut yang menyerang kita dua hari lalu.” kata Josh. “Mungkin kalian akan membutuhkannya selama di dunia kami. Jadi bawalah sewaktu kita berangkat nanti.”

“Tapi aku masih punya...”

“Biarkan saja jubah tua ayahmu itu disini.” kata Josh. “Kalian pakai saja yang ini.”

Seakan otaknya baru bekerja, Liz bertanya dalam kepanikan. “Kau bilang apa tadi? Pelahap Maut menyerang tepat ini dua hari lalu?”

“Kau tidak tahu?” tanya Josh. “Setahuku dari lorong waktu dan dimensi kalian bisa tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di sini.”

Liz lalu menatap Sam dengan galak. “Kau apakan lorong waktu itu? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi disini?”

Sam mundur selangkah. “Tidak aku apa-apakan. Meski aku pengawas dimensi tapi  kekuatanku juga ada batasnya. Tidak mungkin aku membuat lorong yang tanpa batas itu tertutup dari pandanganmu.”

Kata-kata Sam sangat masuk akal, karena itu Liz langsung diam.

“Kau benar. Sori.” katanya kemudian.

“Tidak apa-apa.” tanggap Sam pelan. “Tapi aku sendiri heran. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan lorong dimensi? Kita hanya bisa melihat dimensi melalui bagian lorong yang _bocor_. Sebaiknya kuperiksa lagi.”

“Tunggu.” kata Josh cepat. “Kalian semua baru kembali. Istirahatlah dulu.”

 

* * *

 

Harry mencoba menikmati hari itu sebaik-baiknya bersama Josh dan yang lain. Karena dia tahu, natal tahun depan mereka mungkin tidak akan bersama-sama lagi. Dan lagipula hari ini hari terakhir dia berada di dunianya, di dunia yang belum dibalikkan waktunya.

Sore itu mereka berkumpul di Aula Besar sambil bertanding catur sihir. Dan sekarang Sam sedang bertanding melawan Ron.

“Kau seharusnya bertanding melawan Adam. Dia jago catur.” kata Sam.

“Betulkah?” tanya Ron bersemangat.

“Adam itu jago hampir dalam semua hal. Strategi, kepintaran, olahraga, dan masih banyak hal lain.” tambah Josh sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa gatal. “Tapi dia sangat lemah terhadap satu hal.....”

Dan Sam, Liz, Sarah, Josh, dan Gilland sama-sama berseru “ _Mary_ ”, sebelum akhirnya mereka meledak tertawa.

Liz mendesah. “Itu buktinya bahwa laki-laki itu sebenarnya makhluk yang lemah.”

“Apa kau bilang?” seru Sam dan Josh bersamaan. Keduanya berdiri.

Gilland tersenyum lebar, berusaha meredam tawanya sebisa mungkin.

“Laki-laki itu lemah terhadap wanita.” kata Liz acuh tak acuh.

“Apa katamu??!!” seru Josh.

Liz melompat dari kursinya lalu—sambil tertawa—berlari, berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya.

“Kusate kau!” seru Josh gemas, berlari mengejar Liz. Yang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perut mereka.

“Terkadang Josh suka memang bertingkah seperti anak-anak.” kata Gilland terbahak. “Meski tujuannya hanya untuk bikin orang lain tertawa.”

 

* * *

 

Jamuan natal malam itu meski jumlah orangnya sedikit tapi meriah sekali. Dumbledore sengaja meminta para peri rumah untuk menyiapkan makanan luar biasa enak di atas meja.

“Malam ini malam terakhir kalian disini, eh?” kata Moody sambil minum dari botolnya.

“Kudengar kalian akan membawa Mr Potter, Ms Granger, dan Mr Weasley bersama kalian. Boleh aku tahu sebabnya?” tanya McGonagall.

“Minerva, sudah kukatakan padamu beberapa kali kalau itu rahasia mereka. Dan aku yakin mereka pasti punya tujuan sendiri.” kata Dumbledore. Harry melihatnya mengedip kecil ke arahnya, dan itu meyakinkan Harry bahwa Dumbledore tahu alasannya, hanya saja dia tidak mau mengatakannya kepada guru-guru lain.

“Ah, baiklah. Aku menyerah.” kata McGonagall sambil mengambil sepotong ayam panggang dari pinggan emas. “Tapi tidak bisakah.....”

“Minerva, kurasa meskipun mereka beritahu tidak ada gunanya untuk kita.” kata Lupin.

McGonagall menatap Lupin dengan tatapan penuh selidik. “Apa kau sudah tahu?”

Lupin menggeleng. “Tidak. Aku tidak tahu. Dan kurasa lebih baik kalau aku tetap tidak tahu.”

“Aku mengerti perasaan Anda, Profesor.” kata Sam. “Biar bagaimana pun mereka bertiga adalah anak-anak asrama Gryffindor yang berada di bawah pengawasan Anda. Lazim jika Anda merasa bertanggung jawab.

“Tapi saya rasa kami tetap tidak bisa memberitahu Anda sekalian mengenai alasan kami membawa mereka ke tempat kami.”

Karena melihat ekspresi McGonagall yang berkerut, Josh yang hampir tertawa akhirnya bicara. “Tenang saja, Profesor. Mereka akan kembali tanpa Anda sadari bahwa mereka pernah pergi dari sini.”

Dan Liz menyikut rusuk Josh keras-keras, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. Dia berusaha menekan suaranya sekecil mungkin tapi tetap saja kedengaran oleh semua orang karena mereka duduk berdekatan. Ketika dia melihat ke arah Liz dengan tatapan minta belas kasihan, Liz malah balas menatapnya dengan galak.

“Sekali lagi kau berani mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu, kau yang akan kusate.” katanya sambil mengambil satu tusuk _barbeque_ dan melambai-lambaikannya di depan mata Josh. Tapi begitu dia berhenti melambaikannya, Josh malah menggigit _barbeque_ itu dengan galak.

Sarah terbahak sampai sepotong daging yang ada di dalam mulutnya melompat keluar. Gilland yang berada di sampingnya sepertinya sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan geli. Sam menatap langit-langit untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, Daniel mendekap mulutnya sendiri, sedangkan Harry, Ron dan Hermione malah menunduk ke bawah meja dan melepas tawa mereka disitu.

Merasa risih karena hampir semua orang menertawainya, Josh—dengan muka merah seperti tomat—lalu berkata, “Ayo cepat makan. Kita harus segera pergi.”

Mereka akhirnya lalu menyumpal perut mereka dengan segala jenis makanan yang ada di atas meja sampai kenyang.

 

* * *

 

Setelah jamuan, Josh lalu berkata kepada Harry, Ron dan Hermione, “Kalian bertiga, mana pakaian yang kalian kenakan sewaktu datang dulu?”

Harry, Ron dan Hermione serempak mengangkat jas musim dingin yang mereka simpan di balik meja.

“Baiklah.” kata Josh puas. “Harry, kau bawa _itu_?”

“ _Itu_?” Sesaat kemudian Harry baru paham kalau yang dimaksudkan Josh adalah Jubah Gaib yang diberikan Josh tadi pagi.

“Kita keluar?” ajak Sam.

“Lebih baik kalau kita berada di dekat Hutan Terlarang.” tambah Sarah.

“Perlu kami antar?” tanya Lupin.

“Kurasa sebaiknya jangan.” kata Sam. “Sewaktu gerbang dimensi dibuka, daya hisapnya cukup besar. Takutnya Anda semua bisa terhisap nanti dan hilang di lorong dimensi selamanya.”

“Baiklah kalau begitu.” kata Dumbledore beberapa saat kemudian. “Tolong jaga mereka bertiga dengan baik.”

“Tentu, Profesor.” kata Josh.

Tapi baru saja mereka mau berangkat, tiba-tiba mendengar suara nyanyian melengking yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Harry. Beberapa saat kemudian tampak Fawkes, terbang melayang turun dari langit-langit Aula. Burung emas itu langsung hinggap di bahu Harry.

“Selamat tinggal, Fawkes. Kami harus pergi.” kata Harry.

Detik itu juga, Fawkes merentangkan sayapnya lalu terbang mengelilingi Harry. Dan Harry bisa mendengar sebuah suara, suara yang sama pernah berbisik kepadanya sewaktu menghadapi Voldemort setengah tahun lalu, “ _Kalau kau butuh bantuan kami, panggillah. Kata kuncinya Auxilium Citacio._ ”

Harry tertegun, tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia tersadar dan menghapalkan kata kunci yang didengarnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Fawkes kemudian terbang rendah lalu hinggap di bahu Dumbledore, seakan memberi ucapan selamat jalan bagi Harry.

“Eh, tunggu dulu.” kata Hemione. “Aku tidak melihat Hagrid.”

“Aku tidak memberitahunya.” kata Dumbledore. “Kalian tahu sendiri apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia melihat kalian pergi meninggalkan Hogwarts sewaktu natal.”

Dan dalam benak Harry langsung terbayang ekspresi Hagrid yang menangis tersedu-sedu. “Yah, lebih baik tidak usah bilang.” katanya kemudian.

Josh melempar senyum kepada semua guru yang berada disitu. “Baiklah, semoga kita bertemu kembali.”

 

* * *

 

Mereka baru saja melewati pintu ganda aula ketika Harry mendengar suara orang menyedot hidung keras-keras. Baru saja dia bertanya-tanya siapakah gerangan orang itu ketika tiba-tiba saja Sam yang berada di depannya berhenti melangkah, sehingga dia menabrak punggungnya dengan hidungnya.

“Ada apa, Sam?” tanyanya sambil memegangi hidungnya yang serasa sudah patah karena tulang punggung Sam yang begitu keras.

Ternyata di hadapan mereka ada Weasley sekeluarga.

“Kalian akan pergi?” tanya Mr Weasley.

Mrs Weasley maju lalu memeluk Ron, Hermione lalu Harry. “Berapa lama mereka akan berada di sana?”

“Setelah semuanya selesai, Harry, Ron, dan Hermione akan kami kembalikan disini.” kata Sam. Dan dia cepat-cepat menyambung, “Tenang saja, Anda tidak akan merasa kalau Ron kami bawa pergi.”

Merasa bahwa Sam akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak boleh dibocorkan, Daniel buru-buru menyela, “Eh....maksudnya kami bisa mengembalikan Ron lima menit setelah pergi dari sini.” katanya agak gugup. “Betul kan, Liz?” Dia memandang Liz dengan tatapan minta tolong.

“Itulah yang akan kita lakukan padamu sekarang, Dan.” kata Liz menenangkan.

“Oh, maaf.” seru Sam. “Kita harus berangkat sekarang. Kalau tidak, kita akan menemui kesulitan menembus batas dimensi.”

“Biar kami antar.” kata Bill dan Percy.

“Tidak perlu. Kami takut kalian akan tersedot dan hilang di dunia antar dimensi selamanya. Lebih baik kalian masuk dan berbincang-bincang dengan Profesor Dumbledore dan guru-guru yang lain. Semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali.” Sam berbalik kepada teman-temannya yang lain. “Ayo, kita akan terlambat!” Dia buru-buru menarik Harry dan Hermione supaya mereka bergegas. Sekilas, Harry melihat Josh melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Ron.

Karena merasa iba terhadap Mrs Weasley, sebelum mereka lenyap dari pandangan Harry berseru, “Tidak apa-apa, Mrs Weasley! Kami semua akan baik-baik saja.”

Mereka berlari menuju pintu utama kastil yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari aula Besar.

“Sam, berapa lama lagi?” tanya Josh sambil berlari.

Sam melirik sejenak ke arlojinya. “Kurang dari tiga menit.”

“Ayo pegangan.” kata Sam ketika mereka sudah berada di luar dan Josh sudah menutup pintu kastil. Dia, Josh, Liz, Daniel, Gilland, dan Sarah berdiri membentuk lingkaran. Harry berpegangan pada Sam yang berada di dekatnya, Ron pada Gilland, dan Hermione pada Sarah.

“Sebaiknya kalian tutup mata saja. Kalian akan pusing sewaktu melewati lorong dimensi kalau tidak melakukannya.” kata Gilland menyarankan.

Tanpa perlu dibilang lebih lanjut, Harry langsung memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Apa yang terjadi berikutnya tidak bisa dia lihat, tapi bisa dia rasakan. Sesuatu yang sangat kuat menyedotnya dari tempatnya berdiri. Perlahan-lahan dia merasa tubuhnya terangkat dari tanah, dan setelah beberapa saat kemudian dia mendengar banyak sekali bunyi bising. Untungnya, suara-suara itu hanya lewat seperti angin di telinganya. Harry menunggu. Satu menit, dua menit...

Tak lama setelah itu, dia merasa kakinya menginjak tanah. Perlahan dia membuka matanya.

Di depannya kini tampak sebuah pemandangan yang tidak asing baginya. Ada sebuah rumah, dan rumah itu dia kenali sebagai rumah Daniel. Dan mobil yang berada tidak begitu jauh dari rumah itu adalah mobil milik keluarga Radcliffe.

“Kita kembali!” sorak Daniel gembira. Dengan riang, dia berlari menuju pintu rumahnya yang masih terbuka.

Ron terbatuk, mengundang perhatian yang lain. Dia menutup mulutnya.

“Ron, kau kenapa?” tanya Hermione yang berada di sampingnya.

Ron berlari menuju rumah Daniel, diikuti Josh dari belakang.

“Pasti dia buka mata sewaktu berada di lorong waktu. Penasaran sih boleh saja tapi harus ada batasnya.” kata Sam menghela napas, berlari mengejar keduanya.

 

* * *

 

Ternyata Adam dan seorang wanita cantik yang rambutnya dipotong agak pendek berada di dalam rumah Daniel.

“Hai, Becca.” sapa Sam ketika masuk. Dia melihat sekeliling. “Mana Ron?”

“Josh mengantarnya ke kamar mandi.” kata Mr Radcliffe. “Sepertinya dia mabuk sewaktu masuk tadi. Apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi?”

“Kurasa masalah sepele, Sir.” kata Rebecca, si wanita berambut dipotong pendek itu.

“Sepele tapi cukup berbahaya untuk orang-orang yang bukan Penjaga. Kurasa kau lebih tahu soal itu dari aku, kan?” kata Adam.

Becca lalu melempar pandangan tidak-usah-begitu-jujur-pada-orang-tua kepada Adam, karena bisa saja Mr Radcliffe dan istrinya panik sehingga bisa menyebabkan keadaan menjadi lebih buruk.

Mrs Radcliffe memperhatikan Gilland. “Josh?” katanya. “Bukankah tadi kau masuk bersama Ron?”

Gilland yang sedetik kemudian baru menyadari maksud Mrs Radcliffe lalu berkata, “Oh, nama saya Gilland. Kembaran Josh di dunia lain. Senang bertemu dengan Anda.”

Tak lama kemudian Ron muncul dari belakang sambil dipapah Josh. Kelihatannya dia baru saja selesai mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya.

“Er.....Mrs Radcliffe? Bisakah saya meminta segelas air minum hangat?” tanya Liz, membantu Josh memapah Ron.

“Oh, tunggu sebentar.” Mrs Radcliffe langsung menuju dapur.

“Sudah kubilang jangan buka mata sewaktu berada di dalam lorong dimensi, masih bandel juga.” kata Sam sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. “Biasanya Harry yang membandel mengenai hal semacam ini. Tapi sekarang ini malah kau.”

“Aku cuma ingin tahu seperti apa lorong dimensi itu.” kata Ron mencoba membela diri.

Saat itu Mrs Radcliffe keluar dari dapur sambil membawa segelas penuh air hangat. Liz mengambilnya dari tangan Mrs Radcliffe lalu menyerahkannya kepada Ron. “Minumlah. Kau akan merasa lebih baik.” katanya.

Mereka terdiam sejenak sewaktu Ron meminum air hangat itu.

Tapi begitu Ron menghabiskan minumnya, Josh tiba-tiba berseru. “Astaga, kita harus ke tempat syuting.”

Semua orang tampaknya sudah lupa akan hal ini karena kemduain dengan heboh mereka berhamburan keluar rumah menuju mobil.

Daniel, dengan agak malas dan setengah mengantuk, beranjak dari kursinya. “Tidak bisakah kita tunda syutingnya sampai besok? Aku capek sekali hari ini.” katanya.

“Tidak.” kata Josh sambil mendorongnya dari belakang seakan dia kereta dorong. “Kalau mau tidur, di mobil saja.”

Baru saja mereka hendak naik ke atas mobil ketika Daniel tiba-tiba tersadar dan menjerit mengatakan dia melupakan _morfer_ -nya—yang entah bagaimana caranya—tertinggal di atas kursi tempat dia duduk tadi.

“Cepat! Cepat! Kita bisa terlambat!” seru Mr Radclife ketika melihat Daniel setengah berlari menuju rumahnya. “Sekalian ambilkan roti yang ada di atas meja makan untuk Ron.” Serunya lagi. “Setidaknya harus ada pengisi perut yang kelihatannya sudah kehabisan _bekal_ ini.”


	15. Void

**S** epanjang perjalanan Daniel tertidur pulas. Dan bukan cuma dia, melainkan hampir semua orang di mobil itu terkecuali pasangan suami-istri Radcliffe. Karena lokasi syuting kali itu cukup jauh, mereka semua baru bangun ketika mobil itu berhenti. Sebentar lagi mereka akan masuk ke lokasi, tapi harus melewati pemeriksaan terlebih dahulu.

Josh, sambil menggeliat, melihat keluar mobil.

“Eh? ini...lokasi syuting Privet Drive?” katanya. Dia melihat-lihat lagi. “Aneh, mana para wartawan?”

“Wartawan hanya bisa masuk setelah mendapat ijin.” kata Daniel yang baru saja bangun sambil menunjuk ke arah orang yang bertugas untuk memeriksa kendaraan-kendaraan yang lewat.

Tersadar akan ada bahaya, Josh buru-buru membangunkan Harry, Ron, dan Hermione.

“Harry, Harry bangun. Mana Jubah Gaib-nya?” tanyanya.

Harry yang masih mengantuk menyerahkan Jubah Gaib kepada Josh.

“Pakai ini.”

Josh menutupi ketiganya dengan Jubah Gaib, dibantu oleh Gilland yang duduk di seberang, tepat ketika petugas itu menghentikan mobil itu.

Mr Radcliffe membuka jendela dan petugas itu memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam mobil.

“Siapa mereka?” tanyanya.

“Mereka teman Danny.“ jawab Mr Radcliffe santai. “Mereka akan membantunya selama disini.”

“Sutradara sudah tahu?” tanya petugas itu lagi.

“Akan kami beritahu.” jawab Mrs Radcliffe cepat.

Setelah berdebat sejenak, petugas itu lalu mengijinkan mereka masuk. Dengan lihai Mr Radcliffe menyetir mobilnya dan memarkirnya di tempat yang agak tersembunyi.

Harry menarik Jubah Gaib lalu menyerahkannya kepada Hermione yang sudah sepenuhnya terjaga.

“Astaga, Harry. Belajarlah untuk melipat pakaian.” katanya lalu mulai melipat jubah luar biasa halus itu.

“Aku bukan wanita, ‘Mione.” tanggap Harry, masih dalam keadaan mengantuk.

“Bukan hanya wanita yang bisa melipat pakaian.” kata Hermione, meletakkan Jubah Gaib itu di pangkuannya.

“Hei, daripada kalian bertengkar tentang cara melipat baju, lebih baik kita pikirkan apa yang akan kita lakukan selama disini.” sela Ron serius.

Tiba-tiba mereka semua dikejutkan oleh suara ketokan di jendela mobil. Karena terlambat untuk menutupi Harry, Ron, dan Hermione dengan Jubah Gaib, Josh melompat menyamping menutupi pandangan dari jendela.

Tapi detik berikutnya mereka merasa lega karena ternyata yang mengetok pintu itu adalah Adam dan Peter.

“Jangan mengagetkan kami!” seru Josh marah, sewaktu dia menurunkan kaca jendela.

“Jadi kami harus bagaimana?” tanya Peter protes. Dan dia berhenti sewaktu melihat yang lain, terutama Daniel. “Josh, kau masih belum....”

Saat itu pintu mobil dibuka dan mereka semua turun. Mr Radcliffe lalu mengaktifkan alarm anti-pencuri lalu berkata. “Ayo, kurasa kita sudah terlambat.”

Menyadari bahwa akan ada pembicaraan yang terlalu _pribadi_ untuk didengar pasangan Radcliffe, Gilland, Liz, dan Sam buru-buru mengajak mereka pergi untuk meminta ijin kepada sutradara.

“Cepat datang ke lokasi kalau sudah selesai bicara.” kata Liz.

Setelah merasa situasi aman, Adam lalu berbalik kepada Josh. “Josh, kurasa sudah terlalu lama kau menggunakan kekuatanmu padanya. Sekarang lebih baik kau _buka_.”

“Baiklah.” kata Josh lalu berbalik menghadap Daniel.

Bingung dan grogi, Daniel bertanya, “A—apa yang akan kau lakukan?”

“Aku mau melepas kekuatanku yang sudah kugunakan sejak lama untuk menahan pertumbuhanmu.” kata Josh menatapnya lurus. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya, menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke arah Daniel lalu mengebaskan tangannya ke atas. Sesuatu meletup dari bagian atas kepala Daniel.

Josh nyaris saja jatuh ke tanah seandainya tidak ditahan oleh Adam dan Peter. Dia telah menggunakan hampir semua kekuatannya untuk membuka _segel_ yang dipasangnya ke Daniel selama ini.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Daniel juga merasa kedua kakinya lemas dan hampir saja jatuh. Untung saja ada Ron dan Harry yang berdiri di belakangnya.

“Lihat dirimu.” kata Adam kepada Josh sambil menghela napas. “Kau terlalu memaksakan diri.”

“Menahan pertumbuhan?” tanya Harry. “Dia menahan pertumbuhan Daniel?”

“Sebenarnya lebih tepat kalau dikatakan sebagai _menghentikan sementara_. Ini hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Penjaga yang _ilmunya_ sudah tinggi. Seperti dia ini.” Peter mengangguk ke arah Josh yang tampak nyaris tidak punya kekuatan untuk berdiri.

“Astaga, aku lupa.” kata Adam setelah menyadari apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Josh dan Daniel. “Seharusnya aku tidak meminta Josh untuk membuka segelnya terlebih dahulu.”

“Aku juga lupa.” kata Josh lemas. “Biarpun Penjaga, tapi kita tidak bisa menerima perubahan kekuatan dalam waktu singkat.”

“Sekarang bagaimana?” taya Hermione. “Kalian tidak bisa terus-menerus menahan mereka. Lagipula, syuting ini harus tetap dilakukan.”

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Adam lalu menyuruh Peter. “Pete, cari Mr Radcliffe dan minta kunci mobilnya. Katakan padanya kalau Josh ingin tinggal di mobil saja. Cepat.”

Dan Peter segera berlalu.

Adam menoleh ke arah Harry. “Harry, aku mau minta bantuanmu kali ini.”

“Apa?” tanya Harry. Sesaat kemudian dia baru sadar. “Oh, tidak. Kalau akau menginginkan aku menjadi Daniel, kurasa itu tidak bisa.”

“Aku tidak apa-apa, Adam.” kata Daniel. Meski dia berkata begtu, tapi kondisi tubuhnya tampaknya benar-benar lemas.

“Tidak. Kau dan Josh harus istirahat.” kata Adam tegas, setelah menarik napas panjang. Dia lalu menatap Harry. “Tolonglah, jadilah Daniel untuk kali ini saja.”

Harry tidak sampai hati melihat Daniel yang tampak lemas harus berperan menjadi dirinya maka dia langsung menyerah. “Baiklah, tapi bagaimana dengan warna mataku ini?”

“Itu soal gampang. Kita gunakan saja mantra ilusi.” kata Hermione bersemangat.

“Tapi apa mantra itu bisa tetap bekerja di depan kamera?” tanya Adam.

“Mantra ini akan menjadi _nyata_ di dalam film. Aku yakin itu karena aku telah memodifikasinya sedikit.” kata Hermione mantap sembari mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

Mendengar itu Ron menggerutu, dan Hermione langsung menatapnya dengan galak.

 

* * *

 

Hermione baru saja merapal Mantra Ilusi pada mata Harry ketika Peter datang sambil berlari sambil melambai-lambaikan kunci mobil Mr Radcliffe.

“Oke, bawa mereka masuk ke mobil.” kata Adam.

Mereka membantu Josh masuk ke mobil terlebih dahulu. Setelah Josh menggeser agak ke dalam, mereka lalu membantu Daniel masuk.

“Danny, kau tiduran saja. Aku tidak apa-apa.” kata Josh.

Setelah yakin bahwa Josh tidak bercanda, Daniel lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kursi mobil yang panjang sementara Josh tetap duduk di sebelah atas kepalanya.

“Baiklah, kita pergi. Ron, Hermione, kalian pakai saja jubah istimewa itu.” kata Adam, lalu berbalik kepada Josh. “Kau akan segera pulih, tapi dia belum tentu akan secepat kau. Jadi jaga anak asuhanmu ini baik-baik. Dan jangan sampai ada yang tahu.”

“Tenang saja.” kata Josh dengan mata tertutup. Dari nada bicaranya dia tampak sudah lebih baik dari yang tadi. “Akan kutunggui dia sampai dia sembuh total kalau perlu.”

 

* * *

 

Dengan agak ragu Harry melangkah di samping Adam menuju tempat sutradara duduk. Sang sutradara sendiri, setelah melihat Harry, yang disangkanya sebagai Daniel, langsung menunjuk ke arah tempat ganti kostum yang berada sepuluh meter di belakangnya dengan jempol tangan kanannya.

“Kurasa kau harus ganti kostum dulu.” kata Adam.

“Er—ya, baiklah.” kata Harry.

“Kenapa, Harry?” tanya Gilland yang berjalan di sisinya yang lain, setengah berbisik.

“Aku hanya tidak biasa.” jawab Harry jujur. “Baru kali ini aku main film, dan perannya sebagai diriku sendiri.”

Baik Adam maupun Gilland melepas tawa, membuat Harry heran.

“Sebenarnya kalau kau merasa tidak biasa, itu wajar.” kata Adam sambil terbahak. “Sori, tapi memang jarang ada orang yang mendapat _peran_ seperti itu.”

“Astaga, Mr Radcliffe.” seru seorang wanita yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. “Sudah jam segini dan kau masih belum ganti kostum? Tapi bukankah itu lebih gampang?”

Wanita itu menarik tangan Harry dan dengan agak kasar mendudukkannya di sebuah kursi yang tampaknya telah dikhususkan untuk Daniel. Dengan cekatan dia mengambil alat-alat rias, menaruhnya di sampingnya, lalu mulai membedaki wajah Harry. Tak lama kemudian dia mengambil _hair-spray_ yang berada di dekatnya lalu menyemprotkannya sedikit ke rambut Harry yang sebenarnya sudah tidak memerlukan pengeras rambut itu.

Saat itu Liz datang membawa naskah yang harus dihapalkan dan menyerahkannya kepada Harry.

“Kurasa dia sudah tidak memerlukan naskah itu.” bisik Adam kepada Liz.

“Apa kau lupa kalau ada **perubahan**?” balas Liz, berbisik dengan ujung bibirnya.

“Benar. Lebih baik berikan saja padanya.” kata Gilland, ikut-ikutan berbisik dengan ujung bibirnya.

Melihat semuanya ini tentu saja penata rias yang berdiri tepat di belakang Harry langsung curiga.

“Apa yang kalian bisikkan?” tanyaya ingin tahu.

“Bukan hal penting.” jawab Harry, Adam, Gilland dan Liz bersamaan. Keempatnya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bersikap sewajarnya.

Liz menyerahkan naskah film kepada Harry tepat pada saat penata rias itu berseru, “Sudah siap! Sekarang pergilah ke ruang ganti.”

Dengan terburu-buru keempatnya meninggalkan si penata rias yang tampaknya puas.

“Bagaimana kau tahu kalau dia bukan Daniel?” tanya Adam. “Aku bahkan belum sempat bilang pada kalian.”

“Aku baru saja dari mobil dan kutemukan Josh dan Daniel yang asli di sana.” jawab Liz. “Keduanya sepertinya sudah mulai membaik, terutama Josh.”

“Ah...kau tak usah mengkhawatirkan dia.” tanggap Gilland. “Pemulihan tenaga adalah hal yang mudah baginya. Dia memiliki kemampuan _regenerasi_ yang tinggi.”

“Baru menemukan _Heir_ saja kemampuannya sudah meningkat sepesat ini, apalagi kalau dia sudah menjadi _Prince_ nanti.” kata Adam.

“Menurutku, kau pun pasti mengalami hal yang sama.” kata Harry.

Adam mengangkat bahu. “Mungkin saja.”

Setelah itu mereka tidak bisa lagi berbincang-bincang karena Harry harus segera masuk ke ruang ganti lalu mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju kedodoran yang sudah disediakan untuk pembuatan film itu.

“Danny, sudah selesai?” seru sang sutradara dari jauh, dengan menggunakan pengeras suara.

“Aku sudah siap!” seru Harry sambil melambai ke arah sang sutradara.

Sutradara mengangkat jempol tangan kanannya ke atas tinggi-tinggi.

“Ayo kita pergi sekarang.” kata Adam.

 

* * *

 

Membuat sebuah film ternyata tidak mudah. Harry—yang harus berperan menjadi dirinya sendiri—pun harus mengulang pengambilan film beberapa kali barulah sesuai dengan keinginan sutradara.

Setelah semuanya cocok, Harry sudah letih sekali. Dia duduk-duduk di kursi yang disediakan khusus untuk Daniel lalu mengipas-ngipas kepanasan dengan menggunakan tangannya.

“Kau keringatan.” kata Adam.

“Aku capek sekali.” tanggap Harry. “Mungkin ini adalah salah satu sebab kenapa seorang aktor minta diberi honor yang besar.”

“Mungkin juga.” kata Gilland, merasa perkataannya masuk akal.

Mereka terdiam sejenak.

“Eh, aku tidak melihat Ron dan Hermione. Dimana mereka?” kata Liz kemudian, membuat Harry melompat dari kursinya.

“Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan mereka?” katanya setengah berbisik.

Tapi mendadak ada yang menendang tulang keringnya dan Gilland yang paling dekat dengannyalah yang menjadi tersangka utamanya.

“Kenapa kau tendang aku?” kata Harry bingung.

“Ha? Kapan aku menendangmu?” Gilland ikut-ikutan bingung.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa cekikikan. Harry memandang ke sekeliling. Baik Adam, Gilland maupun Josh tidak ada yang tertawa. Harry langsung paham.

“Rupanya kalian berdua ada di sini.” katanya ke udara kosong. “Kenapa menendangku?”

“Itu balasan karena kau melupakan kami begitu saja.” Terdengar suara Ron berbisik. “Hermione! Kita bisa ketahuan orang banyak nanti.”

“Sori...sori...” Kali ini terdengar suara Hermione. “Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahan.”

“Apa yang kau tertawakan?” tanya yang lain bersamaan.

“Oh, bukan apa-apa. Tadi aku cuma sempat melihat hal yang lucu.”

“Kalian berdua dari tadi di sini?” tanya Adam, merasa bego karena bicara dengan sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan wujudnya.

“Tadi kami sempat jalan-jalan.” jawab Hermione. “Tadi Ron malah sempat mencuri makanan.”

“Hah?” seru yang lain kaget.

“Hei, itu jatah orang-orang di sini. Jangan mengambil makanan sembarangan.” kata Adam. “Aku yakin sekarang setidaknya ada satu orang yang tidak kebagian makan.”

“Tadi kalian kemana saja?” kata Gilland, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

“Kami melihat-lihat keadaan di sini.” jawab Ron. “Terakhir, kami singgah ke tempat parkir mobil dan melihat keadaan Josh dan Danny.”

“Oh, ya?” kata Liz. “Bagaimana keadaan mereka?”

“Sudah lebih membaik. Danny sudah tampak lebih _bertenaga_ sekarang.” kata Ron.

“Oh, aku hampir lupa.” seru Hermione. “Josh meminta kami untuk memberitahu Harry kalau Daniel sudah bisa _keluar_. Maka Harry diminta untuk kembali ke mobil secepatnya.”

“Aku mengerti.” kata Harry. “Aku juga sudah capek.”

Dan dia bergegas menuju mobil, ditemani Adam, dan Gilland, serta Ron dan Hermione yang bersembunyi di balik Jubah Gaib.

 

* * *

 

“Hai.” sapa Daniel ketika mereka tiba. Seperti yang dikatakan Hermione, Daniel memang sudah tak tampak loyo lagi.

“Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?” tanya Adam.

“Aku yakin tidak apa-apa.” Josh yang menjawab. Tapi kemudian dia buru-buru berbalik menoleh ke Daniel yang ada di dekatnya. “Tapi kalau kau mau tetap istirahat, silahkan saja.”

“Aku baik-baik saja.” jawab Daniel dengan suaranya yang sudah mulai berubah serak, menandakan bahwa dia sudah mulai menginjak masa remaja.

“Jangan bilang kalau kau sekarang mampu berlari puluhan kilometer.” kata Gilland.

Josh memutar bola matanya. “Berhentilah mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, Gilland.”

“Kenapa?” tanya Gilland polos. “Kau terkadang mengatakan hal seperti itu, kan?”

Belum lagi Josh sempat membalas, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara hiruk-pikuk.

“Ada apa lagi sekarang?” kata Daniel.

Adam melihat ke arah yang lain dengan pandangan menerawang. “Aku punya firasat kalau ini.....”

Mereka semua tersentak kaget. Tanpa perlu diberi tahu lebih lanjut, mereka semua sudah paham kalau ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan _Clero_.

“Josh, kau di sini saja.” kata Gilland spontan.

“Lagi?” seru Josh protes.

“Kau punya empat orang di sini yang harus kau lindungi.” kata Adam, menatapnya tajam.

Josh mengangkat tangan. “Oke...” katanya. “Tapi kalau kalian butuh bantuan, panggil saja.”

Kata-kata Josh membuat Harry teringat akan suara lembut yang berbisik di telinganya sewaktu mereka hendak meninggalkan Hogwarts beberapa jam yang lalu. Kalimat yang hampir persis sama.

“Eh, tunggu.” kata Josh sewaktu yang lain hendak meninggalkan mereka. “Adam, bagaimana kalau aku minta Becca untuk membantu?”

“Becca?” kata Daniel. “Penjaga yang tadi ada di rumahku?”

“Aku tadi memintanya melakukan pengecekan.” Adam menatap Josh. “Silahkan saja, kalau dia tidak sedang sibuk.”

Josh mengangguk cepat. “Aku mengerti.”

“Jaga mereka baik-baik.” kata Adam selagi berlari meninggalkan mereka.

 

* * *

 

Sepeninggal Adam, Gilland, dan Liz, kelimanya terdiam. Suara hiruk-pikuk masih terdengar, tapi tampaknya sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi mereka. Mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

“Hermione, Ron, kurasa kalian tanggalkan saja Jubah Gaib itu dan masuk ke mobil. Kau juga, Harry.” kata Josh pada akhirnya.

Ron dan Hermione yang tampaknya sudah melupakan keberadaan mereka di bawah Jubah Gaib buru-buru menanggalkan jubah itu—membuatnya nyaris sobek karena jubah malang itu tanpa sadar ditarik ke arah yang berlawanan dengan kasar.

“Aku berani bertaruh.” kata Daniel kemudian, tepat ketika Harry—yang masuk paling akhir—menutup pintu mobil. “Pasti sebentar lagi Mom dan Dad muncul.....”

Pada saat yang sama pasangan Radcliffe muncul dari kejauhan sambil berlari. Dan ketika akhirnya mereka mencapai mobil, keduanya buru-buru masuk lalu memasang sabuk pengaman.

“Adam dan yang lain meminta kami untuk siap sedia di mobil.” kata Mrs Radcliffe tanpa perlu mereka tanyakan. “Kita akan langsung pergi dari sini begitu mereka memberi tanda.”

“Apa yang terjadi, Mom?” tanya Daniel.

“Makhluk-makhluk itu ada di mana-mana. Dan mereka menutupi semua jalan keluar dari lokasi ini.” kata ayahnya. Dia menggosok-gosok punggung tangannya dengan tegang. “Mereka muncul begitu tiba-tiba. Semua orang panik luar biasa.”

“Jika begini terus, tidak akan ada habisnya....” sela Josh, membuat semua mata beralih padanya. “Malah mungkin kita sendiri yang akan kehabisan tenaga untuk meladeni mereka.”

“Kau ada ide?” tanya Harry.

“Kuharap teman-temanku yang lain sudah berhasil menemukan siapa dalangnya.”

Mendadak tampaknya dia teringat sesuatu, karena kemudian dia menghubungi salah seorang temannya lewat alat komunikasi yang dipasang di arlojinya. “Becca...Becca...kau bisa dengar aku?”

“Ada apa?” Terdengar jawaban dari alat komunikasi itu.

“Tugas yang Adam berikan padamu....sudah kau selesaikan?”

“Baru saja selesai. Tunggu. Ada yang harus kulaporkan padamu.” Sunyi sesaat.

“Becca, kurasa lebih baik kau datang saja kemari.” kata Josh. “Aku mau tahu perkembangan yang terjadi selama kami tidak ada.”

“Kau ini bicara apa?” balas Becca. “Bukankah kalian pergi tidak lama?”

“Aku hanya ingin tahu ada perkembangan apa.”

“Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar.” kata Becca akhirnya.

 

* * *

 

Tak lama kemudian Becca muncul tepat di samping mobil dengan teleportasi. Harry, yang duduk paling luar, membuka pintu mobil lalu memberi ruang agar Becca bisa duduk.

“Kami sudah tahu siapa dalang semua ini.” kata Becca tanpa basa-basi. Tapi ketika ketika dia melihat pasangan Radcliffe, dengan sopan dia menyapa mereka.

“Siapa?” tanya Josh tidak sabar.

“Dia bernama _Void_.” katanya. “Kemarin ada yang melihat dia menampakkan dirinya di suatu tempat di sekitar Taipeh.

“Yang melihatnya bukan Penjaga melainkan orang biasa, ukurannya yang jumbo membuat semua orang bisa melihatnya.”

“Jumbo? Apa maksudmu ukurannya jumbo?” tanya Daniel tertarik.

“Dia besar sekali. Mungkin hampir sebesar patung Liberty.” jawab Becca. “Apa kalian tidak nonton berita pagi ini?” Sesaat kemudian dia baru sadar. “Tentu saja, kalian pasti masih dalam perjalanan kemari.”

“Kami juga mendengar para kru berbicara mengenai itu.” kata Ron.

“Tapi mereka membicarakannya sambil berbisik-bisik. Mungkin maksudnya agar suasana tidak tegang. Film ini kan harus diselesaikan secepatnya.” tambah Hermone.

“ _Void_ —hampa.....kurasa nama itu mewakili sifatnya.” kata Josh tanpa sadar.

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Harry.

“Mungkin karena dia suka membuat lubang dimensi dimana-mana? Entahlah.” kata Becca, berusaha menjelaskan.

“Mungkin juga dia seperti lubang hitam.” kata Josh lagi.

Dan semua mata langsung menatapnya.

“Dia akan menelan apa saja yang ada di dekatnya, termasuk dimensi.” Tapi seakan tersadar dari transnya, dia menggeleng kepalanya dengan cepat. “Ah, mungkin juga aku terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan.”

Becca lalu menanyakan sesuatu kepada Josh dalam bahasa yang tidak Harry mengerti. Harry hanya bisa menduga kalau Becca tadi menanyakan kalau seandainya analisa Josh benar. Entah apa yang dijawab Josh, meski tampaknya kurang baik karena tiba-tiba saja Becca kelihatan khawatir.

“Apa yang _Void_ kerjakan di sekitar Taipeh?” tanya Josh lagi.

“Dimana itu Taipeh?” sela Daniel.

“Di Taiwan, sebelah Timur Cina, kurasa.” Becca berbalik pada Josh. “Kurasa dia hanya melakukan perkenalan.”

“Tapi aku bisa menebak kalau perkenalan itu tidak berjalan mulus.” kata Josh yakin.

“Bagaimana bisa mulus? Dia malah melepas beberapa kompi _Clero_ di sana.” Becca menggeleng pelan. “Suasananya jadi berubah seperti perang. Semua orang lari menyelamatkan diri. Para Penjaga di sana sampai kewalahan karena harus menghadapi musuh dan para penduduk sekaligus. Akhirnya, kami juga yang dimintai bantuan. Padahal masih banyak yang harus kami lakukan.”

“Aku tidak bisa membayangkan upaya kalian membantu para Penjaga yang ada di sana. Sepertinya repot sekali.” kata Ron.

“Kenapa sepertinya kalian begitu terkenal di kalangan Penjaga yang lain?” tany Hermione heran.

“Kami juga tidak tahu. Sepertinya tanpa kami sadari, kami telah menjadi panutan bagi mereka. Kalau ada masalah sedikit saja pasti kami yang pertama dihubungi.” kata Becca sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam.

“....Seperti Kitto dan Alex.” tambah Josh. “Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?”

Saat itu Adam, Liz, dan Gilland datang sambil berlari. Melihat itu, Becca langsung membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

“Kita bisa berangkat sekarang.” kata Gilland, sembari masuk ke mobil.

Mr Radcliffe men- _starter_ mobilnya. Liz masuk ke mobil lalu duduk di samping Gilland.

“Adam, kurasa kau butuh istirahat.” kata Josh setelah menatap temannya itu dalam-dalam, meski dari jauh.

Adam diam saja. “Cepatlah pergi. Sebelum mereka berhasil memblokir jalan lagi.”

“Josh benar, Adam. Kau kelihatannya capek sekali.” kata Becca. “Biar masalah kecil ini kami yang atasi.”

“Aku tidak bisa.” kata Adam tegas. “Masih banyak yang harus kuawasi.”

“Biar kami yang mengatasi.” kata Becca lagi. “Apa kata Penjaga yang lain nanti kalau melihat pemimpinnya sakit?”

“Baiklah...baiklah....” kata Adam mengalah. “Kalian pergilah.”

Mr Radcliffe lalu mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan lokasi itu, meski agak macet karena semua orang ingin meninggalkan lokasi pada saat yang bersamaan.

Setelah bebas dari begitu banyaknya mobil yang mau keluar, mobil itu lalu meluncur di jalan raya dengan bebas. Sepertinya saat itu tidak ada lagi yang ada di dalam pikiran Mr Radclife selain pulang.

Mobil mereka berpapasan dengan sebuah mobil keluarga berukuran sedang sewaktu melewati sebuah jalan yang sunyi.

“Stop...stop...stop...” seru Daniel tiba-tiba. “Dad, tadi itu mobil Rupert! Sepertinya dia mau ke lokasi. Kita harus memperingatkannya.”

“Semua pegangan!” seru Mr Radcliffe.

Dengan gaya yang mirip dalam film action, Mr Radcliffe lalu memutar mobilnya yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil menginjak rem. Ketika mobil itu berhenti berputar, punggung semua orang yang ada di dalam mobil itu menghantam jok kursi.

“Wow... _cool_!” seru Harry, Ron, dan Daniel bersamaan ketika rasa kaget mereka memudar. Tapi hanya mereka bertiga yang merasa demikian. Bahkan Mrs Radcliffe tampaknya tidak menyetujui tindakan suaminya barusan.

Mr Radcliffe lalu menginjak gas mobilnya dalam-dalam, membuat mereka semua terdorong ke belakang.

“Alan, pelan-pelan saja!” seru Mrs Radcliffe setengah panik. “Kita melaju dengan kecepatan melebihi batas yang telah ditentukan.”

“Tenanglah. Bisa kuatasi.” jawab Mr Radcliffe dengan mata yang tetap fokus ke depan.

Mereka lalu mengejar mobil Rupert dari belakang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 

* * *

 

Setelah akhirnya mereka berhasil mengikuti mobil Rupert, Mr Radcliffe—yang mewakili semua yang lain—lalu turun dari mobil untuk memberitahu mereka mengenai kejadian di lokasi.

Pada saat yang sama di dalam mobil milik keluarga Radclife malah terjadi perbincangan seru antara Harry, Ron dan Daniel.

“Baru pernah Dad melakukan hal sehebat tadi.” kata Daniel bersemangat.

“Tadi itu benar-benar... _cool_.” kata Harry.

“Tidak ada kali lain.” kata Mrs Radcliffe, yang secara otomatis membuat Harry, Ron, maupun Daniel terdiam. “Ini adalah pengecualian.”

“Aku merasa pusing.” kata Josh sambil mengejap-ngejapkan matanya. Dipijatnya daerah disekitar keningnya.

“Kau pusing?” kata Liz heran. “Wah, ini benar-benar hal yang mengejutkan.”

“Aku pusing kau malah senang. Bagaimana, sih?” kata Josh protes.

“Memang mengejutkan.” kata Gilland. “Biasanya kau hanya merasa pusing kalau tidak makan terlebih dahulu atau melalui daerah yang berliku-liku. Tapi ini...?”

“Aku pusing karena memikirkan...”

Saat itu Mr Radcliffe memasukkan kepalanya lewat jendela di samping Mrs Radcliffe.

“Danny, bagaimana kalau kita undang Rupert dan Emma ke rumah?” tanyanya.

“Emma juga ada?” seru Daniel.

“Ya. Katanya dia juga ingin ke lokasi. Karena orang tuanya tidak bisa maka orang tua Rupert menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya.”

“Ajaklah mereka ke rumah, Alan.” kata Mr Radcliffe. “Kurasa Mr dan Mrs Grint juga sebaiknya ikut. Karena menurutku itu tidak sopan.”

“Baiklah. Akan ku...”

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan keras, disertai bunyi seperti kaca pecah.

“A-apa itu?” seru Hermione tanpa sadar.

Josh, Gilland, dan Liz turun dari mobil. Tapi apa yang tampak di hadapan mereka yang membuat mereka terpaku dalam kengerian.

Ada sebuah lubang berwarna hitam raksasa di angkasa, dengan segumpal asap putih seperti awan di dalamnya. Lubang itu mungkin sebesar sebuah kota kecil, jaraknya sekitar dua atau tiga mil dari tempat mereka berada.

Tampak sesuatu muncul dari lubang itu. Besar dan lebih mirip robot daripada makhluk hidup karena seluruh tubuhnya yang tampaknya terbuat dari logam atau semacamnya yang bisa berkilat terkena cahaya.

“Apakah itu _Void_?” kata Josh dalam ketertegunannya.

Semua yang ada di mobil ikut turun.

“Besar sekali.” kata Harry. Baru pernah dia melihat ada makhluk sebesar itu.

“ _VOID_.............” Mereka mendengar makhhluk itu mengeluarkan suara. Suaranya menggelegar bagai gemuruh badai yang dahsyat.

Sesuatu terjadi setelah _Void_ menyerukan namanya sendiri. Sesuatu yang tampak seperti baju besi yang menutupi tubuhnya membuka, ada lubang besar di dalamnya. Dari lubang itu muncul sebuah bola hitam pekat, yang semakin lama semakin besar. Bola itu dikelilingi percikan listrik berwarna ungu kehitaman yang tampaknya sangat berbahaya

“Celaka! Dia akan menembakkan bola energi itu kemari!” seru Josh, tiba-tiba saja sadar apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh _Void_.

Tapi semuanya terlambat. Bola itu ternyata telah ditembakkan dengan kekuatan penuh dan akan segera menghantam mereka dalam hitungan detik.

Di saat itu, mendadak seseorang melesat melewati Harry. Tapi Harry tidak peduli, mengingat nyawanya sekarang sedang terancam. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menudungi kepalanya dengan lengannya.

 

* * *

 

Harry merasa yakin kalau bola energi _Void_ telah mengenai dan menamatkan riwayat mereka semua. Dia bisa melihat cahaya putih yang sangat terang menembus kelopak matanya sehingga dia merasa telah berada di alam lain. Bola energi _Void_ pastilah telah menghabisi mereka semua tanpa menyebabkan rasa sakit.

Akan tetapi kira-kira setengah menit kemudian cahaya itu memudar perlahan-lahan. Merasa heran, Harry berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa berkunang-kunang. Yang bisa dia saat itu hanyalah sesosok pria jangkung berambut pirang yang dari jas sampai sepatunya berwarna putih, berdiri agak jauh dari mereka dengan membawa semacam tongkat yang panjangnya kurang-lebih tiga perempat tinggi tubuhnya.

Orang itu menghela napas lega. “Hampir saja....” katanya. “Kukira sudah terlambat.”

Harry mengenal suara itu. Dia melihat ke arah Josh, yang juga menatap orang itu dengan heran.

“Ternyata memang harus aku sendiri yang turun tangan.” kata orang itu lagi. Tapi pandangan Harry masih belum lepas dari Josh.

“Er....” Josh mencoba bicara.

“Tidak usah kau katakan, Josh.” Orang itu berbalik.

Harry tertegun. Wajah orang itu mirip sekali dengan Josh dan Gilland. Hanya saja tampak lebih dewasa dengan rambut pirang dan mata birunya.

“ _Prince_...?” kata Josh pelan.

Orang itu mengangkat bahu. “Ya, ini aku.”

“Prince? Prince Joshua?” kata Gilland heran. “Kenapa kau ada di sini? Setahuku seharusnya kau...”

“Kekuatan kalian saat ini masih belum memungkinkan untuk menahan serangan _Void_. Jadi, mau tidak mau aku harus bertindak.” sela Prince.

“Jadi...kau, er—maksudku, tadi Anda menahan serangan _Void_?” Harry sudah tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya.

“Meski sudah memiliki _Heir_ , tapi Josh saat ini masih belum bisa menahan serangan itu. _Void_ masih terlalu kuat untuknya.” Prince memutar tongkat yang ada di tangan kanannya dan menyembunyikannya di balik punggungnya.

“Kau tahu cara mengalahkan _Void_?” Tampaknya Josh tidak mau buang waktu untuk berbasa-basi.

“Tentu saja aku tahu. Kalau tidak, tentu aku tidak akan melakukan perjalanan jauh dari masa depan untuk mendatangi kalian. Terus terang saja, masih banyak tugas menantiku.”

Tapi Mr Racliffe buru-buru menyela, ”Er— _Prince_? Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan ini di tempat lain saja?”

“Oh, baiklah.” kata Prince. “Tapi kurasa ada baiknya kalau Rupert dan Emma ikut dalam pembicaraan ini.”

 

* * *

 

Karena merasa tidak ada tempat yang cocok dan aman, akhirnya mereka memutuskan kalau pembicaraan ini dilanjutkan di rumah keluarga Radcliffe. _Prince_ sendiri tampaknya sama sekali tidak keberatan menempuh jarak yang jauh.

Di rumah Daniel, Mr Radcliffe bersama istrinya duduk bersama pasangan Grint di ruang tamu sambil berbincang-bincang, sedangkan yang lain duduk di ruang keluarga. Lain dengan keadaan di luar, pembicaraan di ruang keluarga sangat tegang meski tampaknya sesekali Prince mencoba membuat suasana rileks.

“Seperti yang telah kau katakan sebelumnya, Joshua Waterby.” kata Prince. “ _Void_ adalah kehampaan. Dia akan menyedot apapun masuk ke dalamnya, termasuk kalian.” Dia melihat semua Penjaga yang ada di situ satu persatu. “Kecuali kau, Elizabeth.”

“A-apa? Aku?” Liz tampaknya kaget sekali mendengar itu.

Prince melangkah mendekati mereka. “ _Void_ bisa dikalahkan dengan harapan. Yang bisa menghilangkan kehampaan hanyalah harapan. Jadi, biar bagaimanapun, ini tergantung padamu.” Ditatapnya mata Liz dalam-dalam.

Prince berbalik melihat ke arah Rupert dan Emma yang tampaknya masih agak shock karena kejadian tadi. “Setelah kalian melemahkan kekuatan _Void_ dengan mengandalkan kekuatan Liz seorang, kalian harus segera menyegelnya.” katanya. “Tapi penyegelan kali ini tidak bisa dilakukan oleh tiga orang seperti yang biasa kalian lakukan selama ini.” Dipandanginya Josh yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

“Apa maksudnya?” tanya Josh.

“Kalian harus menemukan dua _Sealer_ lagi.”

“Apa maksud perkataanmu itu? Aku bingung.” tanya Gilland.

“Bukankah saat ini salah satu _Sealer_ baru dia sudah ada diantara kalian?” _Prince_ melihat ke arah Daniel.

Semua mata ikut memandanginya.

“Aku? Aku juga seorang _Sealer_?” tanya Daniel bingung.

Prince mengangguk pelan.

“Apakah maksudmu itu...” kata Josh mencoba  “Daniel bukan _Heir_ biasa, melainkan _Sealer_? Dan masih ada dua _Sealer_ lain yang harus kami temukan supaya bisa menyegel _Void_?”

“Tepat sekali.” kata Prince kalem.

“Lalu dimana kedua _Sealer_ itu sekarang?” tanya Josh.

Prince menarik napas panjang tapi tidak langsung menghembuskannya, seakan hendak menunjukkan wibawanya sebagai seorang pangeran. “Ada satu hal yang kusadari mengenai diriku sewaktu masih muda, yaitu tidak sabar.” katanya. “Tapi itu tidak menjadi soal karena seiring dengan waktu hal itu akan berubah dengan sendirinya.”

Harry melihat ke arah Josh tampaknya marah, jelas terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya berubah sangar.

“Baiklah, kalian kuberi sedikit petunjuk.” kata Prince kemudian. “Dua orang itu tidak jauh darinya.” Dia melihat ke arah Daniel.

Lagi-lagi semua mata ikut melihat ke arah Daniel, membuatnya salah tingkah.

“Biar kupersempit lagi.” kata Prince, membuat yang lain tambah penasaran. “Keduanya ada disini.”

Mrs Radcliffe keluar dari dapur sambil membawakan nampan berisi seteko teh dengan sepiring kue-kue lezat.

“Silahkan.” kata Mrs Radcliffe menawarkan.

“Terima kasih.” tanggap Prince sopan.

“Kenapa kau bertele-tele begitu? Apa salahnya kalau kau katakan langsung siapa saja mereka?” tanya Josh kemudian.

Prince tersenyum geli. “Kelihatan kan sifat tidak sabarmu?” katanya. “Apa kau lupa? Segala sesuatu ada saatnya. Lagipula, kalau kukatakan sekarang itu artinya kalian tidak akan putar otak untuk mencari tahu siapa mereka. Menemukan sendiri lebih memuaskan daripada mendengarkan jawaban dari orang lain, kan?”

“Kau kelihatannya jadi lamban.” kata Josh, mulai merasa kesal.

“Baiklah kalau begitu.” kata Prince sambil terbahak, karena merasa telah berhasil menggoda dirinya yang masih muda. “Kuberi satu petunjuk lagi, tapi ini yang terakhir.

“Apa yang ada di tempat lain merupakan refleksi yang tampak di sini.”

Suasana menjadi hening. Mata Prince tampak berkilat nakal sewaktu Harry memandangnya. Tapi Harry tahu semua yang dia katakan pasti punya arti tertentu.

“Tolong katakan lagi satu teka-teki yang bisa membuatku jadi lebih bingung.” kata Gilland tanpa sadar.

“Kalian akan tahu jawabannya kalau sudah saatnya.” kata Prince lagi. “Ada kalanya membeberkan rahasia masa depan bisa berakibat buruk.”

“Tapi bagaimana kami bisa tahu siapa orangnya?” tanya Harry.

“Kristal.” jawab Prince. “Kalian masih ingat sewaktu Josh menyerahkan kristalnya kepada Daniel?”

“Yeah. Tapi apa ada hubungannya dengan itu?”

“Tepat sekali.” tanggap Prince bersemangat. “Kekuatan terpendam Daniel—dalam hal ini adalah kristalnya—bereaksi sewaktu kristal Josh masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.”

“Begitukah?” kata Josh terkesima. “Aku tidak tahu kalau itu yang sebenarnya terjadi.” Dia terdiam sejenak. “Tapi kalau Liz dan James...apa mereka harus melakukan hal yang sama?”

“Tidak perlu sampai begitu.” kata Prince. “Kristal _Sealer_ baru akan keluar sendiri begitu dia terkena cahaya dari kristal Sealer yang lain.”

“Masa semudah itu?” kata Gilland tidak percaya.

“Kekuatan semua Penjaga saling berhubungan satu sama lain. Penjaga yang kekuatannya masih tertidur akan bangun begitu ada reaksi kekuatan yang sama dari luar.

“Dan setelah aku berpikir banyak mengenai masalah kristal Daniel itu, tampaknya kristal Daniel agak lambat reaksinya. Mengingat jarak kristal miliknya dan milik Josh yang berada yang begitu dekat masih membutuhkan waktu selama delapan hari.”

 

* * *

 

Mereka semua duduk dan minum teh buatan Mrs Radcliffe yang sangat harum. Meski begitu, selain Emma, Rupert, dan Daniel, yang lain tampak agak tegang.

“Sebaiknya kalian memanggil James.” kata Prince. “Liz dan James harus secepatnya menemukan _Heir_. Kalau tidak, kalian tidak akan bisa menyegel _Void_.”

Prince berpikir sejenak. “Dan sepertinya aku terpaksa harus tinggal beberapa hari untuk memantau situasi.”

Prince tanpa sadar melempar pandangan ke arah Josh yang menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. Suasana jadi hening sesaat. Beberapa detik kemudian Josh sepertinya menanyakan sesuatu kepadanya dalam bahasa lain yang tampaknya hanya dimengerti oleh Prince, Liz dan Gilland.

Tapi Prince justru berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris. “Aku akan tinggal di markas besar saja. Di sana ada profesor Ico. Aku mau sedikit bertukar pikiran dengannya.”

“Markas besar?” tanya Harry heran.

“Kau kaget mereka punya markas besar, Harry?” tanya Gilland. “Apa kau juga baru tahu, Dan?”

“Yeah!” jawab Daniel terkesima. “Aku pernah berpikir tentang itu tapi tidak kusangka kalau benar-benar ada.”

“Kalau tidak ada markas, kami tidak bisa mengatur semuanya.”

“Aku jadi ingin melihatnya.” kata Daniel senang. “Pasti teknologi di sana canggih, seperti yang biasanya ada di film-film.”

“Memang teknologi yang ada di markas sangat canggih, Dan. Tapi kau tidak bisa masuk ke sana. Setidaknya masih belum bisa.” sela Josh. “Tidak sembarang orang yang bisa masuk ke sana tanpa ijin.”

Daniel dan yang lain—terutama Harry—kecewa sekali. Akan tetapi, itu berlangsung tidak lama, karena Josh kemudian berkata, “Tapi Harry, Ron, dan Hermione mau tidak mau harus masuk ke sana. Kalau tidak, mereka tidak akan bisa pulang.”

Saking senangnya, Harry jadi kehilangan kata-kata. Tapi dia merasa kasihan melihat Daniel yang sepertinya kecewa berat.

“Tidak usah khawatir, Danny.” kata Gilland mencoba menghibur. “Kau seorang _Sealer_. Mungkin saat ini tidak, tapi kau pasti akan masuk ke sana juga.”

“Dan untuk kalian bertiga,” kata Prince kepada Harry, Ron, dan Hermione. “selama _Void_ belum disegel kalian masih belum bisa pulang. Kuharap kalian mau bersabar.”

“Aku mengerti situasi tidak memungkinkan kami untuk pulang. Tapi kenapa kami nanti harus masuk ke sana?” tanya Hermione.

“Karena di sana ada tiket untuk kalian.” jawab Prince.

“Hei, berhentilah berbicara dengan menggunakan teka-teki.” sela Josh. “Kau mungkin seorang Prince tapi jangan lupa, ini bukan masamu.”

Gilland tiba-tiba tertawa geli.

“Apa yang lucu?” tanya Josh tersinggung.

“Aku hanya merasa aneh.” jawabnya sambil berusaha menahan gelinya. “Bukankah dia adalah dirimu yang di masa depan? Kenapa kau malah memarahinya padahal justru itu yang akan kau lakukan nantinya?”

Semua tertawa, tapi Harry tidak. Sesuatu muncul lagi di benaknya. Apa yang dimaksudkan Prince dengan tiket untuk pulang? Apakah mereka menyimpan sesuatu di dalam markas sehingga hanya ada orang-orang tertentu yang bisa masuk ke sana? Semua itu terus berputar di kepala Harry.

Akhirnya Harry memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Menurutnya, itu adalah urusan Josh dan teman-temannya. Toh Ron, Hermione—dan juga dia sendiri—percaya pada mereka. Apa yang mereka kerjakan pastilah usaha terbaik mereka untuk mengantar ketiganya pulang.

“Er—Prince?” kata Harry. “Boleh tanya satu hal? Kedengarannya ini bodoh tapi...apakah kalian juga punya istana?”

Prince tersenyum. “Tentu saja, Harry. tentu saja.” katanya. “Letaknya di tengah laut, di selat sebuah pulau kecil yang tidak nampak di peta manapun, kecuali peta pulau itu sendiri. Karena pulau itu sangat kecil dan penduduknya sedikit, kami bisa hidup dengan tenang di sana, meskipun setiap harinya sekitar ada seratus atau dua ratus Penjaga yang datang ke istana.”

“Seratus atau dua ratus setiap hari?” tanya Ron tidak percaya.

“Tidak cuma itu.” lanjut Prince. “Setidaknya ada ribuan yang tinggal di istana. Jadi, keramaian sebenarnya bukan lagi hal yang jarang terjadi.”

Yang lain saling memandang karena heran.

“Sebenarnya ada berapa banyak Penjaga nantinya?” tanya Liz.

“Terakhir sekitar seperduapuluh atau seperduapuluh delapan populasi penduduk bumi.”

“Sebanyak itu?” seru Josh. “Apa jumlah kota bertambah?”

“Benar. Tapi ada juga kota yang sudah tidak bisa dihuni lagi karena tingkat pencemarannya sudah terlalu tinggi.”

“Yah, aku mengerti.” kata Josh. “Meski kita punya kekuatan elemen tapi kita tetap tidak bisa mengubah alam. Mengembalikan keadaan alam yang sudah tercemar termasuk salah satu contohnya.”

“Ternyata kekuatan kalian juga ada batasnya, ya.” kata Emma, yang selama ini tidak pernah bicara.

“Tentu saja.” tanggap Prince sambil tertawa. “Biar bagaimanapun kami ini tetap manusia. Jadi lumrah kalau kami juga punya keterbatasan.”

“Oh, sebelum aku benar-benar lupa.” sela Josh, mengalihkan pembicaraan. “Aku ingin tahu cara mengalahkan _Void_. Rasanya agak sulit kalau harus menghadapi ukurannya yang jumbo seperti itu.”

“Sudah kubilang, yang bisa menahan _Void_ hanyalah Liz. Dia satu-satunya Penjaga Harapan yang ada saat ini. Jadi hanya dia yang bisa melakukannya.” jawab Prince. Dia melihat ke arah Liz yang tampaknya hampir pingsan mendengarnya. “Tugas ini memang berat, tapi hanya kau yang bisa. Ikat saja dia dengan pitamu.”

“Pita?” kata yang lain bersamaan.

“Pita yang muncul sewaktu kau mengerahkan _jurus spesial_ -mu....” Prince menatap Liz, mengharapkannya paham maksudnya. Dia lalu menambahkan, “Satu hal penting yang harus kalian ketahui adalah wujud yang tadi kalian lihat bukanlah wujud _Void_ yang sebenarnya.” Dia mendelik sebentar ke Josh. “Apa kau tidak merasa sedikit familiar dengan wujud itu, Josh?”

“Rasanya aku memang pernah makhluk itu, tapi sepertinya tidak sebesar itu.” tanggap Josh sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat.

“Namanya _Barbatos_ , ingat? Karena _Void_ masuk ke dalamnya ukurannya berubah drastis, seperti yang kalian lihat tadi.”

“Pantas aku merasa pernah mengenali makhluk itu.” Josh berseru kaget. Tapi apa itu mungkin?”

“Mirip dengan perjalanan kalian ke dunia lain, seperti ke dunia Harry.” kata Prince menjelaskan. “Sebenarnya, setiap impian manusia yang diciptakan baik itu berupa cerita, gambar, film, ataupun game, secara tidak langsung telah menciptakan sebuah dimensi baru tanpa disadari oleh orang itu sendiri.”

“Benarkah itu?” tanya Ron. “Itu artinya ada jutaan dimensi di dunia ini.”

“Benar. Setiap hari pasti ada dimensi baru yang tercipta karena impian manusia, dan dimensi tempat kalian berada sekarang ini adalah pusat dari impian manusia itu.” kata Prince.

“Aku tidak pernah tahu itu!” seru Josh kaget.

“Impian bisa muncul karena ditopang oleh harapan. Harapan itu sendiri terkadang bisa menjadi kenyataan.” lanjut Prince.

“Itu sebabnya kau mengatakan hanya Liz yang bisa melawan _Void_.” kata Gilland akhirnya. “ _Void_ mencoba melahap semua dimensi yang di dalamnya ada harapan dan impian manusia.”

“Betul. _Void_ adalah kekosongan. Dia sepertinya menginginkan sesuatu yang bisa mengisi kekosongan itu. Semuanya sudah dia miliki seperti kekuatan untuk menghancurkan tapi hanya harapan yang belum ada di dalamnya.”

“Aku jadi ingin tahu siapa _Void_ sebenarnya.” kata Rupert.

“Mengenai jati diri _Void_ aku sendiri tidak tahu. Entah dia itu dulu manusia atau bukan, yang jelas wujudnya yang sekarang hanyalah seperti segumpalan asap hitam dengan gaya tarik yang sangat kuat, seperti halnya lubang hitam.”

Sesuatu melitas di kepala Harry. Dia mencoba menahan keingintahuannya karena bisa saja membawa akibat buruk bagi yang lain, tapi dia gagal melakukannya. “Um, apakah kalau sewaktu Liz menahan _Void_ , dia tidak akan tersedot ke dalamnya?”

“Pertanyaan yang bagus, Harry. Tapi hal itu tidak akan terjadi.” tanggap Prince, menghiraukan situasi kurang enak yang baru saja terjadi.

Yang lain kaget. “Apa? Bagaimana mungkin?”

“Itu juga salah satu sebab kenapa aku tadi bilang kalau hanya Liz yang bisa menahan _Void_ , sebelum kalian menyegelnya. Kalau yang lain melakukan itu, kujamin dia pasti akan tersedot masuk ke dalamnya. _Hope_ punya kekuatan melebihi apa yang pernah kita pikirkan sebelumnya. Daya sedot _Void_ tidak berpengaruh sama sekali padanya.”

“Seperti cahaya dan gelap?” kata Liz.

“Seperti itulah. Kalau cahaya muncul, gelap akan mundur. Tapi sebaliknya, kalau cahaya itu melemah, kegelapan akan menguasainya.” Prince menatap Liz dalam-dalam. “Jadi kuharap kau jangan takut sewaktu menghadapinya.”

Semua mendadak terdiam. Cukup lama juga hingga Prince akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti. “Kita lanjutkan nanti malam saja, sebelum aku berangkat ke markas besar.” katanya.

“Er—aku ke kamar sebentar.” kat Liz lalu meninggalkan mereka dengan terburu-buru.

Pada saat yang sama, Josh menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa sambil menghela napas dalam-dalam.

Melihat itu, Prince yang duduk disampingnya lalu berdiri, berjalan mengitari sofa itu, lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke kuping Josh lalu berkata, “Pergilah. Dan berikan dia semangat.” katanya pelan namun jelas sehingga bisa didengar oleh Harry.

“Aku tahu itu.” tukas Josh. “Tapi apa yang bisa kukatakan padanya? Aku sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana.”

“Kau lupa?” kata Prince lagi. “Dalam hatimu sering kali mengucapkan kalimat ini ‘apa yang kau bayangkan mungkin tidak seburuk yang kau kira atau mungkin pula tidak semudah itu’?”

Josh berbalik melihat ke arah Prince. Begitu dekatnya jarak antara mereka sehingga hidnng keduanya hampir bersentuhan. “Maksudmu...”

Prince mengangguk. Dan tanpa perlu konfirmasi lebih lanjut, Josh langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi menyusul Liz.

Lagi-lagi didorong oleh rasa ingin tahunya, Harry tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya. “Maaf kalau aku lancang, tapi apa maksud dari....”

“Memang susah dijelaskan. Dan hanya diriku sendiri yang tahu artinya.” sela Prince sambil tersenyum. Dia menegakkan punggungnya yang tadi sengaja dibungkukkan sewaktu berbicara dengan Josh. “Maksudku begini...bila kau menganggap sesuatu yang kau hadapi itu terlalu sulit untuk dilalui, belum tentu yang terjadi adalah sesulit yang kau bayangkan. Tapi sebaliknya, bila kau menganggap sesuatu terlalu gampang, yang terjadi bisa lebih sulit.”

Karena melihat ekpresi kurang paham dari semua orang, Prince lalu melanjutkan, “Dengan kata lain, hiduplah dengan santai. Apa yang seharusnya terjadi biarkan itu terjadi, jangan berpikir yang terlalu sulit. Di dunia ini ada banyak sekali kemungkinan dan jumlahnya tidak terbatas.”

“Ternyata, meskipun aku ini kembaran Josh tapi tetap saja tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikirannya.” kata Gilland.

Setelah itu Prince berbincang-bincang santai dengan orang tua Daniel dan orang tua Rupert. Pada saat yang sama, sesuatu muncul di benak Harry. Sesuatu yang kelihatannya sangat penting. Sewaktu dia hampir saja berhasil mengetahui apa itu, tiba-tiba Ron mengajaknya pergi dari situ. Tentu saja, semuanya itu langsung lenyap dari otaknya.


	16. Small Town, Big Secret

**M** alam menjelang, tapi Harry masih belum bisa menemukan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya semenjak tadi. Dan Prince ternyata memperhatikan itu, karena sewaktu dia melangkah melewatinya—ketika dia akan berangkat ke markas besar, dia berbisik, “Kau yang menentukan cepat atau tidaknya kedua Sealer itu ditemukan.” katanya. “Tapi tidak usah terburu-buru. Ada kalanya berlambat-lambat ada gunanya.”

Semuanya tergantung padaku?  Berlambat-lambat ada gunanya? Apa maksudnya, pikir Harry. Terus terang, dia heran sekali Prince bisa setenang itu menghadapi situasi gawat seperti ini. _Void_ bisa menyerang kapan saja. Dan itu artinya mereka sudah tidak punya waktu sama sekali untuk bersantai. Lagipula, dia ingin cepat pulang. Apa karena Prince sudah tahu kapan _Void_ akan menyerang?

Harry menampik semua pemikiran itu dari kepalanya karena dia merasa untuk saat ini menemukan dua _Sealer_ yang lain jauh lebih penting daripada pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Dia berbalik dari tempatnya berdiri lalu duduk di sofa dengan tegang. Kepalanya serasa penuh, seperti dimasuki berbagai macam hal. Sambil berusaha menenangkan diri, dia mencoba merunutkan kembali semua yang diucapkan oleh Prince tadi siang satu-persatu.

Tak lama kemudian Josh berjalan melewatinya. “Sedang apa, Harry?” tanyanya.

“Aku sedang berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat penting.” jawab Harry acuh tak acuh. Semua yang ada di dalam pikirannya kini serasa seperti benang kusut.

“Aku jadi teringat sewaktu aku lupa memperbarui perisai yang kupasang di Hogwarts dulu. Semakin keras usahaku untuk mengingat apa yang kulupakan, aku malah semakin lupa.” kata Josh sambil duduk di samping Harry lalu menepuk pundaknya. “Santai sajalah.”

“Tapi rasanya ini ada hubungannya dengan Sealer, seperti yang dikatakan Prince.” kata Harry tanpa sadar.

“Kalau begitu, jangan berhenti.” kata Josh, tiba-tiba berubah pikiran.

Aku dan mulut besarku, sesal Harry dalam hati.

Detik berikutnya dia baru menyadari sepenuhnya kehadiran Josh disitu. “Bagaimana Liz? Dia tidak apa-apa?” tanyanya.

“Sudah tidak apa-apa. Menurutku dia sudah lebih tegar sekarang.” jawab Josh.

“Dimana dia?”

“Sedang berada di kamarnya. Berusaha untuk menghimpun tenaga.”

“Menghimpun tenaga? Apa maksudmu?”

“Sedang istirahat. Dia memang membutuhkan itu, mengingat _Clero_ bisa menyerang kapan saja.”

“Yah, kau benar.” kata Harry sambil merenung. Sesaat kemudian dia tersentak kaget dengan pemikirannya sendiri. “Apakah—sementara menahan _Void_ , Liz juga harus melakukan penyegelan?”

Josh mengiyakan perkataannya dengan sebuah anggukan tegas. “Dia butuh lebih banyak tenaga untuk bisa melakukan itu. Itu sebabnya aku tadi mengatakan _menghimpun tenaga_.”

Hermione masuk ke ruang tengah sambil membawa nampan berisi sepoci teh, beberapa cangkir, dan sepiring biskuit.

“Hermione, ini sudah malam. Bukan saatnya minum teh.” kata Harry.

“Apa salahnya kalau aku membuat teh?” balas Hermione. “Aku dengar dari Ron kalau kau sedang banyak pikiran. Anggap saja ini untuk menghilangkan ketegangan.”

Harry dan Josh heran sekali.

Hermione? Sejak kapan Hermione begitu perhatian kepada orang lain?

“Sejak kapan kau jadi perhatian, ‘Mione?” tanya Josh heran. Dia memandangi Harry.

“Kasar sekali. Kalau kalian tidak mau, biar kubawa masuk saja lagi.” kata Hermione tersinggung.

“Kami tidak bilang kalau kami tidak mau.” kata Harry, mengambil sepotong biskuit.

Hermione lalu duduk berseberangan dengan Harry dan Josh. “Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?” tanyanya.

“Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu.”

Harry bisa melihat reaksi Hermione yang nyaris tersedak biskuit.

“Kau sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?” tawanya.

“Aku hanya tahu kalau ini penting. Karena kata Prince semuanya tergantung padaku, jadi...” Harry berhenti untuk meneguk tehnya.

“Bicara mengenai Prince, aku jadi ingat sesuatu yang ganjal.” kata Hermione.

Baik Harry dan Josh yang tadinya asyik dengan minuman mereka langsung melempar pandang ke arah Hermione.

Hermione melihat ke arah Josh. “Josh, bukan maksudku untuk mencelamu tapi—“

“Tidak apa-apa. Teruskan.” sela Josh cepat, saking penasarannya dia.

Hermione melanjutkan, “Aku tidak tahu apa alasan Prince meminta Emma dan Rupert ikut dalam pembicaraan tadi siang. Padahal menurutku selain Penjaga seharusnya tidak ada yang boleh tahu—“ Hermione berhenti. Dia memandang ke arah Harry dan Josh yang juga tampaknya terkejut dengan kata-katanya.

“Er—Josh, apakah hanya aku yang berpikir kalau Emma dan Rupert adalah kedua Penjaga kita cari, ataukah....” kata Harry.

Josh melompat berdiri dari kursinya, membuat Harry dan Hermione terkejut sehingga tanpa sadar keduanya melempar tubuh mereka ke sandaran kursi.

“Hermione, kau jenius.” puji Josh.  Dia berhenti lalu berbalik kepada Harry. “Tapi bukankah menurut Prince kau yang—“ Dia mengebaskan tangannya. “Ah, sudahlah.”

“Kurasa lebih baik aku memberi tahu Liz. Kita bisa memanggil James sesegera mungkin.” Josh langsung beranjak pergi sambil bersiul senang.

 

* * *

 

Malam itu Adam, Becca, dan Rachel datang berkunjung. Sewaktu Harry dan Ron menceritakan mengenai dugaan mereka tentang dua _Sealer_ yang lain, mereka tampaknya senang sekali.

“Itu masih dugaan.” kata Harry.

“Tapi sangat masuk akal.” kata Rachel. “Urusan musuh—apapun bentuknya—adalah kasus internal para Penjaga. Orang lain, kalau tidak terpaksa, tidak boleh tahu-menahu mengenai mereka, termasuk keberadaan mereka.”

“Jadi kami termasuk yang _terpaksa_ itu?” tanya Ron merasa tersinggung.

“Yup.” kata Becca terus terang. “Anggap saja kalian harus berhadapan dengan _Clero_ dan _Void_ kalau kalian mau kembali ke dunia asal kalian.”

“Josh dan Liz dimana? Kurasa kita harus memulai membicarakan cara menghadapi _Clero_ dan _Void_ nanti.” tanya Adam, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

“Biar kupanggil.” kata Harry dan Ron.

Harry baru saja berbalik hendak menuju tangga ketika Adam memanggilnya.

“Ada apa?” tanya Harry.

“Aku mohon bantuan kalian saat kami menghadapi _Void_ nanti.” katanya. “Aku yakin, kalau kita melawannya bersama-sama, kita pasti menang.”

Harry berpikir sejenak. “Akan kucoba. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin membicarakan ini dengan Ron dan Hermione dulu.”

Dia baru saja hendak ke lantai dua ketika Ron disertai Josh, Liz, dan Hermione turun.

“James mana? Sepertinya kami sudah menemukan kedua Sealer itu.” tanya Josh sambil menuruni tangga.

“Menurutku, mulai sekarang kita lakukan semuanya dari markas saja.” kata Adam ketika Josh dan yang lain duduk. “Aku tidak mau kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan keluarga ini.”

“Bagaimana dengan Danny?” tanya Hermione. “Kurasa kalian tidak mungkin meninggalkan dia di sini sendirian, kan? Maksudku, sepertinya dia masih butuh banyak bimbingan dari kalian.”

“Aku paham maksudmu. Itu juga sudah kupertimbangkan. Lagipula, dia seorang Sealer. Dia tidak bisa tinggal terpisah dengan _Sealer_ yang lain untuk sementara waktu.” kata Adam. “Masalah _Void_ dan _Clero_ membuatku benar-benar pusing. Kalau Prince tidak datang, aku juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.” Dia menghela napas. “Jadi, saat ini kita abaikan dulu peraturan memasuki markas. Aku akan meminta ijin dari profesor. Keselamatan semua orang lebih penting daripada peraturan.”

“Keputusan yang bijaksana, Ketua.” puji Josh. Dia langsung bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. “Biar kuberitahu Daniel. Dia pasti senang sekali.”

Setelah Josh berlalu Adam lalu melanjutkan, “Baiklah. Mulai besok selain Liz dan James yang lain tinggal di markas.”

“Besok?” seru Harry, bersamaan dengan Ron dan Hermione.

“Kenapa hanya aku dan James?” tanya Liz.

“Karena kalian berdua harus menemukan kedua pewaris kalian.” jawab Adam. “Dan kurasa kalian tidak perlu susah-suah karena kita sudah punya calonnya.”

 

* * *

 

Besok paginya, Harry, Ron, Hermione beserta Josh, Daniel, dan Gilland pamit kepada pasangan Radcliffe. Mereka semua, termasuk juga Daniel, telah mengepak koper mereka semenjak semalam.

“Kami yakin mereka bisa membantu kalian. Jadi jangan berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh.” pesan Mr Radcliffe kepada Harry, Ron dan Hermione. “Kalian harus kembali dalam keadaan utuh atau mungkin saja nanti pengaruhnya bisa sampai ke dunia kalian.” Alan Radcliffe memandangi Josh, berharap bahwa yang dikatakannya itu tidak salah.

“Anda memang benar, Sir.” kata Josh menyetujui.

“Hati-hatilah di jalan.” tambah Mrs Radcliffe. “Kalian yakin tidak perlu bekal?”

“Kami hanya butuh waktu lima menit untuk sampai ke sana, Ma’am.” kata Gilland.

“Mom, Dad, aku pergi.” kata Daniel.

Mrs Radcliffe memeluk anaknya dengan erat. “Baik-baiklah di sana. Jaga kelakuanmu.” Dia berbalik kepada Josh. “Kupercayakan anakku padamu. Tolong jaga dia.”

“Mom, aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi.” kata Daniel. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

“Mungkin malah mereka yang akan dijaga olehnya.” tanggap Liz sambil tertawa kecil.

“Itu tidak lucu, Eliizabeth.” kata Josh, diikuti Harry dan Ron.

“Aku cuma bercanda.” kata Liz. Dia melirik arlojinya. “Lebih baik kalian cepat berangkat. Kalau ketemu James, tolong bilang dia supaya cepat kemari. Aku ingin tugasku cepat selesai.”

“Oke. Kalau begitu, kami berangkat dulu.” kata Josh.

Setelah merasa yakin telah memegangi koper mereka dengan erat, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Josh, dan Daniel menuju ke markas besar Penjaga dengan menggunakan teleport.

 

* * *

 

Sekitar lima menit kemudian mereka sudah berada di sebuah ruangan, tepatnya di ruang tamu sebuah rumah besar. Rumah itu bergaya barat, tapi ada banyak barang antik yang berasal dari Asia yang dipajang di sekeliling ruangan. Sebuah sofa putih besar, yang panjangnya melebihi standar ukuran sofa mewah biasa, melingkar di tengah ruangan dengan sebuah meja kaca bundar berukuran besar di tengahnya. Kira-kira lima belas meter dari tempat mereka berdiri ada sebuah tangga menuju ke atas. Semua gorden di rumah itu berwarna pink muda tanpa motif, sedangkan lantainya dari marmer berwarna agak gelap.

“Taruh saja barang kalian di sini untuk sementara.” kata Josh sambil melepas pakaian musim dinginnya.

“Er—Josh?” kata Daniel sambil memandang sekeliling.

“Ada apa?”

“Kau yakin ini tempatnya? Lebih mirip sebuah rumah daripada sebuah markas.”

“Ini hanya tampak luarnya, Dan. Ayo, kukenalkan kalian pada profesor—“ Josh kaget sekali sewaktu tahu bahwa Ron tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di seberang ruangan sedang melihat sebuah guci antik besar. “Jangan disentuh, Ron. Itu harganya hampir tiga ratus ribu pound.”

Mendengar itu, Hermione langsung berkata. “Ron, kalau kau memecahkan barang itu, aku tidak mau mengenalmu lagi.”

Ron berbalik. “Oh, baik sekali kau, Miss Granger.”

“Uang sebanyak itu hanya Harry yang mampu membayarnya.” jawab Hermione acuh tak acuh. “Meski begitu tetap tidak akan bisa dibayar mengingat kita sekarang berada di dunia lain—“

“Oke..oke. Aku mengerti maksudmu. Tidak akan kusentuh. Kau puas?” sela Ron merasa jengkel karena disepelekan.

Hermione memalingkan wajahnya dengan angkuh.

“Sudah, hentikan.” kata Josh melerai. “Ayo kita temui profesor.”

“Tidak perlu mencariku.”

Dari dalam muncul seorang wanita melangkah dengan cepat menuju mereka. Wanita itu cantiknya luar biasa, dan dari parasnya Harry, Ron, dan Hermione langsung tahu bahwa wanita ini bukan berasal dari Asia, seperti halnya Josh dan yang lain. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi—tapi terlihat begitu tinggi dengan sepatu bersol tinggi yang dikenakannya. Rambutnya pirang, dan warna matanya biru gelap. Saat itu dia mengenakan setelan baju berwarna merah tua dengan rok pendek berwarna hitam, ditutupi pakaian laboratorium berwarna putih bersih yang sengaja dibuka kancingnya.

“Halo, kalian bertiga.” kata wanita itu ramah. “Aku tidak penah menyangka kalau Harry Potter dan kedua temannya yang terkenal itu bisa masuk sampai kemari.”

Harry, Ron, maupun Hermione memerah sampai ke daun telinga mereka.

“Namaku Illenne Catherine O’Brien. Tapi anak-anak biasanya memanggilku dengan Profesor Ico atau Profesor. Silahkan memanggilku dengan sebutan yang kalian sukai, mengingat namaku sering sekali berubah akhir-akhir ini.”

“Memangnya julukan apa lagi yang mereka berikan?” tanya Josh ingin tahu.

“Ah, kurasa kau lebih baik tidak tahu.” jawab Profesor tenang.

Tapi tiba-tiba Josh merasa geli.

“Apa yang kau tertawakan?” tanya Profesor.

“Tingkahmu barusan persis seperti Dumbledore.” jawab Josh polos.

“Ah, tutup mulut.” Untuk mencegah Josh berbicara lebih lanjut, Profesor buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan, “Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kembaran Josh bisa begitu mirip dengannya. Kau pasti Gilland, kan?”

Gilland mengangkat bahu.

“Melihat dari sikapmu, kurasa kau berbeda dari Josh.” kata profesor lagi. “Sepertinya kau lebih periang dari anak asuhanku yang satu ini.” Dipukulnya perut Josh keras-keras, membuatnya kesakitan.

“Oke, bagaimana kalau kalian turun dulu? Aku akan membuatkan minuman untuk tamu-tamu kita ini. Aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana ceritamu sewaktu masih di Hogwarts, Danny.”

“Yang lain ada dibawah?” tanya Josh, sambil menahan sakit.

“Uh-huh.” jawabnya melangkah meninggalkan mereka. “Mereka sedang sibuk, jadi jangan coba-coba mengusik mereka kalau tidak mau kuhajar.”

Dan dia berlalu.

“Di _bawah_?” tanya Daniel.

“Ya, bawah.” Josh menanggapi dengan serius. “Ayo, kita pergi.”

Mereka berenam berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati profesor sedang sibuk membuat limun di sana. Saking asyiknya, dia tidak memperhatikan mereka yang berada di depan pintu dapur.

Josh mendekati sebuah panel kecil dan menekan sesuatu disitu.

Sebuah pintu rahasia—yang terletak tidak jauh dari panel itu—menjeblak terbuka dengan kasar dan mengagetkan Harry, Ron, Hermione, serta Daniel—terkecuali Gilland—yang baru pertama kali melihatnya.

“Prof, kurasa pintu ini perlu sedikit pelumas.” kata Josh.

“Biar itu aku yang urus. Pergilah dan kenalkan teman-temanmu pada mereka.” tanggap sang profesor tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dari jus limunnya.

Josh mendekati pintu rahasia itu dan menuruni tangga batu yang ada di dalamnya.

“Whoa, aku tidak percaya ini.”

Kelimanya tiba di sebuah ruangan yang begitu _menakjubkan_. Hampir semua bagian dindingnya tertempel peralatan elektronik. Beberapa diantaranya terhubung dengan kabel tipis yang diberi lampu. Tampak di tengah ruangan ada sebuah panel besar dengan sebuah monitor sebesar seratus inci bergantungan di atasnya. Agak jauh di depan, tampak ada sebuah peralatan aneh yang mirip seperti tabung—tapi sisi tabung yang mengelilinginya tidak ada hanya tampak seperti tutup panci yang dibiarkan menggantung di udara. Di sisi lain ruangan, berseberangan dengan pintu masuk wanita itu tadi, ada sebuah pintu besar lain—selain beberapa pintu di sisi kiri dan kanannya—yang mengarah ke ruangan _sangat rahasia dan sangat terlarang_ —begitu yang tertulis di pintu itu. Di tiap sisi ruangan sebelah atas tampak layar monitor yang berukuran lebih kecil dari monitor utama yang berada di atas panel utama. Tidak akan ada yang pernah menyangka bahwa dibawah rumah besar itu terdapat sebuah ruangan rahasia berteknologi tinggi.

“Selamat datang.” kata Josh, merasa puas dengan ketertegunan mereka berempat. “Inilah markas besar Ranger.”

Mereka lalu terdiam cukup lama karena Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan Daniel berkeliling sambil mengagumi semua peralatan super canggih yang ada disitu satu-persatu.

“Hati-hati, jangan sembarangan disentuh.” Terdengar sebuah suara yang memperingatkan mereka, ketika Harry mendekati salah satu panel.

Beberapa buah sinar laser berwarna biru pucat dari langit-langit ruangan berpendar. Sebuah hologram tiga dimensi dengan wujud seorang laki-laki muncul tepat di samping Harry, hampir saja membuatnya jatuh terduduk karena saking kagetnya.

“Ico, jangan mengagetkan.” tegur Josh.

“Aku tidak bermaksud begitu.” jawab hologram itu. “Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu kaget, Harry Potter. Tapi kau berdiri dekat dengan koordinat (0,0), tempat biasa aku muncul.”

Josh lalu menjelaskan, “Ico adalah komputer utama markas. Dia menguasai hampir semua bahasa di dunia, memiliki kecerdasan buatan yang hampir mendekati manusia dan sangat _user-friendly_. Dia juga punya kebiasaan, seperti halnya manusia biasa.”

“Er—namamu Ico?” tanya Harry ragu-ragu kepada hologram itu.

Ico mengangguk pelan. “Mirip dengan nama profesor, eh?” katanya. “Memang namaku diambil dari nama profesor. Kalau kau mau tahu, itu berawal dari...”

“Ico, cukup.” sela Josh.

“Oh, baiklah.”

“Kalau kalian tidak menyuruhnya berhenti, dia bisa terus mengoceh mengenai sejarah keberadaannya.” Josh menatap Ico. “Mana yang lain? Kenapa tempat ini sepi? Profesor bilang mereka ada di sini.”

“Mereka tidak menggunakan komputer di sini, melainkan yang di sana.” Ico menunjuk ke salah satu pintu yang ada disitu bersama Prince. Sedangkan Sarah, Becca, dan Sam sedang berada di _Ruang Tanpa Batas_. Mereka sedang mencari cara paling aman untuk membawa teman-teman kita ini pulang.”

 

* * *

 

Setelah sesaat lamanya mereka terdiam, Harry yang sudah tidak tahan lagi lalu bertanya, “Apa itu _Ruang Tanpa Batas_?”

“Ruangan itu merupakan....” Ico mencoba menjelaskan tapi disela oleh Josh.

“Itu ruangan khusus untuk Penjaga Waktu dan Dimensi. Tidak sembarang orang yang boleh masuk ke sana.” Josh lalu menatap mereka satu-persatu dengan serius. “Dan aku harap tidak ada seorangpun dari kalian yang mendekati tempat itu, oke? Aku tidak berani bertanggung jawab kalau misalnya terjadi sesuatu pada kalian. Karena bisa saja seumur hidup kami kami habiskan untuk mencari kalian. Ingat, tempat itu sangat terlarang, seperti halnya Hutan Terlarang. Kalian mengerti?”

Tidak ada dari mereka yang tidak mengangguk. Dan rupanya Josh sudah cukup puas dengan itu.

Dia melangkah mendekati pintu yang ditunjuk Ico sehingga pintunya terbuka.

Lain dengan ruangan utama, ruangan itu berisik sekali. Semua Penjaga yang ada disitu—beberapa diantaranya sudah Harry kenali, seperti Rachel dan Peter, tapi selebihnya tidak, padahal mereka semua pernah bertemu sebelumnya di rumah Daniel dulu—sepertinya sedang melakukan sesuatu yang tampaknya penting, karena yang mereka kerjakan sedari tadi hanya duduk di depan komputer, berjalan ke tempat lain, atau melihat ke layar monitor teman di sebelah tempat duduk mereka. Mereka semua berbicara dalam bahasa yang tidak Harry mengerti.

“Ada yang bisa kubantu?” tanya Josh.

“Kalian sudah datang, ya?” kata Prince, tetap ramah seperti biasa. Dia melangkah mendekati mereka. “Maaf, ya. Kurasa mereka belum ada waktu untuk perkenalan.”

“Tidak mengapa.” kata Harry. “Kami paham sekali mengenai tugas seorang Penjaga.”

“Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?” tanya Josh. “Bukankah lokasi semua lubang dimensi sudah kita ketahui?”

“Mereka sedang berkomunikasi dengan semua Penjaga di seluruh dunia untuk memastikan keadaan masih aman.” jawab Prince. “Aku sudah mencoba meyakinkan mereka kalau _Void_ tidak akan menyerang kalau dia tidak merasa keberadaannya terancam tapi mereka tidak mau mendengarkan.”

“Tidak mau mendengarkan?” seru Gilland kaget sekaligus heran. “Seorang _Prince_ yang disegani di seluruh dunia seperti dirimu?”

“Begitulah kenyataannya.” jawab Prince kalem. Dia berbalik ke arah para Penjaga yang masih sibuk. “Sudahlah. Simpan saja tenaga kalian untuk nanti. Perang kali ini membutuhkan banyak tenaga dari kalian semua karena Sealer sendiri tidak akan mampu menanganinya tanpa ada yang menjadi umpan.”

Mereka semua mendadak berhenti.

“Apa?” seru salah satu dari mereka kemudian.

Seorang wanita bertumbuh pendek maju. Dari semua Penjaga yang ada disitu, dialah yang paling pendek. Dengan rambutnya yang sengaja dipotong agak pendek serta warna kulitnya yang gelap membuatnya tampak sangat cantik.

“Kami jadi umpan?” katanya marah.

Prince menghela napas. “Setidaknya harus ada yang mengalihkan perhatiannya selama Liz mencoba membendung kekuatannya, Marcel.”

Harry ingat wanita ini. Dia ada di rumah Josh saat mereka pertama kali datang dulu. Dia juga ingat bahwa Marcel adalah orang yang pernah disebutkan oleh Josh sebagai orang yang meneliti sel tubuh Clero.

Tiba-tiba Harry mendengar suara orang tertawa geli. Rupanya Gilland dan Hermione.

“Rupanya kalau di depan teman sendiri wibawa sebagai seorang Prince hilang, ya?” kata Gilland sambil terus cekikikan.

“Ah, tutup mulut.” tanggap Prince dan Josh pada saat yang bersamaan.

Tapi itu malah mengundang tawa teman-teman mereka yang lain.

“Wah, sepertiya kekompakan mereka patut dirayakan, nih.” kata salah seorang dari mereka.

“Jangan senang dulu, Matt.” kata Prince. “Karena elemenmu yang paling tidak berguna melawan Clero, kau harus yang paling depan. Makhluk es tidak akan menolak kalau diberi es.”

“Sudah selesai belum tertawanya?” kata seorang wanita cantik lain yang rambutnya sengaja dipotong setinggi bahu. “Kita masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan.”

Harry melihat Rachel menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. “Lebih baik kalian ke atas saja. Sebentar lagi kami akan selesai.” katanya sambil menopang dahinya dengan tangan.

“Er—apa ini hanya perasaanku ataukah kita sengaja dijadikan bulan-bulanan?” bisik Daniel pada Harry.

Saat itu profesor datang, dan tanpa basa-basi dia langsung menimpuk kepala Josh dengan sebuah buku besar.

“Oww—“ erang Josh kesakitan. “Kenapa aku dipukul?”

“Kurasa aku sudah memperingatkanmu supaya tidak mengganggu mereka kan?” kata profesor galak.

“Bukan aku, tapi Prince.”

“Sama saja.” tukas sang profesor. Dia lalu mengayunkan buku besar yang dipegangnya ke arah kepala Prince tapi Prince berhasil mengelak.

Harry, Ron, Hermione—terlebih Daniel—heran bercampur bingung. Di ruangan itu sepertinya tidak ada perbedaan status sama sekali. Seorang Prince dari masa depan mau saja dihajar oleh seorang profesor yang tampaknya tidak punya status apapun.

“Ada apa ini sebenarnya?” bisik Ron.

Harry, Daniel, dan Hermione mengangkat bahu.

“Ayo kita ke atas.” ajak profesor. “Biarkan mereka bekerja dengan tenang.” Dia menyerahkan buku besar yang dibawanya kepada Peter lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Josh, Gilland, dan Prince mengikutinya dari belakang.

“Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan?” tanya Gilland ketika mereka menaiki tangga batu dan keluat dari pintu rahasia. “Kulihat mereka bahkan lebih repot dari petugas NASA.”

“Memangnya kau pernah ke NASA?” tanya Josh agak sinis.

“Belum, tapi sering kulihat di televisi.” jawab Gilland enteng.

“Mereka sedang mencari dan menyebarkan informasi mengenai sisa-sisa lubang dimensi yang mungkin saja masih terbuka.”

“Bukankah Ico mampu melakukan semua itu?” tanya Prince.

“Dia memang sanggup melakukannya, tapi saat ini aku sedang menugaskannya untuk mencari keberadaan _Void_ karena makhluk itu ternyata sulit sekali dideteksi.”

“Kau menggunakan semua kemampuan Ico untuk mencarinya?”

“Tentu saja. Dan perlu kukatakan Mr Waterby, kalau Ico punya kelemahan dalam mencari banyak benda pada dua dimensi yang berbeda. Apalagi yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah mencari si _big-boss_ di lorong dimensi.”

“Mencari dalam lorong dimensi?” kata Gilland. “Kita tahu bahwa lorong dimensi itu tidak terbatas. _Void_ bisa berada di mana saja.”

“Karena itulah dia membutuhkan hampir semua kemampuannya. Aku sudah menyuruhnya pelan-pelan saja, biar prosesornya tidak terlalu panas.”

“Kenapa sepertinya kau yakin sekali kalau _Void_ berada di lorong dimensi?” tanya Josh.

“Karena tidak ada satu dimensi pun yang mampu menahan keberadaannya. Semuanya pasti dia sedot.”

“Tapi..” Gilland mengernyitkan dahinya. “Kalau begitu, bukankah seharusnya dimensi ini sudah hancur sewaktu dia muncul waktu itu?”

“Kita harus berterima kasih kepadanya untuk itu.” kata profesor, mengangguk ke arah Prince. “Dialah yang menahan kekuatan _Void_ supaya dimensi ini tidak hancur.”

“Terima kasih.” kata Prince. “Tapi yang kulakukan itu bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan kalian nanti.”

Tidak ada dari seorangpun dari mereka yang langsung percaya bahwa Prince memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu. Mereka semuanya saling memandang karena heran. Tapi lain halnya dengan Josh, yang wajahnya berubah menjadi luar biasa merah.

Ketika mereka sampai ruang tengah, profesor mempersilahkan Harry dan yang lain duduk di sofa putih yang melingkar di tengah ruangan. Di atas meja kaca telah tersedia limun dan beberapa piring makanan kecil.

“Sebentar lagi mereka selesai. Karena mereka hanya melanjutkan sisa dari yang kukerjakan semalam.” kata profesor. “Sementara itu, bolehkah aku mendengarkan ceritamu sewaktu berada di Hogwarts, Daniel? Dan kalau kalian tidak keberatan, aku juga ingin mendengarnya dari kalian.” Dia menatap Harry, Ron, dan Hermione dengan ramah.

Entah kenapa, Harry merasa mukanya merah. Dan ternyata bukan hanya dia, tapi Ron dan Hermione juga.

Tampaknya Josh memperhatikan ini, karena ia kemudian berbisik, “Tidak usah memerah begitu.” katanya. “Apa kalian tidak tahu profesor sebenarnya telah berusia enam puluh tahun?”

Sesuatu tiba-tiba melayang dan menimpa kepala Josh. Ternyata profesor melempar salah satu sepatunya.

“Waterby!” seru sang profesor marah. “Apa kau tidak tahu kalau membicarakan soal usia wanita itu tidak sopan?”

“Kedengaran?” gumam Harry. Dia merasa agak ngeri melihat kemampuan telinga profesor.

Prince tiba-tiba melepas tawa.

“Apa yang kau tertawakan?” kata Josh ketus.

“Sudah lama aku tidak melihat kejadian seperti ini.” kata Prince. “Di masa depan ada begitu banyak orang yang menghormati kami, tapi tidak ada yang menganggap kami sebagai sahabat dan berbuat sesuatu yang tidak hormat di depan kami seperti tadi.”

“Pasti membosankan sekali, ya?” kata Gilland.

Suasana sempat hening untuk sesaat, tapi kemudian profesor meminta Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan Daniel untuk mulai bercerita.

 

* * *

 

Awalnya mereka agak canggung untuk menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi di Hogwarts. Tapi kecanggungan itu langsung lenyap setelah mereka mengeluarkan kata-kata pertama.

Sepanjang mereka bercerita, profesor diam mendengarkan. Sesekali dia bahkan ikut tertawa. Tapi selain itu, dia tidak bicara sama sekali. Dia baru beraksi ketika mereka mulai menyinggung tentang Fawkes, si burung phoenix.

“Phoenix, huh?” katanya. “Setahuku itu adalah jenis burung yang tidak pernah mati karena tubuhnya terbuat dari api.”

“Prof, Fawkes tidak terbuat dari api, dia...”

Profesor memotong kata-kata Josh. “Aku tahu itu.” katanya. “Yang jelas, phoenix adalah jenis burung yang memiliki kemampuan untuk lahir kembali.”

“Er—“

Semua mata beralih ke Harry.

“Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang belum aku ceritakan kepada kalian.” katanya.

“Mengenai Fawkes?” tanya Hermione.

Harry mengangguk. Dia lalu menceritakan mengenai suara yang didengarnya sewaktu mereka akan pergi dari Hogwarts.

“Memanggilnya kalau butuh bantuan?” kata Gilland. Dia menoleh ke Josh. “Jangan-jangan itu...”

“ _Summoned Creature_.” kata Josh, Gilland dan Prince bersamaan.

“Apa itu?” tanya Harry heran. Baru kali ini dia mendengar istilah itu.

“Di dimensi tertentu, ada banyak jenis _Summoned Creatures_.” kata Prince. “Ketika dipanggil, mereka akan datang membantu orang yang memanggilnya sesuai dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya.

“Nah, mengingat phoenix adalah burung api, itu artinya dia membawa elemen api bersamanya.”

“Tapi untuk memanggil makhluk seperti itu biasanya menghabiskan banyak tenaga.” tambah Gilland. “Jadi Harry, kalau Fawkes benar-benar ingin membantumu dengan menggunakan cara ini, tolong jangan kau gunakan kalau keadaan tidak benar-benar terdesak.”

“Kami tidak ingin kau celaka karena menggunakannya.” kata Josh.

“Sama seperti _Holy_?” tanya Daniel.

“Kita juga tidak akan menggunakan _Holy_ kalau tidak terpaksa.” Josh yang menjawab. “ _Holy_ yang kemarin digunakan sewaktu kita berada di Hogwarts adalah _Holy_ level dua, yang termasuk paling lemah. Kalau misalnya yang digunakan adalah level enam belas—level paling tinggi, itu artinya penghancuran total di seluruh dunia.”

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione saling bertukar pandang. Mereka tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya bahwa _Holy_ yang dipergunakan di Hogwarts dulu baru level dua. Itupun dengan hasil yang sangat mengerikan, kemusnahan Dementor. Ketiganya tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika level enam belas dilepas di sana.

“Jadi Harry, yang perlu kau ingat adalah hindari penggunaan _Summoned Creature_ sebisa mungkin.” Gilland berusaha kembali ke topik semula. “Alasan utamanya adalah karena menurutku kau masih terlalu muda untuk menggunakannya. Selain itu, aku tidak yakin kekuatanmu yang sekarang mampu menangani hal seperti ini.”

“Dia mampu melakukannya.” kata Prince, yang secara tidak langsung memberi Harry semangat. “Harry mampu membuat patronus, jadi dia pasti bisa menggunakan summon. Tapi ingat, kesempatanmu cuma sekali. Gunakan itu dengan baik.” Prince menatap Harry, mengharapkan pengertian darinya.

“Kau masih ingat sewaktu latihan memanggil patronus dan berkali-kali gagal?” Prince malanjutkan.

“Aku tidak akan bisa lupa itu.” jawab Harry.

“Nah, biar kujelaskan satu hal padamu.” Lagi-lagi Prince menatap mata Harry. Entah kenapa, Harry merasa dirinya seakan-akan tersedot olehnya. “Keadaanmu setelah memanggil summon akan seperti itu.”

Tanpa sadar bulu kuduk Harry berdiri.

“Aku mengatakan ini bukan karena ingin menakutimu. Tapi itulah yang sebenarnya akan terjadi. Gunakan satu kesempatan itu dengan baik, Harry.”

Saat itu terdengar suara ribut-ribut. Rupanya para Penjaga yang tadi mereka temui di markas besar sudah menyelesaikan tugas mereka dan mereka kini sedang menuju ruang tengah.

 

* * *

 

Begitu melihat Harry, Ron, Hermine, dan Daniel, mereka langsung mengerumuni keempatnya. Dan tanpa ampun, mereka menginterogasi keempatnya.

“Wah.” kata salah seorang dari mereka. Harry tahu orang itu bernama Matt karena Prince pernah menyebutkan namanya. “Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau ini benar-benar mereka.” Dia merangkul Josh. “Josh, kau beruntung sekali.” katanya.

“Bodoh.” kata Josh sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. “Apa kau masih belum sadar? Mau tidak mau pasti aku juga yang melakukan tugas ini.”

“Bukan itu maksudku.” kata Matt, masih tidak mau melepas tangannya dari bahu Josh. “Maksudku dia.” Dia menunjuk Daniel. “Kenapa dia bisa jadi ahli warismu?”

“Aku tidak bisa menentukan siapa ahli warisku, keponakanku yang baik. Kurasa kau tahu itu.” kata Josh. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia berubah galak. “Sekarang cepat lepaskan tanganmu ini dari bahuku. Berat, tahu?”

Secara refleks Matt melepas tangannya. “Masih pemarah seperti biasa, eh?”

“Er—kurasa yang lebih pemarah itu aku.”

Tapi tidak ada yang menggubris kata-kata Gilland. Mereka semua sibuk melontari Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan Daniel dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

“Hei, hentikan!” seru profesor akhirnya, berusaha menyelamatkan keempatnya dari banjir pertanyaan. “Kalian sudah sedewasa ini, tapi masih seperti anak-anak. Tahun ini kalian berumur dua puluh satu tahun, ingat?”

“Aku dua puluh.” kata Marcel.

“Kalau aku dua puluh dua.” lanjut Peter.

Keduanya menanggapi kata-kata profesor dengan bloon.

Tiba-tiba suasana jadi hening. Dan beberapa detik kemudian dipecahkan oleh suara tawa cekikikan oleh seorang wanita.

“Apa yang kau tertawakan, Esthie?” tanya Adam, yang ternyata juga berada id situ.

“Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu.” tanggap wanita itu sambil tertawa.

“Ada yang lucu?” tanya Marcel, masih kelihatan bloon.

“Tidak. Bukan apa-apa.” kata wanita yang bernama Esther itu. Dia mencoba menahan tawanya tapi gagal. “Marcey, Pete, tampang kalian tadi....Ah, sudahlah.”

“Koper kalian masih di sini?” kata seorang pemuda. “Biar kubawa naik, ya?” Dia mengambil salah satu koper dan menentengnya menuju tangga.

“Terima kasih sudah mau membawakan koperku, Dave.” kata Josh sambil nyengir.

Orang itu berbalik. “Apa? Ini kopermu?” Dia menaruh koper-koper itu di lantai lalu kembali mengambil koper yang lain.

“Kejam sekali kau, David.” kata Josh sambil merengut.

“Kau bisa mengangkatnya sendiri. Kau bukan tamu di rumah ini.” Profesor berusaha membela Dave.

“Dengar, tuh.” kata seorang wanita yang lain.

“Mary? Kau juga? Apa kalian tidak sadar telah menyakiti perasaanku?” kata Josh pura-pura sedih.

“Walah, mulai deh tingkahnya.” kata Marcel sambil memukuli punggung Josh.

Gilland sudah tidak tahan lagi. “Kalian sedang melawak, ya?” katanya sambil tertawa besar-besar.

“Sudah....sudah.” kata profesor setelah merasa puas tertawa. Diusapnya matanya yang berair. “Lebih baik kalian antar mereka ke kamar.”

 

* * *

 

“Cara yang kalian gunakan untuk menghilangkan ketegangan sangat aneh.” kata Harry ketika Josh membantunya membawakan koper ke kamar yang telah disiapkan profesor untuknya.

“Tidak usah heran.” tanggap Josh sambil tersenyum kecil. “Tempat ini jarang dikunjungi orang luar, jadi begitulah. Lagipula, kau tahu sendiri situasi sekarang.”

“Sebenarnya kita sekarang ada di mana?” tanya Harry.

“Nanti kubawa kau melihat-lihat.” kata Josh. “Atau mau sekarang?”

Harry berhenti memasukkan bajunya ke dalam lemari lalu melihat ke arah Josh yang berada dekat pintu, berseberangan dengan tempat dia berdiri sekarang.

“Ayo.” katanya kemudian, lalu menginjak kasur dan melompat menuju pintu. “Kita ajak yang lain.” Sesaat kemudian dia baru sadar apa yang telah dia lakukan. “Sori.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Tapi jangan sampai profesor tahu. Kau tentunya tidak mau disuruh mencuci, kan?” kata Josh.

“Di keluarga Dursley aku sudah terbiasa melakukan segala macam pekerjaan rumah.” kata Harry. “Tapi kau benar. Setidaknya untuk saat ini aku tidak mau disuruh mencuci.”

Keduanya lalu menuju kamar Ron, Hermione, dan Daniel.

“Kau pergi saja, Hermione.” bujuk Rachel, yang membantunya memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam lemari.

“Sebenarnya aku tidak mau.” kata Hermione. “Tapi karena mungkin tidak ada lagi kesempatan kedua, kurasa lebih baik kalau aku ikut.”

 

* * *

 

Kota tempat mereka berada sekarang ternyata sangat kecil. Hanya membutuhkan sekitar lima belas menit untuk mengelilingi pusat kotanya dengan jalan kaki. Meski kecil dan penataan kotanya agak kurang rapi, tapi ternyata sangat indah di pandang mata.

Josh lalu membawa mereka ke sebuah lapangan besar. Podium yang terletak di lapangan itu kelihatannya agak lusuh, tapi masih tetap berdiri dengan megah.

“Kurasa lapangan Quidditch jauh lebih besar dari ini.” kata Josh merasa agak kecewa.

“Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa lega kalau berada di sini.” kata Hermione.

“Pemandangan yang sudah lama tidak aku lihat.” kata Josh mengenang.

“Siapa sangka kalau di pulau kecil ini tersimpan sebuah rahasia besar.” kata Daniel sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. Menghirup udara segar. ”Dan masih bebas polusi.”

“Kalau soal polusi, tempat ini juga banyak.” kata Josh. “Tapi hari ini kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang hanya sedikit.....” Josh tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena sepertinya sesuatu di luar lapangan telah menarik perhatiannya.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan Daniel ikut melihat ke arah Josh memandang. Tapi mereka tidak menemukan hal yang aneh di sana, hanya orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di trotoar.

Josh mendadak berlari meninggalkan mereka dan sembunyi di balik sebuah pohon berukuran sedang. Karena heran, mereka mengikutinya.

“Ada apa?” tanya Harry. “Aku tidak melihat....”

“Mom...” Sepertinya Josh tanpa sadar mengucapkan kata itu.

“Ha?” Yang lain kaget.

Josh mendadak tersadar. “Kalian lihat dua wanita berbadan agak gemuk yang berjalan di sana?”

“Yeah?” kata Harry. “Apakah salah satunya ibumu?”

“Yang pendek itu ibuku.” kata Josh sambil mengangguk. “Satunya lagi ibunya Adam. Sudah lama aku tidak ketemu mereka.”

“Lalu kenapa kau tidak menemui mereka?” tanya Hermione.

“Aku—tidak bisa.” kata Josh, penuh rasa kecewa. “Coba kalian bayangkan reaksi ibuku begitu tahu kalau aku, yang seharusnya berada di kota lain untuk belajar, tiba-tiba ada di sini?”

“Kau benar. Dia bisa menduga yang tidak-tidak.” sela Daniel.

Mereka terdiam lama, sampai kedua wanita yang dikatakan Josh lenyap dari pandangan.

Tiba-tiba Ron menyadari sesuatu. “Kalian berasal dari kota ini?” tanyanya heran.

“Ya. Kami semua berasal dari kota kecil ini.”

Mereka semua hampir-hampir tidak percaya sewaktu mendengarnya.

“Kami semua teman dari kecil.” kata Josh lagi. Tapi ketika dia menatap yang lain, dia mengurungkan dirinya untuk menjelaskan semuanya. “Lebih baik kita pulang. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kalian lihat di sini.”

Kelimanya menempuh rute yang berbeda dengan yang mereka lalui sewaktu datang tadi. Kota ini memang kota kecil tapi suasananya membuat orang tidak bosan memandanginya terus-menerus, pikir Harry sewaktu dalam perjalanan.

“Kau tahu?” bisik Ron kepada Harry. “Kurasa Daniel benar tentang satu hal.”

“Apa itu?”

“Di kota kecil ini tersimpan rahasia besar.”


	17. The Gate of Time and Space

**B** esok pagi-pagi sekali, ketika hendak menuju dapur Harry mendapati Hermione sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di ruang tengah.

Di sampingnya ada banyak sekali buku-buku bersampul tebal diletakkan di lantai dekat tempat dia duduk.

Harry mengenali sampul buku-buku itu.

“Astaga, Hermione.” keluhnya. “Kau bawa semua Kitab Mantra Standar?”

“Tentu saja.” jawab Hermione tanpa menoleh. “Aku sudah mengira kita pasti akan terlibat dengan _Clero_ , jadi aku membawanya.”

“Apa kau gunakan Mantra Pengerut?” tanya Harry lagi.

“Harry,” Hermione menghentikan membuka buku Kitab Mantra Standar tingkat empat lalu melihat ke arahnya. “mantra apa lagi yang bisa kugunakan untuk mengecilkan buku-buku sebanyak dan setebal ini?” Dia diam sejenak. “Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih kepada Josh karena telah mengingatkan aku mengenai buku-buku ini.”

“Dia tahu kau membawanya?”

“Tidak. Hanya saja, tadi malam aku sempat melihatnya bermain game.”

“Apa hubungannya?”

“Aku jadi sadar sewaktu melihat tokoh di game itu menggunakan magic.”

Setelah berkata begitu, Hermione tampaknya tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

“Ada apa?” tanya Harry.

“Bukan apa-apa.” jawab Hermione tanggung. “Hanya saja aku merasa heran, kenapa aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir di dalam rumah ini.”

Harry tersentak kaget. “Apa aku tidak salah dengar?”

“Setelah berkali-kali mencoba mengembalikan buku-buku ini ke ukuran semula dan gagal, aku mencoba melakukannya di luar. Anehnya, sihirku berhasil.”

Perkataan Hermione membuat Harry berpikir.

Saat itu Sam datang dari arah dapur. “Kau sudah bangun, Harry?” tanyanya ketika melihat mereka.

“Sam, aku mau tanya kenapa di rumah ini aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir?”

Harry terlambat mencegah Hermione menanyakan hal itu.

Sam kelihatannya tertegun sejenak. Tapi kemudian dia menjawab, “Oh, itu pasti karena perisai anti-sihir yang dipasang di rumah ini.”

“Perisai anti-sihir?”

“Kalian tidak tahu?”

Harry dan Hermione menggeleng.

“Tentu saja. Karena kalian baru sehari di sini.” kata Sam. “Perisai itu dipasang agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Profesor yang melakukannya, karena hanya dia yang punya kemampuan itu.”

“Er—dari caramu berbicara, kau sepertinya ingin mengatakan kalau profesor itu juga seorang Penjaga.” kata Harry.

“Dulunya sih iya.” Sam berjalan mengitari meja lalu duduk di dekat Hermione. “Sudah lama dia kehilangan kemampuan untuk menjadi Ranger. Yang tertinggal hanyalah kekuatannya.”

“Yang juga membuatnya tetap awet muda.” tambah Hermione.

Tapi begitu Hermione sadar dengan yang telah dikatakannya, dia buru-buru minta maaf.

“Tidak mengapa, Hernmione. Karena itulah kenyataan yang sebenarnya.” Sam memaklumi. “Meski kehilangan kemampuan untuk menjadi Penjaga, dia tidak kehilangan kristalnya. Itulah yang membuatnya tetap awet muda.”

Hermione terdiam sejenak. “Kenapa profesor bisa—” tanyanya lagi.

“Tidak ada seorang pun dari kami yang tahu. Setiap kali kami berusaha menanyakannya, profesor selalu mengelak. Jadi, yang tahu mengenai itu hanya dia sendiri.”

Karena merasa bahwa mereka tidak seharusnya membicarakan profesor, Harry buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan. “Buku apa ini, Hermione? Aku belum pernah lihat sebelumnya.” Dia mengangkat sebuah buku yang teramat tebal lalu mencoba membaca tulisan di sampul buku, yang meskipun ditulis dengan tinta emas tapi sudah hampir terkelupas semuanya sehingga sulit dibaca.

“ _White Magic : Easy and Effective_?” katanya kemudian. Dia berbalik kepada Hermione. “Apa kau mengambilnya dari perpustakaan, ‘Mione?”

“Dengan ijin Dumbledore, tentunya.” Hermione telah kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, membuka-buka buku dan menyalin. “Kurasa itu ada gunanya nanti.”

“Tadi malam aku juga mendapat beberapa ide mengenai sihir yang mungkin saja bisa berguna nanti.”

“Oh, ya?” kata Hermione tertarik. “Boleh aku tahu apa?”

“Nanti saja. Kurasa aku masih butuh sedikit latihan untuk itu.”

 

* * *

 

Josh muncul dari dapur—hampir bersamaan dengan Ron yang keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Dari wajahnya Harry bisa menebak kalau dia sedang marah.

“Kenapa mereka belum juga kembali?” gerutu Josh marah.

“Maksudmu, Liz dan James?” tanya Sam.

“Siapa lagi?” tukasnya kesal. “Aku khawatir para _Sealer_ baru tidak akan siap kalau seandainya _Void_ tiba-tiba muncul.”

“Ah, yang benar?” kata Sam menggoda. “Bukannya kau mengkhawatirkan Liz?”

“Itu juga.” Josh menjawab dengan marah.

Sam mendesah. “Kurasa kau terlalu banyak khawatir.”

Meski agak ngeri melihat Josh marah-marah, Ron memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. “Kau tidak apa-apa?” katanya. “Wajahmu merah sekali.”

Tak lama, profesor dan Daniel muncul dari arah dapur.

“Kenapa kau? Kau seperti baru saja mengolesi seluruh wajahmu dengan lipstik.” kata profesor kepada Josh.

Tapi dia lalu teringat tujuannya ke situ. “Kurasa kita harus berkumpul di bawah.”

“Ada apa?” tanya Josh.

“Ico telah menemukannya!” seru Daniel.

“Menemukan apa?” tanya Harry, Ron, dan Hermione pada saat yang bersamaan.

“ _Void_.”

Harry merasa bulu romanya berdiri. Kengerian tiba-tiba menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Ini dia, pikirnya, waktunya sudah hampir tiba.

 

* * *

 

Monitor raksasa selebar seratus inci yang berada di markas memunculkan sebuah gambar yang aneh. Sebuah aura berwarna hijau berputar-putar mengelilingi seekor monster—yang disebut oleh Josh dan yang lain dengan sebutan Barbatos—sedang tertidur lelap. Keadaan disekitarnya sangat asing bagi Harry. Karena monster itu tampaknya melayang-layang di suatu tempat yang penuh dengan gelombang cahaya warna-warni yang menyebabkan perutnya terasa mual.

“Itu pasti ruang antar dimensi.” kata Ron. “Aku pernah melihatnya.”

“Sedang apa dia?” tanya Daniel kepada profesor.

“Dari aura itu, sepertinya dia sedang memulihkan diri.” jawab profesor menebak.

“Dia terluka?” Hermione tampak heran. “Siapa yang melukainya?”

“Menurutku, dia terluka karena serangannya sendiri.” kata Prince yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di ruangan itu.

“Terluka karena serangannya sendiri?” tanya Peter. “Apa itu mungkin?”

“Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi sewaktu aku menggunakan perisaiku untuk melindungi kalian dulu.” Prince melanjutkan. ”Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang memaksa agar serangan itu menjauh dari kita. Dengan kata lain, serangan itu yang dipantulkan.”

“Dipantulkan?” kata yang lain kaget.

“Tidak banyak yang memiliki kemampuan untuk memantulkan serangan non-fisik seperti itu. Hanya ada satu Penjaga yang bisa melakukannya.”

Harry merasa aneh ketika tiba-tiba saja semua mata beralih ke Matt.

“Kenapa kalian melihat ke arahku?” kata Matt, merasa seakan dituduh telah melakukan suatu perbuatan yang sangat tercela. “Aku tidak melakukannya.”

“Hanya _Ranger of Reflection_ yang bisa membalikkan serangan itu.” kata Prince lagi, tapi matanya tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari Matt.

“Tapi aku tidak—“

“Itu memang bukan kau, karena untuk membalikkan serangan seperti itu membutuhkan tenaga yang besar. Jadi selain aku, ada orang lain yang setaraf denganku yang mampu melakukan itu. Aku yakin dia adalah dirimu yang masa depan. Satu-satunya orang yang memiliki kemampuan membalikkan serangan.”

“Jadi maksudmu—?“

Prince menyela kata-kata Adam. “Aku tidak menyangka kalau _Prince Matt_ ternyata telah membantuku secara diam-diam.”

“Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?” kata Esther. “Menurutku, jika kita menyerangnya sekarang kemungkinan kita untuk menang lebih besar mengingat saat ini dia sedang terluka parah.”

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bergidik. Ketiganya merasa masih belum siap untuk ini. Dan sepertinya Daniel pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan mereka.

“Tidak bisa.” kata Josh tegas, secara tidak langsung membuat Harry merasa sedikit lega. “ _Sealer_ belum lengkap. Liz dan James belum kembali. Lagipula, kurasa kami harus memberikan latihan tambahan kepada Daniel dan kedua _Sealer_ yang lain mengenai _Segel Cahaya_. Menyegel itu bukan hal mudah karena  sangat membutuhkan konsentrasi.”

Daniel tampaknya baru tahu hal ini. Ada reaksi kecil darinya yang sempat diperhatikan oleh Harry, Ron, dan Hermione.

“Mereka memang butuh latihan.” kata Adam, “Tapi aku yakin mereka bisa melakukannya dengan baik.”

Dia berbalik ke profesor. “Jadi kita sekarang harus bagaimana?” tanyanya.

“Sebagai pembimbing kalian, kurasa lebih baik kita tunggu sampai Daniel dan yang lain siap. Tapi itu semuanya terserah padamu sebagai pemimpin.”

“Yah, semoga saja sampai saat itu _Void_ belum bergerak.” kata Becca pesimis.

“Tampaknya memang tidak ada jalan lain selain menunggu.” kata Adam kemudian. “Berharaplah supaya sampai saat itu tiba _Void_ masih tenang di tempatnya.”

“Tapi apa kau bisa mengira-ngira kapan latihannya selesai?” tanyanya kemudian kepada Josh. Kelihatannya dia pun menjadi tidak sabar.

Harry juga berpikir bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh Esther tadi ada benarnya. Saat ini memang saat yang paling baik untuk menyerang _Void_. Akan tetapi, di sisi lain ketiga _Sealer_ baru masih belum siap. Sedangkan menurut Prince, untuk menyegel _Void_ dibutuhkan enam _Sealer_ sekaligus, sesuatu yang menurut teman-teman Penjaga-nya adalah sesuatu yang belum pernah terjadi karena biasanya hanya dibutuhkan tiga orang untuk melakukan penyegelan.

“Aku juga tidak tahu.” jawab Josh sambil mengangkat bahu. “Kalau Daniel, kurasa tidak terlalu lama. Sedangkan Rupert dan Emma—aku tidak tahu. Aku belum pernah mengetahui batas kemampuan mereka sebelumnya.”

“Mengenai _Sealer_ , aku akan membantumu.” kata Prince. “Masalah ini harus cepat selesai. _Void_ tidak akan menunggu kita selamanya.

“Lagipula, aku juga harus segera pulang atau aku akan kena marah. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang menungguku di istana.”

Adam terkekeh. “Siapa yang berani memarahimu?”

“Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau, Adam?” jawab Prince.

“Adam?” kata Sam. “Maksudmu _Prince Adam_?”

“ _Prince_?” seru Harry, Ron, Hemione, dan Daniel bersamaan.

“Kenapa statusnya _Prince_? Tidak adakah dari kalian yang—kau tahu.” tanya Ron.

“Tidak ada dari kami yang statusnya _King_ ataupun _Queen_.” Sarah yang menjawab. “Sebab itu bisa berarti kami telah mendirikan sebuah negara baru.”

“Tugas kami hanyalah menjaga.” tambah Rachel, berusaha memperjelas.

Benar-benar diluar dugaan. Harry sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau teman-teman Penjaganya ini tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menjadi penguasa, padahal mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk itu. Dulu dia mengira hanya Josh yang tidak menginginkan kekuasaan, tapi ternyata semua teman-teman Penjaganya juga berpikir hal yang sama. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifat Voldemort.

Suasana hening sesaat.

“Kurasa, untuk sementara kita kembali saja ke atas.” kata Prince. “Sekarang ini kita hanya punya sedikit waktu untuk bersantai.” Dia menoleh ke Hermione—yang tanpa sadar membawa buku _White Magic : Easy and Effective_. “Dan Miss Granger, kurasa kau punya banyak pekerjaan, ‘kan?”

“Oh, ya. Anda benar.” kata Hermione, seakan baru tersadar dari transnya. “Maaf, aku duluan.” Dia berlari menaiki tangga batu meninggalkan yang lain.

 

* * *

 

Begitu Harry, Ron, dan Daniel kembali ke atas, mereka mendapati Hermione kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

“Sebenarnya apa yang kau kerjakan, Hermione?” tanya Ron.

“Aku sedang menyusun mantra-mantra yang mungkin bisa berguna nanti.” jawab Hermione. Dia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. “Kurasa ada baiknya jika kalian melakukannya juga.”

“Kurasa kau benar.” kata Ron setelah berpikir sejenak. “Menurutku perang besar yang akan terjadi berikutnya pasti akan melibatkan kita.”

“Tidak usah banyak bicara.” kata Hermione sambil memindahkan buku-buku yang terletak di atas meja ke sofa supaya Harry dan Ron bisa duduk di sampingnya. “Apa kalian tidak tahu berapa banyak waktu yang kita habiskan hanya untuk bicara?”

“Kurasa lebih baik aku tidak mengganggu kalian.” kata Daniel. Setelah berpikir apa yang hendak dia lakukan, dia lalu berkata, “Kurasa lebih baik aku ke bawah melihat Josh menggambar _glyph_ untuk latihan nanti.”

“ _Glyph_?” kata Harry heran. “Apa maksudmu dengan _ukiran_?”

“Aku juga kurang jelas. Tapi kata Josh itu hanya untuk sementara, agar kami para _Sealer_ yang baru tahu apa gunanya.” jawab Daniel. Lalu, dengan langkah ringan dia menuju dapur.

“Benar-benar bersemangat.” kata Ron sambil berdecak kagum.

“Sudah, tidak usah pedulikan dia.” kata Hermione agak ketus. “Perhatikanlah nyawamu sendiri.”

 

* * *

 

Ketiganya kaget sekali sewaktu ada yang teleport tepat di samping sofa. Mereka sempat mengira kalau _Clero_ datang menyerang. Tapi begitu mengenali siapa sebenarnya yang datang, mereka menghela napas lega. Ternyata Liz datang bersama Rupert, dan Emma, beserta seorang laki-laki yang masih belum mereka kenal.

“Kalian mengagetkan kami.” kata Harry, berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

“Maaf, kami tidak bermaksud demikian.” kata Liz. Dia berpikir sejenak. “Tapi aku merasa heran juga, kenapa setiap kali kita memilih tempat ini? Bukankah langsung ke markas lebih aman?” Dia memandang seorang laki-laki yang berada di sampingnya.

“Jangan tanya aku.” jawab laki-laki itu sambil mengangkat bahu.

Ketika Liz berbalik lagi ke Harry dan yang lain dan melihat tatapan _tolong-kenalkan-kami_ dari ketiganya, dia baru sadar. “Oh, maaf.” katanya. “Ini James Grey, _Sealer_ yang satunya lagi.”

“Hai, senang bertemu dengan kalian.” kata James ramah. “Sayang sekali kita baru bertemu disaat-saat terakhir, ya?” Dia menyalami mereka satu-persatu.

Setelah diperhatikan baik-baik, James tampak seperti seorang pemuda bertubuh sedang dengan kulit kecoklatan, berambut hitam agak tipis, dan warna matanya coklat tua. Sama halnya seperti teman-temannya yang lain, dia sedikit pun tidak tampak seperti seorang yang memiliki kekuatan seorang Penjaga.

“Jadi, mereka benar-benar—“ kata Harry ketika melihat Rupert dan Emma

“Mereka memang kedua _Sealer_ yang kita cari.” kata Liz senang. “Kurasa kami harus berterima kasih kepada kalian untuk itu.”

Harry tidak memperhatikan bahwa Liz dan James membawa dua bungkus kantong plastik besar bersama mereka.

“Karena itu kami merasa malam tahun baru besok harus kita rayakan dengan sangat meriah.” kata James. Dia dan Liz mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kantong yang mereka bawa.

Harry menepuk dahinya. Dia tidak sadar kalau besok adalah hari terakhir di tahun itu. Dan tampaknya Ron dan Hermione juga melupakannya, karena untuk sesaat lamanya keduanya duduk mematung sambil menatap ruang kosong.

“Kalian kenapa?” tanya Liz sambil memperhatikan mereka satu-persatu.

“Aku belum pernah merayakan tahun baru di daerah timur sebelumnya.” kata Emma.

“Aku juga.” kata Rupert.

“Apalagi aku.” kata Harry.

“Setidaknya kali ini kau bisa.” kata Emma mencoba menghibur.

“Lebih baik kalian turun saja dulu.” kata Hermione. “Josh kelihatannya kesal sekali menunggu kalian.”

Liz dan James mendengus. “Dia selalu begitu. Kelihatannya penyakit paniknya tidak bisa dihilangkan.” kata keduanya kompak.

“Panik?” kata Harry. “Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau Josh bisa panik.”

“Itu karena selama ini dia merahasiakannya dari kalian.” kata Liz.

“Kami semua sudah tahu sifatnya yang satu ini.” tambah James. “Ayo, kurasa kita lebih baik ke markas dulu.”

“Kuakui sifatku sewaktu muda memang seperti itu.” Tiba-tiba saja Prince muncul. Dia melangkah menuruni tangga dengan santai. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. “Contohnya, kasus Daniel. Setelah kupikir kembali, ternyata ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkannya tanpa perlu memasukkan kristal ke dalam tubuhnya. Memang agak rumit dan membutuhkan waktu lama tapi setidaknya tidak perlu sampai mempertaruhkan eksistensinya sebagai seorang Penjaga.”

“Begitu, ya?” kata James. “Karena aku bukan Penjaga Air yang memiliki kemampuan itu, aku tidak tahu. Tapi sewaktu aku mendengar apa yang dia lakukan, aku langsung tahu kalau dia melakukan itu karena panik.”

“Er—kurasa kalian masih punya kepentingan?” kata Ron, mencoba mengingatkan mereka akan tujuan semula.

 

* * *

 

Mereka mendapati Josh dan Daniel di sebuah ruangan yang bersebelahan dengan _Ruang Tanpa Batas_ di markas. Kedunya sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu sambil melihat-lihat sebuah gambar raksasa di lantai ruangan itu.

“Kapan kalian datang?” tanya Josh, menatap Liz dan James dengan tatapan sangar.

“Baru saja. Kami langsung ke sini.” jawab James.

“Ternyata dugaan Hermione memang benar.” kata Josh lagi, sewaktu melihat Emma dan Rupert. Dia memangku tangannya. “Tak disangka, kalian memang teman seperjuangan.”

“Apa kau lupa kalau Penjaga saling _memanggil_ secara alamiah?” kata Prince.

“Aku tidak lupa itu, hanya saja—“

“Kau gambar pakai apa? Kok mulus?” kata James, memperhatikan gambar hasil buatan Josh. Sepertinya dia sengaja menyela pembicaraan itu.

“Apa ini?” tanya Rupert sambil memperhatikan gambar itu.

“Kelihatannya seperti—“ Hermione melihat gambar itu dengan teliti. “—sebuah formasi?”

“Kau hampir benar, Mione.” kata Prince, melangkah melewati mereka menuju Josh dan Daniel. “Ini adalah _glyph_ dari _Segel Cahaya_ , lambang dari _Segel Cahaya_. Huruf yang ada di tengah itu buktinya.”

Harry memperhatikan _glyph_ itu dengan teliti. Awalnya dia merasa _glyph_ itu sangat kompleks, tapi setelah diperhatikan baik-baik ternyata cukup sederhana, hanya tersusun atas beberapa lingkaran, elips, garis, dan beberapa huruf Cina diatasnya, selain beberapa hiasan yang ditempatkan di sekeliling _glyph_ itu.

“Bisa kita mulai?” kata Josh.

Semua mata langsung memandang ke arah Josh.

“Hal pertama yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian adalah posisi kalian sewaktu mau melakukan penyegelan.” Josh maju beberapa langkah, mendekati sebuah lingkaran kecil dengan sebuah huruf Cina di dalamnya. Dia menunjuk lingkaran itu. ”Jamey? Liz?”

James dan Liz maju, masing-masing menuju lingkaran kecil—dengan huruf yang lain,  di sebelah kiri dan kanan Josh.

“Ini adalah posisi kami. Kalian tinggal mengikuti. Danny, kau di huruf **_A_** pada lingkaran kecil yang ada di depanku. Emma, kau di depan Liz, dan Rupert, kau di depan James.”

Dengan agak ragu ketiganya maju ke posisi masing-masing.

“Ini masih bagian awalnya.” kata Prince. “Setelah ini akan semakin rumit.“ Dia berbalik kepada Harry, Ron, dan Hermione. “Aku yakin kalian pasti ingin tahu kan?” Ketiganya mengangguk. “Sayangnya, untuk saat ini hal itu tidak mungkin.”

Hati Harry mencelos. Dia memang ingin sekali melihat latihan itu.

“Latihan ini cukup berbahaya.” lanjut Prince. “Karena itu dengan sangat menyesal aku meminta kalian untuk kembali ke atas. Kami tidak mau salah satu dari kalian tersegel secara tidak sengaja di dalam _Dimensi Gelap_ , karena siapa pun yang sudah sampai disana tidak akan bisa ditolong meskipun oleh kami, para Prince dan Princess.”

“Ayo kita kembali.” ajak Ron.

Bertiga bersama Ron dan Hermione, Harry kembali ke rumah profesor melalui tangga batu tempat mereka turun tadi.

 

* * *

 

Ketiganya baru saja muncul dari pintu rahasia yang tersembunyi di dapur ketika berpapasan dengan Sarah.

“Kalian dari bawah?” tanyanya. Dia bergeser sedikit agar mereka bertiga bisa keluar. Kemudian dia memandangi Harry. “Kau kelihatannya lesu, Harry. Ada apa?”

“Josh dan _Sealer_ yang lain sedang latihan. Mereka meminta kami keluar karena katanya sangat berbahaya.” jawab Ron.

“Memang sangat berbahaya.” tanggap Sarah cepat. “Selain _Sealer_ , siapapun dilarang masuk kalau mereka sedang latihan. Kekuatan segel itu luar biasa. Kita bisa tersedot ke _Dimensi Gelap_ kalau terlalu dekat dengan _Segel Cahaya_ sewaktu mereka menyegel.”

Tampaknya dia mendadak mendapatkan sebuah ide, karena dia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Karena sepertinya tidak ada orang, dia lalu berkata, “Ayo ikut aku.”

“Kenapa?” tanya Harry.

“Sudahlah. Jangan banyak tanya. Ikut saja aku.” katanya.

Meski tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukannya, Harry, Ron, dan Hermione mengikutinya dari belakang.

Ketika mereka sudah berada di markas, Sarah menekan sesuatu di salah satu panel sebelum meminta mereka untuk menunggunya disitu, sedangkan dia masuk ke _Ruang Tanpa Batas_. Sesaat kemudian, dia muncul lalu memberi isyarat kepada mereka untuk mendekat.

“Aku ingin kalian melihat sesuatu di sini.” katanya ketika mereka mendekat. “Tapi jangan bilang kepada siapapun kalau aku pernah membawa kalian kemari. Ruangan ini sangat terlarang. Selain Ranger inti dan kami para Penjaga Ruang dan Waktu, tidak ada yang boleh masuk ke sini seenaknya.”

“Penjaga inti?” tanya Hermione.

“Penjaga inti atau Penjaga Utama terdiri dari Adam, Josh, Matt, Rachel, dan Mary. Mereka berlima yang memegang peranan paling penting dalam kelompok kami.” kata Sarah menjelaskan.

Selama ini Harry merasa bahwa dia sudah tahu banyak hal mengenai Penjaga. Akan tetapi kata-kata Sarah barusan dan kejadian selama beberapa hari ini membuktikan bahwa masih banyak hal yang masih belum dia ketahui.

Mereka berempat masuk ke _Ruang Tanpa Batas_.

Apa yang ada dihadapan mereka membuat mereka terpaku. Ruang itu sama sekali kosong. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah pintu gerbang putih raksasa, dengan tiga daun pintu—dua di samping kiri-kanan, satu diatas dengan _glyph_ di masing-masing pintu—berdiri megah di hadapan mereka. Tapi pintu itu kelihatannya bukan pintu biasa, karena ada aura berwarna biru keemasan di sekelilingnya.

“Ini—“

“Ini adalah _Gerbang Ruang dan Waktu_.” kata Sarah menjelaskan. “Melalui pintu inilah kita bisa kemana saja kita mau. Masa depan, masa lalu, ataupun ke dimensi lain. Prince juga datang melalui pintu ini.”

“Jadi, pintu ini yang akan membawa kami pulang?” tanya Hermione tertarik.

Sarah mengangguk. “Meski kelihatannya dengan ini kita bisa kemana saja dan kapan saja, pintu ini sebenarnya justru membawa masalah lain. Kami bertiga harus berusaha mati-matian menjaganya agar tidak ada yang berhasil menyusup masuk ke dimensi kami.” Sarah memandang pintu megah itu lurus-lurus. “Pintu ini juga tidak boleh dihancurkan karena akan mengganggu kestabilan dimensi ini dan dimensi-dimensi lain yang berdekatan. “

“Apa pintu ini tidak punya kunci atau semacamnya?” tanya Ron asal. “Bukankah lebih aman kalau dikunci saja?”

“Jangan ngawur, Ron. Pintu ini bukan pintu biasa.” kata Hermione.

“Ron benar, Hermione.” kata Sarah sambil tersenyum senang. “Pintu ini memang punya kunci. Bukan hanya satu, tapi tiga.”

Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci tua berwarna perak. “Ini adalah _Kunci Masa Lalu_. Kita bisa ke masa lalu dengan menggunakan kunci ini. Dua kunci yang lain adalah _Kunci Masa Depan_ , dan _Kunci Dimensi_ yang masing-masing dipegang oleh Becca dan Sam. Kurasa kalian pernah melihat salah satunya yang dipegang oleh Sam dan Gilland.”

“Oh, yeah.” kata Harry. “Liz bahkan pernah memberikan kunci itu kepadaku, katanya untuk jaga-jaga kalau-kalau Voldemort datang.”

Harry tersadar akan sesuatu. Dia memeriksa semua kantong bajunya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari dalamnya. “Aku lupa mengembalikannya.” katanya kemudian.

“Kau boleh memiliki kunci yang satu itu.” kata Sarah, mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada mereka. “Tapi jangan bilang-bilang yang lain. Dan jangan pernah dipakai sembarangan. Paham?”

Harry senang sekali. Dia ingin sekali melompat tinggi-tinggi karenanya. Tapi karena saat itu mereka sedang berusaha agar tidak ketahuan Penjaga yang lain, dia mengurungkan niatnya itu.

“Selain kedua kunci itu masih ada satu kunci lagi, _Kunci Ruang dan Waktu_ , yang merupakan gabungan dari ketiga kunci. Hanya Ranger inti yang memegang kunci jenis ini.” kata Sarah melanjutkan.

Tiba-tiba Harry teringat. “Tapi kenapa dulu sewaktu di Hogwarts Sam tidak meminjam kunci milik Josh tapi malah kunci milik Gilland? Bukankah Josh termasuk Ranger inti? Dan kenapa Gilland juga punya kunci Gerbang Dimensi?”

Wajah Sarah tiba-tiba berubah. “Waktu itu Josh kehilangan kuncinya. Untung saja aku berhasil menemukannya, kalau tidak—entah apa yang terjadi.” katanya kemudian. Dia menatap Ron sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. “Kalau mengenai Gilland, tentu saja dia punya. Kembaran Josh yang satu lagi yang membuatkannya untuknya.”

Harry hampir saja bertanya berapa banyak kembaran diri Josh yang ada ketika sadar kalau jumlah dimensi yang ada sangat banyak.

“Yang satu lagi?” kata Ron. “Berarti mereka pernah bertemu?”

“Benar.” kata Sarah tegas. “Selain Gilland, ada dua lagi yang pernah bertemu langsung dengan Josh, yaitu Justin dan Mallory.”

Harry hampir saja melompat ketika mendengar Sarah menyebutkan “Mallory”, karena nama itu mirip sekali dengan “Malfoy”. Dan sepertinya bukan hanya dia yang merasa begitu, melainkan Ron dan Hermione juga. Tapi Sarah memperhatikan reaksi mereka ini.

“Kalian tidak usah kaget.” katanya sambil tertawa. “Memang kedengarannya mirip, tapi sebenarnya tidak.” Dia tampak berpikir sejenak. “Tapi kalau kita melihat masa lalunya, memang agak mirip juga.”

Sarah lalu melanjutkan. “Justin memiliki kekuatan sihir tingkat tinggi, dan mampu berkelana melalui ruang dan waktu. Sayangnya, kali ini dia tidak bisa datang membantu.”

“Sehebat itukah dia?” kata Hermione kagum.

Sarah mengangguk. “Hanya satu hal yang tidak mampu dia lakukan—membuat  ramuan.” Sarah berkedip kecil ke arah mereka. “Memasak dan menjahit juga dia tidak bisa.”

Tiba-tiba ketiga daun pintu _Gerbang Ruang dan Waktu_ perlahan bergeser membuka. Apa yang berada di balik pintu itu menyebabkan perut Harry terasa agak mual. Ada berbagai corak warna yang meliuk-liuk di dalamnya, seperti ada yang menumpahkan minyak aneka warna ke dalam air.

Harry agak kaget sewaktu berbalik ke arah Sarah. Wajahnya yang cantik tiba-tiba berubah menjadi begitu serius. “Siapa itu?” sahutnya.

Sebuah bayangan hitam muncul balik cahaya warna-warni itu. “Tidak usah tegang begitu, Sarah.” kata orang itu.

“Gilland?” tanggap mereka bersamaan. “Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?”

Mereka bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas ketika dia mendekat. “Aku—hanya mengecek beberapa hal.” katanya, menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan ragu. Dia melihat Harry, Ron, dan Hermione. “Tapi kenapa kalian ada di sini? Bukankah ini daerah terlarang?”

“Kami—“

“Aku yang mengajak mereka.” Sarah menyela. “Aku hanya ingin mereka tahu.”

Gilland mendengus. “Jangan biarkan yang lain tahu hal ini.”

“Kau benar.” kata Sarah pelan. Dia berbalik ke arah mereka bertiga. “Kurasa lebih baik kalian pergi sekarang sebelum ada yang menemukan kalian di sini. Aku bisa dihukum profesor nanti.”

“Baiklah.” kata Harry. Dia juga tidak ingin Sarah terkena masalah hanya karena ingin menunjukkan Gerbang itu kepada mereka.

Ron mengintip dari balik pintu untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang lewat. “Aman.”

Ketiganya segera meninggalkan _Ruang Tanpa Batas_ itu tanpa ditemani Sarah ataupun Gilland.

Gilland memastikan ketiganya sudah menaiki tangga batu ketika berbalik ke Sarah. “Kenapa kau tunjukkan ini kepada mereka? Kau tahu sendiri kalau—“

“Aku tahu itu.” sela Sarah sedih. “Tapi kita mungkin tidak akan bertemu mereka lagi. Mereka harus menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri meskipun nantinya akan ada banyak kematian yang menanti.”

“Becca yang memberitahumu, ya? Benar-benar seorang _Penjaga Masa Depan_. Tapi bukankah melakukan perjalanan ataupun mengintip masa depan adalah hal yang terlarang bagi kalian?”

Gilland lalu mengernyit, mencoba memikirkan sesuatu. “Aku ingin tahu, kenapa kalian menyembunyikan rahasia ini dari mereka bertiga?”

“Bukannya menyembunyikan—“ Sarah menatap kosong _Gerbang Ruang dan Waktu_ yang kini perlahan menutup. “—tapi terlalu sulit untuk dikatakan. Lagipula, kurasa ini karena keegoisan kami saja.”

Keduanya terdiam sampai pintu itu benar-benar tertutup dengan sempurna.

“Kalian tadi membicarakan Justin, ya?” tanya Gilland lagi.

“Kau bisa dengar? Padahal tadi kau tidak ada disini.”

“Aku tadi sudah berada di belakang Gerbang. Aku bisa mendengar pembicaraan kalian.”

“Astaga, ini benar-benar masalah. Yang lain harus tahu kalau Gerbang ini ternyata punya _bug_.”

Gilland melanjutkan seakan-akan tidak mendengar. “Aku lega kau tidak menceritakan alasan utama Justin untuk tidak membantu kita.”

“Berarti kita sama-sama punya rahasia, ya?”

“Apanya yang rahasia? Setahuku hanya mereka bertiga yang tidak tahu.” Gilland menghela napas. “Pokoknya jangan sampai mereka tahu ini. Lebih baik lagi kalau mereka tidak tahu sama sekali—setidaknya sampai semuanya ini berakhir. Karena kalau kita jelaskan mengenai alasan Justin, mau tidak mau kita harus membuka satu rahasia lagi.”

“Tapi—kurasa rahasia terbesar yang mungkin tidak akan kita ceritakan adalah yang menyangkut kita dan mereka.”

“Sudahlah.” kata Gilland lalu melangkah menuju pintu keluar. “Kita harus siap-siap. Kurasa waktunya tak lama lagi.”


	18. The Final Hour

**B** unyi bising di keesokan paginya telah membangunkan seisi rumah. Alarm rumah yang dipasang dalam jumlah yang berlebihan oleh profesor berbunyi luar biasa keras, memekakkan telinga semua orang termasuk telinga sang profesor sendiri.

“Ada apa ini?” Harry terpaksa harus berteriak agar Becca yang berada di dekatnya mendengarnya.

“Entahlah!” balas Becca. “Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Mungkin _Void_.”

Mereka melihat profesor buru-buru menuruni tangga lantai dua. Sepatunya yang tinggi membuatnya terpeleset dan hampir saja jatuh di lantai marmer yang baru saja di pel. Dia berlari menuju panel kecil dekat dapur lalu menekan beberapa tombol di sana. Alarm yang bising berhenti berbunyi.

Telinga Harry serasa tuli. Dia tidak bisa mendengar apapun selama beberapa detik berikutnya. Tapi ketika sudah bisa menyesuaikan keadaan, dia mendengar Adam bertanya.

“ _Password_ -nya diganti? Kami tidak bisa mematikan alarm-nya.” katanya.

“Aku lupa memberitahu kalian.” jawab profesor tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali. “Lebih baik kita cepat turun. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang besar sedang terjadi.”

“Memang sudah waktunya.” gumam Prince, mendahului mereka masuk ke markas melalui pintu rahasia. Yang lain mengikutinya dari belakang.

“Ico, bagaimana keadaan _Void?_ ” tanya Prince begitu kakinya menginjak lantai markas.

Ico muncul dengan cara yang seperti biasa, pancaran tiga sinar laser yang bentuk seorang laki-laki. “Dia tahu kalau kita sedang mengawasinya.”

Mereka semua melihat ke arah layar monitor utama yang kini tampak agak terganggu. Semua orang di situ berubah sikap menjadi sangat serius. Hampir tidak ada kecerahan di dalam wajah mereka sama sekali. Harry bisa merasakan adanya ketegangan luar biasa di ruangan itu.

“Cukup lamban untuk makhluk yang hebat.” kata Prince, sama sekali tidak ada nada kagum dalam kata-katanya.

“Apakah dia sudah mulai bergerak?” tanya Gilland.

Ico membenarkan perkataan Gilland dengan sebuah anggukan. “Dari gerak geriknya, sepertinya dia sedang melacak tempat kita.”

“Kalau begitu kita berikan target langsung.” kata Adam mengambil inisiatif. Dia berbalik ke Sarah, Sam, dan Becca. ”Kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan.”

Tanpa bicara, ketiganya langsung meninggalkan ruangan menuju ke _Ruang Tanpa Batas_.  “Ico, kabari pemerintah Cina. Kita akan menggiringnya langsung ke gurun Gobi.” kata Adam lagi.

“Sudah dimulai. Dan ini yang terakhir.” Harry kaget sekali ketika mendengar Rachel berbicara tepat di sampingnya. “Keluarkan semua kemampuan kalian.”

Ketika dia berbalik menatapnya, Harry bisa melihat wajahnya yang tegang sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Meskipun Penjaga, tapi mereka juga adalah manusia yang bisa merasakan ketegangan, sepertinya Harry, Ron, dan Hermione.

“Kuharap kita bisa melakukannya dengan baik.” bisik Emma, ditengah-tengah sibuknya para Penjaga yang lain bertukar pikiran.

“Kita pasti bisa.” balas Rupert. “Kalau bukan kita, siapa lagi?”

“Dari hasil latihan, aku yakin kalian lebih dari mampu melakukannya.” kata Josh. Dia menatap mereka dengan ramah. Senyumnya ternyata mampu memberikan sedikit ketenangan kepada mereka, termasuk juga kepada Harry, Ron, dan Hermione.

“Pasti bisa!” seru Daniel, berusaha meyakinkan diri.

Harry tahu Daniel sebenarnya sangat gugup karena seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Meski begitu, dia tampaknya tetap berusaha untuk mengendalikan diri agar tidak panik. Karena tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, Harry mendekatinya lalu merangkulnya. “Aku sudah cukup banyak melihat kemampuanmu. Ingat, kau tidak sendirian, kami juga ikut.”

“Kau kan tidak ikut menyegel.” kata Daniel, seakan tersadar akan sesuatu. “Tapi kau benar. Thanks, Harry.”

“Ayo semuanya, kita berangkat.” kata Prince pada detik berikutnya. “Langsung ke gurun Gobi.”

 

* * *

 

Padang gurun Gobi yang terletak di Cina ternyata begitu luas. Pantas saja Adam memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat pertempuran. Udara pagi yang dingin tak lama lagi akan berubah menjadi panas karena pertempuran dan teriknya matahari.

“Tampaknya Sarah, Sam, dan Becca bertugas untuk memancingnya kemari.” bisik Ron kepada Harry, sepertinya berusaha menurunkan tekanan yang diterima oleh syarafnya.

“Tugas mereka pasti sangat berat, mengingat mereka hanya bertiga.” Hermione menambahkan. “Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang mereka lakukan dalam lorong waktu yang penuh dengan begitu banyak corak yang bikin mual.”

“Kalian sudah siap? Meskipun sulit, aku yakin kita pasti bisa melakukan ini.” tanya Liz yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di dekat mereka. Dia dan teman-teman Penjaganya yang lain telah berganti kostum dengan kostum Penjaga mereka.

“Prince bilang kalau kau tidak akan bisa disentuh oleh _Void_.” kata Harry, mencoba menghiburnya, karena di wajah Liz tampak jelas kalau dia sedang khawatir.

“Bukan itu yang kutakutkan.” kata Liz cepat, menggelengkan kepalanya. “Aku takut—tenagaku tidak cukup untuk mengikat dan menyegelnya sekaligus. Kurasa aku masih terlalu— _lemah_ untuk itu.”

“Aku bingung.” kata Ron tiba-tiba. “Apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan?”

Kata-kata Ron sepertinya telah menyadarkan Hermione. “Ron benar, Liz. Apa kau lupa kalau Prince yang bilang bahwa yang bisa melawan _Void_ hanya kamu? Bukankah Prince berasal dari masa depan?” katanya.

“Ya. Itu artinya, di masa depan kau berhasil menaklukkan _Void_. Kalau tidak, Prince tidak akan kemari. Kurasa tidak ada satu dimensi pun yang bisa bertahan melawan _Void_ , kan?” kata Harry melanjutkan.

“Kalian benar.” kata Liz tersenyum. “Terima kasih.”

“Sama-sama.” tanggap mereka bertiga.

Tapi Harry mengakui bahwa suasana di gurun saat itu memang sangat tegang. Dia merasa urat syaraf di kepalanya seakan mau putus karenanya.

“Harry, Ron, kalian hapalkan ini.” Hermione menyodorkan secarik kertas kepada mereka berdua.

“Mantra?” kata Ron. Dia mengeluh. “Hermione, kenapa baru diberikan sekarang?”

“Aku terlalu tegang sampai lupa.” jawab Hermione dengan suara bergetar. “Belum pernah aku setegang ini.”

“Yeah, bisa kulihat itu.” kata Ron, hampir-hampir tidak mempercayai matanya sendiri.

“Ada beberapa yang sudah kuketahui. Sebagian sudah kucatat dari bukumu kemarin tapi aku belum sempat melatihnya.” kata Harry sambil membaca mantra-mantra itu satu-persatu.

“Aku juga tidak punya waktu untuk melatih mantra-mantra ini.” kata Hermione. “Tapi, kurasa, yang paling penting dari mantra-mantra ini bukanlah kemampuan melainkan konsentrasi. Asalkan konsentraasi, kita pasti bisa merapalnya.”

“Kurasa tidak semudah itu.” kata Ron pesimis, dan Hermione langsung menyikutnya.

“Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?” kata Ron. Nada suaranya meninggi.

“Ron, ini bukan saatnya untuk bertengkar.” kata Harry.

“Tapi Harry, dia—“

“Sudah, hentikan.” Harry berusaha mencegah agar tidak terjadi pertengkaran.

 

* * *

 

Sesuatu mendadak meledak di angkasa. Sebuah lubang hitam—dengan corak warna-warni yang sama seperti yang pernah Harry dilihat di balik Gerbang Waktu dan Dimensi—terbuka lebar di atas kepala mereka. Tiga sosok manusia terjun bebas, keluar dari lubang itu. Ketika mereka mendarat—dengan  selamat dan tanpa menggunakan parasut, Harry baru sadar kalau itu adalah ketiga Penjaga _Gerbang Ruang dan Waktu_ , Sarah, Becca, dan Sam.

“Dia datang!” seru Sam, tampak kelelahan.

“Dia kuat sekali.” tambah Becca.

Saat itu sesuatu yang besar muncul dari lubang itu dan jatuh tepat di hadapan mereka semua, menggetarkan padang gurun itu.

Sarah, Becca, dan Sam buru-buru mengangkat senjata mereka—yang selama ini belum pernah Harry lihat—dan dengan kekuatan bertiga, menutup lubang hitam itu.

“MANUSIA TIDAK TAHU DIUNTUNG.” Suara itu menggelegar di padang gurun itu. “KALIAN SERANGGA PENGGANGGU, RIWAYAT KALIAN HANYA SAMPAI DISINI.”

“Dari mana asal suara itu?” kata Rupert yang berada di samping mereka.

“Apakah itu suara _Void_?” tanya Emma.

“Tak usah pedulikan itu. Kurasa kita punya masalah yang lebih besar.” kata Daniel dan Harry bersamaan.

Mereka melihat _Void_ mengejang, dan sesaat kemudian muncullah ratusan _Clero_ di sekelilingnya.

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione langsung memegang erat tongkat mereka di tangan masing-masing. Mereka kini siap tempur.

Saat yang sama, muncul Penjaga-Penjaga yang lain. Jumlah mereka banyak sekali. Puluhan—tidak, ratusan Penjaga kini memenuhi padang gurun itu dalam sekali Apparate. Harry belum pernah melihat Penjaga sebanyak itu sebelumnya.

“Akhirnya mereka datang. Sudah waktunya.” kata Prince.

“Semuanya, mundur!” seru Sam. Bersama-sama dengan Sarah, keduanya memukul tangan mereka ke tanah, membuat gempa di sekitar _Clero_. Sulur-sulur tanaman bermunculan dimana-mana. Seakan menjadi gila, sulur-sulur itu menghantam banyak sekali _Clero_ dan mengikat badan mereka kuat-kuat hingga remuk.

Detik berikutnya terjadi pertempuran maha dahsyat antara _Clero_ dengan para Penjaga. Harry belum pernah melihat pertempuran sedahsyat itu sebelumnya.

“Sam, simpan tenagamu!” seru Adam mencegah Sam terus-terusan membantai _Clero_. “Kalian bertiga kembalilah ke markas. Biar kami yang mengatasi ini.”

Meski ragu, Sarah, Becca, dan Sam melakukannya juga.

“Baiklah.” kata Becca sebelum mereka pergi. “Tapi kalian harus mengalahkan dia.”

Tidak ada yang menjawab, tapi Adam memberi isyarat supaya mereka segera pergi.

 

* * *

 

“Awas!” seru Harry ketika hampir saja beberapa _Clero_ mengeroyok salah seorang Penjaga yang sedang lengah. Dia mengangkat tongkatnya dan berseru, “ _Advansis Dartial_!”

Ujung tongkat Harry melepas sebuah anak panah kecil yang melambung tinggi. Setelah mencapai ketinggian tertentu, mendadak panah itu meledak menjadi puluhan panah api kecil-kecil. Panah-panah itu menghujam _Clero-Clero_ yang berada di bawahnya dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa.

“Bagus, Harry!” puji Daniel. Sepertinya kepercayaan diri anak itu meningkat pesat karena tiba-tiba saja dia maju melawan _Clero_.

“Harry, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Josh punya pedang.” kata Ron disela-sela ketertegunan Harry melihat cara Penjaga bertempur.

Harry dan Hermione berbalik. Ron benar. Tak jauh dari mereka, tampak Josh sedang mengayunkan sebilah pedang yang penuh dengan permata dan menebas salah satu _Clero_ yang menghalanginya.

“Dia tidak pernah menggunakan pedang itu kalau tidak benar-benar serius.” Tiba-tiba saja Gilland sudah berada di samping mereka. Pedang _Sealer_ yang berada di tangan kanannya memantulkan cahaya matahari. “Namanya _Pedang Cahaya_ , sebenarnya hanya digunakan pada saat menyegel. Pedang itu hanya ada dua di dunia ini, satu milik Josh sedangkan yang satunya lagi milik James.”

“Gilland, jangan diam saja.” tegur Mary yang berada di belakang mereka. “Kita harus terus maju atau kita sendiri yang akan repot.”

“Ayo kita terobos gerombolan _Clero_ itu.” ajak Gilland kemudian. “Sebisa mungkin kita harus berhadapan langsung dengan _Void_. _Clero_ biar diurus oleh Penjaga-Penjaga yang lain.”

 

* * *

 

Dengan susah payah mereka berusaha melewati puluhan _Clero_ yang melindungi _Void_. Jumlahnya yang sangat banyak—dan sepertinya terus bertambah banyak—memaksa mereka untuk mengeluarkan berbagai serangan berbahaya agar dapat terus maju menuju _Void_.

“ _Abyssus Ignatio_!” seru Hermione, mengarahkan tongkatnya ke beberapa _Clero_ yang menghadang. Semburan api luar biasa panas keluar dari ujung tongkatnya, melelehkan _Clero-Clero_ naas itu.

“Lumayan, Hermione.” puji Harry. “Aku juga punya mantra yang hampir serupa. _Dragion_!” Api besar ala Naga Ekor Berduri Hungaria menyembur keluar dari tongkat Harry. Nasib sial langsung menimpa beberapa _Clero_ yang berada di dekat lidah-lidah apinya. Ada yang sempat mengenai beberapa Penjaga. Anehnya, tak satu pun dari mereka yang terbakar.

“Harry, kau hebat! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa menggunakan mantra api sedahsyat itu.” seru Hermione.

“Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti saling memuji?” seru Ron panik. Dengan gugup dia mengarahkan tongkatnya ke beberapa _Clero_ yang berada di depannya. “ _Co—Collicorpus_!”

Ron sendiri tidak menyangka kalau mantra itu berhasil. Sekumpulan perban meledak keluar dari tongkatnya dan mengikat beberapa _Clero_ yang berhasil dicapai. Mantra ini ternyata mampu mengembalikan kepercayaan diri Ron.

“Bagus, Ron!” seru Gilland. Dia mengayunkan pedangnya dan membantai habis makhluk-makhluk biru yang terikat itu. Tubuh mereka hancur bagaikan cermin pecah.

Tiba-tiba ada beberapa Penjaga yang tidak Harry kenali muncul di dekat mereka untuk menahan _Clero_ yang mencoba menyerang.

“Kalian pergilah. Biar ini kami yang tangani.” kata salah satu dari mereka.

“Ayo maju.” kata Gilland sambil memberi isyarat kepada Harry, Ron, dan Hermione.

“ _Locomotor Mortis_!” seru Hermione ketika salah satu _Clero_ terdekat mencoba menerjang mereka. Sayangnya, mantra itu tidak mempan. Untung saja Peter datang tepat pada waktunya dan menyelamatkan mereka dari _Clero_ itu.

“Kalian tidak apa-apa?” tanya Peter.

“Ternyata mantra yang bukan elemen sudah tidak berguna.” kata Ron.

“Tidak akan kupakai lagi.” sela Hermione. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. “Ah, Harry, Ron, kurasa kalian butuh ini.” Dia berdiri di depan mereka lalu merapal mantra. “ _Armor of Light, Halt physical might_.”

Sebuah tabir seperti kaca menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka, sesaat sebelum menghilang.

“Apa ini, Hermoine?” tanya Harry.

“Tabir itu akan menahan serangan _Clero_ terhadap kita.” kata Hermione.

“Aku juga punya sesuatu untuk kalian.” kata Harry. Dia berbalik ke arah kedua temannya itu. “ _Shield us from frigid blight_.”

Kali ini tampak kristal-kristal es beterbangan mengelilingi mereka.

“Ini mampu menghilangkan serangan es, meski hanya sekali.” kata Harry.

“Baiklah, ayo kita maju.” kata Ron sambil menghela napas, berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

Penjaga-Penjaga yang lain, selain Josh dan kawan-kawannya, tampaknya sengaja membuka jalan bagi mereka untuk mendekati _Void_. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione pun merasa lebih leluasa karenanya.

Tapi semakin mereka mendekati Void, dada Harry berdegup semakin kencang. Dia merasa jantungnya seakan-akan siap melompat keluar dari dadanya kapan saja.

Dalam ketegangannya itu, dia tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu.

“Kenapa _Void_ bisa sekecil ini?”  gumamnya. “Dulu sewaktu pertama kali bertemu dengannya di Inggris ukurannya luar biasa besar.”

“Mungkin karena dia sudah menghabiskan banyak tenaga untuk memulihkan diri.” kata Peter menduga-duga.

“KALIAN BENAR-BENAR HEBAT, BISA MENAHAN SIHIR DIMENSIKU BEGITU LAMA.” kata _Void_ lewat Barbatos. “TAPI SEMUANYA SUDAH BERAKHIR DAN AKULAH PEMENANGNYA.”

“Ini dimensi kami, tempat kami tinggal. Kami tidak akan membiarkannya hancur begitu saja.” seru Peter lantang.

“Meskipun harus hancur, kami tidak akan berdiam diri tanpa melakukan perlawanan!” tambah Mary.

“Teman-teman, hancurkan dulu mediumnya. Habisi Barbatos.” seru Adam.

“Liz, kau di belakang saja. Tunggu sampai _Void_ keluar dari _medium_ -nya sebelum kau beraksi.” kata Josh, menghalangi Liz supaya tidak terlalu maju ke depan.

“Baiklah.” Liz akhirnya berbaur dengan Penjaga-Penjaga yang lain lalu melawan beberapa _Clero_ yang mencoba mendekatinya.

 

* * *

 

Harry merasa belum pernah melihat begitu banyak kekuatan Penjaga yang muncul sebelumnya. Banyak sekali cahaya berwarna-warni yang meluncur seakan ada yang menyelenggarakan pesta kembang api di siang bolong.

Meski sempat tertegun sesaat, Harry, Ron, dan Hermione akhirnya membantu mereka juga dengan mencoba menghalangi _Clero_ yang mendekat dengan semua mantra yang mereka kuasai.

Harry pernah mencoba melancarkan beberapa serangan kutukan dan elemen ke arah _Barbatos_ sebelumnya, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil. Makhluk raksasa itu pasti telah dibuat kebal terhadap mantra-mantra khusus. Karena merasa tidak ada satupun serangan mereka yang berguna, Harry lalu menumpahkannya kepada _Clero_ di sekeliling _Barbatos_.

“ _Incendio_!” seru Hermione.

“ _Expecto Patronum_!” Harry melepas Patronus-nya untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

“Harry! Simpan tenagamu untuk nanti.” tegur Ron. “Dengar, aku tidak mau membopongmu kalau kau pingsan nanti. Paham?”

“Sori.” Harry buru-buru menarik Patronus-nya yang sepertinya tak lama lagi akan menghilang di antara kerumunan _Clero_ dan Penjaga yang sedang bertempur.

Ron tiba-tiba menggerutu.

“Kenapa?” tanya Hermione sambil melancarkan _Abyssus Ignacio_ -nya.

“Kenapa aku jadi teringat panci Mum?”

“Kau benar-benar sudah tidak tertolong lagi.” kata Hermione. “Kejadian itu kan sudah lewat lama sekali. Kenapa bisa muncul di otakmu pada saat seperti ini?”

Harry sebenarnya tidak tahan. Tapi mengingat situasi mereka dimana semua orang sedang serius, dia tidak bisa tertawa.

Dia  kaget sekali sewaktu Josh mendadak melompat ke hadapan mereka bertiga.

“Perisai Kristal!” serunya. Dia menciptakan sebuah perisai untuk melindungi mereka, tepat pada saat energi serangan _Barbatos_ menghantamnya dengan kekuatan luar biasa, hingga kakinya bergeser ke belakang, beberapa langkah dari tempat dia berdiri.

Ketika serangan itu berakhir, perisai itu juga menghilang.

“Kalian tidak apa-apa?” tanyanya, mencoba bersikap _cool_. “Sial, dia kuat sekali. Kulitnya itu seperti terbuat dari baja. Setahuku Barbatos yang asli tidak sekuat ini.” Lalu dia maju lagi, meninggalkan mereka bertiga dalam keadaan terkesima.

“ _Flamelle_!” Ron melancarkan satu serangan lagi tepat mengenai jidat salah satu Clero tepat diantara kedua matanya, dan langsung menghancurkannya.

Setelah itu jumlah _Clero_ yang mencoba mendekati Josh dan kelima belas temannya semakin banyak (jumlah mereka tidak ada habisnya karena terus-menerus menggandakan diri). Harry, Ron, dan Hermoine mau tidak mau harus semakin cekatan meladeni mereka. Ketiganya melancarkan mantra-mantra ke segala penjuru. Beberapa diantaranya mengenai beberapa Penjaga. Untunglah mereka kebal terhadap serangan mantra, jadi serangan itu tidak ada efeknya.

Saat Harry sudah mulai merasa capek, langit berubah mendung. Petir mulai menyambar dan detik berikutnya, turunlah hujan. Di padang gurun, bisa hujan? Hujan ini begitu aneh karena begitu mengenai tubuh mereka, langsung meresap. Dan setelah beberapa waktu, mereka terasa segar kembali.

“ _Healing Rain_ —“ Baik Harry, Ron, maupun Hermione, tidak tahu sejak kapan Prince berada dekat dengan mereka.

“Apa?” tanya Ron.

“Josh menggunakan _Healing Rain_ untuk mengembalikan stamina kita yang berkurang.” kata Prince. “Semoga saja ini cukup membantu.”

Apa maksudnya, pikir Harry. Belum lagi dia sempat memikirkannya, tiba-tiba sesuatu terjadi pada _Void_. Tampaknya Josh dan kawan-kawannya berhasil mendesaknya.

“ _INI BARU PERMULAAN_.” kata _Void_. Dadanya terbuka, dan sesuatu seperti lumpur berwarna hijau dan menjijikan merembes keluar dari kulitnya. Lumpur itu perlahan-lahan membentuk sebuah kepala dan sepasang tangan yang letaknya sangat berdekatan. Ketika bentuk itu sempurna, Harry baru sadar kepala siapa itu.

“Voldemort!” seru mereka semua, terkecuali Ron, dan Hermione yang menyebut “Kau-Tahu-Siapa.”

“Bagaimana dia bisa ada di situ?” seru Rachel.

“Aku tidak tahu kalau _Void_ juga bisa melakukan _Junction_.” kata Josh.

“ _Junction_? Apa itu?” tanya Matt.

“Itu contohnya.” Josh menunjuk langsung ke Voldemort. “Si kakek tua itu dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhnya seperti itu.”

“Akhirnya! Akhirnya aku mendapatkan kekuatan yang kuidamkan.” kata Voldemort sambil tertawa lirih. Dia menatap Penjaga satu-persatu. “Akan kuperlihatkan bahwa kalian salah telah meremehkanku.”

Matanya melihat di sekelilingnya sebelum berhenti pada Harry. “Ah, Mr. Potter.”  katanya. “Kali ini aku akan membunuhmu dan tidak ada yang bisa menolongmu termasuk teman-teman Penjagamu itu.”

“Percuma saja, Voldie.” kata Adam. “Kami tidak mempan terhadap segala jenis sihir.”

“Oh, begitu?” kata Voldemort tenang. “Aku harus berterima kasih kepada _Void_ , karena telah memberitahuku satu hal bisa mengalahkan Penjaga.” Dia meremas kedua tangannya untuk sesaat lamanya sebelum melepasnya dan berseru, “ _Quadro Gravitica_!”

Sebuah bola hitam raksasa meledak di padang gurun, memusnahkan semua Clero dan membuat semua Penjaga menjadi tidak berdaya. Selain Josh dan teman-temannya, Penjaga yang lain langsung jatuh pingsan.

Tak terkecuali Harry, Ron, dan Hermione. Meski Harry masih bisa bertahan, tapi Ron dan Hermione tidak. Keduanya tergeletak pingsan di sampingnya.

“Ron, bangun Ron. Hermione.” Harry mencoba mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh mereka berdua tapi tampaknya tidak ada gunanya.

Harry baru sadar bahwa satu-satunya orang yang masih bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakinya di padang gurun yang luas itu adalah Prince ketika dia maju mendekati Harry lalu menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memulihkan sedikit tenaga Harry.

“Serangan gravitasi.” Harry mendengar Josh bicara sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya yang sudah mulai memburu. Dia kini bahkan sudah tidak kuat berdiri. Hampir semua tenaga mereka semua telah disedot oleh ledakan tadi. “Sekarang _Healing Rain_ pun sudah tidak berguna.”

Voldemort tertawa. Tawa yang melengking dan mengerikan itu seakan bergema di seluruh bagian padang gurun. “Aku berhasil! Aku berhasil!”

Tapi matanya tiba-tiba menangkap gambar Prince.

“Ah, rupanya masih ada yang bisa bertahan terhadap seranganku.” katanya tenang. “Tapi itu tidak akan lama.” Dia beralih kepada Harry. “Tenang, Mr. Potter. Giliranmu akan segera tiba.”

“Kau terlalu percaya diri, Voldie.” kata Prince. “Kau tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku. Percuma aku dijuluki _Prince of Protection_ jika masalah seperti ini saja tidak bisa kuatasi.”

Nada suara Voldemort tiba-tiba berubah. “Kau terlalu banyak bicara.”

“Lihat siapa yang bicara.” balas Prince. “Yang kau lakukan selama ini hanyalah membuat teror, membunuh, menghancurkan, dan segala sesuatu yang kau rasa bisa membuatmu terkenal kau lakukan.

“Yah, kau memang berhasil. Tapi kau masih belum puas. Kau ingin lebih. Tampaknya segala kejelekan manusia sekarang sudah merasuki dirimu. Kebencian, keserakahan, dendam, kemarahan, dengki, iri hati, sirik, licik, gila hormat, bahkan rasa takut. Kau bahkan sudah tidak punya hati nurani.”

“Aku memang tidak punya hati nurani. Tapi rasa takut? Aku tidak pernah merasa takut apapun.” kata Voldemort.

“Kau takut menghadapi kenyataan, Voldemort.” kata Prince tajam. “Kau takut ada yang melebihi dirimu. Dan yang paling parah, kau takut menghadapi dirimu sendiri. Tanpa kau sadari, kau sudah kalah. Kau sudah menjadi manusia tidak berguna.”

Prince tidak pernah mengeluarkan kata-kata sekasar itu sebelumnya, setidaknya sepanjang yang Harry tahu dia belum pernah melakukannya. Dan Harry merasa bahwa di istana dimana Prince tinggal pun dia tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang sedemikian pedasnya.

“Kurang ajar! Beraninya kau menghinaku!” Voldemort kini benar-benar marah.

“Usiaku hampir dua ratus tahun dan kau bilang aku kurang ajar terhadapmu? Memangnya berapa umurmu, Voldemort? Ah, kurasa baru setahun karena kau baru _lahir lagi_ tahun kemarin, kan?” Prince tampaknya sengaja memancingnya untuk marah. “Baiklah.” kata Prince lagi. “Sebelum aku, Harry, lalu Josh menghabisimu, apa kau ada permohonan terakhir?”

Harry akan benar-benar merasa heran jika kesabaran Voldemort melebihi ini.

“Akan kubuat kau mati tidak bisa, hidup pun tidak bisa.” Segala macam sihir dan kutukan meluncur dari Voldemort langsung menuju Prince. Tapi tak satupun dari mantra-mantra itu yang sampai ke tujuannya. Semuanya menghilang di tengah perjalanan. Bahkan ketiga Kutukan Tak Termaafkan pun tidak.

“Hanya itu yang kau bisa?” kata Prince, sepertinya ingin membuat Voldemort lebih marah.

Dalam kemurkaannya, Voldemort menggerakkan Barbatos untuk mengangkat tangannya yang panjang, hendak menghimpit Prince sampai gepeng.

Prince mendengus. “Benar-benar orang yang malang.” Dia mengangkat tongkatnya dan seketika saja sesuatu meledak di dalam tubuh Barbatos, membuat Voldemort tidak bisa bernapas dan kehilangan semua kemampuan sihirnya.

“Sekarang, Harry.” seru Prince. “Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.”

Harry buru-buru mengangkat tongkatnya. “ _Auxilium Citacio_ —“ Entah kenapa dia merasa sesuatu di dalam dirinya menyuruhnya menambahkan satu kata terakhir, “— _Phoenix_!”

Bagaikan dipukul dengan godam berat, Harry merasa kepalanya pusing. Semua tenaganya tersedot keluar dengan kecepatan seperti pesawat jet, membuatnya berkunang-kunang. Untunglah Prince memeganginya dan menggunakan tenaganya untuk membuat Harry tetap sadar sehingga dia bisa melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

 

* * *

 

Ada dua lidah api yang bergerak maju-mundur, menyusup di antara Para Penjaga dan  meninggalkan bekas di tanah. Lidah-lidah api itu sepertinya sedang melakukan sesuatu. Sewaktu kedua lidah api hampir bertemu Harry baru sadar kalau lidah-lidah api itu ternyata menggambar seekor burung phoenix raksasa, dengan _Barbatos_ tepat di tengahnya. Ketika gambar itu sempurna, seekor phoenix raksasa asli keluar dari gambar itu seperti dicetak dengan menggunakan cetakan kue.

Wujud phoenix ini lain dari Fawkes. Sayapnya berwarna pelangi, dan di ekor serta jambul di kepalanya ada beberapa helai bulu burung merak yang luar biasa panjangnya.

Phoenix itu merentangkan sayapnya, mengepakkannya sekali lalu terbang meninggi, menjatuhkan bulu-bulu emas yang mengenai semua orang. Bulu-bulu itu ternyata mampu mengembalikan tenaga mereka yang sudah terkuras habis.

Burung phoniex raksasa tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara, melakukan manuver, lalu dengan kecepatan tinggi menyerang _Barbatos_ dengan menembus tubuhnya. Tidak ada lubang di tubuh _Barbatos_ , tapi tampaknya yang dilakukan phoneix itu berakibat fatal terhadapnya.

“Ini masih belum berakhir.” kata Voldemort dengan suaranya yang serak. Dia mau mencoba menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya sekali lagi.

“Benar-benar manusia malang.” kata Josh sambil berusaha bangkit. “Apa boleh buat.”

Josh membuka tangan kirinya dan sebuah busur besar muncul. Setelah membidik sejenak, Josh lalu melontarkan pedangnya dengan menggunakan busur itu, tepat mengenai dahi Voldemort, tembus hingga meancap di badan Barbatos. Voldemort meronta, tapi itu tidak lama. Tubuh Barbatos perlahan-lahan mulai hancur. Pecahan-pecahan tubuhnya beserta tubuh Voldemort beterbangan ke angkasa.

Saat itu Gerbang Ruang dan Waktu, yang muncul di langit dalam posisi tertidur, menyedot semua serpihan-serpihan tubuh Barbatos dan tubuh Voldemort masuk ke dalamnya.

“ _Zai qian_ , Voldie.” kata Josh, yang dalam bahasa Indonesia-nya berarti Sampai Jumpa atau Selamat Tinggal. Entah sejak kapan pedang yang dia gunakan untuk menghabisi Voldemort kini sudah berada kembali di tangannya. Dan, tidak ada satu tetes darah pun yang membekas di pedang itu.

Ketika semua abu dari pecahan tubuh Barbatos dan Voldemort mulai menipis, muncul sesuatu seperti kepulan asap hitam pekat tanpa wujud. Kepulan asap itu perlahan mulai melayang tinggi, seperti hendak melarikan diri.

“Awas, dia mau lari!” seru Prince.

Liz berdiri—bertumpu pada kedua kakinya yang masih terasa tidak bertenaga—mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu berseru, “ _The Ribbons of Hope_!”

Ratusan pita berwarna pink—entah darimana asalnya—muncul seperti meledak, bergerak berputar-putar mengelilingi Liz. Sewaktu Liz menunjuk ke arah _Void_ , pita-pita itu mematuhinya. _Ribbons of Hope_ mengelilingi _Void_ lalu mengikatnya dengan erat, sesuatu yang tampaknya mustahil mengingat bentuk _Void_ hanya seperti kepulan asap hitam.

Liz menarik pita-pita itu kuat-kuat. “ _Sealers_!” serunya.

Saat itu juga, seperti diperintah, semua Penjaga yang berada dalam jarak dua puluh meter darinya langsung bergegas mundur. Hermione yang memperhatikan ini segera menarik Harry dan Ron jauh-jauh.

“Berada terlalu dekat dengan Segel sangat berbahaya, ingat?” katanya.

Josh mencari posisi di sebelah kiri Liz, dan James di sebelah kanannya. Sedangkan Daniel, Rupert, dan Emma masing-masing mencari tempat di depan Josh, James, dan Liz, sehingga mereka. Mereka berenam berdiri mengelilingi _Void_. Josh dan James lalu mengarahkan pedang mereka ke arahnya.

Baru kali itu Harry mendengar mereka mengucapkan sesuatu seperti mantra.

“ _O Thy the Key of Sealing power_

_Open the way of shining Light_

_O Thy the Key of the True power_

_Seal force of the evil spite_ ”

Ukiran yang pernah digambarkan oleh Josh muncul di bawah kaki keenam Sealer. Ukiran yang sama juga muncul kira-kira dua meter di atas _Void_. Kedua ukiran itu saling mendekat—menembus tubuh keenam _Sealer_ —dan menekan _Void_ dari atas dan bawah, berusaha membuatnya gepeng. Ketika _Void_ sudah berada diantara kedua _glyph_ , pita-pita yang mengikatnya perlahan mulai melonggar akhirnya hingga lepas.

Pancaran energi yang hebat keluar dari _Void_ dan kedua ukiran itu, menyebabkan badai dahsyat di gurun. Meski begitu, keenam _Sealer_ sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri. Tekanan yang kuat hampir melempar Daniel, Rupert dan Emma, tapi ketiganya ternyata mampu mengatasi itu dan tetap berdiri di tempat semula.

“Jangan beranjak dari situ atau segelnya akan pecah!” seru Gilland memperingatkan ketiganya.

Josh dan James bersama-sama mengangkat senjata mereka dan mengarahkannya ke _glyph_ itu. Tekanan udara yang semakin kuat dan debu yang beterbangan membuat yang lain terbatuk-batuk karena sesak.

Setelah sekitar lima atau sepuluh menit berkutat dengan _Void_ , akhirnya kedua _glyph_ menyatu, disertai dengan bunyi PLANG seakan kedua _glyph_ itu terbuat dari besi. _Void_ di tengahnya benar-benar terhimpit, hanya meninggalkan sedikit tonjolan di kedua sisi _glyph_. Pancaran energi langsung berhenti seperti ada yang menghentikan kipas angin raksasa.

Segel Cahaya melayang masuk ke Gerbang Waktu dan Dimensi yang masih terbuka lebar dan menghilang dalam kegelapan ruang antar dimensi.

Sorakan para Penjaga pada detik berikutnya menyadarkan Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bahwa semua sudah berakhir. Meski agak lemas, Harry tidak bisa membendung perasaannya. Sang penyusup yang mengganggu dunia mereka kini telah terkurung dalam kegelapan untuk selamanya.

“Kita menang! Kita menang!” seru Ron seperti orang gila, seakan mereka baru saja memenangkan Piala Dunia Quidditch.

Penjaga-Penjaga yang berada di dekatnya langsung tertawa melihat tingkahnya, membuatnya malu setengah mati.

Hermione, yang sepertinya sudah lepas kendali, menciumi pipi Harry dan Ron, membuat keduanya terpaku karena kaget.

Tapi sewaktu melihat wajah Ron yang luar biasa konyol bercampur dengan rasa tidak percaya, Harry tidak bisa menahan diri dan tertawa besar-besar.

Mungkin dia sedang berpikir untuk tidak mencuci mukanya selama seminggu, pikir Harry, membuatnya semakin geli.

“Mimpikah aku, ataukah memang aku baru saja dicium oleh seorang calon nenek sihir?” Kata-kata Ron membuat bulu kuduk Harry langsung berdiri. Kalau saja Hermione mendengarnya, bisa terjadi perang besar diantara mereka.

Untung Hermione tidak mendengar karena sedang sibuk berjingkrak-jingkrak beberapa meter dari tempat Harry dan Ron. Melihat itu, keduanya melongo.

“Itukah Hermione?” kata keduanya bersamaan.

 

* * *

 

Tiba-tiba saja Daniel, Rupert, dan Emma ambruk. Ketigaya segera ditolong oleh Josh, James, dan Liz yang berada paling dekat dengan mereka.

Harry, Ron, Hermione beserta Prince dan Gilland langsung berlari mendekat.

“Tidak apa-apa.” kata Prince setelah memeriksa ketiganya. “Mereka hanya sedikit capek. Sebentar lagi pasti sadar.”

“Tanpa mereka Segel itu tidak akan bisa berhasil.” kata Gilland.

“Energi yang dahsyat tadi hampir saja melempar mereka. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kekuatan _Void_ bisa begitu besar.” kata Josh.

“Er—boleh aku tahu tekanan apa tadi? Rasanya sungguh tidak nyaman seakan ada yang menutup saluran pernapasanku.” tanya Hermione.

“Sebelum segel yang dipasang terkunci sempurna, energi makhluk yang akan disegel harus dikeluarkan dulu. Jadi, tekanan yang dahsyat tadi itu adalah karena kekuatan _Void_ sedang di sedot keluar.” kata Prince menjelaskan.

“Selain itu, kurasa dia juga melawan sewaktu akan disegel. Betul begitu?” tanya Gilland pada Josh.

“Kalau dia tidak melawan, tekanan yang kalian rasakan tadi akan lebih hebat lagi.” kata James. “Dia benar-benar kuat. Aku harus mengeluarkan semua tenagaku untuk mempertahankan Segel agar tidak hancur.”

“Sudahlah.” kata Josh. “Lebih baik kita lanjutkan nanti saja. Kurasa kita semua butuh banyak istirahat.”

“Aku akan menyuruh Penjaga yang lain untuk pulang ke negara mereka masing-masing.” kata Adam. “Kalian pulang saja dulu.” Dia langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

“Biar Daniel aku yang tangani.” kata Josh. “Gilland, tolong kau antar mereka bertiga.” Dia mengangguk ke arah Harry, Ron, dan Hermione. “Emma dan Rupert biar Liz dan James yang urus.”

“Ayo, kita kembali ke rumah profesor.” kata Gilland. “Tampang kalian benar-benar sudah seperti vampir kekurangan darah.”


	19. Forgotten Memories

**“K** alian bertiga tidak apa-apa?” tanya Josh kepada Harry, Ron, dan Hermione, yang duduk di seberang sofa bundar putih, tak jauh dari dia dan Daniel, Emma dan Rupert yang kini telah sadar. Josh terpaksa memberikan sedikit ‘bantuan‘ kepada mereka ketika mereka tiba tadi.

Gilland yang tadi mengantar Harry, Ron, dan Hermione tidak ada di situ. Dia sudah menuju kamarnya untuk istirahat, begitu halnya dengan Penjaga-Penjaga yang lain. Mereka telah menanyai Harry, Ron, dan Hermione, tapi ketiganya bersikeras untuk tetap duduk di sofa, menemani kembaran mereka Daniel, Rupert, dan Emma di situ. Mereka tahu waktu mereka di dimensi ini sudah tidak lama lagi.

“Kami tidak apa-apa.” kata Ron.

“Harry, kau kelihatannya capek sekali.” kata Hermoine khawatir.

“Menggunakan summon sangat memeras tenaga.” kata Josh. Dia mengerahkan sedikit tenaganya ke Daniel yang berbaring payah di sampingnya. Cahaya biru lembut berpendar dari telapak tangannya, mengarah ke dada Daniel. Dia berpaling ke Emma dan Rupert. “Apa aku bilang, kalian pasti bisa.”

“Yah, tapi dengan pengorbanan yang tidak sedikit.” kata Rupert. “Aku capek sekali.”

“Aku tidak tahu kalau menyegel itu membutuhkan begitu banyak tenaga.” kata Daniel mengeluh. Dahinya ditutupi kompres air dingin.

Jika dibandingkan dengan Ron, dan Hermione, mereka bertiga memang lebih capek. Tapi yang dialami Harry mungkin lebih buruk dari mereka semua.

Josh tertawa. “Lama-lama juga kalian bertiga akan terbiasa. Dulu sewaktu aku melakukan penyegelan yang pertama kali juga seperti itu.”

“Harry, kurasa kau istirahat saja.” kata profesor yang baru saja masuk. “Emma, Rupert, kalian juga. Kalian butuh banyak istirahat, setidaknya untuk perayaan tahun baru nanti malam.” Dia berjalan mengitari sofa itu lalu duduk di samping Josh.

“Aku tidak apa-apa, Profesor.” kata Harry.

“Kalian pergilah.” kata Josh kepada Emma dan Rupert. “Setelah aku mengurusi yang satu ini, kalian akan kukunjungi.”

“Aku sudah tidak apa-apa.” kata Daniel, menahan tangan Josh. “Biar mereka saja—“

“Tidak!” sela Josh tegas. “Kau lebih loyo dibanding mereka. Bagaimana kalau kau mati? Bagaimana aku harus bertanggung jawab terhadap ibumu? Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau bakal mati-matian mengerahkan tenagamu seperti tadi.” Dia memelankan suaranya. “Tapi aku senang karena sifatmu yang satu ini mirip seperti Harry. Sikap yang sangat terpuji.”

Wajah Harry merah luar biasa, seakan dia mengenakan topeng kulit berwarna merah di seluruh bagian kepalanya. Daniel memerah juga, tapi tidak begitu terlihat karena dihalangi oleh handuk yang kini sudah mulai bergeser hingga menutupi wajahnya.

“Tidak usah memuji begitu.” kata Daniel. “Kau juga pasti melakukan hal yang sama terhadap yang lain. Betul kan?” Dia mengintip sedikit dari balik handuk yang sudah mulai kering itu.

“Kalau aku sih punya alasan lain.” kata Josh.

“Apa?” tanya Daniel. “Karena _tak tahan melihat orang lain menderita_? Atau karena _apa yang bisa kulakukan akan kulakukan_?”

Josh terbelalak. Sepertinya Daniel bisa membaca pikirannya.

“Kau—“ katanya. “Bagaimana kau tahu—“

“Aku sudah cukup lama tinggal denganmu. Tentu saja aku tahu.” kata Daniel, mengangkat handuk dari wajahnya lalu duduk. “Kau selalu menyimpan semuanya untuk dirimu sendiri. Terus terang saja, itu bertolak belakang dengan sifatku.”

Emma dan Rupert bangkit bersamaan. Keduanya sudah terlampau capek untuk terus duduk di sana.

“Aku naik dulu.” kata mereka lemas, sambil menyeret kedua kaki mereka dengan malas menuju tangga.

“Ternyata ini lebih capek daripada harus syuting lima hari berturut-turut tanpa istirahat.” kata Rupert ketika keduanya mencapai anak tangga pertama.

“Memangnya kau pernah syuting selama itu tanpa istirahat?” tukas Emma.

 

* * *

 

Semua yang duduk di sofa terdiam cukup lama. Bukan karena tidak ada bahan pembicaraan, tapi mereka semua sudah terlalu capek untuk bicara.

Josh menatap Daniel—yang kini telah kembali berbaring—untuk sesaat lamanya sebelum akhirnya meledak tertawa.

Daniel mengangkat sedikit handuk kompresan supaya bisa melihat. “Ada yang lucu?”

“Akhirnya kau kalah juga, Jagoan.” jawabnya sambil tertawa. “Katanya kau ini selalu bersemangat. Sekarang, bahkan tenaga untuk berjalan pun tidak ada.”

“Latihan yang mereka lakukan terlalu terburu-buru.” kata Prince, tiba-tiba muncul dari arah dapur. Dia membawa beberapa gelas limun dengan sebuah nampan.

Aneh rasanya melihat seseorang dengan status begitu tinggi, memakai tuxedo putih bersih membawa nampan. Dia lebih mirip seorang pelayan daripada seorang Prince.

Daniel ingin bangkit tapi Josh mendorongnya supaya tetap berbaring. “Tidak mengapa, dia tidak akan menyalahkanmu.” katanya.

Prince meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja. ”Minumlah ini dulu sebelum kalian istirahat.” katanya.

“Sudah mau pulang, ya?” tanya profesor.

“Profesor tahu dari siapa?” Prince kaget mendengarnya.

“Aku ini sudah mengawasi kalian setidaknya selama lima belas tahun.” Dia menunjuk ke arah Josh. “Semua tingkah laku dan sifat jelek kalian aku tahu semuanya. Cara berpikir kalian pun aku paham benar. Tidak ada yang bisa disembunyikan dariku.”

“Kau mau pulang? Er—maksudku, tidak ikut perayaan nanti malam?” tanya Harry.

“Kurasa tidak, Harry.” jawab Prince sopan. “Dari waktu tempatku berasal, tahun baru masih jauh. Lagipula, aku tidak mau mengulangi tahun yang sama dua kali.”

“Kapan berangkat?” tanya Josh, langsung ke sasaran.

“Sore ini, setelah membantu profesorku yang baik ini membuat kue tahun baru.”

“Ha?”

Bahkan Josh sendiri pun tidak mempercayai pendengarannya.

“Kau mau buat—“

“Anggaplah kue-kue itu sebagai tanda perpisahan dariku.” kata Prince. “Karena setelah ini, mungkin kalian akan melupakan aku. Aku juga tidak akan muncul di hadapan kalian.”

Harry berpikir kalau kata-kata Prince itu ditujukan terhadap mereka semua. Tapi dia tidak tahu, kalau maksud sebenarnya adalah hanya terhadap mereka bertiga.

“Baiklah, Profesor. Bisa kita mulai?” ajak Prince, menggandeng tangan profesor lalu menyeretnya ke dapur.

Meski ditarik seperti kuda, Profesor sama sekali tidak melakukan perlawanan, bagaikan kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya.

“Apa maksudnya kita akan melupakannya?” bisik Ron kepada Harry ketika mereka lenyap dari pandangan.

Harry mengangkat bahu.

Ketika dia menoleh, dia mendapati Josh sedang terpaku menatap ruang kosong.

“Josh? Ada masalah?” tanya Harry.

Josh tersentak kaget. “Oh—aku? Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa.” Dia bangkit dari tempat dia duduk. “Ayo, kalian harus istirahat. Nanti malam ada pesta malam tahun baru sekaligus pesta perpisahan.” Dia buru-buru menambahkan. “Aku rasa tidak ada gunanya kalian berlama-lama di sini. Kalian harus hidup di dunia kalian sendiri.”

“Apa kita semua bisa bertemu lagi?” tanya Ron, merasa terganggu dengan perkataan Prince tadi.

“Bisa saja, kalau kami yang menemui kalian.” kata Josh setelah berpikir sejenak.

Tapi entah kenapa, Harry merasa ada sesuatu yang mendadak hilang dari dirinya.

“Sudahlah. Ayo ke atas.” Dia menarik tangan Daniel supaya dia duduk. “Ayo adikku yang tampan, kau juga. Kau dan Harry adalah yang paling parah dibandingkan kita semua.”

 

* * *

 

Harry mengikuti Josh mengantar Daniel ke kamarnya. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya di situ jadi dia tidak mau melewatkan waktu begitu saja di kamar, meski badannya terasa sangat letih.

“Meski kau anak tunggal di keluargamu, kuharap kau tidak manja. Akibatnya bisa fatal bagi dirimu.” Entah kenapa Josh tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu terhadap Daniel.

Dia melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Harry. “Jadikan Harry sebagai contoh yang baik karena tidak pernah menolak kalau disuruh buang sampah.”

Daniel mengeluarkan kata “Ha..ha..ha...” dengan nada yang agak dipaksakan. Sepertinya kata-kata Josh tepat pada sasaran.

“Kalau aku menolak, sudah lama aku diusir dari keluarga Dursley.” kata Harry jujur, tanpa bermaksud membela Daniel.

Ketika mereka sampai di depan kamar yang memang dikhususkan untuk Daniel, Josh berhenti. “Er—Harry? Bisakah kau tinggalkan kami sebentar? Ada yang harus kami bicarakan.”

“Oh, baiklah.” kata Harry. “Kurasa aku juga harus kembali ke kamarku. Tulang-tulangku serasa rontok semua.”

“Kau memang harus istirahat.” kata Josh. “Pesta malam ini pasti sangat meriah.”

Seperti yang dia katakan, Harry memang langsung menuju kamarnya. Namun hingga ia membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Bukan karena Josh, bukan pula karena Daniel, tapi sesuatu—sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, sesuatu yang sangat penting baginya perlahan-lahan mulai meninggalkannya.

Tapi rasa letih dan kasur yang empuk membuatnya terbuai. Dia pun tertidur pulas.

 

* * *

 

Hermione dan Ron mengguncang tubuh Harry dengan keras tapi yang mereka dapatkan hanya geliat kecil darinya. Harry membalikkan badannya lalu melanjutkan tidurnya.

“Harry bangun! Harry!”

“Bangun!” Ron terpaksa berteriak di telinganya. “Kau akan rugi besar kalau tidak mendengar ini sekarang!”

Harry membuka matanya sedikit. “Sudah waktunya?”

“Hampir. Dan kita mendapat undangan pesta.” kata Hermione bersemangat.

“Undangan pesta?” Harry melompat duduk. “Apa maksudmu? Bukankah rencananya kita akan mengadakan pesta di sini?”

“Dengar. Semua Penjaga ingin berencana mengadakan acara pergantian tahun sekaligus perayaan kemenangan yang dilakukan secara besar-besaran.”

“Dan kita juga diundang!” seru Hermione.

“Benarkah?” tanya Harry tidak percaya.

“Kau tahu? Menurutku di seluruh dunia saat ini sedang melakukan hal yang sama.” kata Hermione, “Maksudku, mereka juga merayakan kalahnya _Void_.”

“Ayo cepat mandi.” kata Ron. “Josh menyuruh kita untuk bersiap-siap.”

Harry melompat menuju lemari pakaiannya, mencari pakaian ganti, lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi.

 

* * *

 

“Ini, pakailah ini. Kurasa ukuran pakaian kita berdua sama jadi—“ kata Daniel sambil menyodorkan satu set jas beludru biru miliknya kepada Harry.

“Danny, ini—kau punya yang lain?” tanya Harry.

“Kau tidak suka warna ini?” tanya Daniel. Dia mengambil jas itu hendak menukarnya dengan yang lain.

“Tunggu. Bukan itu maksudku.” kata Harry cepat. “Kupikir kau tidak punya jas lain.”

Daniel mendadak paham. Dia tertawa. “Kau takut aku tidak punya jas untuk dipakai malam ini? Tenang saja ibuku sudah memasukkan jas lain di dalam koperku. Lagipula aku tidak akan mengenakan jas—“ Dia berhenti karena teringat sesuatu. “Kenapa aku bisa salah begini. Jas yang itu lebih cocok untukmu. Tunggu disini.”

Dia membawa lari jas beludru itu kembali ke kamarnya dan sesaat kemudian dia kembali dengan membawa jas beludru yang lain. Warna jas itu hijau agak gelap, lebih gelap dibandingkan warna mata Harry. “Ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?” katanya puas.

“Apa maksudmu malam ini kau tidak mengenakan jas? Kurasa pesta ini pesta ‘resmi’ kan?” tanya Harry setelah memandang jas hijau itu untuk sementara waktu.

“Kami akan datang dengan wujud Penjaga.” kata Daniel sambil tersenyum. “Jadi kurasa aku tidak perlu jas, kan?”

“Kau salah.” Gilland tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di depan pintu. “Penjaga yang lain memang datang dengan wujud Penjaga. Tapi kau, Rupert, dan Emma tidak.” Dia buru-buru menambahkan. “Josh dan yang lain juga, sih.”

“Itu artinya—“

“Ada dua Harry Potter, dua Ron Weasley, dan dua Hermione Granger di pesta itu.” kata Gilland sambil tersenyum lebar.

“Kau salah. Kurasa yang tepat adalah dua Daniel Radcliffe, dua Rupert Grint, dan dua Emma Watson.” kata Hermione yang tiba-tiba saja muncul bersama Ron, Emma, dan Rupert.

“Pesta ini pasti menarik.” kata Rupert.

“Aku penasaran bagaimana cara mereka membedakan kita?” tambah Emma.

“Astaga, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?” seru profesor ketika melewati kamar Harry. “Emma, Hermione, kalian sedang dicari para ‘penata rias’.”

“Kami pergi dulu.” kata Hermione dan Emma bersamaan. Keduanya bergegas meninggalkan kamar yang kini penuh sesak itu.

“Ada acara tebak-tebakan, ya?” tanya Harry setengah mengantuk. ”Pasti aku yang pertama ketahuan. Warna mata dan rambutku inilah jawabannya.” Harry yakin sekali kalau rambutnya yang berantakan akan membuat semuanya menjadi jelas bahwa dialah Harry Potter.

“Kami tidak akan mengadakan acara itu. Hanya saja, untuk sekali ini kami ingin rambutmu ditata.” kata Gilland. “Kacamatamu juga haus dilepas. Atau Danny yang pakai kacamata?” Dia menoleh ke arah Daniel.

“Apa kalian bisa menangani rambutku ini?” kata Harry tidak yakin sambil meniup poninya. “Disisir bagaimanapun tidak akan berpengaruh.”

“Dengan sedikit bantuan dari Hermone pasti bisa. Ayo, cepat ganti bajumu. Rambutmu harus segera _dipermak_.”

 

* * *

 

Jam sepuluh malam itu, setelah tiga jam berlalu, mereka baru berhasil mengubah rambut Harry yang berantakan menjadi rapi. (mereka terpaksa melakukannya diluar rumah karena sihir Hermione tidak mempan di dalam rumah).

“Thanks Hermione, Sarah. Tapi sebetulnya kalian tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusi rambutku ini.” kata Harry ketika rambutnya selesai ditata. Dia berdiri untuk meregangkan pinggangnya yang terasa sakit karena terlalu lama duduk.

“Apa kau tidak berkeringat?” tanya Sarah. “Tiga jam mengenakan pakaian itu pasti kepanasan.” tanya Sarah.

“Bagaimana bisa berkeringat dengan udara sejuk seperti ini?” kata Harry sambil mengambil jas hijau pemberian Daniel dan langsung mengenakannya.

“Sebentar lagi yang lain akan keluar.” kata Hermione. “Kita tidak bisa masuk ke dalam karena mantraku bisa hilang.” Dia menatap Harry. “Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau rambutmu bisa begitu bandel. Kurasa tenagaku sudah habis terkuras karenanya.”

Sarah tertawa. “Tidak usah salahkan Harry.”

Saat itu Sam keluar dari dalam rumah. Dia mengenakan pakaian yang dulu pernah dipakainya sewaktu pesta dansa di Hogwarts dulu. “Yang lain sudah berangkat. Setelah Daniel keluar, kita juga harus bergegas.” katanya sambil mendekati mereka.

“Pakaian itu—“

“Apa kau menggunakan elemen?” Hermione menyambung kata-kata Harry.

“Ternyata kalian masih ingat.” kata Sam. “Kami semua sudah sepakat; yang punya kekuatan elemen harus menggunakan kostumnya. Supaya tampil beda.”

“Hanya Josh yang tidak setuju.” tambah Sarah. “Tapi kami berhasil memaksanya.”

“Kenapa?”

“Entahlah, mungkin karena tidak biasa. Karena kemampuannya sudah tinggi, dia tidak pernah menggunakan wujud elemennya sewaktu perang.” jawab Sarah. “Padahal dia kelihatan lebih keren dengan dandanan seperti itu.”

“Oh ya? Aku harus melihat ini.” kata Harry penasaran.

“Er—apakah Penjaga yang lain bisa menggunakan elemen?” tanya Hermione.

“Bisa, tapi mereka tidak mendapat wujud seperti ini.” Sarah menunjuk Sam. “Hanya untuk Penjaga yang level elemennya sudah tinggi seperti kami yang bisa.”

“Tapi kalau levelnya terlalu tinggi, wujud ini malah sudah tidak diperlukan sama sekali.” kata Sam.

Pintu rumah terbuka. Dan Daniel keluar dari rumah dengan tergesa-gesa.

“Sedang apa kau, Danny? Kita hampir terlambat!” seru Sarah.

“Sori sori.” Daniel meminta maaf sambil berlari. “Aku melupakan sesuatu.”

“Ayo, Sarah.” kata Sam.

Sarah membuat beberapa gerakan dengan tangannya lalu memutar badannya sekali. Dia berganti kostum dengan kostum elemennya.

“Ayo.” katanya kemudian.

“ _Cool_!” seru Harry dan Daniel bersamaan.

 “Astaga, kita benar-benar sudah terlambat!” seru Sam.

“Semuanya, pegangan.” kata Sarah.

 

* * *

 

Dengan teleport, dalam empat menit mereka tiba di gurun Gobi. Ternyata dalam beberapa jam gurun itu berhasil disulap dengan berbagai macam penerangan dan hiasan, memberi kesan seakan pesta itu dilaksanakan di tepi pantai. Beberapa Penjaga tampaknya telah mengerahkan tenaga untuk memasang barrier untuk menutupi tempat itu agar tidak ada pasir yang beterbangan karena tertiup angin.

“Whoa—“ seru mereka kagum melihat semuanya itu.

“Hebat sekali.” kata Sam. “Bagaimana mereka melakukannya?”

“Katanya pemerintah Cina menurunkan tim khusus untuk melakukan ini. Pesta ini juga atas inisiatif mereka. Bisa dilaksanakan atas persetujuan Adam dan karena kerjasama Penjaga-Penjaga lain dari seluruh dunia.”

Harry melihat ke sekeliling. Semua orang yang ada di situ mengenakan kostum Penjaga yang berwarna perak. Sepertinya pesta ini khusus pestanya para Penjaga.

“Tokoh-tokoh penting juga ada disini?” tanya Hermione.

“Ya. Bukan hanya dari Cina, tapi juga dari seluruh dunia.” jawab Sarah yang tampaknya lebih banyak tahu daripada Sam.

“Reporter berita juga?” tanya Harry.

“Ah—yang itu.” kata Sam, menyela Sarah sebelum dia sempat menjawab. “Kurasa ada. Karena ini acara besar, tidak mungkin ada reporter yang melewatkan hal semacam ini. Hanya saja, aku minta kalian supaya jangan sampai kalian terlihat oleh mereka. Bisa gawat nanti.”

“Kalau begtu, ada artisnya juga?” tambah Daniel bersemangat.

“Pasti.” kata Sarah, kali ini mendahului Sam. “Sayangnya, sepertinya cuma artis dari negara-negara terdekat saja, seperti Taiwan, Jepang dan Cina, karena waktunya terlalu mendadak.”

“Sepertinya pesta ini khusus untuk Penjaga, ya?” kata Hermione. “Aku tidak melihat adanya orang biasa di sini.”

“Memang.” jawab Sam. “Sebenarnya pesta kemenangan ini bukan hanya milik Penjaga, tapi semua orang yang ada di dunia. Tapi karena perbagai pertimbangan, orang biasa tidak diijinkan masuk. Kasihan mereka. Yang menang dan yang merayakan tahun baru kan bukan cuma kita.”

Saat itu dari belakang mereka terdengar suara orang yang mereka kenal.

“Sepertinya mereka ada di sini. Susah sekali mencari orang di tengah keramaian seperti ini. Permisi.”

Seorang wanita berpakaian Cina kuno berwarna pink muncul. Mereka semua mengenali model rambutnya.

“Liz?” kata Sam. “Yang lain mana?”

“Hei, mereka memang disini!” kata Liz, tampak berusaha supaya tidak berteriak. “Kami sedang mencari-cari kalian.”

Setelah lama menunggu, Liz kembali menuju kerumunan orang tempat dia muncul tadi

“Sedang apa kau di situ? Mereka ada di sini.” katanya sambil menarik seseorang keluar dari sana.

“Tunggu dulu, aku sedang—“

Ternyata yang ditarik oleh Liz adalah seorang laki-laki. Rambutnya sebahu, dipilin dengan kain biru muda yang dibuat seperti pita, di belakang kepalanya. Beberapa helai rambut depannya sengaja dibiarkan terurai di samping seperti poni. Laki-laki itu mengenakan baju Cina kuno berwarna _Cyan_ dengan sepatu setengah tiang berwarna sama. Setelan baju berwarna putih tampak tersembunyi di dalam bajunya yang berwarna biru. Setelan baju berwarna biru itu cukup panjang hingga menutupi mata kakinya. Benar-benar keren.

Orang itu terdiam ketika melihat Harry dan yang lain.

“Kapan kalian datang? Kalau kalian mau makan, di sana ada kue dan makanan ringan.” katanya sambil menunjuk sebelah kanannya.

“Keren sekali.” gumam Emma tidak sadar.

“Kau kenal dia?” bisik Ron kepada Harry.

Harry mengangkat bahu. Tapi matanya sedetik pun tidak lepas dari laki-laki itu.

Aku mengenali orang ini, katanya membatin.

“Josh...Josh. Kenapa yang ada di dalam kepalamu hanya makanan?” kata Sam sambil menghela napas panjang.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Daniel, Rupert, dan Emma saling bertukar pandang cukup lama.

“JOSH?” seru mereka ketika tersadar. Keenamnya tanpa sadar menunjuk Josh.

“Ya. Ini aku.” tanggapnya polos. “Kenapa? Aku kelihatan lain, ya?”

Daniel yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya berjalan mengitari Josh sekali dan memperhatikannya dari segala sudut. “Kau benar-benar Josh?” Dia menatap Liz yang tampaknya puas melihat keterkejutan mereka.

Liz mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia membuka kipas kertas yang ada di tangannya lalu mengipasinya dirinya sendiri. Gurun yang dingin telah berubah menjadi panas karena banyaknya orang yang hadir.

“Kau benar-benar—lain.” kata Ron tidak percaya, ikut mengitari Josh.

“Heh, apa-apaan kalian ini.” bentak Josh karena Daniel dan Ron terus-menerus mengitarinya.

Dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan tingkah laku mereka telah menarik perhatian banyak orang.

“Rambutmu jadi panjang karena menggunakan elemen, ya?” tanya Harry.

“Ya. Padahal aku benci sekali punya rambut panjang. Gerah.” jawab Josh dongkol.

“Tapi pantas untukmu.” kata Gilland yang baru saja muncul dari arah lain.

“Apanya yang pantas?” gerutu Josh. “Dulu banyak orang mengira aku perempuan gara-gara rambutku panjang.”

“Tapi sekarang tidak, kan?” kata Gilland berusaha tampak serius.

Saat itu seorang laki-laki lain muncul. Sama seperti Josh, rambut laki-laki ini juga berambut sebahu dan diikat di belakang kepala. Meski wajahnya agak berubah, tapi dari pakaiannya yang berwarna oranye mereka bisa langsung menebak kalau itu adalah Matt.

“Whoa,” serunya ketika melihat Josh.

Dia memperhatikan Josh dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki sebelum akhirnya beralih ke Liz. “ _Hao shuai o! Ta shi shui a?_ (Tampan sekali! Siapa dia?)”

“ _Xiao En, ni zen de zhao si._ (Xiao En, kau benar-benar cari mati)” balas Josh galak.

“Kau tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan?” tanya Harry kepada Gilland.

Setelah Gilland memberitahu artinya kepada Harry dan yang lain, mereka tertawa. Menurut Gilland, diantara semua temannya, Matt-lah yang paling jago menggoda orang.

“ _Bu...bu...bu. D_ _ui bu qi, Shu shu._ (Tidak..tidak....Maafkan aku, Paman).” kata Matt meminta ampun, sambil menahan kegeliannya sendiri.

“ _Bie jiao wo shu shu!_ (Jangan panggil aku paman!)”

Josh melihat ke arah yang lain yang sedang menunduk sambil menahan tawa. “ _Wo qu ba. Bai da jia!_ (Aku pergi saja. Dah semua!)”

“ _Bu yao sheng qi, hao bu hao_ (Tidak usah marah)” kata Liz sambil menarik baju Josh.

“Bagaimana aku tidak marah? Kalian menggodaku terus. Lihat, Harry juga ikut-ikutan.” kata Josh sebal. “Biang kerok ini harus kuhabisi.” Dia mengepalkan tinjunya ke arah Matt, hendak meninjunya.

Matt melompat mundur sambil tertawa-tawa.

Harry tidak tahan lagi dan melepas tawanya. “Aku baru tahu kalau Josh paling tidak suka digoda.” katanya.

“Seharusnya kau sudah tahu sewaktu hari pertama kita datang ke rumah profesor dulu.” kata Hermione, memutar bola matanya.

“Begitu saja marah.” Gilland tertawa kecil.

“Kembalikan.” Josh merampas kipas yang dipegang Liz lalu mengipasi dirinya sendiri. “Kalian benar-benar kurang kerjaan.”

“Heeei.” seru Liz tanpa sadar karena kipasnya dirampas.

Kini giliran Gilland yang merampas kipas yang ada di tangan Josh. Dia melipat tangan kirinya ke belakang, dan kipas-nya dibiarkan terbuka di depan dada. Dengan gaya seperti layaknya seorang pendekar, dia berkata, “Seorang laki-laki harus lapang dada, berjiwa satria, dan tidak mudah marah.”

Josh merampas kembali kipas dari tangan Gilland lalu memukulinya dengan kipas itu. “Tidak tahu malu. Malah menjelekkan diri sendiri.” katanya.

“Aku kan bukan kau.” kata Gilland, mengusap bagian kepalanya yang sakit.

Menit berikutnya profesor Ico lewat. Setelannya malam itu membuatnya semakin kelihatan cantik; gaun malam putih panjang berwarna putih lengkap dengan semua aksesorisnya, dan rambutnya disanggul tinggi hingga lehernya kelihatan, serta sehelai selendang, dia tampak begitu elegan seperti seorang konglomerat wanita.

Ketika dia melihat mereka sedang berkumpul di situ, dia berhenti sejenak. Sesaat kemudian dia baru paham. “Kalian menggoda Josh lagi, ya?” katanya sambil mendekati mereka.

“Eh—tahu dari mana?” seru Ron tanpa sadar.

Profesor menatap Matt dengan galak sambil bercakak pinggang. “Dan pasti kau dalangnya.” katanya. “Aku heran, ada juga seorang keponakan yang berani menggoda pamannya sendiri.”

“Profesor—“ tegur Josh.

“Oh, sori. Aku lupa kalau kau tidak suka dipanggil dengan sebutan ‘paman’. Aku sendiri tidak akan suka dipanggil dengan sebutan ‘bibi’. Membuatku kelihatan jauh lebih tua.” kata profesor.

“Memang sudah tua—“ Tanpa sadar kata-kata itu melompat dari mulut Matt.

Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menyangka kalau kepala Matt baru saja dipukul oleh profesor seandainya dia tidak mengaduh kesakitan.

 “Oh, Matt. Adam mencarimu. Katanya kau dan dia harus melakukan sesuatu.” kata sang profesor kemudian.

“Oh, tidak. Lebih baik jangan. Aku tidak mau.” tolak Matt.

“Memangnya apa yang akan kalian lakukan?” tanya Josh.

Matt mau menjawabnya, tapi profesor sudah terlebih dulu mendorongnya. “Cepatlah pergi. Setelah pidato singkat dari beberapa kepala negara, kalian yang akan mengambil alih acara. Kalau kau tidak ada, bisa gawat.”

“Baik. Baik, aku pergi.” kata Matt pasrah, lalu menghilang ke dalam kerumunan orang.

 

* * *

 

Ada beberapa Penjaga wanita yang sepertinya berasal dari Jepang sedang kasak-kusuk tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Paham dengan apa yang mereka katakan, Gilland menghela napas panjang. Dia menunjuk ke balik bahunya.

“Josh, mereka ini sedang membicarakanmu. Kalian berenam juga.” Dia mengangguk ke arah Harry, Ron, Hermione, Daniel, Rupert, dan Emma.

“Memangnya apa yang mereka katakan?” tanya Liz.

Gilland diam sejenak. “Em—artinya kurang lebih begini, ‘Kau lihat cowok yang pakai baju biru itu? Dia itu Prince yang kita lihat tadi, salah seorang dari ketiga _Sealer_ yang terkenal.’ Yang satunya lagi bilang, ‘Tampan sekali. Katanya dia yang menjaga Harry Potter dan teman-temannya? Betapa beruntungnya dia.’”

Setelah mendengarkan lebih lanjut, Gilland melanjutkan. “Sewaktu kau melihat kemari tadi, mereka sempat histeris, ‘Kyaaa, dia melihat kemari. Kyaaa....kya....’.”

Josh menunduk, berusaha menguasai rasa gelinya. Tapi Harry dan yang lain sama sekali tidak bisa menahannya.

Daniel lalu mendorong Josh dari belakang sambil berbisik, “Ayo, sekarang giliranmu. Goda mereka.”

“Danny, ini akan jadi contoh yang buruk bagi Penjaga-Penjaga yang lain.” kata Josh.

“Ah, anggap saja kau sedang bersosialisasi.” Rupert ikut mendorongnya.

Josh berpaling kepada Liz, yang wajahnya seakan telah berubah menjadi seperti medusa.

“Tenang saja, aku tidak akan berkhianat, kok.” katanya sambil nyengir.

Hermione berlutut sambil memegangi perutnya. Dia tidak kuat lagi tertawa menyaksikan semua itu.

“Ayo, kenalkan aku pada mereka.” ajak Josh kepada Gilland.

“Kau kenalan sendiri saja kenapa?” tanggap Gilland.

“Kau tahu aku belum bisa bahasa Jepang. Bagaimana sih kau ini?” kata Josh enteng.

Josh menarik Gilland—yang agak enggan—menuju kedua cewek Jepang itu.

“Hai.” sapa Josh ramah. “Kalian bisa bahasa Inggris?”

Kedua cewek itu kelihatannya nyaris pingsan. Harry yang menyaksikan itu tersenyum lebar kepada Daniel. Beberapa detik kemudian keduanya lalu memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

Yang hanya bisa melongo melihat itu.

“Apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan?” tanya Emma.

“Mengerjai orang?” kata Rupert.

“Kalau itu yang mereka lakukan, akan kuhukum mereka semua.” kata profesor tegas.

“Aku juga.” kata Liz sambil melemaskan semua sendi jari-jari tangannya.

 

* * *

 

Tapi tak lama kemudian pesta itu dimulai. Alhasil, acara ‘perkenalan’ Josh harus putus di tengah jalan. Semua yang hadir berkumpul dekat podium.

“Aku baru sadar di sini ada podium.” kata Ron.

“Tentu saja kalian tidak melihatnya. Dalam keramaian seperti ini memang agak sulit. Lagipula podiumnya tidak tinggi.” kata profesor sambil memperbaiki letak selendangnya.

Terdengar suara helikopter yang melintas di atas kepala mereka.

“Wartawan.” gumam Josh. “Hati-hati, jangan sampai kalian disorot olehnya.”

“Kami tahu itu.” kata Harry. “Tapi apa itu mungkin dengan pakaian seperti ini?” Dia menunjukkan jas hijaunya kepada Josh.

“Oh, astaga.” kata Josh. “Kenapa aku baru sadar?”

“Biar Harry, Ron, dan Hermione kami yang tangani.” kata Sam. “Kami ingin kau sedikit bersenang-senang malam ini. Tugasmu selama ini tidak ringan.”

“Tidak usah basa-basi denganku.” tanggap Josh agak ketus. “Tugasmu sendiri berat. Bagaimana aku bisa bilang kalau tugasku berat?”

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia langsung termenung.

“Nah, nah, nah, mulai lagi.” kata profesor. “Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini. Apa sih yang ada di dalam pikiranmu?”

“Bukan apa-apa.” Liz mengatakan itu bersamaan dengan Josh. Dia menghela napas sejenak lalu berbalik kepada Daniel, Rupert dan Emma. ”Kalian bertiga, ajaklah Harry, Ron, dan Hermione berkeliling. Malam ini kalian bisa main sepuasnya.”

“Sungguh?” seru Daniel bersemangat. Tanpa menunggu konfirmasi lebih lanjut, dia langsung mengajak Harry melihat-lihat makanan di atas meja panjang tak jauh dari situ. Ron, Rupert, Emma, dan Hermione mengkuti mereka dari belakang.

Awalnya Harry merasa agak enggan karena sikap Josh yang tidak biasa. Harry kenal betul Josh. Bila ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi, dia pasti berubah murung. Tapi hal ini langsung lenyap dari pikirannya begitu dia melihat begitu banyak makanan ringan yang dihidangkan.

“ _He is awfully cheerful_.” kata Josh, melihat ke arah Daniel.

“Sudah kau katakan?” tanya Liz.

“Sudah. Tapi Harry belum.” Dia menghela napas. “Aku—kurasa aku tidak bisa mengatakannya kepada Harry. Kukatakan pun percuma saja karena tidak akan bisa mengubah kenyataan. Tapi kalau tidak kukatakan—“

“Aku tahu, kau merasa bersalah kepada mereka.” kata Sam, menepuk bahunya. “Tapi, percayalah. Kami juga sulit mengatakannya.”

“Kurasa,” Sarah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Daniel. “kali ini Daniel-lah pemenangnya. Maksudku, mungkin dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa menerima sesuatu seperti ini dengan tertawa.”

“Mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu mereka lagi.” kata Liz.

“Masih bisa.” sela Josh cepat. “Meskipun situasinya sudah berubah, aku yakin bisa.”

“Aku mengerti perasaan kalian. Meskipun berat sebelah, kurasa yang penting adalah kalian tetap mengingat mereka,” kata Gilland. “walaupun semua yang ada pada mereka lenyap.”

“Sayang sekali Prince sudah pulang. Kalau tidak, mungkin kita bisa menanyakan ini padanya.” kata profesor.

“Dan diberi teka-teki yang lain?” kata Josh.

Mereka terdiam. Dan kali ini giliran Gilland yang menghela napas.

“Sedih rasanya jika kita tahu bahwa kita akan dilupakan orang.” katanya kemudian.

 

* * *

 

Harry dan Daniel sedang asyik mencicipi hidangan ketika James lewat.

“Danny, Harry.” panggilnya dari dekat. Karena dia tidak memiliki elemen tertentu, malam itu dia hadir dengan kostum Penjaganya.

“Oh—hai, James.” sapa Daniel.

“Kalian lihat Josh?” tanyanya.

“Um—tadi dia ada di sekitar situ.” Harry menunjuk dengan bibir bawahnya.

“Oh—“ James tiba-tiba saja menepuk pundak seorang laki-laki yang baru saja melewatinya. “Eh, Harry bilang Josh ada di sekitar sana.” katanya kepada orang itu.

Entah sejak kapan Harry merasa terbiasa melihat orang yang mengenakan pakaian tradisional Cina. Orang asing yang diajak bicara oleh James juga mengenakan pakaian yang sama. Yang berbeda hanyalah warna pakaiannya yang biru gelap dan tatanan rambutnya yang meskipun panjang tapi rapi, bagian depannya dibuat sehingga mirip sekali dengan poni. Di atas kepalanya ada semacam hiasan dengan dua tali berwarna biru, dibiarkan menggantung di kedua sisi wajahnya. Orang itu kelihatan seperti seorang pangeran.

Laki-laki itu hendak menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Harry ketika James mencegahnya.

“Biar aku saja. Kau tetap disini, menemani Danny dan Harry.” kata James, lalu menghilang dalam keramaian.

“Bawa saja dia kemari. Biar aku yang bicara dengannya.” seru orang itu.

Harry dan Daniel saling bertukar pandang. Mereka kenal betul dengan suara itu.

“A—Adam?” kata keduanya tidak percaya.

Orang itu berbalik. “Ya? Ada apa?” tanyanya ramah.

“Kau benar-benar Adam?” kata Harry tidak percaya.

“Whoa, aku tidak percaya kalau menggunakan kekuatan elemen bisa tampil begitu berbeda.” kata Daniel. “Yang lain juga begitu.”

“Ini sebenarnya hanya boleh dipakai hanya sewaktu bertempur melawan musuh yang lemah terhadap elemen tertentu.” kata Adam. “Tapi, untuk saat seperti ini, bolehlah.”

“Err—boleh tanya sesuatu?” kata Harry.

“Silahkan. Tidak ada peraturan yang melarang kita untuk bertanya disini.” kata Adam.

“Sebenarnya apa yang mau kalian lakukan? Tadi profesor memanggil Matt—“

“Oh, itu.” Adam menyelanya. “Hanya sedikit kado tahun baru dari kami untuk semua orang. Tapi—“ Dia menunjuk ke langit yang kini sudah mendung. “—sepertinya mau hujan. Meskipun ini gurun dan jarang turun hujan, kurasa tidak ada yang mau kegembiraannya di malam tahun baru terganggu.”

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Harry tidak mengerti.

Itu—ah, dia datang.” kata Adam.

Josh disertai James, Liz, Sarah, Sam, Gilland, dan profesor datang menemui mereka.

“Ada apa mencariku?” tanya Josh.

Adam menunjuk ke langit. “Itu bagianmu.” katanya. “Kau tahu—“

Tiba-tiba semua orang bertepuk tangan meriah.

Adam dan yang lain secara refleks melihat ke arah podium. Presenter acara itu mempersilahkan Adam ke panggung. Ternyata tepuk tangan itu ditujukan kepada calon _Prince_ dan _Princess_.

Adam pergi meninggalkan mereka, menuju podium. Ketika dia mengambil mikrofon yang diserahkan oleh presenter, para hadirin secara spontan diam mendengarkan.

“Tidak perlu tepuk tangan.” kata Adam menenangkan massa. “Seharusnya kamilah yang bertepuk tangan untuk kalian. Karena karena usaha kalian kami bisa menyegel _Void_. Aku mewakili semua teman-temanku mengucapkan terima kasih.”

Dia berhenti sejenak untuk menyusun kata-kata. “Aku meminta kalian semua untuk menjalani tahun yang baru ini dengan harapan yang baru. Aku yakin kita menginginkan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Tapi untuk memperolehnya kita harus terus berjuang. Semua mimpi dan harapan kalian yang sudah memudar di tahun ini, jangan lupakan semuanya itu.” Dia menatap Liz, yang membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan. “Karena tanpa harapan, kita tidak akan bisa mengalahkan _Void_.”

Semua bertepuk tangan.

“Kami punya sedikit hadiah untuk kalian semua para Penjaga yang hebat. Hadiah ini tidak seberapa, sekedar agar kalian tetap mengingat hari ini.” Dia menatap Josh. “Tapi sebelumnya, aku meminta temanku untuk berbuat sesuatu dengan awan ini.”

Semua orang mengarahkan pandangannya ke Josh.

“Mulai lagi, sifatnya yang satu itu.” gerutu Josh, memandang Adam dengan tajam. “Menepilah.”

Semua yang berada di dekat Josh menepi. Sekali lagi Harry menyaksikan peristiwa yang sudah pernah dia, Ron, dan Hermione saksikan sebelumnya di Hogwarts.

Josh mengumpulkan air di tangan kanannya di samping badan. Air itu membentuk gelembung besar. Gelembung itu mengeluarkan angin membuat rambut semua orang yang berada di dekatnya melambai bagai ditiup angin.

Mendadak, Josh melempar bola air itu ke angkasa. Dan langsung meledak begitu terkena awan yang berada di atasnya dan membawa pergi semua awan yang menutupi langit dari gurun itu.

“Whoa, hebat!” seru Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan ketiga kembaran mereka bersamaan. Tapi bukan hanya mereka yang heran melihat itu, melainkan semua orang yang hadir dibuatnya terpana.

“Hentikan itu.” Josh menegur mereka berenam. ”Kalian membuatku malu.” Dia lalu mengangguk kepada Adam, seakan mengatakan, “Sekarang giliranmu.” tepat pada saat Matt dan Rachel naik ke podium.

Ketika hitungan mundur pergantian tahun mencapai nol, Adam, Matt, dan Rachel melepas tenaga mereka ke udara secara bersamaan. Ketiga tenaga itu menyatu lalu meledak, menjatuhkan jutaan butiran salju ke atas semua orang. Semua yang hadir benar-benar takjub.  Lain dari salju pada umumnya, salju ini terasa hangat. Dan entah kenapa, Harry langsung teringat Hogwarts, sekolahnya.

“Selamat Tahun Baru!”

Semua orang tampak gembira.

Daniel menyalami Harry dengan bersemangat—seperti biasa, lalu menyalami semua yang ada di dekatnya tanpa ragu.

“Danny, jaga harga dirimu.” kata Ron. “Kau ini seorang bintang film.”

“Malam ini saja—“ tanggap Daniel. Ada sedikit ekspresi sedih di wajahnya.

Harry bingung. “Ha?”

“Hari ini saja—aku ingin jadi diriku sendiri.” lanjut Daniel. “Aku juga ingin bersama kalian, kembaran diri kami untuk sebentar saja.”

Mendengar itu, ekspresi Emma dan Rupert berubah sedih.

Sebagai kembarannya, Harry tahu betul bahwa Daniel juga merasa sedih karena mereka akan segera berpisah. Harry sendiri merasa demikian.

Saat Harry sedang memutar otak untuk menghibur Daniel, Josh tiba-tiba tertawa. “Sarah, ternyata kau salah besar.” katanya.

 

* * *

 

Malam itu mereka sama sekali tidak tidur. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Daniel, Emma, Rupert, Josh, dan Liz melewati saat-saat terakhir mereka di ruang tamu sambil bercanda dan menikmati kue tahun baru buatan profesor dan Prince.

“Hei.” sela Josh ditengah-tengah suasana ramai itu.

Ketika semua mata telah bealih kepadanya, dia lalu berkata. “Apa aku sudah diperbolehkan untuk mengganti pakaianku?” tanyanya. “Masa aku harus mengenakan pakaian Cina ini semalaman?”

“Tidak bisa.” jawab yang lain serempak.

Semuanya melepas tertawa. Hanya Josh yang tetap diam, menatap mereka satu persatu dengan bingung.

“Kenapa?” tanya Josh lagi.

“Pokoknya tidak bisa.” kata Harry sambil tertawa kecil.

“Terus terang, kami suka melihat dandananmu.” tambah Daniel.

“Kalian mengejekku, ya?” kata Josh kesal.

“Oh, tidak sama sekali.” kata Emma. “Hanya saja kau kelihatan sangat— _brilian_.”

“Sudahlah. Pasrah saja.” kata Liz sambil menghela napas. Tampaknya dia juga bernasib sama seperti Josh, dilarang anak-anak asuhan mereka untuk ganti baju.

“Baiklah. Tapi kali ini saja.” kata Josh, berusaha memasang tampang galak.

Anak-anak tertawa lagi.

“Sayang kameraku rusak.” sesal Liz. “Kejadian seperti ini jarang terjadi.”

Daniel tiba-tiba mendapat ide. “Josh, kau punya kertas dan pulpen?”

“Ada. Buat apa?” tanya Josh.

“Tolong ambilkan, ya?” Daniel memasang tampang memelas.

“Oh, baiklah.” kata Josh mengalah. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju kamarnya.

“Jangan ganti bajumu, atau kau kami hukum.” kata Ron sesaat sebelum dia naik tangga.

Tak lama kemudian dia kembali sambil membawa sehelai kertas beserta sebuah pulpen dan menyerahkannya kepada Daniel.

“Untuk apa, sih?” tanya Josh.

Ketika Daniel menerima kertas dan pulpen itu, Josh baru sadar.

“Kalau kau coba menggambarku, akan kukuliti kau.” katanya penuh ancaman.

“Aduh, kakakku yang tampan. Teganya kau. Adikmu yang manis ini tidak akan berani berbuat hal seperti itu.” kata Daniel.

Yang lain tertawa. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Daniel bisa berkata hal itu.

“Celaka,” gumam Liz sambil menepuk dahinya dengan tangannya. “dia sudah terpengaruh gaya bicara Josh.”

Ketika Daniel mulai menulis sesuatu di kertas itu, Harry baru paham.

“Pinjam.” katanya lalu merebut kertas dan pulpen itu dari tangan Daniel.

“Harry!” seru Daniel.

Harry menulis sesuatu di kertas putih, tepat di bawah tulisan Daniel.

Melihat tindak tanduk mereka mencurigakan, Josh merebut kertas itu lalu membacanya. Detik berikutnya dia mengambil pulpen dari tangan Harry lalu menulis sesuatu dalam diam.

Dia baru saja selesai ketika Ron merebut kertas itu dari tangannya. Setelah menuliskan beberapa kata, Ron menyerahkan kertas itu kembali kepada Josh.

Josh membacanya, lalu melempar tatapan kesal kepada Ron.

Dalam diam dia menuliskan sesuatu lagi di kertas itu.

Hermione yang kebingungan melihat perilaku mereka lalu mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Josh lalu membacanya. Akhirnya dia ikut-ikutan menulis.

Ron yang melihatnya dari samping merebut pulpennya dan menulis beberapa kata lain dengan huruf yang sengaja diperbesar.

Hermione yang membaca tulisan Ron sembari dia menulis, menarik pulpen dari tangan Ron dan kembali menulis..

“Sedang apa mereka?” tanya Rupert bingung.

“Sepertinya mereka sedang bertengkar—di atas kertas.” jawab Emma menduga-duga.

Josh mengambil kertas dan pulpen yang sudah diletakkan Hermione di atas meja lalu membacanya. Dia menulis beberapa kata terakhir di kertas itu lalu nerusaha menjauhkannya dari jangkauan mereka.

“Apa-apaan sih kalian?” kata Liz merebut kertas itu dari tangan Josh lalu membacanya.

Emma dan Rupert yang juga penasaran dengan itu berlari mengitari meja lalu ikut membacanya dari belakang Liz.

 

 

 

Liz berdecak selagi Rupert dan Emma tersenyum lebar untuk menahan rasa geli mereka.

“Kalian seperti anak kecil saja.” kata Liz.

 

* * *

 

Beberapa jam kemudian ketika hari masih pagi-pagi sekali, Harry, Ron, dan Hermione mengenakan kembali semua yang mereka pakai sewaktu datang ke dimensi itu dulu dan berkumpul di _Ruang Tanpa Batas_.

Semua Penjaga, Gilland, beserta Daniel, Rupert, dan Emma, berkumpul di depan Gerbang Waktu dan Dimensi untuk mengantar mereka.

“Ini.” kata Josh, menyodorkan jam tangan lama Harry yang telah diperbaiki. “Sebenarnya aku ingin menyimpannya tapi karena semuanya harus seperti pertama kali kalian kemari, maka—“

Harry melepas jam tangan pemberian Josh lalu mengenakan jam tangan lamanya kembali dengan enggan.

 “Jangan khawatir, setelah semuanya selesai, aku sendiri yang akan mengantarnya kepadamu.” kata Josh setelah berpikir sesaat.

“Josh!” Sarah menegur Josh.

“Sudah kuputuskan!” kata Josh lantang. Dan Harrry tahu, tidak ada yang bisa mengubah keputusan Josh, termasuk Adam.

“Baiklah. Kau boleh melakukannya.” kata Adam. “Tapi jangan bikin kacau.”

“Tidak akan.” kata Josh singkat, tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke Adam.

“OK.” kata Adam sambil menghela napas. “Sarah, Becca, Sam, sudah waktunya.”

Sarah, Becca, dan Sam yang semenjak tadi telah berganti wujud menjadi Ranger berdiri di depan Gerbang Waktu dan Dimensi.

“Harry, Ron, Hermione, kalian berdiri di depan Gerbang.” kata Sam.

Ketiganya maju menuju Gerbang—yang masih tertutup—dalam diam, lalu berdiri menghadap yang lain.

“Ron, ini panci ibumu.” kata Liz sambil maju lalu menyerahkan panci itu kepada Ron.

“Harry—“ kata Josh. Sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak jadi.

“Semoga kalian selalu beruntung.” katanya kemudian.

Harry melihat Daniel, Rupert, dan Emma melambai. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione balas melambai.

“Semoga kita bertemu lagi.” kata Harry.

Sarah, Becca, dan Sam mengeluarkan senjata mereka—senjata yang pernah dilihat Harry sewaktu mereka terakhir kali berperang melawan _Void_. Ketiga senjata itu bereaksi terhadap Gerbang. Semua Penjaga yang berdiri di hadapan mereka bagaikan disiram cat berwarna coklat, hijau, dan ungu yang berpendar dari Gerbang.

Harry mendengar bunyi pintu Gerbang yang bergeser membuka. Saat itu sesuatu seperti gelembung sabun raksasa perlahan-lahan menutupi mereka bertiga.

Gelembung itu membawa Harry, Ron, dan Hermione melewati Gerbang dan masuk ke Ruang antar dimensi. Entah kenapa, corak ruang antar Dimensi tidak membuat perut mereka mual.

“Gelembung itu akan membawa kalian sampai di tempat tujuan.” seru Peter.

“Selamat jalan!” Ketiganya mendengar semua teman-teman Penjaga mereka mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Ketiganya agak kaget ketika mendengar Sarah, Sam, dan Becca mengucapkan sesuatu seperti mantra. Mantra kedua dan yang terakhir yang pernah di dengar oleh Harry.

 

“ _Past, present, future_

_And place where it be_

_Undo the separated space_

_In reversed time._ ”

 

Mungkin karena lelah, Harry semakin lama merasa semakin mengantuk. Ketika akhirnya Gerbang Waktu dan Dimensi milik Penjaga menghilang dari pandangan, Harry sudah tertidur pulas.

 

* * *

 

Di sisi dimensi yang lain, para Penjaga merasa menyesal tidak memberitahu Harry, Ron, dan Hermione rahasia besar mengenai pembalikkan waktu dan juga mengenai _Holy_.

“Ternyata sampai saat terakhir pun kita tidak bisa memberitahu mereka.” kata Adam, menghela napas.

“Efek dari pembalikan waktu adalah—ingatan semua orang yang tinggal di dimensi itu akan hilang. Semuanya seperti tidak pernah terjadi.” kata Sarah sedih.

“Sebenarnya mereka bertiga pernah menanyakan ini sewaktu kita masih di Hogwarts. Saat pesta dansa, ingat?” kata Gilland. Dia berbalik kepada Josh. “Membawa mereka kemari adalah idemu, kan? Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?”

“Aku hanya—ingin bersama mereka lebih lama.” jawab Josh. “Selain itu, setelah ini segalanya akan semakin rumit. Aku ingin mereka menikmati masa-masa tenang mereka untuk sementara waktu. “

“Kita juga tidak memberitahu mereka mengenai kekuatan _Holy_ yang sesungguhnya.” lanjut Rachel. “Tujuan utama kalian menggunakan tongkat sewaktu mengalahkan Dementor di Hogwarts dulu adalah bukan sekedar untuk mengontrolnya, tapi untuk menyelamatkan semua orang yang ada di sana.”

“Ketika dilepas, hal pertama yang menjadi incaran _Holy_ adalah semua makhluk yang memiliki unsur sihir di dalamnya.” kata Josh. “Dan kalau seandainya kami tidak menggunakan tongkat pemberian Harry, Hogwarts sudah menjadi bangunan kosong.”

“Sehebat itukah kekuatannya?” tanya Emma takjub sekaligus ngeri.

“Sewaktu tahu bahwa _Holy_ level rendah ternyata mampu menghabisi Dementor, aku kaget sekali. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kekuatan sebenarnya jauh melebihi itu.” tambah Daniel.

”Itu sebabnya Justin tidak mau membantu kita kali ini.” kata Gilland.

“Justin?” tanya Rupert.

“Justin Appleby, kembaran kami yang satu lagi.” jelas Josh.

“Apa dia—seorang penyihir?” tanya Emma.

“Begitulah.” jawab Gilland sambil menghela napas. “Karena kemampuannya tinggi, dia bisa tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan.”

“Jadi karena dia tahu kita akan melepas _Holy_ , maka dia tidak mau membantu?” tanya Daniel penasaran.

“Sudah, tidak usah dibicarakan lagi. Semuanya sudah lewat.” kata Adam, mencoba menghentikan pembicaraan itu. “Lebih baik kita nikmati saja kue buatan profesor. Bagaimana?”

“Lima belas—“ kata Rupert tiba-tiba, ketika mereka baru saja akan kembali.

“Lima belas? Apa yang lima belas?” tanya Emma.

“Selama kami di sini, aku hanya melihat kalian cuma ada lima belas.” kata Rupert. “Katanya kalian semuanya ada enam belas. Penjaga yang satunya lagi mana?”

“Oh, Tim?” kata Adam mengerti. “Dia tidak ada di sini. Dia juga tidak hadir sewaktu kita berperang melawan _Void_ kemarin. Dia adalah—spesial.”

“Spesial?” Baik Daniel, Emma, maupun Rupert tidak ada yang mengerti maksudnya.

“Dia bisa dikatakan ranger yang paling lemah, tapi memiliki level _Holy_ paling tinggi—level enam belas.” kata Adam. “Semenjak tahun lalu profesor telah mengijinkannya untuk tidak ikut berperang bersama kami. Karena—“

“Karena?” Daniel, Emma, dan Rupert tampaknya penasaran.

“Karena dia tidak punya kekuatan lain selain _Holy_ , maka jika dia berperang itu artinya—dia akan melepas _Holy_ level enam belas ke atas permukaan bumi. Akibatnya—bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri.” Josh yang menjawab. “Timothy Whyte—aku sendiri kurang mengenalnya, Ranger yang pendiam.”

“Bukankah kau juga pendiam?” kata Gilland.

“Josh memang pendiam, tapi bisa sangat cerewet terhadap orang yang sudah dia kenal baik.” kata Liz.

“Sudah. Kurasa kita ke atas saja.” kata Peter. “Kita harus menikmati tahun baru ini dengan gembira.”

Mereka beramai-ramai kembali ke atas.

“Er—Becca?” Daniel datang menghampirinya ketika _Ruang Tanpa Batas_ mulai kosong.

“Ada apa, Danny?” tanya Becca.

“Boleh aku tahu mantra tadi buatan siapa?” tanyanya.

“Josh yang menyusunnya. Tapi itu bukan mantra. Sebenarnya tanpa itu pun kami bisa membalikkan waktu karena kami sudah tahu caranya. Kurasa dalam hal ini sama seperti kalian para _Sealer_ , kan?”

Daniel tersenyum. “Ya, kau benar."

 

* * *

 

Harry melompat bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat. Dia baru saja bermimpi, mimpi mengenai sebuah petualangan bersama orang-orang yang menganggapnya kawan, bersama-sama berusaha melindungi dunia mereka. Dia juga bertemu dengan dirinya sendiri, walau agak berbeda dengannya. Tapi siapa mereka, dia tidak ingat. Seperti ada kabut tebal yang menutupi ingatannya.

Setelah mengenakan kacamatanya dia berdiri, lalu melihat arlojinya dengan bantuan cahaya dari luar. Pukul lima pagi.

Dia melangkah menuju kandang Hedwig.

Untuk sesaat lamanya dia menatap burung hantu putihnya yang masih tertidur, sebelum akhirnya beralih ke kelender buatannya. Besok adalah tahun ajaran baru di Hogwarts dan itu artinya malam itu adalah malam terakhir dia berada di keluarga Dursley. Dia mengambil kopernya yang telah dikemas, membukanya, lalu membongkar semua barang-barang yang ada di situ, seakan ada sesuatu yang hilang. Ya, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang hilang. Tapi benda apa itu, dia sendiri tidak tahu.

“Aku ingin tahu siapa guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam semester ini.” gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Harry menutup kopernya lalu kembali berbaring, berusaha mengingat kembali mimpinya. Tapi semakin dia berusaha, ingatannya mengenai mimpi itu semakin tidak jelas.

Pagi harinya, ketika dia bertemu dengan Ron dan Hermione di stasiun, dia menceritakan mimpi anehnya kepada mereka. Tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa Ron dan Hermione pun mengalami mimpi yang sama.

“Bagaimana mungkin?” kata Ron. “Kita bertiga bermimpi hal yang sama?”

“Menurutku ini mungkin karena—“

“Harry, Ron, Hermione, keretanya sudah hampir berangkat.” Mrs Weasley memperingatkan mereka. “Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, kalian bisa ketinggalan.”

“Kita lanjutkan di kereta saja.” kata Harry sambil mendorong trolinya menuju penghalang antar peron sembilan dan peron sepuluh.

Tapi Harry kurang hati-hati sehingga menabrak seseorang.

“Ah, maaf.” kata Harry. Tapi begitu melihat wajah orang yang dia tabrak, Harry langsung berhenti.

Di dekat orang itu ada seorang lain yang mirip sekali dengannya. Mereka pasti kembar, pikir Harry. Tapi wajah itu—Harry mengenali wajah itu.

Orang itu tersenyum. Tanpa Harry sadari dia telah meletakkan sesuatu di troli Harry. “Pergilah. Keretanya akan segera berangkat.” kata orang itu lembut, seakan telah mengenalnya cukup lama.

“Harry, ada masalah?” tanya Mrs Weasley.

“Oh tidak ada apa-apa, Mrs Weasley.” Dia mendorong trolinya masuk ke peron sembilan tiga perempat, disaksikan oleh kedua orang kembar itu.

Ketika Harry dan semua yang menyertainya menghilang masuk ke peron sembilan tiga perempat, orang itu berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

“Aku sudah menepati janjiku.” gumamnya.

“Kau paling tidak bisa tidak menepati janji, ya?” kata kembarannya.

“Janji adalah utang. Kecuali ada masalah, aku pasti akan menepatinya.”

“Kurasa—meskipun kita kembaran, masih banyak sifatmu yang belum aku ketahui.”

“Mulai tahun ini ya?”

“Eh?”

“Di sekeliling mereka akan banyak kematian.”

“Ya. Sayangnya, kita tidak mungkin mengubahnya.” Kembarannya terdiam sejenak. “Ayo kita pulang. Kurasa kau masih ada tugas lain, kan?”

“Oh, tolong jangan ingatkan itu.”

 

* * *

 

Harry baru menemukan bingkisan kecil yang diletakkan orang tadi di trolinya ketika dia hendak naik ke atas kereta. Bingkisan yang berbentuk empat persegi panjang itu dibungkus dengan menggunakan kertas berwarna coklat.

“Apa itu Harry?” tanya Hermione.

“Entahlah. Aku menemukannya di troliku.” jawab Harry, terus melihat ke bingkisan coklat itu.

Ketika mereka bertiga menemukan kompartemen yang kosong, Ron memaksanya untuk membukanya.

“Ini pasti milik orang itu. Lebih baik kita kembalikan.” kata Hermione.

“Bagaimana caranya?” kata Ron. “Kita tidak mungkin mencari orang itu di seluruh London.”

“Sebenarnya ada cara—“

“Ayo buka, Harry.” sela Ron. “Firasatku mengatakan kalau itu memang untukmu.”

Meski agak ragu, Harry akhirnya membuka bingkisan itu.

Ada sebuah arloji di dalamnya. Bukan arloji yang mahal, tapi Harry seakan teringat akan sesuatu.

“Boleh kulihat?” Ron mengambilnya dari tangan Harry.

“Harry, sepertinya ada pesannya.” kata Hermione.

Di dalam kotak arloji itu memang ada secarik kertas berisi pesan yang ditulis menggunakan tinta biru. Harry membacanya keras-keras.

 

_Kukembalikan hadiah ulang tahunmu ini padamu,_ _Harry Potter._

_\--. Joshua Waterby .--_

 

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione saling memandang.

“Orang itu mengenalku?” kata Harry.

“Siapa yang tidak mengenalmu?” tanya Ron.

“Bukan, bukan itu maksudku.” kata Harry. “Joshua Waterby—sepertinya aku mengenal orang ini. Entah dimana dan kapan.”

Harry mendadak teringat sesuatu. Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci emas. “Aku menemukan kunci ini dalam sakuku tadi pagi. Sepertinya kunci ini juga pernah kulihat. Sayangnya, aku tidak ingat kapan.”

Ron mengambil kunci itu dari tangan Harry, lalu bersama Hermione berusaha menelitinya.

“Aneh, aku juga merasa pernah melihat kunci ini.” kata Hermione.

“Aku juga.” kata Ron.

Dia melempar pandang kepada Harry yang balas menatapnya dengan kaget.

“Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan dunia kita? Maksudku, dunia sihir?” tanya Harry.

“Tidak. Kurasa bukan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang tidak asing yang berada di kunci ini.” kata Ron pasti. “Ini pasti bukan kunci biasa. Tapi kunci apa ini, aku sendiri tidak tahu...”

Kereta merah yang mereka tumpangi membawa mereka semakin jauh dari dunia Muggle dan meninggalkan semua ingatan mereka mengenai masa lalu. Mulai saat ini, mereka harus bertahan hidup dengan kekuatan sendiri tanpa ada yang membantu, tanpa ada lagi Penjaga yang akan melindungi mereka.

 

 

**♥  The End  ♥**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Waktu fanfic ini dibuat belum ada AO3 atau site yang lain selain FFN. Semoga yang pernah membaca ini ikut subsribe.
> 
> BTW, ada gambar di part I ini pada chapter terakhir yang tidak bisa ditampilkan karena harus diupload terlebih dahulu. Mohon maaf untuk ini.
> 
> Happy re-read :D  
> Berikut adalah A/N dari akhir cerita ini yang kutulis waktu itu. Kumodifikasi karena ga cukup.  
> ====
> 
> Aku nggak pernah menyangka kalau untuk membuat fanfic saja butuh waktu sepanjang ini. Terima kasih buat kalian semua yang terus mendukungku dan memberiku semangat. Kalau tidak ada kalian fanfic ini sudah lama terbengkalai. Aku bersyukur dulu mengirim fanfic ini kepada kalian semua. (Thanks untuk MrsSevSnape, Prof S Slyterin, LotRatSS, dkk!)
> 
> Sedikit mengenai karakter yang kubuat, image mereka semua berasal dari teman-temanku. Jadi, kalau kalian merasa tokohku seperti hidup, itu sebenarnya karena mereka benar-benar ada. Mereka semua teman-temanku semasa sekolah dulu.
> 
> Ada beberapa karakter yang ingin sekali aku jelaskan kepada kalian.  
> Pertama adalah Josh. Seperti yang kalian tahu, dia adalah perwujudan diriku sendiri. Jadi semua sifatnya itu adalah sifatku. Tidak semua, tapi sebagian besarnya iya.
> 
> Kedua adalah Gilland. Dia termasuk tokoh baru sebelum Justin dan Mallory. Sifat utamanya adalah selalu semangat, tidak pernah sedih, dan kadang-kadang terlalu terburu-buru sehingga apa yang dia perbuat jadi agak melenceng dari target.
> 
> Ketiga adalah Adam. Orang yang benar-benar aku hormati. Dia kalem dan terkesan cuek, tapi sebenarnya sensitif juga. Cinta mati sama Mary. (hanya pasangan ini yang rasanya benar-benar terjalin di dunia nyata. Selainnya hanya fiktif). Pasangan Adam dan Mary-lah yag memicuku untuk menjodohkan semua Penjaga satu sama lain.
> 
> Keempat, James. Dia masih ingat nggak ya, kalau dia juga kujadikan karakter dalam ceritaku?. Sifatnya? Sama seperti manusia pada umumnya. Ada bagusnya, ada juga jeleknya
> 
> Kelima, Liz. Orang yang sangat kusayangi, sayangnya dia hanya menganggapku teman biasa. Tak mengapalah. 
> 
> Keenam, Marcel. Semenjak SMP dia bersahabat dekat dengan Liz. Mereka berdua inilah yang duduk dekat denganku sewaktu SMA dulu. 
> 
> Ketujuh, si Sam. Orangnya baik banget, kalem lagi. Aku kurang dekat dengannya tapi dia orangnya baik. 
> 
> Kedelapan, Sarah si geolog. Kurasa aku tepat memasangkan elemen tanah kepadanya. Salah satu orang yang sadar betul kalau dirinya kuambil sebagai tokoh ceritaku semenjak dulu, selain Marcel dan Liz.
> 
> Kesembilan, keponakanku si Matt. Sayangnya, kurasa Matt tidak berminat dengan Harry Potter)
> 
> Kesepuluh, Rebecca! Orang yang gigih seperti Taro (Yamada Taro Monogatari), hanya saja dia cewek. Benar-benar cewek yang hebat. Kau pantas diacungi jempol. Aku kagum padamu. 
> 
> Kesebelas untuk Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson, dan Rupert Grint. Dari mereka bertiga, data Daniel-lah yang paling banyak kudapat—meski tidak lengkap. Itu sebabnya kenapa dia yang paling banyak muncul dibandingkan Emma atau Rupert. Aku tidak pernah menyangka karakter-karakter dalam novel Harry Potter bisa begitu hidup oleh mereka. 
> 
> Yang kedua belas sudah tentu Harry, Ron, dan Hermione. Ketiga karakter yang mungkin tidak akan kita lupakan sampai kita tua. Aku suka dengan karakter mereka. Kurasa yang membuat buku Harry Potter menjadi terkenal adalah karena JKR juga memunculkan sisi ‘baik’ dan ‘jelek’ dari tiap karakter.
> 
> Terakhir, aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat kalian semua yang mau bersabar untuk membaca fanfic ‘setahun’ yang kubuat ini. 
> 
> Berikut adalah daftar hal-hal yang kuambil dari berbagai sumber dan kumasukkan ke fanfic ini :  
> \- Ultima Iudicio = asalnya dari magic Ultima dalam seri Final Fantasy. Ultima dalam bahasa Inggris-nya berarti ultimate. Sedangkan Iudicio merupakan hasil ‘plesetan’ dari Iudicium, kata untuk penghakiman.  
> \- Holy = juga berasal dari seri Final Fantasy, ultimate white magic (elemen Holy).  
> \- Auxilium Citacio (Auxilium= help; Citatus= summons), Abyssus Ignacio (Abyssus = hell; Ignus/ignem = fire), Collicorpus (bind body), Flamelle (Arti yang sebenarnya adalah Flame). Semuanya adalah mantra buatanku sendiri.  
> \- Advansis Dartial, Dragion, dan Blastius= mantra khusus buatan Cho Chang Wood. (Thanks berat, ya! Aku pernah janji padamu kalau Harry sendiri yang akan menggunakannya.)  
> \- Spell dari Final Fantasy X: Armor of light halt physical might, Shield us from frigid blight, dan Terra-Graviton (magic gravitasi, Di fanfic, magic ini kuganti namanya dengan Quadro Gravitica).


End file.
